


恋愛 (ren'ai)

by crush_zombie



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, asexual bastard Mitsunari, this is the sengoku era after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crush_zombie/pseuds/crush_zombie
Summary: I'm primarily a comic writer, and for a tired person like myself writing in script-form as if I'm going to turn it into a comic is the easiest way for me to write/think objectively about what I'm doing. I started this four years ago as a way to exercise demons (and write porn lol) and it mainly stayed that way.If you can handle direct description and dialogue with names written in parentheses, this is a long fic initially revolving around Yukimura and Masamune coming to terms with a deep affection for each other, and then an interpretation of the end of Sengoku Basara 3 focusing on their minimal circle, including a peculiar, semi-physical friendship between Yukimura and Mitsunari.I love writing dialogue.





	1. Chapter 1

A horse's hooves thunder over grass, down a hill, passing into a field at sunset. Yukimura's cape flaps in the wind as he grasps the reins, riding said horse past a forest of birch. He continues for some time.

(Narr) There was... one morning that my lord's army, the will of Takeda Shingen given form, waged war with the forces of Date Masamune.

We generally see the two sides fighting. This'd be a fuckignldng pleasure to draw, I'm sure.

(Narr) Something had happened then that I cannot help but think of. In the days I became separated from my lord, it was on my mind. 

Yukimura's horse stops in front of a river and he looks for a bridge. And a moment, his mind drifts to what the hell he's thinking about, and he stares off before blushing, frowning, squeezing his eyes shut. He reaches to his shoulders before pulling the hood of his cape over his head, covering it completely. He seems to look kind of ashamed, from what we can see.

In a flashback Yukimura deflects a strike from an electrified katana, and Masamune moves again, coming down on him like a ton of bricks. Yukimura manages to block the strike before a foot quickly raises up, kicking him by his chest into an outcrop of trees, a puff of dirt and leaves raising as he hits the ground with a thud. He raises to his feet, his pants covered in dirt and dodges a stab to his face before swinging a spear at his attacker. Masamune dodges, and moves in on his opponent to slash at him. Yukimura backs up, further into the forest, entering a very green patch of bamboo as they continue to trade blows-- spears join as one and Yukimura lightly cuts the daimyo's face as he swings down, slashing the cords of his helmet from his jaw. Masamune, both hands on his sword, stabs fast, missing Yukimura's neck but effortlessly cutting his necklace of mon, and the coins clatter and fall as Yukimura shoves his spear towards Masamune's face. He manages to slip under, just as the spear tangles with his kabuto's crescent moon-maedate, taking it straight off his head. Masamune backs up just as Yukimura lifts his arms to slam the end of his spear to the ground, totalling the helmet. 

Masamune breathes heavily, raising his sword and grinning, a line of blood trailing down his jawline, and rushes at his opponent. Yukimura takes the blows as well as he can before countering, swinging up and catching the tsuba of Masamune's sword. Masamune's a bit surprised as his arms are yanked to the side and he gets a roundhouse in the head.  
Masamune hits the ground a bit unceremoniously and raises himself awkwardly as Yukimura swings his spear, flinging the katana meters away.

(Yuki) Hah... No words for me this time?

Masamune rises to his feet and unsheathes the next katana to his side.

(Masa) I was looking for a challenge... Now's not the time to second-guess, huh?

He laughs to himself before his hands twitch, snapping with electricity, and he moves in on Yukimura again. He slashes before giving a thousand stabs and Yukimura dodges as well as he can, parts of his hair getting cut and such. A spear swings, breaking the katana to the side, and Masamune gives a glare before swinging down, a crackle before a vein of lightning hits the ground in front of him and Yukimura jumps aside.  
As the "tiger" recovers, he takes his spears apart and raises one before a thrown katana pins it above his head to a thick stalk of bamboo, the prongs secured by a tsuba and a blanket of leaves fall as the tree shakes.  
Masamune unsheathes his next katana and he runs at Yukimura, shouting, lol.

(Masa) Sanada Yukimura!!

Yukimura makes an unsure mumble as he takes his single spear;

(Yuki) Hrmh!

and attacks Masamune with everything in him-- spinning and swinging at him, stopping momentarily to grasp air with his free hand and look at it in confusion before getting a katana butt in the face. He manages to dodge a low slash at him before attempting to roundhouse the daimyo again, and Masamune ducks low before giving a two-handed stab towards Yukimura's chest.  
Yukimura dodges, doing a quick back-spring with his free hand, his two feet landing heavily in a nearby stream in a splash of water.  
Masamune goes into stance as a spout of heat and fire erupt at Yukimura's feet in a hiss of steam-- the water at his feet dries, and outside it bubbles against the fire-- Masamune feels a wave of hot air and embers burning against his skin as a blazing spear is thrust towards him-- he catches it with his blade between the prongs as a swarm of embers claw over him.  
Yukimura gives him a wild glare.

(Yuki) Date... Masamune...!!

Masamune grins again before parrying the strike, and deflects the countless slashes at him in turn. He takes an opportunity to attempt to stab Yukimura, but his opponent slips by it, and Masamune ends up stabbing his blade through a thick stalk of bamboo, much to his surprise. A slash aimed at his neck forces him to abandon the sword and step back.  
Yukimura moves into stance as Masamune pulls out one katana in each of his hands and they run at each other.  
The distant sound of metal clashing rings through the forest as the sounds of the war beyond it fade. Masamune parries a strike, panting hard, exhausted, his hair askew.  
Yukimura does his best to break the katana away from him, but he, too is terribly tired.  
A shoulder charge sends Yukimura to the ground, and two katana cross, pinning his remaining spear to the forest floor. Yukimura tries to pull it out, but it doesn't really work.  
Among the grass, he lies, waiting for a final strike before he notices Masamune fall to his knees and move over Yukimura relatively quickly-- his opponent cradles his face for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Yukimura freezes, eyes wide as his face turns red. He almost resists before closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows.  
After a moment, Masamune slowly draws back and stands, panting. He looks to the man on the ground before him.

(Masa) ...Get out of here.

Yukimura gives him a slightly shocked but mostly confused expression before retrieving his most nearby spear half and running away in more confusion. As he breaks out of the bamboo forest and into the battlefield narration continues. He makes his way towards Takeda Shingen by hopping across the shoulders (or heads lol) of random Date soldiers.

(Narr) I was afraid, as I was when I fell asleep every night.  
         Afraid someone would find out. And since I became separated from my lord in these past days  
         I asked myself again and again,  
         "How did he know?"

In the present Yukimura's horse continues, past a bridge and onto a path. He passes through some trees before breaking out again, and for just a moment he notices a gleam of light in the road ahead-- a thread, a trap-- he pulls the reins and manages to jump in time, but unfortunately with his hood over his head he doesn't notice a branch from a tree above in time, and he takes it in the face about as gracefully as you'd imagine. He gets knocked off the horse onto the dirt path with a whump!  
As he tries to recover, the wind knocked out of him, figures emerge to surround him.

(Voice) Well. That was easier than I thought it would be.  
         I didn't count on you hitting a branch with your face, Yukimura-dono.

Yukimura gives a pained groan before being lifted from the ground by several arms. His ankles are bound, and his wrists tied behind his back before he's tossed onto the back of a horse with a cough. The rider turns back to him for a moment-- Kojuurou of course-- before they leave.  
Soon enough in the middle of the night Yukimura lies on his side facing a campfire with Masamune's stooges sitting around it-- including Kojuurou, but I wouldn't refer to him as a "stooge," he's more like some kind of badass Mary Poppins, maybe.  
Kojuurou notices he's looking at him before offering food-- probably a crispy fish of some kind, and Yukimura turns his face as well as he can, a terrible expression, and he sobs.

(Yuki) ...My stomach is filled... with shame!  
(Koju) Eat it.

Kojuurou shoves it in his mouth.

(Yuki) Bwahnn! 

He chews as Kojuurou stokes the fire with a stick.

(Koju) You should tell Shingen that his scouting plans are getting predictable. Even Masamune knew he'd send his right hand to Uesugi's borders while his left was in the west.  
(Yuki) Ah!

Yukimura spits out the fish.

(Yuki) Oh... O... Oyakata-sama...  
         I've failed you! OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!  
(Koju) Shut up!  
         In the morning we return to Sendai. Rest well.

Kojuurou tosses a blanket onto Yukimura, covering his face and weak sobbing comes from underneath, perhaps all night.  
In the morning the stooges throw Yukimura back on the horse, and tears stream from his face onto the horse's velvety butt as all the blood in his upper body rushes to his head.  
Eventually they get to Sendai (in Miyagi) and Yukimura somehow manages to sit up, sitting side-on on the horse with Kojuuro.  
Yukimura sees a busy city, bustling with people and stuff, and a lot of construction going on. They enter a path and Yukimura looks up towards a mountain, with a castle sitting in it. This is Aoba Castle (aka, Sendai Castle; Aoba-jou/Sendai-jou).  
The horses approach Oote-mon and we cut to Yukimura being shoved into a jail cell, a lattice of red bamboo and iron.  
Yukimura watches as Kojuurou locks the cell and looks towards him through the bars.

(Koju) ...I was under orders to capture you. This is part of our plan against the Takeda army, and nothing more than that.

Kojuuro gives him one last stern look as Yukimura feels a stab of shock.

(Yuki) Wh-What do you mean?!

Kojuuro turns to leave.

(Koju) Masamune-sama will see you shortly.

Yukimura burns with embarrassment.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono?! I--

Kojuurou leaves.

(Yuki) I'd... rather not... see him... de gozaru.

Later, Yukimura struggles, trying to feel his tethers. His fingers twitch and grasp behind his back.

(Narr) It was something I had never spoken of,  
         not to my lord, not even to Sasuke--  
         well, he would likely laugh at me, so perhaps it was good that I never told him.  
         My secret, that I had hoped to die with.

Yukimura struggles, falling onto his back to attempt to bring his arms before him via under his legs, and someone approaches the cell. 

(Masa) Hmm.

Yukimura looks to the man standing in front of the door, and in horror he sits back up as quickly as possible. Masamune stares down at him like a creepy Bodhisattva statue with Kojuurou attending.

(Masa) ...Acceptable.

Kojuurou nods and turns to leave.

(Masa) Where're you goin'.  
(Koju) I'm off to write the ransom letter.  
(Masa) Ahh. Alright.

The door closes and Yukimura watches as Masamune turns to him. They share a long, awkward moment of silence before Masamune pulls over a stool and sits on it, next to the bars of the cell.

(Masa) Would you like to hear our plan?  
(Yuki) Plan?  
(Masa) I know ol' Shingen's army is really poor.

Yukimura is panicked somewhat.

(Yuki) H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!  
(Masa) Do I look like I'm stupid?  
(Yuki) WAH! OF COURSE NOT!  
(Masa) You gotta be loud?  
(Yuki) Sorry! Do continue!  
(Masa) I'm holding you for ransom--  
         and then we're going to take one of a few courses of action.

Masamune holds out a pipe and looks at it in his hand.

(Masa) Uesugi is in a particularily annoying position.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, that's blackmail!  
(Masa) I guess it is.  
         Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Y-Yes?

Masamune stands up, next to the cell door and looks at Yukimura, whose expression grows more and more apologetic.  
Before Masamune can say anything, Yukimura's enveloped in shame, and turns on the spot, sitting and facing the wall away from his captor.  
Masamune tries not to make a face. He shifts on the spot and speaks to the back of Yukimura's head.

(Masa) If it makes you feel any better, I already forgot about it.

Yukimura jolts before turning his face in surprise, and he melts into relief.

(Yuki) Is that so! Whew, that's a relief! If you forgot about it, then...

Masamune slams a fist against the cell door--

(Masa) IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU FORGET IT TOO!  
(Yuki) WUAAAAAHHHHH!!  
(Masa) IT NEVER HAPPENED!!  
(Yuki) YES, SIR!!

Masamune brings the pipe to his lips habitually and turns to leave the cells. He makes an annoyed expression before disappearing.  
Yukimura shrinks to himself after his captor leaves. He looks around. The place is generally empty.

(Narr) There wasn't a part of me that wanted to keep remembering. But forgetting was hard.

Kojuurou carries a letter down a hallway towards Masamune, standing at an open door. Masamune sneezes as his men go about in the background. 

(Man1) Lord Masamune, did you catch a cold?  
(Masa) Hrm.  
(Man2) I picked you a flower, sir!

Someone steps inside to hand him a flower.

(Masa) Hmm, EHH?! A WHITE LILY?! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, ASSHOLE!?

He turns the guy around and kicks him in the ass out the door.

(Man2) AGH!  
(Man3) S-So cultured!

Kojuurou approaches.

(Koju) Masamune-sama.  
(Masa) Yeah?  
(Koju) Here's the letter--

Kojuurou's interrupted by a low groaning noise. Masamune raises a hand and they turn around, looking for its source.

(Voice) ...Uuuu... ahhhh... wahhh...

They put their heads to the floor for a second.

(Voice) Uuuuuhh... Oh... Oya...

They raise again.

(Voice) Oya... ka...  
(Koju) Oyaka...?  
(Voice) Ohhhh... Ohhhya... Oyaka...  
         Oyakata...sama...

They both give an unimpressed expression.  
The door of the cells is opened and Masamune enters. He approaches the cell and his captive unfurls to look at him.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) Get out.

Masamune opens the door and drags him to his feet. They were untied some time ago.

(Yuki) Do excuse me--  
(Masa) C'mon, just get out.

Masamune leads him upstairs, and down an open hall. People call from outside.

(Man1) Oh, Yukimura! How are you?  
(Yuki) Ah, Mago-dono! I'm fine, thank you!  
(Man2) Hey, Yukimura!

Masamune leads him into an open room and closes the doors after them. The wind blows through other open doors and Yukimura hears the sounds of a fuurin from the distance.

(Masa) Hold on a sec.  
(Yuki) Hm?

Masamune raises one of his swords and unsheathes it. Yukimura watches as the Daimyo walks behind him and carefully cuts the tethers keeping his wrists together. The rope falls to their feet and Yukimura rolls his shoulders in exercise as Masamune walks off, sheathing his sword. 

(Masa) C'mere.

Yukimura follows, to an open porch with a couple cushions around. Masamune sits down and points at a cushion nearby. Slowly, Yukimura approaches, and takes his signal to sit down near him.

(Masa) ...You know if you try to escape, I might kill you.

Yukimura nods. Masamune hands him a cup.

(Yuki) You want me... to drink with you?  
(Masa) Why not?

Yukimura thinks for a bit as Masamune pours him a drink.

(Yuki) ...So... you don't know, then.

Masamune gives him a look, blinking his one eye.

(Masa) Don't know what.  
(Yuki) O-Oh, it's... nothing.

Yukimura takes a sip of what's assumably sake, and grimmaces as it burns down his throat. Masamune laughs to himself somewhat. His smile fades, though.

(Masa) Yukimura... I want to apologize.  
(Yuki) Apologize?

Masamune looks at him.

(Masa) You know what I'm talking about.  
(Yuki) I thought I was supposed to act like it never happened.  
(Masa) My conscience isn't that easy to relieve.

Yukimura looks to the floor, weakly smiling.

(Narr) I was afraid of this.

Masamune looks at him.

(Masa) I'm sorry. I know it's... late to talk about forgiveness, but... forcing you to do something like that was...

He drinks.

(Masa) ...Not cool.  
(Yuki) A-Ah...  
(Masa) Do you forgive me?

Yukimura blinks.

(Yuki) O-Of course!  
(Masa) Thanks.

Yukimura looks into his cup and Masamune offers to fill it again. 

(Yuki) Wait, you're apologizing?! All this time you were feeling guilty?!  
(Masa) What, isn't that obvious?  
(Yuki) Oh, hah, I thought that you kn--

Yukimura covers his mouth as the color drains from his face.

(Masa) You're... a bit weirder than I expected...  
(Yuki) Oh, no. Well. You know. I suppose what we did was a bit unusual, hmm.  
(Masa) Was it?

Masamune downs another "cup" and Yukimura watches him quietly as he lies down.

(Masa) Men... being intimate with each other... It's not so strange, I guess. It happens plenty of times.  
(Yuki) ...Isn't the Catholic church disapproving of that sort of thing?

Masamune looks annoyed.

(Masa) Are you trying to criticize me?  
(Yuki) Ah, wh...  
(Masa) An educated man can entertain thoughts without adopting 'em, y'know.  
(Yuki) H-Hai.

Masamune sits up again.

(Masa) Are you... actually into guys?

Yukimura raises a finger.

(Yuki) You expected me to be shocked to hear that, didn't you?  
(Masa) Maybe, unless you already thought about it a lot.

Yukimura rolls over, metaphorically shot.

(Masa) (Wait-- I was right?!)

Yukimura's sitting with his eyes closed, sipping, trying to ignore Masamune.

(Masa) You sure?  
         What about ol' Shingen?  
(Yuki) Ah-hah.  
(Masa) I'm sure you love him, right.  
         I mean, you care about him.  
(Yuki) Hmm.  
(Masa) You'd do anything for him. Even just in that way?

Yukimura slowly opens his eyes. He sighs and puts a hand to his chest.

(Yuki) Oyakata-sama...  
         If you put it that way, I suppose you're right.  
(Masa) He's got himself a good retainer.  
(Yuki) What about Katakura-dono?

Masamune looks off, into the distance surrounding Sendai. He smiles.

(Yuki) ...That's nice.  
(Masa) Kojuurou's more than someone who acts in my interest. More than a lover, a friend or family. Our loyalty to each other is beyond questions.

Yukimura looks at him, a bit surprised.

(Masa) He's... a part of me.  
(Yuki) I can only hope... to be that close to Oyakata-sama. Someday.

The fuurin rings again somewhere, and they both drink.

(Masa) By the way, Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Yes?  
(Masa) Don't you... get kind of cold, like that?

Masamune obviously points towards Yukimura's midsection.

(Yuki) H-Hah?  
(Masa) That's the first thing anybody notices when they look at you, y'know.  
(Yuki) Is there something bad about it?  
(Masa) You serious, boy? The first time I saw you, I thought you looked like an idiot.  
(Yuki) Th-That's just your opinion!  
(Masa) Ah-ha-ha-ha! Hrm... I guess.

Yukimura watches Masamune pour up more sake and laugh to himself.

(Masa) Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Yes?

Masamune doesn't look at him.

(Masa) You're... a good person.

Of course, Yukimura's surprised. He almost blushes. He looks towards Sendai.

(Narr) Our show of guilt... I just wanted to tell you the truth.

In some time, Yukimura lifts his hair from inside a yukata and lets it fall over his back. He sits next to Masamune again.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... Does Katakura-dono know that we...

Masamune looks at him momentarily.

(Masa) Ahh. He knows.

He seems pretty guilty.

(Narr) I wanted to tell you... what I was so afraid of admitting. The things I imagined us doing together, things I imagined... doing to you... I was so full of shame.

Yukimura fits his hands together nervously, feeling a twitch in his jaw. Masamune's hand drifts towards his neck and pulls out his necklace of coins.

(Masa) You put it back together, huh.

Masamune draws his hand away a little defensively.

(Masa) Sorry, you probably don't want somebody like me touching you.

Yukimura goes to open his mouth, but decides against it.

(Narr) I thought that it must have been painful for you, to even consider clinging onto feelings you probably thought were nothing more than pointless indulgence. If Katakura-dono knew of your actions, perhaps even more he urged you to abandon them for the sake of the Date clan. But if you wanted to put this behind you... If you wanted to forget about it... Why would you have me here? Why have me by your side? To drink with you, and see the city you had built? 

Yukimura looks to Masamune, his eyes gradually becoming sparklier.

(Narr) I searched my heart, but I only found one answer!

Yukimura almost opens his mouth, but--

(Masa) I guess I should get married soon.  
(Yuki) Wh-What?  
(Masa) ...I inherited the clan name, but... Seems like everyone wants me to have a son and keep it in my immediate family.

Masamune notices Yukimura's quivering expression, like he's trying to keep something in.

(Masa) ...Oi...  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) What.  
(Yuki) Forgive me for my impertinence, but--

He gets up in Masamune's face.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, I've never known you as someone who follows the wishes of others over his own!  
         Of course what your loved ones say is still important, but before you are the head of the Date clan, you're a human being, a man whose time in this world is only his!  
(Masa) That's interesting, coming out of you of all people.  
(Yuki) A-AH!  
(Masa) What about you? Your own... "happiness"?  
(Yuki) My lord's happiness is my own!  
(Masa) Is that so.  
(Yuki) Well--  
         Masamune-dono... when you and I fight, I don't do it for Oyakata-sama... I will always defend his honor, but... the time I spend with you has always been for myself. For my own happiness.  
         When we meet on the battlefield... it always makes me happy.

Masamune's tension deflates a little.

(Masa) ...I was born with some responsibilities. It's not something I can really turn my back on, y'know. I'm sure you understand.

Yukimura looks disappointed. He turns away and sighs. 

(Yuki) That's... true, isn't it.  
         Well... Whoever you marry, then, I hope they appreciate you.

Masamune laughs.

(Masa) What are you even talking about?  
(Yuki) Th-The only thing I know for sure is that...

He turns to Masamune, brave.

(Yuki) ...Being kissed by you is something very lovely.

Masamune takes a moment to let that sink in.  
         They both look out towards Sendai, faces slightly red.  
         The wind blows, and that fuurin rings again.

(Masa) ...Isn't this painful?  
(Yuki) Indeed, it is.  
(Narr) ...To be this close and unable to do anything-- to express anything-- I couldn't take it! Painful! So painful!  
         Perhaps as a prisoner you could forgive me!

Yukimura clenches his teeth as he turns to Masamune, and the daimyo has little time to react before lips are on his and hands are gently grasping his arms. 

(Narr) Never had I felt lips so soft as yours-- a warmth and pain in my heart-- a terror that this moment was as fleeting as it was--

Yukimura kisses him repeatedly, stopping only when Masamune pushes him slightly.

(Masa) Mmh...  
(Yuki) Forgive me, Masamune-dono, but I beg of you... do not wish me to stop!  
(Masa) And what if I do?

Yukimura sits back, clutching his hands to his knees and grimmaces.

(Yuki) Mmm...

He wipes his mouth and puts a hand to his chest. Masamune looks at him.

(Masa) ...You okay?  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono... my resolve is exceptional!  
         But it weakens!  
(Masa) You... You're for real, aren't you?

Yukimura nods and Masamune looks a bit concerned, or confused, lol. 

(Yuki) Shall I... Shall I start from the beginning?

Masamune sits back, listening. Yukimura looks to the floor aaaas we fade out.

(Narr) ...That I could be here... able to speak of these things, is on behalf of these strange circumstances, granted by whomever I am indebted to.  
         But even as I tell you my story, I... I grow afraid. Even with my heart full of trust, how this secret is so precious to me!  
         Perhaps, without thinking, you've already shown your trust to me. Oh how my heart spills forth with admiration!  
(Narr 2) ...For me?  
(Narr) Oh, yes! But of course!  
(Narr 2) I'm not sure I really stand up to the image you have of me.  
(Narr) Masamune-dono... with my hands, I'm afraid all I know is your true self! For you have spoken to me by your blade-- as you fought, it was as your heart! A beautiful heart-- that beats with the love of its people!

Hands then search somewhat, and find Masamune's before holding them firmly. Masamune looks somewhat downcast before he glances up at Yukimura, frowning slightly.

(Masa) This'll be hard to kill when the time comes. You know that, right.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, everything I've told you is true. Please, accept my feelings, no matter the circumstances! For even if you command me to stop-- to return to my cell-- I will wait there, thinking only of the blaze you've stoked in my body, the warmth of your lips, and the beauty of your very soul!!

Yukimura points at him dramatically.

(Masa) My... soul.

Yukimura stops, noticing something strange.

(Yuki) (thought) ...There's something... forlorn about Masamune-dono. I hadn't imagined him to ever be so withdrawn. Maybe more jovial.

Yukimura imagines Masamune chugging sake and shouting "YEAAAAAAAAHHH-HAHHH!" and "LET'S PARTY~!"

(Yuki) (thought) Just as he's led me here to be by his side, perhaps now he's showing something, voluntarily, for me to see.  
         Perhaps he's been terribly wounded by his earlier affections, and he's afraid I'll do the same?  
         Or perhaps he believes it unfitting for the lord of Oshu to have an affair with a man from Kai? Perhaps!

Masamune crosses his arms, giving a sarcastic smile.

(Masa) It's my lips and my soul, huh. I guess I understand.

Something hits Yukimura-- he watches as Masamune turns slightly to his right to think. 

(Yuki) Your...  
         Your right eye?  
(Masa) Huh?  
(Yuki) It couldn't be that... you're uneasy about your right eye, of all things?

Masamune makes a grave face as a shadow falls over him.

(Masa) ...What right eye.  
(Yuki) UOOOOOOH!! 'TIS TRUE!

Masamune proceeds to comedically strike Yukimura with lightning from his glare.

(Masa) You don't want to talk to me about this.  
(Yuki) UUUWAAAAAHHH!! MASAMUNE-DONO, I DO NOT SEE IT AS A WEAKNESS!  
         OF YOUR CHARACTER, OR YOUR APPEARANCE!  
(Masa) I don't care what you have to say about it, we're not gonna talk about my eye!  
(Yuki) A-A-AS YOU WISH, S-S-SIRRRRR!!

Masamune turns, leaving Yukimura to sizzle on the floor with a smear of blood coming from his nose.

(Yuki) Please... accept my apologies, Masamune-dono... 

Masamune slowly turns to him before approaching-- He sits up and observes as he speaks to him. Masamune wipes the blood from Yukimura's nose.

(Masa) ...Yukimura...  
(Yuki) Yes?  
(Masa) Have you always been into men?

Yukimura looks a bit embarassed.

(Yuki) ...A-Always.

Masamune gives a somewhat amused expression. He lets his hand move to threaten to touch Yukimura's chest as the "tiger" watches, breath somewhat abated.

(Masa) ...I thought there was something wrong with me when I kissed you then. I thought I probably should've killed you. 

Yukimura looks at Masamune with something akin to pity, before taking Masamune's hand and gently pressing it to his face.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, regardless of your insecurities-- your affection will always be of unspeakable worth to me. Does that not matter more?  
(Masa) Heh-heh. You're pretty pushy, y'know.

Yukimura shamefully admits.

(Yuki) In my insolence, I suppose I am...

He then grasps Masamune's hand and goes rigid with fervor.

(Yuki) But passion would make even the greatest of men insolent!

Masamune feels similiarily, excited enough to let off an electric charge.

(Masa) Rrghhh, Yukimura...!  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) You're pumpin' me up!  
(Yuki) Yes, Masamune-dono! My soul is ablaze!!

Masamune pulls Yukimura into his arms and they hug, their arms tightening around each other. And then every door in the room gets blown off its hinges in an explosion of fire and electricity (or maybe the paper's blown out, and the doors fall flat). Kojuurou, down the hallway, is understandably startled as he turns towards the outburst, one or two guys with him with totally amazed expressions.  
In a moment, Masamune's sitting on a stump outside, looking depressed as he reads a (partially burnt) letter with Kojuurou tying Yukimura's arms again in the background.

(Yuki) Mrm.  
(Masa) ...Ehh...? Takeda's ninjas are pretty fast, huh. A reply in just one day.  
(Koju) Please consider what they've offered and I'll be back to discuss the barter with you.  
(Masa) Mmhm.

Kojuurou takes Yukimura and pushes him back through the castle, towards the holds. They walk.

(Yuki) (thought) I suppose Katakura-dono isn't one to sympathize with Masamune-dono's affair... I doubt he approves.

Yukimura looks towards him and twitches when their gazes meet. 

(Koju) I know what you're thinking.  
(Yuki) H-How?!  
(Koju) I'm a tactician, Yukimura-dono. It's in my interest to be steps ahead of Masamune-sama's matters.

He opens the door and they go down to the cell. Kojuurou pushes Yukimura in and then enters himself, before closing the cell somewhat behind them. Yukimura's a little apprehensive.

(Koju) Yukimura-dono.  
         I brought you here, knowing well of your encounter with Masamune-sama during his last battle against the Takeda army, and that it frustrated him. Foremost, you are our collateral, and of much worth to us. That being said...  
         Before you were captured and brought here, Masamune-sama was in a long, unbreakable melancholy. There was very little anyone here could do about it. I had thought it was caused by his relationship with his mother, or, because of your encounter, that it was caused by you.

Yukimura tenses, surprised.

(Koju) I have long considered you to be... more or less, an immense distraction for Masamune-sama.  
         I had thought that if he decided to begin a liaison with you, that he would neglect his duties as the head of Oshu, and that he would turn his back on the idea of producing heirs, but... I know, perhaps better than you, that Masamune-sama's happiness is above these things. In the end, it is his choice to make. And I will follow, wherever it leads him.

Kojuurou looks at Yukimura sternly.

(Koju) Let me warn you, not as his general or tactician, but as his life-long caretaker...  
         Do not irritate him. And do not forget you are a prisoner here.  
         I cannot ask you to point him in the direction that benefits the Date clan, but if you worsen his mood...

You might find yourself in an ice bath with a kidney missing. I mean--  
Kojuurou raises a thumb and traces it over his neck.

(Koju) _Kiru_.

Yukimura eagerly bows to the best of his ability.

(Yuki) I will take your words straight to my heart, Katakura-dono. 

Kojuurou leaves the cage and closes the door after him.

(Koju) Stay here while we put the doors back, at least.  
(Yuki) Ah, K-Katakura-dono, may I ask you something?

Kojuurou looks at him, waiting. 

(Yuki) I would understand if you wish not to tell me-- please feel free to refuse, but... could I ask... what of Masamune-dono's bitterness about his right eye?

Silence, for a moment.

(Koju) ...He lost it as a child, to smallpox.  
         Because of it, a member of his family thought him unfit to become the head of the Date clan.

Kojuurou figures this is all he really needs to know, and turns before leaving. Yukimura thinks about this information, alone. Sitting down, he tries to relax.

(Yuki) (thought) Masamune-dono...  
         To be shunned by your family because of such a meaningless thing... It makes my stomach bitter with worry. If the same were to have happened to me...

Yukimura throws himself to his knees in an imaginary scene, begging in front of Takeda Shingen.

(Yuki) Oyakata-sama, please! I beg of you!  
         Allow me to be in your service once more!  
(Shin) Yukimura!

Yukimura raises his head desperately, revealing a bandage over his right eye.

(Shin) I have already made my decision! And I will only tell you once more-- without the use of your right eye,  
         you are unfit as a warrior, and as my retainer!

Heartbroken, Yukimura tries to bargan with him.

(Yuki) I beseech you, Oyakata-sama! I-Is there nothing I can do to show my loyalty? I live only to serve you, to see you in your rightful place as ruler of this land!  
(Shin) You are unworthy, Yukimura! Allow me to show you!

Shingen backhands Yukimura in the right side of his face (his blind spot). Yukimura looks shaken.

(Shin) I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?

Yukimura lets tears roll over his face, mostly from his left eye, I guess.

(Yuki) Oyakata-sama... Oyakata-sama!  
         Oyakata-sama!!  
(Shin) Yukimura!!  
(Yuki) Oyakata-sama!!  
(Shin) Yukimura!!

They punch each other as Yukimura slowly comes back to reality, his eyes like fried eggs billowing with tears. He coughs.  
From the floor of Aoba castle comes a low, pathetic groan.

(Yuki) Uuuuuuoooooooohhhhhhh...! Oyakata-samaaaaa...!

Kojuurou looks to the floor again as he's sitting at a table with Masamune, leaning over paper. A few stooges are fitting the doors back together, albiet the paper's pretty trashed.

(Koju) ...Again?  
(Somebody) Is that sound Yukimura-dono?!

Masamune shifts slightly, with his hand drifting to his chest. 

(Masa) Kojuurou.  
(Koju) Yes?  
(Masa) I'm going to have Yukimura stay with me tonight.

Some guys in the background drop their stuff and huff "Eeeehhh!?"s. Kojuurou closes a book and turns to Masamune.

(Koju) If that's your wish, I shall prepare him for you.  
(Masa) Thanks.  
(Koju) Have you made up your mind about the ransom?

Masamune makes a brief frown before shouting at the floor.

(Masa) Yukimura!

A voice from the floor warbles in surprise.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) Yukimura, how much would you say you're worth? I'm talkin' ryo, here.  
(Yuki) Goodness! A lowly warrior such as I? I'm not sure I can even answer!  
(Masa) A ballpark estimate would be fine.  
(Yuki) I'm afraid my loyalty is quite priceless!  
         I-Is it really that easy to hear me from where you are?  
(Masa) How could I not!?

Masamune turns to Kojuurou.

(Masa) Hmm... You think we could get 1000 ryo for him?

According to... Wikipedia? In a worst-case scenario 1000 ryo in the Edo period equals to about thirty-one-thousand dollars CAD (in modern conversion).

(Koju) The Takeda army doesn't seem to view him as expendable. I suppose it's a matter of whether or not Takeda Shingen's lands can produce that much in short notice.  
(Masa) I guess we should let them know we're taking good care of him, at least.  
         ...I can wait.

Masamune laughs to himself.  
One of the guys fixing the doors in the background steps up.

(Dude) Hittou, please make sure he feels the same as you do!  
(Dude2) Don't let him make you do anything you're not comfortable with!  
(Masa) Are you guys even listening to yourselves?

The door to the prison is opened and Kojuurou and three Date soldiers enter. Yukimura watches as they approach his cell.  


(Yuki) As I thought, my ears were burning!

Kojuurou opens the door.

(Koju) Masamune-sama has requested you stay with him tonight, and in respect we will make sure you are suitable.

Yukimura's face steams red.

(Yuki) M... Masamune-dono...

A torrent of water gushes over Yukimura's head as he huffs in surprise, sitting on a stool in a bath area with his hands tied in front of him.

(Yuki) Buwah!

He sits up, his hair matted entirely over his eyes as he breathes hard from the sudden lukewarm water. 

(Yuki) Haah...!

Dudes one and two are attending, and one turns to re-fill the bucket. Kojuurou folds Yukimura's yukata in the background and stops to look at it. Of course he recognizes it.

(Dude) This feels pretty cold. Is it too cold, Yukimura-dono?  
(Yuki) Ghh, for Masamune-dono's sake, I will endure!

Dude one knocks on the wall nearest him.

(Dude) Hey, stoke that fire!  
(Dude3) (outside) I'm on it!  
(Dude2) Katakura-sama, is this it?

Dude two takes a container from a nearby shelf to show Kojuurou. Kojuurou turns from laying the yukata in a basket and nods.  
Yukimura shivers as a blob of oil spreads over the top of his head. A hand guides it through his hair and Kojuurou approaches, handing a laquered comb to Dude two behind him.  
Dude one pulls a small bag together and turns to Kojuurou.

(Koju) Make sure it's wet.

Kojuurou takes a stool and sits down in front of Yukimura as water runs in the background.

(Koju) Yukimura-dono.  
(Yuki) Yes!  
(Koju) ...How deep are your feelings for Masamune-sama?

Yukimura blushes.

(Yuki) Goodness! Are you asking me for... a confession? Here?

Dude one and two laugh in the background.

(Yuki) My feelings...  
Masamune-dono... Merely speaking of him, I feel a fire burning in my chest so hot it pains me. 

Yukimura slowly becomes more dramatic, thinking fondly of Masamune in various situations.

(Yuki) He may be somewhat brusque at times, but he hides a serene wisdom and warm-hearted kindness, and such humility one might not expect from a man of such stature...  
         He has an other-worldly beauty, and a gorgeous spirit, a soul filled with hope and... I'm sure these are things you all know!

Yukimura comes back to reality and the nameless two dudes are sobbing, moved somehow.

(Koju) Hmm.  
         What would you be willing to do for him?  
(Yuki) Much!  
(Koju) Betrayal, perhaps?

Yukimura falters.  
Kojuurou nods, satisfied.

(Koju) That's fine.  
         I wouldn't allow this if you did not feel as you do for Masamune-sama.  
         And Masamune-sama has no need of someone who will not challenge him-- especially when he's wrong.

Kojuurou takes one of Yukimura's hands, lifting both from his lap, and silently unties them.  
Dude one gives Kojuurou the (now wet) small bag of assumably bran and maybe azuki, lol. Kojuurou squeezes it out before pressing it into Yukimura's hands.

(Koju) Here.  
(Yuki) ...Thank you.

And then Yukimura enthusiastically rubs his own face with it.

(Yuki) Uuuuoohhh! For Masamune-dono-- I will become as sweet-smelling as a dango!

Body-rubbing intensifies. A splash of water, "Uwaah!"  
Later, Masamune is sleeping at a table covered in papers, and wakes slowly, sitting up and knocking letters off the table before raising to his feet to leave the room. He looks miserable. 

(Masa) Kojuurou...  
...Kojuurou...

He continues through the castle, stopping when he smells a particular, pleasant smell. Approaching a particular room, he slides the door open to see Kojuurou sitting, reading while a metal container of sweet-smelling wood is burning under an "open" basket with Yukimura sleeping noisily near it. A door is slightly parted to the outside.  
Kojuurou looks up to Masamune.

(Koju) Masamune-sama. You may come in, if you wish.

Masamune closes the door behind him and sits down near Kojuurou. Masamune quietly looks at Yukimura as he sleeps.

(Masa) ...I wonder if he's having a good dream.  
         Maybe if I lie down next to him it'll rub off on me.  
(Koju) Masamune-sama?

Masamune smooths his hair and sighs before staring off.

(Masa) I had a dream about her again.

Kojuurou looks somewhat bothered.

(Koju) Masamune-sama...  
(Masa) Every time I lay my head down she's mindlessly hunting me in my sleep.  
(Koju) Masamune-sama, there's little I can do but urge you to stop thinking of her.

Lazily, Masamune turns his head towards Kojuurou.

(Masa) Impossible.  
         I doubt she'll stop, at least in my head. Not until I'm pushing daisies, and then she'll never have to see this face again. That's one good thing, I guess.

Kojuurou sternly frowns.  
After a moment, Masamune silently looks over Yukimura, watching his chest rise and fall, and turns his head slightly, trying to see under his yukata.  
Masamune stands up again.

(Masa) I'm goin' out.  
(Koju) Please, take someone with you.  
(Masa) Mm-hm.

Masamune disappears out the door.  
The sun sets eventually, and stars begin to shine in the early night sky.  
Kojuurou talks to two soldiers in a dark hallway, lit by lamps.

(Koju) ...How is his mood.  
(Dude) Katakura-sama. Masamune-sama... seemed well to me.  
(Dude2) While he was out with us, I did happen to notice he bought some ingredients for something, I think...

Kojuurou looks kind of suspicious for a moment. He looks behind him.

(Koju) Ah.

Yukimura approaches, dressed in a different yukata, I'm not sure how I could affect him being clean or something. He has a warm aura of sorts.

(Koju) Come.

Yukimura follows Kojuurou, making a slightly flippant expression as he bears his own blushing. Kojuurou leads him to a door, and puts a hand to it.

(Koju) Masamune-sama.

A voice from within calls out.

(Masa) Get in here.

Kojuurou frowns as he slides the door open. But he's frowning all the time, isn't he? They both look in at Masamune, sitting at a table with food. 

(Masa) Yukimura!  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono.  
(Masa) I've been waiting. C'mere.

Yukimura nods timidly before entering. Kojuurou bows slightly.  
A finger points at him from inside the door.

(Masa) Ahh, Kojuurou. I'm afraid yer not invited!  
(Koju) ...I thought no different.  
         Please, enjoy yourself, Masamune-sama. I wish you both a good night. If you have any need of me, I will be in my room.

Kojuurou bows again before closing the door. He leaves, down the dark hallway.  
Yukimura turns towards Masamune.

(Masa) Come on, sit down.  
(Yuki) Sir.

Yukimura sits down on a cushion at the table and looks at the food steaming in front of him, under the glow of a lamp and the brightness of the moon through the door's paper. He's actually really hungry, y'know. I haven't mentioned that he ate anything since Kojuurou stuck a burnt fish in his mouth.

(Masa) Go on, eat.  
(Yuki) I-Is that really alright?  
(Masa) What, you're the one I cooked all this for. Of course it's alright.

Yukimura's taken aback.

(Yuki) Y-You cooked this?! For me?!

Masamune nods, and Yukimura's face burns red. He bows.

(Yuki) Your kindness shall be forever enshrined in my heart! Thank you!

He digs in rabidly as Masamune watches, sipping sake. 

(Masa) So Kojuurou gave you a bath, huh.  
         ...Jealous.

Yukimura raises his head and swallows. Masamune's free hand thoughtlessly tenses as it rests on the table.

(Masa) I've been itching to touch you since this morning. 

He breathes in and sighs before looking towards the moon.

(Masa) ...It's a good night, isn't it.

Yukimura's still staring at him as he turns back.

(Masa) Go ahead, I wanted to make sure somebody fed you today. I'll wait.

Yukimura continues eating.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono, do you cook often?

A nod. Yukimura smiles.

(Yuki) I can feel the love you put into making this. It's an honor to be nourished by such wonderful food. Thank you.  
(Masa) Well, I'm glad you like it.  
(Yuki) If it's possible, could I ask you something...?  
(Masa) Shoot.  
(Yuki) Did you... kidnap me and bring me here so we could spend time together?

Masamune is unimpressed, lol.

(Masa) I didn't.  
         I guess it would've been a brilliant idea if I knew how you felt. But I intend to sell you back to the Takeda army at some point.

Yukimura sighs.

(Yuki) What if we cannot afford your offer?

Masamune sticks his lips out sarcastically.

(Masa) The price is negotiable.

Yukimura sighs again.

(Masa) Oh.

Pointing at a particular dish, he lifts a cover.

(Masa) I didn't know if you were into this kind of stuff, but...

Yukimura's blown away by what's inside. Mmmmm--

(Yuki) O-ODANGO!

He thrusts his hands between the other dishes to pull it out, jostling them-- he then looks at Masamune.

(Yuki) ...Are you certain you wouldn't like to partake in any of this? It's all unspeakably delicious.  
(Masa) Nah, it's for you, Yukimura. 

Masamune tries to give a sincere kind of smile, but it looks something like concern, lol. Yukimura gives a thankful smile in return before speaking to Masamune again.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono...  
         The moon must feel honored to have her light touch you. That my lips have tasted yours... it humbles me to think on it.

Masamune raises his head slightly.

(Yuki) You are truly... beautiful tonight. Please allow me to admire you, as long as I wish. 

A moment passes before Masamune gives a slight frown.

(Masa) ...So long as...

He shakes his head.

(Masa) ...Hm, just don't ask me about it.

Yukimura looks somewhat surprised.

(Yuki) About...  
         ...Your eye?

Masamune doesn't say anything. After a moment Yukimura's brows furrow slightly, and he bows.

(Yuki) I swear on it!

He raises his head to listen--

(Masa) ...Please, don't ask me to show you.  
         You'll never look at me the same again.

This confuses Yukimura somewhat. He stares at him in something akin to disbelief.

(Yuki) (thinking) Masamune-dono, where has your confidence gone? What has shaken you so?  
         I hope... at least for now, my words can rest over the doubt of his family member, that someday the strength of my sentiments can help him let go of their words. 

Yukimura moves from the table, crawling over to Masamune as the Daimyo shifts slightly. Reaching up, Yukimura gently takes Masamune's face.

(Yuki) ...How I've wanted for so long to be close to you, like this. I've wished to touch you, to smell of you, to hear your voice, from the bottom of my aching heart. I have dreamed of you, Masamune-dono. And I will love every part of you, no matter how ugly. I yearn for no man worthier.

He looks at him intensely.

(Yuki) Do not shame my heart. I am no child!

Masamune frowns somewhat. He raises his hands to hold Yukimura's face, to bring it towards his, to kiss him. They kiss, and then Yukimura leans back to look at Masamune's face, eventually smiling fondly. Masamune, with a twinge of melancholy, does the same.  
He sighs, drawing his arms around Yukimura to hug him, and rests his face against Yukimura's lovely chest.

(Masa) Mmh... This feels nice.

Yukimura's lips twist in embarassment. Masamune then mashes his face into Yukimura's chest.

(Yuki) M-mm...  
(Masa) (breathes in) ...Hnmh, you smell like taiyaki.  
Yukimura stops, looking at Masamune.

(Yuki) R-Really? Ahh, taiyaki is delicious!  
         Oh-- is that to your liking?  
(Masa) ...I don't mind how you usually smell, y'know.  
         You're a warrior, you smell like one.

Masamune nuzzles into Yukimura's chest as the other blushes quietly.

(Masa) ...Are you scared?  
(Yuki) Scared?  
(Masa) Because we're... acting on that secret you wanted to die with.  
(Yuki) I suppose it's not really a secret any more.  
         No-- as long as you know, and you feel as I do, I will endure whatever suffering truth lends me.  
(Masa) Suffering, like building your life around affairs in the dark, living with a wife you don't care about... Stuff like that?  
(Yuki) Anything.

Masamune laughs, sitting back from Yukimura's chest.

(Masa) Y'know, when I first told Kojuurou how I felt...

A flashback~ Masamune is having a suspiciously secretive talk with Kojuurou.

(Masa) K-Kojuurou... I... I'm gonna tell you something weird, and you're totally not allowed to mention this to anybody else.  
(Koju) Sir.  
(Masa) I think... Nah, I'm definitely... into Yukimura.  
(Koju) ..."Into"?  
(Masa) Like... I'm... attracted to him.

Kojuurou is silent for a moment.

(Koju) ...  
         ...Masamune-sama, romantically-speaking?  
(Masa) Everything-speaking.

Kojuurou is completely silent, for a few moments at least.

(Koju) ...  
         ...  
         ...

Masamune grabs him by the shoulders.

(Masa) DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

(KOJUROU!) (Masamune-sama, what would you wish me to do?!) Masamune's narration moves over his past bothering of Kojuro.

(Masa) ...I didn't want our relationship to change-- I knew it'd be hard, but I didn't wanna drag you into how I felt and mess up our dynamic.  
         I bottled it up, as hard as I could, but I... completely blew it when we fought last. That, together with the rest of my problems... I've been loathing myself for a while.  
(Yuki) Katakura-dono had told me he suspected I was the cause of your melancholy.

Masamune raises a finger in amusement.

(Masa) Well, it's never just one thing.  
         Anyway, enough of that, Yukimura... This night is all I could hope for. Let's not waste it on boring stuff.

Masamune gives Yukimura a good looking-at.

(Masa) ...You're hotter than usual tonight.

Yukimura's a little confused--

(Yuki) "Hot"...? Well, actually, I'm quite fine. There's a lovely breeze in this room, but I suppose I could be hotter than usual.  
(Masa) Hot can mean handsome, y'know. That's what I meant.

Yukimura's surprised--

(Yuki) Oh-! Ah-

He slowly looks downcast as his face becomes more and more red.

(Yuki) ... ...  
         ...Is that so...  
(Masa) Yukimura...

Masamune takes Yukimura's face, and they kiss again.  
Yukimura moves his arms around Masamune's waist and pulls him towards him as they kiss once more. Yukimura ends up on his back with Masamune over him, resting on his arm next to Yukimura's head.  
Hands press against Masamune's back before he lowers his hips to grind against Yukimura's.

(Masa) Mnh, how's that...  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono...

They kiss again. Yukimura's legs open, his right knee parting the folds of his yukata as his hands search Masamune's back, eventually moving to knead his butt and push their hips together, "Nnh, nh," "Hah..."  
Masamune moves from Yukimura's face to kiss his jaw and neck, "Ah," before pulling his yukata apart to reveal his chest.

(Masa) ...'Taste good, don't you...

Masamune gropes Yukimura's chest, inciting a sharp inhale from him. Lowering again, Masamune pushes his hips as they make out.  
In a moment, Masamune raises somewhat, distracted. Something tugs at his mouth as he feels Yukimura's fingers rubbing around his perenium. He sighs somewhat frustratedly, gently pushing his butt into Yukimura's fingers as they massage his butthole through his hakama. 

(Yuki) ...Is that... to your liking, Masamune-dono...?  
(Masa) Mmh...

Masamune kneels up, reaching for the belt of his hakama.

(Masa) ...In the way...

Yukimura watches as Masamune lowers his hakama to his knees and pulls his "kimono" forward, revealing his fundoushi (and butt) as he crawls over Yukimura again. 

(Masa) ...C'mon.

Yukimura continues, moving Masamune's fundoushi aside to actually touch his flesh. Masamune groans.

(Masa) I...  
         ...I'm not sure why, but... unh... that's making me really... hard...  
(Yuki) Would you like to...  
(Masa) Mm-- huh? You... wanna...  
(Yuki) M-My fingers, if you'd like.  
(Masa) Hmh, one sec...

Masamune sits up, patting his sleeves. His kimono falls open, and Yukimura looks, undivided, at Masamune's hard-on pushing against the fabric of his fundoushi. Yukimura blinks slowly, possessed by lust.  
Masamune takes a bottle from his sleeve-- don't ask me what it is, and passes it to Yukimura.

(Masa) This'll do.

Yukimura nods as he takes it, and Masamune sits back.

(Masa) Would you like me to... lie back?

Yukimura's so terribly hot and bothered, so to say, and he does his best to nod coherently. Masamune sits back, leaning against the nearest wall, and opens his legs, allowing his opening to be as comfortable as possible. Yukimura crawls towards him, his pulse pounding in his ears.

(Masa) ...Have you done this before?  
(Yuki) W-Well, actually...

Yukimura seems really embarassed.

(Yuki) This is how I... usually masturbate...

Masamune laughs to himself.

(Masa) ...It's my turn, then.

Yukimura bows in painful appreciation before he opens the bottle and sticks a finger in as Masamune lifts his fundoushi, showing his butthole.  
Leaning forward, Yukimura carefully brings his wet fingers to Masamune's butt whilst the Daimyo watches, almost in amusement.  
Lovingly smoothing his other hand over Masamune's leg, Yukimura massages Masamune's opening, teasing him as he moans softly.  
After a moment, he pushes in, slowly moving his finger in and out of Masamune. Masamune lulls his head back slighty before starting to fondle himself amidst the gentle thrusting, which Yukimura notices.

(Yuki) M-Masamune... dono... please, allow me to fellate you.  
(Masa) H... Huh--?

Yukimura pulls Masamune's fundoushi down, revealing his erection. Still pushing his finger in and out of Masamune, Yukimura lowers to lap at his dick. Masamune doesn't look like he'll hang on for long, his brows furrowed, face burning red, hot breaths escaping him as he whimpers.

(Masa) Yu... Mm, mnn, mn...  
Nnh, ah-

Yukimura moves it into his mouth slowly, absorbed in his actions. After a moment, Masamune moves his hand to feel Yukimura's hair in his almost drunken stupor, somewhat slumped against the wall with his legs as open as they can and his toes curling. Yukimura presses another finger inside Masamune, and the daimyo grunts helplessly before ejaculating, mostly onto his stomach, "Ngh-aah..!"  
Yukimura sits back, panting, after removing his fingers from Masamune. He wipes his mouth.  
After some moments, Masamune brings a hand to his face to smooth over it, and feels the sweat on his neck.

(Masa) ...That was quick, huh.  
(Yuki) Please, feel no shame.  
(Masa) Well. It's your doing, really.

Masamune runs his hand over his chest.

(Masa) Mm, not bad. I might have to keep you for a while longer...  
         But this party isn't over yet.

Yukimura raises his head, eyes sparkling at the word.

(Yuki) P-Party!

Shouting can be heard outside the room.

(Masa) Sanada Yukimuraaaaaa!  
(Yuki) Uwaaaaaaaaahah!

Masamune wrestles Yukimura on the floor, roughly grabbing his dick in the scuffle, enciting a surprised gasp. He makes an effort to jack off Yukimura.

(Masa) Mm, c'mon, Yukimura... Did you think you were just gonna handle me and go to bed with a rock-hard boner? Hm?  
(Yuki) Ah!  
         N-No, I-- mn, Masa... mune-dono...! 

Yukimura's brows furrow as he bucks into Masamune's hand and Masamune's arm goes along with his motions. Masamune's other hand rubs teasingly at his own anus.

(Masa) Tell me...  
(Yuki) Wh... mmh...!  
(Masa) ...Tell me what you imagined doing to me.  
(Yuki) Ahn...!  
(Masa) ...Did you imagine touching me?

Yukimura nods.

(Masa) Kissing me?  
(Yuki) Y-Yes...  
(Masa) Sucking my dick?  
(Yuki) Mmh, yes...  
(Masa) Did you imagine fucking me?

Yukimura looks ashamed as he squeezes his eyes shut, his breath hot.

(Yuki) ... Y... Yes...

Masamune looks pleased, to say the least. He grunts, pressing a finger into himself as he continues to jack Yukimura off. 

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono...  
(Masa) Mm-?

Yukimura gently takes him by the arms and Masamune ends up on his stomach with his butt in the air. He glances behind him.

(Masa) What're you--  
(Yuki) W-Worry not, please...

Yukimura pushes Masamune's kimono forward and pulls his fundoushi down before frotting Masamune's butthole with his dick. Masamune's entire body shivers with electric warmth.  
Yukimura continues, panting, craning his head back, while Masamune tries to remain somewhat stable-- and then he seems to hear something, in the hallway. He grins through his panting, assuming it's one of his men.

(Masa) (thought) Hm, go ahead and listen if you want!

Masamune then twitches, feeling Yukimura tugging on his dick. He puts a hand to it as well. After a moment, Masamune's gently lied on his back before Yukimura lifts his thighs to sort of curl him over and frott his butt again.  
Yukimura moves his hips-- his expression becomes somewhat pained before he ejaculates, and by all stretch of the imagination, probably on Masamune.  
Yukimura's hand joins in helping Masamune jack off, and he comes soon after.  
Afterwards, they lie on the floor panting. Masamune takes a handkerchief from his sleeve hammer space and wipes his face with it. A hand quickly reaches over and takes it, enthusiastically continuing.  
Masamune huffs before looking towards Yukimura, who looks entirely apologetic, leaning on his elbow and trying earnestly to clean off Masamune's collar.

(Yuki) ...H-How shameless of me to...  
(Masa) Don't worry about it.

Yukimura stops, looking at Masamune, who gives him a slight smile.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... may I kiss you again?  
(Masa) I was gonna ask the same thing.  
         C'mere.

Yukimura moves closer, lowering, and they kiss again. He then continues with the handkerchief. Smiling somewhat, Yukimura speaks again.

(Yuki) I am... glad that things are as they are.  
(Masa) Hoh? Suffering and all.  
(Yuki) ...  
         Keeping a secret as I did... It was like hiding a piece of burning coal in my hands...  
(Masa) Well, thanks for throwing it at me, I guess.  
         Wait, you compare your affection for me to a piece of coal?  
(Yuki) ...I know you said you were afraid that things would change, but as they are-- Masamune-dono, I still look forward to meeting you on the battlefield, to challenge you, and to test myself!  
(Masa) Hey, don't ignore me!

Yukimura stares at him, full of honesty.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, coal may seems somewhat indignant, but it burns very bright!  
(Masa) ...As long as it burns, you don't really care, do you?

Masamune folds up his handkerchief and turns to Yukimura, who's struggling to stay awake.

(Masa) Oh...  
         Hey, do you wanna get in my bed?

Yukimura hiccups, awake.

(Yuki) ...I would appreciate that much.

Yukimura's soon in his bed, with Masamune. They get comfortable.

(Masa) Hmh... Yukimura... Please, give me some good dreams tonight.  
(Yuki) Good dreams? ...Do you often have nightmares, Masamune-dono?  
(Masa) Every time.

Yukimura looks a little shocked.

(Yuki) ...T... Truly?  
(Masa) Sometimes I dread sleeping at night.

Yukimura reaches over and pulls Masamune towards him.

(Masa) ...Yukimura...  
         I feel like... I used to be able to control this feeling, like I could convince myself that it wasn't worth my time. But I'm not sure anymore.  
         ...I really started to care about what she says.  
(Yuki) ..."She"?  
(Masa) Kojuro didn't mention anything, did he? "She"'s my mother.

They seperate.

(Yuki) Oh-- he did, actually.  
         But... what did she say, then?

Masamune sits up.

(Masa) A lot of things.  
         All my life she's been telling me I'm a... sullied man with a rotten eye.

Yukimura freezes, remembering Kojuro talking about Masamune's melancholy; "I had thought it was caused by his relationship with his mother..." and then he recalls; "...A member of his family thought him unfit to become head of the Date clan."  
Yukimura seems considerably unsettled as he sits up, too.

(Yuki) Your... Your own mother...!? I hadn't...

Masamune gives him a look that cuts through him.

(Masa) C'mon, don't pretend that shit matters.  
         When it comes down to it, mothers are just kids obsessed with their idea of perfection.  
         They don't want sons or daughters, they just want something to adore them, to obey them and be a decoration in their life.  
         The moment you try to stand up for yourself, they'll break your knees.  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono! Certainly you don't...

Yukimura, by chance, glances at Masamune's eyepatch. He looks away, feeling pretty bad.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono... I... I may not know your pain for myself, but...  
         I know that you are perfect as you are.

Masamune doesn't say anything for a moment; his expression softens somewhat at the worth of Yukimura's words. Their eyes meet.

(Masa) ...To you.  
         I have no choice but to be the way I am.

Yukimura doesn't let up;

(Yuki) And for that, you are perfect.

Masamune quietly looks at him, his brow subtly furrowing for a moment.  
He quietly smooths his hair back before lying back down. Yukimura watches him with some concern before Masamune looks over at him.

(Masa) ...Is that what you really think?

Yukimura gives a sad frown before moving over, under the "sheets," so to say, and positioning himself over Masamune.  
Masamune quietly looks up at him, breathing slowly.

(Masa) Go on.

Yukimura takes some deliberation before obeying-- carefully, he brings his hand up to remove Masamune's eyepatch and put it aside.  
His brows furrow somewhat-- regardless of his feelings, Yukimura finds it something of a strange sight-- and he studies the uncovered scars as Masamune silently allows him to look. I'm (still) debating whether or not to actually show it.  
After a moment, Yukimura lowers to kiss the shallow lid before lying back down, next to Masamune, and clinging to him somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a painful weeaboo and I've always been.  
> Japanese terminology:  
> -Kabuto (helmet)  
> -Maedate (a decorative, iconic crest on the front of the helmet, often made of papier-mâché and lacquer)  
> -Tsuba (a katana[+etc]'s guard)  
> -Daimyo (a feudal lord-- Daimyo ruled over provinces in the Sengoku period via hereditary clans. Many playable characters in Sengoku Basara are daimyo.)  
> -Fuurin (a fuurin is a distinctly Japanese wind chime, usually made of glass or metal)  
> -Yukata (a kind of "kimono"-- simple, single layer and generally made for summer)  
> -"Kiru" as a phrase ("kiru", "to cut". Folks tend to sub assholes saying "kiru" as "I'll kill you" but I love the gangster associations of the word alone)  
> -Ryo (currency in pre-Meiji Japan, made of gold. To be honest, if Masamune's doing business with the Takeda clan he'd be asking for "koshokukin", Shingen's own mint analogous in worth to the ryo)  
> -Taiyaki (waffle batter in the shape of a fish, in this case with azuki bean filling)


	2. Chapter 2

_Miin, miin, miin~_  
The morning is hot in Aoba-jou. Yukimura lies in Masamune's bed, alone, the blanket kicked off, the nearby door open with the light of the sun blazing across his face and chest. He hears a soft footstep and slowly awakens to see Masamune nearby, dressed in armor, one knee slightly raised.

(Yuki) ...Masamune... dono...

Masamune looks to him with subtle surprise before giving a friendly smile.

(Masa) ...You sleep well?

Yukimura sits up slowly.

(Yuki) Yes... I did. Thank you.  
(Masa) I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, about me living for myself and stuff.

Yukimura looks a bit surprised.

(Masa) You're right.  
         I'm here. Maybe god thought he could take this life from my hands, but... nobody can keep me. I'm goin' straight to the top.  
         Thousands of men have put their trust in me, and now Oshu shines like the sun in this land!

Masamune poses somewhat in front of an admiring Yukimura.

(Masa) Let the haters cling to their doubt like it's gonna save 'em!  
         They can't deny I'm legit!  
         I'm the one-eyed-dragon!

What a ham, lol. Yukimura's eyes sparkle.

(Yuki) Uooh~! Masamune-dono!

Yukimura jumps out of bed to approach the daimyo.

(Yuki) Radiant with courage! Bold and fearless like a beloved hero! Such poise! Such spirit!

Yukimura's obviously very touched by this change-- he's on the verge of tears.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... your confidence has finally returned...!

Yukimura pulls Masamune towards him in a hug.

(Masa) Oof!

Masamune takes his helmet off to further nuzzle Yukimura. His arms move around him.

(Masa) ...This would be nice if I could actually feel you against my chest.  
(Yuki) Your armor may be obtrusive, but it will not shield you from my affections!  
         Do pardon me.

Yukimura pushes Masamune against a wall to kiss him enthusiastically. Masamune seems to enjoy it-- he smiles as Yukimura kisses him and holds his face. Masamune's fingers gently paw at Yukimura's chest. We're not at the marriage stage quite yet.

(Masa) Yukimura...  
         I wanna... thank you.  
(Yuki) ...For... being... intimate with you?

Masamune laughs a little.

(Masa) For everything you've done.

Yukimura quietly lays his forehead to Masamune's collar, smiling appreciatively.

(Yuki) ...I need no thanks.

He then stands back from Masamune, smiling somewhat.

(Yuki) Will I be... returning to your prison today?  
(Masa) Actually, you'll be coming with me. Shingen's eager to get you back.  
(Yuki) Oyakata-sama...!

There's a voice outside the door.

(Koju) Masamune-sama.  
(Masa) Oh, Kojurou. Come on in.

The door opens and Kojurou steps in, closing the door behind him.

(Masa) What's up?

Kojurou glances at Yukimura before looking hesitantly at Masamune. 

(Koju) ...Forgive me, Masamune-sama. I had hesitated to tell you, but keeping this from you was not my decision to make.

Masamune looks a bit confused.

(Masa) Ahh? What're you talking about?

Kojurou swallows before reaching into his coat.

(Koju) I have a letter for you.  
(Masa) From the Takeda?  
(Koju) No, your... mother.

Yukimura seems almost fearful at the mention. He looks to Masamune, who slowly boils with rage.  
A snarl creeps onto Masamune's face as he breathes out. He walks over to Kojurou before snatching the letter from his hand-- Masamune's hands wrap over the envelope-- he tears through the entire thing, ripping it in half, and then ripping it again.  
He holds up the pieces as Kojurou watches, frowning. There's a snap of electricity before the paper bursts into flames-- Masamune crushes it in his armored hand, sending some sparks out.

(Masa) ...If she sends another one, I'll let you decide if she's got anything important to say. I don't wanna see them.  
(Koju) Masamune-sama, I...  
(Masa) Hm, don't kill yourself over it.  
         Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Yes!  
(Masa) C'mon.

Kojurou steps aside before Masamune leaves, followed by a mortified Yukimura.

(Yuki) (thought) Goodness--! With that... the curse is upon him again!  
         Masamune-dono... she may despise your body, but the sway she holds on your heart speaks of a hatred so much stronger!  
         What can I do?

He makes a motion like he's gonna grab Masamune's arm, but ultimately gives up. He makes a depressed expression, which he carries to a room connecting a sort of barracks as he sits.

(Masa) Yukimura.  
         Hey, Yukimura.

Yukimura looks up, startled.

(Yuki) Y-Yes?  
(Masa) Here.

Masamune hands him a pair of chopsticks, then a bowl of rice, then a bowl of miso soup.

(Yuki) Thank you.

He then turns and walks off, preoccupied.  
Yukimura looks at the food in his hand before resigning to eating it with a sad expression.

(Yuki) ...This still tastes delicious...  
         ...Perhaps I could undo this spell once again, if I... had the time.  
         If I am to return to my lord, I'm afraid there's very little I can do.

There's voices from the barracks.

(Dude) Hittou! Please, allow me to help you.

Masamune returns to the room where Yukimura is, with one of his men carrying a kind of large, laquered box.

(Masa) Here's good.  
(Dude) Sir.

He lays it on the floor before noticing Yukimura sitting nearby.

(Dude) Oh, Yukimura-dono!  
         Please, have a good day today.  
(Yuki) You as well!  
(Dude) If you'll excuse me.

He bows towards Masamune and leaves.  
Masamune approaches the box and removes the cover.

(Masa) ...All your stuff is in here.  
         Get dressed after you're done.  
(Yuki) Mm.

Yukimura looks a bit nervous.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono... is it alright if I ask you something?  
(Masa) Well... Go ahead, Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Is it that... you don't wish to relinquish your position in your clan that you... and your mother contend so?

Masamune slowly turns towards Yukimura, the color drained from his face, wearing the expression of an irritated gangster. Yukimura watches as Masamune pulls a chair over, in front of him to sit on it, straddling the backrest.  
Masamune looks him straight in the face.

(Masa) ...It's something beyond a matter of playing sides when your parent tries to /kill/ you because you're... ugly or disobedient.

Yukimura looks (perhaps duly) horrified.

(Masa) The poison that she saw me served was enough to kill any grown man, but every thrust from a loved one goes deeper than any other wound, I assure you.  
(Yuki) --Poison!  
(Masa) Have you ever felt that pain?

Yukimura says nothing.  
Masamune sits back, speaking after a moment.

(Masa) ...A wise man once said that there was no pain greater than the betrayal of family.  
         "True pain is always given to us by others, by death or misdeed."

~~This is a quote from one of my OCs, lol.~~

(Masa) I wish I could forget. The further back I push it, the worse my nightmares get.

Yukimura stands up, possessed by a number of emotions.

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono, I did not know--!  
         I...!

He falls to his knees, his knuckles against the floor.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono...!! Please forgive me for my shameless behavior!!  
(Masa) Oh c'mon, don't make me feel guilty for telling you. Get up.

Yukimura sits before Masamune again, all demure-looking. Masamune puts a bowl back in his hands.

(Masa) Eat.  
(Yuki) Y-Yes.

Masamune looks at him, noting his depressed expression. He sighs.

(Masa) Y'know, with everyone else gone, as far as I'm concerned... my family is here in this castle.  
         Kojurou, my men... and you, too, if you wouldn't mind.

Yukimura looks up from eating, blushing.

(Yuki) Your... husband?  
(Masa) I didn't really think that hard about it.  
(Yuki) I'm afraid I'm... married to my duties!  
(Masa) We're not getting married, dammit!

Yukimura sits back, absorbed in thinking hard.

(Yuki) (thought) If we were to wed, I wonder if I should take Masamune-dono's name? Date Yukimura... Or rather, would he take mine? Sanada Masamune... 

He imagines, briefly, a scene. 

(Yuki) Why, merely at the thought, my heart does turn warm!  
         Would Sasuke perhaps attend? Ah, it would be lovely if Oyakata-sama would come as well! Would he be happy for me? I wonder what he would say.

In the background stands Shingen, fuming with anger. He shouts "YOU MORON! YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAYED BACK YOUR RANSOM!"  
Yukimura is jostled from his fantasy, remembering what's going on.  
He turns to Masamune.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... if what I gather is true, then... did m'lord agree to pay a ransom?  
(Masa) That's what they told me.  
(Yuki) If I may ask... how much?  
(Masa) About a thousand ryo.

Yukimura gives a hoarse scream.

(Masa) You guys are broke as hell, aren't you?  
(Yuki) A-A thousand ryo...! That's worth at least several koku!  
         One would have to work long and arduously to earn that sort of amount, I could never pay it back!  
(Masa) Hahaha! I guess you better practice apologizing, then!

The empty bowls are put aside and Yukimura begins undressing.

(Yuki) Thank you very much for the lovely meal. As usual it was quite exceptional.  
(Masa) No problem, honey. I guess I could make you miso every day if you want.  
(Yuki) Don't play with my heart, Masamune-dono!

Yukimura starts putting on his armor. As he gets dressed, tossing off his yukata, Masamune watches him, moving somewhat to have a clearer view. Yukimura seems to notice, as he ties his pants.

(Yuki) Could it be that you're... watching me?

Masamune puts his forefingers/thumbs together in mock photography.

(Masa) Hmm ?

Yukimura smiles.

(Yuki) I'll allow it, but only if I can... watch you... take your clothing off at some point.

Masamune stops, his face turning red. And Yukimura's does, too.  
Yukimura goes back to getting dressed.

(Yuki) ...I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you.  
(Masa) Nah, I... I'll do it. Whenever you want.  
         Yukimura... thank you.

Yukimura meekly smiles to himself.  
Yukimura's armor goes on, and he ties his bandanna last.  
Masamune's standing from the chair, one hand on his hip, and smiles approvingly.

(Masa) You ready to see ol' Shingen?  
         I doubt he's gonna be there, though.  
(Yuki) ...Oyakata-sama... I only hope he'll forgive me for burdening him so...

Masamune slaps a hand onto his shoulder.

(Masa) If it makes you feel any better, a thousand ryo goes a long way around here!

He laughs.  
Later, with other men attending, Masamune sits atop his horse and speaks to Kojurou standing nearby.

(Masa) Alright, I'll leave the roost to you, Kojurou.  
(Koju) Sir.  
(Masa) C'mon, guys!

They give a chorus of cheers, and the band moves out in a thunder of hooves. They ride, down the mountainside, leaving Sendai, and Yukimura (sitting on a horse, with rope on his wrists, led to the hands of one of Masamune's dudes ahead him) watches as they ride through a misty field, towards a group of men in the distance.  
Accompanied by Takeda soldiers and ninja, Sasuke stands, watching the group approach.  
The horses stop and Masamune gives Sasuke's group a looking-at.

(Sasu) Good day to you, Masamune-dono.  
(Masa) Ah. You're that ninja.  
(Sasu) Sarutobi Sasuke.  
         I guess we should get to business, then.  
         ...Could we have Sanada Yukimura back? Pretty please?  
(Masa) Roll out the dough and we'll see!  
(Sasu) Alrighty...

A cloth is pulled from a box, and Sasuke hands it to one of Masamune's men.

(Sasu) ...I trust you're a man of your word.

Masamune huffs before the box is brought to him. A cloud of fog rolls through the group, and Masamune opens the box.  
He stares into it for a moment, somewhat confused, before it spits a cloud of smoke into his face-- "Agh!!" His horse rears, totally freaked out, grazing the guy who brought the box, and bucks him off onto the ground with a THUD! The group behind him shout in concern, "Hittou!" "Hittou!" And then everyone's assaulted by ninjas.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Dude) What is this fog?!

Masamune coughs, his eye squeezed shut before someone pins him to the ground, "Ggh!"

(Sasu) I'm really sorry, Masamune-dono, but it'd be a problem if you got up before we got my master back.  
(Masa) Somehow, I... had a feeling you'd try to screw me over...  
(Sasu) Well, we can't really afford a ransom like that, as it stands.

There's chaos going on around the fog. Yukimura struggles to try to break the rope on his arms-- it strains as he fights to pull his wrists apart. It snaps.  
Sasuke bends down to whisper(ish) to Masamune with a look of genuine concern on his face. 

(Sasu) ...I was there, outside your door last night, y'know. Masamune-dono, your moaning is unbelievable! Do your men ever hear you?  
(Masa) Keep it to yourself, ninja!  
(Sasu) Whoa, sorry! Sorry!  
         I hope you've been treating danna well. I hear he can be kind of hard to... satisfy, y'know.

Masamune chuckles, irritated.

(Masa) Should I tell him you said that?

Sasuke is obviously worried about this.

(Sasu) Aaaah! Forget it! Forget I said anything! 

A voice comes from the fog.

(Dude) Hittou!!  
(Sasu) --?

One of Masamune's men charge into Sasuke, knocking him off, "Oof!"  
Masamune tries to get up, his eye paining.

(Masa) Ghh!  
         (thought) I... can't see...!

Another voice calls from the fog.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) --Yukimura!

A horse parts the fog with Yukimura riding, and Masamune has an idea of what he wants to do-- the daimyo stands shakily before raising an arm, and Yukimura takes it, pulling Masamune up onto the horse with him.

(Yuki) Hold onto me!

They escape the chaos of the field, riding through an adjacent forested path.  
Eventually they stop at a place near a hill, peppered with rocks.  
Masamune leans back against a stone slab as Yukimura throws his hands to his face in shame.

(Yuki) Uoohh... I've betrayed my lord, and my subjects! There's no hope for forgiveness!  
(Masa) Ngh... I... I still can't...

Yukimura rushes to Masamune's side in concern.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, please allow me to look!

Yukimura checks out Masamune's eye.

(Yuki) ...It's painful to open your eye, isn't it.  
         I should find some water to rinse it...

Yukimura goes to leave, but Masamune stops him, a hand grasping his arm.

(Masa) Wait!  
         Don't just leave me here by myself, I can't see a thing!  
(Yuki) I-I apologize!

Yukimura sits next to him, with Masamune's arm still attached.

(Masa) ...Are you okay?  
(Yuki) ...Yes.  
         ...Masamune-dono...

Yukimura leans in closer.

(Yuki) Here.

Yukimura takes Masamune's hand.

(Yuki) Please, follow me.

Masamune slowly stands up, with Yukimura's assistance.

(Masa) ...I hear a river.  
(Yuki) Oh, indeed.

Yukimura takes his hand and begins to lead him, down a steep incline, and then further on a tight path.

(Yuki) Careful.

Their horse follows somewhat distantly.

(Yuki) ...I'd been blinded in that manner some times myself.  
(Masa) For real?

Yukimura looks behind to Masamune.

(Yuki) M-Most times it was an accident.  
(Masa) ..."Most times."

He then looks forward.

(Yuki) ...I have a habit of setting off Sasuke's traps.  
(Masa) I guess that makes sense...

Yukimura looks sad again.

(Yuki) I can't ask you not to think badly of him, but... all of this happened because he knows I have faith in him.  
(Masa) ...Hm, I wonder how that looks now.

Yukimura looks kind of miserable.

(Yuki) ...I don't...

Masamune grabs Yukimura's arm with his free hand. Yukimura looks back, surprised.

(Masa) You have my permission to blame me, if you want.  
         Tell him I kidnapped you again.  
(Yuki) As you are, I'm not sure you're capable of kidnapping me by yourself...  
         And, I suppose you know, but... I'm very bad at lying...  
(Masa) That also makes sense.

Yukimura stops for a moment.

(Yuki) Ah, there it is, the river.

The river runs, and Masamune carefully brings water to his eye. He wipes his face and sighs. He seems a little suspicious (or something).

(Masa) Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Yes?  
(Masa) What're you so quiet about?  
(Yuki) ...  
         ...I find myself... questioning my path.

Masamune continues bringing water to his face.

(Masa) ...As a warrior?  
(Yuki) ...Mm...

Masamune wipes his face again and tries to open his eye.

(Masa) Ngh...  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, how is it?  
(Masa) ...Everything's kind of... blurry...  
(Yuki) That will wear away in short time.

Yukimura looks relieved. Masamune wipes water off his chin.

(Masa) Blinding somebody who's already halfway there... What a joke.

He looks up to Yukimura, who's staring off into the river, preoccupied.  
Masamune watches him, kind of surprised at how much things are bothering him.

(Masa) ...Why did you get into this to begin with?  
(Yuki) Into... "this"?  
(Masa) Fighting a war for the Takeda.  
(Yuki) I... I had followed my father.  
(Masa) Who told you to serve ol' Shingen?  
         Was that your father, too?  
(Yuki) Y-Yes, but...  
(Masa) Is he the reason you're still doing it?  
(Yuki) ...No.  
(Masa) Well, what is it, then?

Yukimura becomes more enthusiastic.

(Yuki) I... I serve my lord because there's no-one worthier to conquer this land and rule over it!

Masamune looks a little insulted.

(Masa) Ehh? No-one? Not even me?  
(Yuki) I'm afraid not, Masamune-dono! Not at all!  
(Masa) That's hella rude!

Masamune's slightly salty.

(Masa) Well, it seems like your motivations haven't really changed, at least not to me.

Yukimura gives a somewhat conflicted expression.

(Yuki) Perhaps it's you who is leading me astray.  
(Masa) Hey, don't blame me for your own attraction.  
(Yuki) ..I-If you hadn't kissed me then...  
(Masa) What, we could've lived out our lives peacefully frustrated, suppressing our emotions pointlessly?  
         I thought you said you were glad we were like this!  
(Yuki) I did!

Yukimura buries his face in his hands.

(Yuki) Nnnghah!  
         ...I'm sorry, Masamune-dono...  
         Please, now that you can see, let us return to Sendai.

Masamune sighs. Soon, they're riding the horse again with Yukimura at the reins. Masamune looks around, to the sky, and points the way.  
It's getting close to dusk by the time they return, and as he enters the castle, Masamune is beset by the men they kind of left to get harassed by ninjas.  
They shout in relief, "Hittou!" "Hittou!" "You're safe!"

(Masa) Hai, hai.  
         Is everyone alright?  
(Dude) Some of us were injured, but we're okay.

A couple have broken bones, but nothing too serious. Masamune looks apologetic.

(Masa) I'm real sorry, guys.

They rush to make him feel better; "It's no problem, boss!" "Don't worry about us!" "As long as you're safe!"  
Yukimura steps into the castle after Masamune and there's a loud, incredulous wail from the group of soldiers. Some of them point at him, poking him in the face (and other areas). "What're you doing here??" "Isn't it your fault we got attacked by ninjas??"

(Yuki) Ugwaah!

Masamune gets annoyed.

(Masa) Hey!  
         You were all there-- it wasn't him who attacked us-- all he did was help me out!  
         Get your shit together, all of you!

The entire room falls to its knees, "SIR!!"  
Standing near the back of the group is Kojurou, the only one left standing, who bows.

(Koju) Masamune-sama.  
(Masa) Ahh~ C'mon guys, as you were.

Masamune walks through the crowd, taking Yukimura with him.  
They leave.  
It's sunset when the three of them are in a garden in the castle. Yukimura silently looks at the rope wrapped over his gauntlets, keeping his wrists together. He looks to Kojurou and Masamune.

(Koju) ...I see.  
         Thank you, Yukimura-dono, for taking care of our lord.

Yukimura looks somewhat surprised.

(Koju) Of course, this means we cannot trust the Takeda army to make deals with us, at least not in light of this.  
(Masa) Looks like you're stuck keeping me company for now, huh.  
(Koju) Have you thought of escaping?

Yukimura gives a terrible expression, trying to lie.

(Yuki) Ergh... N... No...  
(Masa) You were f*cking right!  
(Koju) So you know that would be the most beneficial course of action.  
(Yuki) ...It has been from the beginning, I suppose.  
         But I've been kept here by more than just your own actions and warnings.  
         Katakura-dono, your lord is very dear to me. And if my lord knows of that, I would think that my betrayal wouldn't be far from his mind.

Masamune almost flinches-- if Sasuke's aware of it... would he tell their lord?

(Yuki) Could I... make a request?  
(Koju) What is it?  
(Yuki) Please, allow me to send him a letter, to tell him I still wish to serve him, with all my body and soul!

Kojurou turns to Masamune.

(Masa) I don't see why not. It might not remove their doubt about you, but at least they'll get the drift that they messed up.  
         Let 'em know I want my money!

Yukimura falls to his knees, his hands pressed to the ground.

(Yuki) Thank you very much, Masamune-dono!

Kojurou looks to Masamune again.

(Koju) Shall I have writing materials brought to your room?  
(Masa) Sure.  
         Anyway, Yukimura, come with me. I got something I wanna talk to you about.

Yukimura stands up and bows to Kojurou and follows Masamune out of the garden.  
In the armory, Masamune's undressed of his armor by some dudes. He's as helpful as he could be, I guess.  
Yukimura sits on a nearby chair.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... What was it you wished to speak to me about?  
(Masa) One sec...

Masamune's armor is taken off and a plain kimono is draped over his shoulders.  
Masamune nods to the dudes with him and they leave.  
Yukimura momentarily sees under Masamune's kimono as he ties a stiff obi around his hips.

(Masa) ...Can I ask you something personal?  
(Yuki) Certainly.  
(Masa) ...How many times have you done it with another guy?

Yukimura turns aside.

(Yuki) ...Some... times.  
(Masa) S-Some? So you really have experience with this, then.  
         --With who??

Yukimura looks guilty, but tries to explain.

(Yuki) I absolutely trusted them, do believe me!

Masamune looks a little dubious.

(Masa) Some secret you wanted to die with.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, I'm so very sorry for not saving myself for you!  
(Masa) Who cares about that--  
         Did they... put it there?

Masamune points to the general vicinity of Yukimura's butt.  
Yukimura says nothing and gently nods. Masamune's face gives a burst of steam as he looks somewhat amazed.

(Masa) Do you... like it?  
(Yuki) ...Hmh...

Yukimura somehow looks more embarassed.

(Yuki) W-Well... that is... um...  
         I do.

Masamune's entire body is taut with shock as his face burns red. Yukimura draws to himself.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... please, I beg your forgiveness for being so promiscuous.  
(Masa) Don't be an idiot! That's sexy as shit!  
(Yuki) H-Hah?  
         I would think it likely that most would find that somewhat revolting.  
(Masa) Yukimura.  
         Do you enjoy it when we do stuff like that together?  
(Yuki) Of course!  
(Masa) See, that matters to me.  
         If that's revolting, then be revolting. I like it.

Yukimura doesn't look entirely convinced.

(Yuki) ...If you so wish.

Masamune sighs in frustration. He looks at Yukimura, staring into his lap, and approaches. He bends down to lift his tethered hands. Yukimura looks up in surprise.

(Masa) ...You can't wait to write that letter, can you.

Yukimura gives a sad expression, again.

(Masa) C'mon. Let's go.

Yukimura stands and Masamune takes his hands, leading them over Masamune's head, to rest his arms on his shoulders.  
Yukimura smiles somewhat, his brows furrowed. Masamune looks at him as gently and fondly as he's able.

(Masa) I know I caused you a lot of trouble, but I really appreciate your help back there.  
         Thanks for sticking your neck out for me.  
(Yuki) I merely... chose to do what I felt was necessary.  
         I felt... that if you had been blinded, it certainly... would be frightening to you. I couldn't let you face that alone.  
(Masa) Thank you.

Masamune kisses Yukimura and pulls him towards him. Yukimura makes a quiet sound as he raises his tied hands somewhat.  
Arms wrap around his midsection, reaching under his coat some.

(Yuki) ...Mn... Masamune-dono...

Masamune stops for a moment.

(Masa) ...Hm? Somethin' wrong?

Yukimura tries to contain his embarrassment.

(Yuki) ...Someone is... watching us...

Masamune glares towards the door where some men are hiding, watching them.

(Masa) Ehh?? You!

They panic.

(Masa) Hey!

They run away.

(Masa) He's shy, y'know!  
         Gh, whatever. Let's get out of here.

Masamune leads Yukimura through the castle, towards his room.

(Masa) ...I was thinking of bringing in some booze tonight for the guys who came with us to that botched trade.  
         You wanna drink with us?  
(Yuki) I really do appreciate your offer, Masamune-dono, but I'd sooner write that letter while sober.

...And your men seem a little mad at me, lol.

(Masa) Oh yeah. I guess so, huh.  
         How about I bring some to my room later?  
(Yuki) ...You want me to stay in your room again?

Masamune gives him something of a sly smile, blushing slightly. Yukimura's entire face turns red.  
Ehhh, fade out?  
Masamune raises his cup for a toast, laughing, and downs it with the rest of his men there, in a gathering area.  
Meanwhile, in Masamune's room Yukimura's holding a brush over possibly washi on the floor. He almost goes to write, but stops, a melancholy expression on his face.  
He sighs, laying the brush down.

(Yuki) (thought) It's not enough. Not enough...  
         How long have I sat here, to come to these thoughts? Written, my words are not enough to bear my shame or carry my loyalty. A letter is but a desperate means-- it cannot serve in my place before my lord, to beg his forgiveness-- it could never be so sincere!

Yukimura sighs before bringing his tethered hands to his face.  
Suddenly, he hears footsteps outside the door, and somewhat panicked, he folds up the letter paper and puts it in his coat.  
The door slides open and Masamune enters, a tokkuri in one hand and probably masu in his other hand. I guess he's kind of buzzed.

(Yuki) Good evening, Masamune-dono.  
(Masa) Evenin'.

He puts a masu in Yukimura's hands.

(Masa) There you go.  
         Shit, your hands are still tied together.  
         Dammit, Kojurou!  
         Alright, gimme a sec...

Masamune pulls a sword from somewhere (a display? Under his bed? lol) and unsheathes it, approaching Yukimura. He points the tip towards him, inciting a somewhat nervous expression in his captive, Masamune is slightly drunk after all.  
Yukimura carefully raises his hands, pressing the rope around his gauntlets against the blade in front of him, cutting it in two.  
Masamune quietly rests the blunt edge against Yukimura's neck, watching him turn his face slightly, vulnerable.  
Grinning, Masamune takes the blade back.

(Masa) ...Makes me wanna cut the clothes off you.

Yukimura blushes as he takes the rope from his arms, whilst Masamune sheathes the sword in his hands.  
Masamune returns to Yukimura, sake in hand, and sits down next to him.  
He raises the tokkuri, and Yukimura brings his cup up for him to pour into. Yukimura takes a sip.

(Masa) ...I want you to be revolting tonight.

Yukimura looks up, blushing somewhat.

(Yuki) What do you mean?  
(Masa) I wanna have sex with you. The way you like it.

Yukimura's heart pounds as his face turns red. He feels a twitch in his pants and sips the alcohol in his hand as a distraction.

(Masa) Well, how about it?  
(Yuki) ...Are you certain?  
(Masa) I'm not that drunk, if that's what you mean.

Yukimura takes another sip, glancing away.

(Masa) You're welcome to refuse.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, I have no intentions of refusing...  
         If it is truly your wish, I will...

Yukimura's face grows redder.

(Yuki) ...Co-operate, and... make love with you.

Masamune downs some sake, looking at Yukimura.

(Masa) Is it hard?

Yukimura suddenly looks at him.

(Yuki) Is what hard?!  
(Masa) Doin' it like that.  
         I've heard it hurts.

Yukimura relaxes.

(Yuki) Well... at times.  
         But even so, I...  
         I do... think of it.  
(Masa) You're so subservient a lot, I hope you don't think I wanna do this just for myself.  
(Yuki) I... I understand, Masamune-dono. I told you I enjoyed it, I know that you wouldn't insist otherwise.  
         To those I had spent my nights with... it was a gesture of respect, of my own request. It's no matter of subservience.

Masamune nods, smiling.

(Masa) Well, I'll do my best, then, Yukimura-sama.

Yukimura makes a slightly horrified expression as Masamune laughs to himself.  
Masamune leans towards Yukimura, raising a hand to touch his face.

(Yuki) Mm...

Yukimura nuzzles gently into his hand.

(Masa) ...For somebody with so much experience, you're really starving for affection.  
(Yuki) W... Things are... different there...  
         Masamune-dono, you... you have your own effect, you know...

Masamune smiles.

(Masa) Is that so.

He leans forward to kiss Yukimura again, and Yukimura draws his hands over Masamune's shoulders.  
Yukimura flinches as he feels a stream of sake pour onto his chest.  
Masamune watches as it runs down his abdomen, pooling in his navel and continuing down.

(Masa) Hm.  
(Yuki) Mrmm... That wasn't an accident, was it!  
(Masa) Oh, that was entirely on purpose, yeah.  
(Yuki) I hope you don't mind if I allow you to clean it off, then!

He takes Masamune's masu and lays it down before pushing the daimyo onto his back to press his stomach onto him. Masamune's undoubtably surprised, and kind of jazzed.

(Masa) This is what you meant??  
(Yuki) Mmh, perhaps I should pour alcohol over you, Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) I thought the reason you had your body bare like that all the time was so somebody could drink off you!

Yukimura's suddenly so embarrassed he can barely breathe.

(Yuki) MASA... MUNE... DONO...!

He's rigid with disbelief (although he does believe him, lol), hair standing on end.

(Yuki) IS THAT... TRULY WHAT YOU THOUGHT?!

Masamune starts laughing, and laughing.

(Yuki) DO OTHERS FEEL THAT WAY AS WELL?!

Masamune keeps laughing and coughs before stopping.

(Masa) Ahh, relax, Yukimura. I'm just pullin' your leg...

Masamune giggles to himself and Yukimura huffs before realizing that that "curse" is lifting again, perhaps, and feels fond of Masamune's long-lost "I sound like I've been smoking for thirty years" laughter.

(Masa) Heh. Sorry.

Yukimura raises a brow, frustrated.

(Yuki) Hrmmrm...

Masamune pulls Yukimura down into a hug and grunts uncomfortably.

(Masa) ...That armor you're wearing...  
(Yuki) I-It's in the way, isn't it?  
         One moment...

Yukimura flings his armor off, getting down to his pants.

(Yuki) Will this suffice?  
(Masa) Mm, mm. C'mere.

Yukimura pounces enthusiastically on Masamune, kissing him and feeling his hair. Arms wrap around Yukimura, hugging him tightly.  
Yukimura sighs, nuzzling into Masamune's neck.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono...  
(Masa) Mm?  
(Yuki) ...Do you suppose Oyakata-sama may forgive me?  
(Masa) I wonder.  
         ...You think that ninja would lie for you?  
(Yuki) Sasuke...

Yukimura frowns, thinking.

(Yuki) I dislike the thought of lying to my lord, but if the case were true... Oyakata-sama is hard to fool, even for a shinobi.  
(Masa) ...If ol' Shingen knows you as well as he should, I'd like to think he'd blame me for making you stray from his side.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono...

Yukimura raises his head and Masamune tries to reassure him, smiling.

(Masa) You'll be okay.  
         I know it'll be alright. Don't worry.

Yukimura sighs, lowering to hug Masamune again.  
After a moment Yukimura sits up between Masamune's legs, away somewhat, looking at him lying in front of him. Masamune is pleased, turning his face somewhat, a subtle smile on him.  
Yukimura moves a hand over Masamune's hip, to his leg, and the daimyo raises it to offer to him.  
The folds of his kimono fall back, revealing the entirety of Masamune's (left) leg. Yukimura gently smooths his hands over it, warm with admiration.

(Yuki) Fair and elegant...  
         I wonder if these legs have walked over all of Oshu.  
(Masa) Not all of it. That's impossible, y'know.

Yukimura quietly kisses Masamune's leg, from his shin to his knee, then, with a soft sound from Masamune, to his inner thigh.  
Yukimura brings his face to Masamune's knee, sighing fondly.

(Yuki) ...Such beauty...  
         Hmh, it... makes my very belly hot.

Masamune looks at him, a bit excited.

(Masa) ...If you're that absorbed, maybe I should get undressed, huh.

Yukimura blushes.

(Masa) You wanted me to... take my clothes off for you, didn't you?

Yukimura feels a sting of shame.

(Yuki) ...How could I forget my own audacious words?

Masamune grins, reaching under his back to untie his obi.  
He pulls it out, laying it flat. Yukimura watches Masamune, his hands tensing and relaxing on his own knees, as Masamune's kimono is tugged upward somewhat, opening enough to allow Yukimura to see his fundoushi.  
Yukimura swallows hard, staring at Masamune's body, a hand pulling open his kimono to reveal his hips as he lifts his legs. He grins.

(Masa) Hmm~?  
         I guess it's more than just my soul, then.  
(Yuki) Hah?

Masamune wavers for a moment.

(Masa) I dunno where you're getting "beautiful" from, but... I'm glad, honestly.  
(Yuki) ...What do you mean?

Masamune stops, introspective, his voice low.

(Masa) Well... Even after you saw my eye, you still wanna see me like this.  
         I guess I'm kinda surprised.

Yukimura freezes, his face slowly clouding with a frown. Masamune's a little taken aback.

(Masa) Wh-What's that face for?

Yukimura slams his hands down on the other side of Masamune's legs, curled somewhat in passionate frustration.

(Yuki) NuuuuUUUOOOHHHH...!!

Masamune watches, eye wide, brow(s) high, as Yukimura runs his hands over his own face, to his chest, and breathes out.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono, I am about to say some very rude things, and I would not consider it strange if you were to banish me to my prison cell upon hearing them, but I must speak!  
         Is that alright?  
(Masa) Sure, I guess, but--  
(Yuki) Your mother is wrong.  
         She is cruel, and she is wrong. She is petty, and powerful, but she is wrong.

Masamune listens, wide-eyed, sitting up.

(Yuki) To survive your unbearable time as a child, to come unto this-- in her ambition to reward your survival with death, I must ask, what of her heart is not truly ugly?  
         It is... bold of her, to send letters, after all she's done.

Yukimura looks at Masamune almost pleadingly, firm, eyes gleaming.

(Yuki) I have seen you wander through your days, living in a mist of her spite.  
         It is not what you deserve. Please, listen to the words of someone who loves you, Masamune-dono. It is not what you deserve.

Masamune thinks for a moment, sighing.

(Masa) ...Who's to say?  
(Yuki) I will, if you cannot.  
         Masamune-dono, I feel you must know these things to be true, somewhere in your heart. Even if you have wandered from the truth, I'm certain you will find it again.  
         You must know-- had you not been her son, perhaps these things would not have happened. She knew her wish for your death depended on your own loyalty.

Masamune stops, hearing something interesting to him. He almost smiles.

(Masa) ...My loyalty...  
         Loyalty...

Yukimura watches as he laughs to himself, and then look towards him.

(Masa) I'm sorry, Yukimura. I had you come all the way here, and now you're my shrink, huh.  
         ...I know... it's really got a hold on me. It's just that...

He has a brief flashback, a cup to his mouth in darkness.

(Masa) ...When I brought the poison to my lips, it's like I breathed in her hatred for me.  
         I haven't been able to get it out of me since.

Yukimura gives him a sad look.

(Masa) ...I'll... think about what you've said. S'the least I could do.

Masamune makes an apologetic smile. Yukimura leans forward, calm.

(Yuki) Please... it's best to take these things--  
(Masa) Ah--

Masamune looks downward as Yukimura freezes, suddenly realizing he'd placed his hand really close to Masamune's junk. He draws back.

(Yuki) D-Do accept my apologies, Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) Hey, did you already forget my request?

Yukimura squeezes his eyes shut in embarassment.

(Yuki) Gwah, I most certainly didn't!  
(Masa) Well then. Why don't we get back to what we were doing before?  
         All this gloomy talk is a waste of a night if you ask me.  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono...  
(Masa) Here.

Masamune grabs Yukimura's hand and brings it between his legs. Yukimura quivers, his face red as he complies, groping Masamune.  
Masamune raises his face, sighing, biting his lip somewhat, and hums approvingly.

(Masa) Hmmm~ ?  
         I'm not much of a top, am I. I've been waiting all day for this.

Masamune leans forward, putting his arms over Yukimura's shoulders and they kiss.  
Yukimura's lips press into a squiggly line as he massages Masamune's dick through his fundoushi.  
A hand moves down Yukimura's back, under his pants and Yukimura shivers in surprise.

(Yuki) Huwah!

Masamune laps at Yukimura's neck.

(Masa) Hmrmh, c'mon, Yukimura-sama... lemme please you...  
(Yuki) You really don't have to call me "Yukimura-sa--

Masamune gently pushes Yukimura onto his back.

(Yuki) --Ma~samune-dono...

Masamune grabs Yukimura's crotch, kneading his genitals.

(Yuki) Uwah!  
(Masa) Hoh...?  
         This hard and all you did was grope me, you pervert.  
(Yuki) I-I'm sorry...

Masamune huffs before moving to take Yukimura's pants off. He pulls it to his thighs before staring hard at his underwear. Yukimura grunts as Masamune takes his pants off entirely-- Yukimura helps shrugging them off, now in nothing but underwear (and a necklace of six coins).  
Masamune lowers to stare at Yukimura's fundoushi again, lifting the fabric and looking under.

(Masa) Hrmm~

Yukimura becomes pretty self-conscious.

(Yuki) Masa... mune-dono...  
(Masa) I haven't seen a lot of dicks in my life, but...

He pulls it over his hips, revealing Yukimura's erection. Yukimura covers his mouth in embarrassment.

(Masa) ...Not bad.  
         And then...

Yukimura's fundoushi goes to his thighs and Masamune makes an effort to see his butthole, using his thumbs to push his butt open. Yukimura's breath is hot.

(Yuki) P-Please... take it off...  
(Masa) This?

Masamune takes off Yukimura's fundoushi and tosses it aside. Yukimura then painfully spreads his legs, incredibly embarrassed. Masamune lowers slightly to look between his legs again, and notices Yukimura's dick twitch and start to ooze with precum.

(Masa) A... Already...?

Masamune goes back to studying Yukimura's butthole, smoothing a thumb over it.

(Masa) So this is it, hm?

Yukimura gives a moan, feeling Masamune massage it.

(Masa) (thought) I... I want to...

Masamune looks to Yukimura, swallowing hard.

(Masa) What... What should I...  
(Yuki) Mmh... Your... fingers, gently...

Nodding once, Masamune sits back somewhat, pulling that mystery stuff out of his sleeve again. He douses his fingers in it before carefully putting them to Yukimura's butt again.

(Masa) How's... this?

He presses one in and Yukimura almost explodes, writhing.

(Yuki) Ahhhh~!  
(Masa) Y-You okay? If this keeps up I'm not really gonna get much further.  
(Yuki) P-Please, just...

Masamune pushes his finger in further, and then pulls it mostly out. Yukimura bears it as well as he can as Masamune continues the motion, adding another finger. He moves over Yukimura, lowering to kiss him, and Yukimura gives him a rough grab. Masamune grunts, squeezing his eye shut.

(Yuki) Ma... Masamune... dono... please...

Yukimura fondles him almost desperately.

(Yuki) ...I need you... please...!

Masamune huffs, moving back somewhat to bring his underwear to his thighs as quickly as he can, and smear that (mystery) lube on his dick.

(Masa) ...Are you ready?  
(Yuki) Mm... y-yes.

Yukimura spreads his legs as Masamune holds the end of his dick against Yukimura's butthole. 

(Yuki) ...Ease... Ease it into me.  
(Masa) Alright...

Masamune gently pushes in, taking his time.

(Yuki) Mm... mrm...!  
(Masa) Nnnh...

He pulls out, and pushes back in, as carefully as he can, his hands holding Yukimura's hips.

(Yuki) Ahh...  
         Masamune... dono... merely... the thought of this...  
         Nnh...!  
         ...What... pleasure...!  
(Masa) --Mmh...  
(Yuki) My body is aching...!

Masamune furrows a brow, something tugging lovingly at his mouth.

(Masa) ...S-Same here...!

He pushes his dick further into Yukimura, carefully, and Yukimura grits his teeth, trying to relax. Masamune quickens his pace, pushing farther past Yukimura's butthole.

(Masa) Nnh-!  
(Yuki) Ahn...!  
         M-Masamune-dono...!  
(Masa) Yukimura...!  
(Yuki) Ah...! Ah...!

Masamune kisses him messily, and Yukimura wraps his arms around him.  
After some moments, Yukimura leans over Masamune's table, dripping with sweat. Masamune shrugs his kimono off and drops it on the floor, and gently moves over Yukimura's back. 

(Masa) ...Are you comfortable?  
(Yuki) I'm alright... thank you.

Masamune threads his arms around Yukimura and nuzzles into him for a moment. Yukimura cranes his neck, trying to reciprocate.  
Masamune lifts from his back somewhat.

(Masa) ...I'm gonna put it in.  
(Yuki) ...Please.

Yukimura offers himself, and Masamune presses the tip of his cock against his butthole. Yukimura moans, his eyes fluttering shut as he pushes in.

(Masa) --Nh...

Masamune begins a rhythm again, and Yukimura bears it the best he can-- Masamune's hand smooths over his chest, grasping it gently, and Yukimura pants, squeezing his eyes shut as his hand moves over Masamune's. Masamune's other hand moves down his belly to fondle Yukimura's testicles and pull at his dick.

(Yuki) Ah... Ah...  
(Masa) Yuki... mura...  
         Nnh...  
(Yuki) Hah... Ahh...!  
         Ngah...! Ah...!  
(Masa) Mmh!

Probably the most unintentionally invasive person in Aoba-jou approaches the room in a brisk walk, with news to give Masamune-- Kojurou stops, feet away from the door, and hears them... making noise, lol.  
He gives a long sigh before deciding to turn around and leave.  
Meanwhile, Yukimura and Masamune continue doin' the do.

(Yuki) P... Please... fas... ter...!  
(Masa) Mm...  
         Mnh...!

Masamune obeys, and lifts from Yukimura's back to hold his hips and further control his pace.

(Yuki) A-Ah...!  
         Ah...!

Masamune continues to pound into Yukimura and grabs his dick again, whilst the latter pants, grasping at the table he's leaning on.

(Masa) Yuki... mura...!

Masamune curls over Yukimura, climaxing and coming inside him. Yukimura flinches, feeling it, and lets out a moan before coming as well, over Masamune's hand and onto the floor.  
They pant for a moment, before Masamune pulls out. Yukimura tiredly sits, next to the table, and wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.  
He looks up, towards Masamune before being pulled onto the floor, onto his back, and deeply kissed by the daimyo. He reacts in some surprise before reciprocating-- Masamune pulls away only to pull Yukimura up into a tight hug. They stay like that for some time.

Yukimura sits up, stretching his arms. He looks over to Masamune, who's wiping himself off with another (?) hammer-space handkerchief. He starts to get dressed.  
Yukimura wipes his mouth and breathes out. Masamune approaches, handing him a handkerchief, too. He kneels down to kiss Yukimura.

(Masa) ...I'll be back in a bit. I'll bring some food for you.  
(Yuki) Thank you.

Masamune stands up before leaving. The door slides closed and Yukimura sits silently in Masamune's room, hearing the wind in the trees outside. He sighs.

(Yuki) (thought) ...I have to leave.

After some time, Masamune returns, handing Yukimura bowls and a plate with a steaming fish on it. 

(Masa) Enjoy~  
(Yuki) Th-Thank you very much, Masamune-dono.

Masamune sits on the floor next to him and relaxes.

(Masa) Yukimura...  
(Yuki) Yes?

Masamune makes a grabbing motion with his hand.

(Masa) Do you like it when I touch your chest like that?

Yukimura chokes briefly before glaring at Masamune.

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) I'm just asking-- every time I do it you always have some kind of reaction. Is it a good spot for you?  
         Wait-- that can't be why you always cover up your chest, right.  
(Yuki) MASAMUNE-DONO!  
         Please, stop teasing me like this!  
(Masa) Ahh, sorry.

Yukimura returns to eating and Masamune watches him, an apologetic expression on him.  
He swallows before looking at Masamune.

(Yuki) ...Do you want to touch my chest?

Masamune jumps, his face turning red. He then sighs, his hands smoothing over his face.

(Masa) ...What am I getting so flustered about...

Yukimura turns back to the bowl in his hand.

(Yuki) ...The next time... perhaps I should find out what your "good spots" are.  
         Although I suppose I've already found one of them.

Masamune thinks for a second, before he realizes what Yukimura's talking about. Masamune's face turns red as he gives a slightly annoyed grin.

(Masa) Ah. I guess you did.  
(Yuki) ...By the way, was there something you tended to just a moment ago?  
(Masa) Kojuurou told me they found a scout from the Hojo clan.  
(Yuki) Ohh? How did that go?  
(Masa) Hmm... Well, I didn't really get to speak with them for very long.  
         They were kinda forcibly rescued by a ninja.

Masamune recalls two of Hojo's folks being swiped from the jail by a particular ninja. Masamune shouts "HOLY SHIT!" in the foreground.  
Yukimura blinks.

(Yuki) Goodness! Fuuma-dono!  
(Masa) Have you ever fought him?  
(Yuki) Well, not I.  
(Masa) I usually avoid it when I can.  
         By the way, Yukimura. You're crazy hot tonight.

Yukimura lowers his face slighty, blushing.

(Yuki) I am... honored by your words.

Masamune shuffles over to put arms around him. 

(Masa) ...Sometimes I feel like you'd make a smokin' boyfriend for some sweetheart, but...  
         Being with me ain't so bad, is it?  
(Yuki) I-I do not see it as being bad, certainly.  
(Masa) If she wants a chance, that sweetheart'll have to beat me on the battlefield, I guess.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, I'm not merely drawn to you by your strength. If such were the case, I suppose I would be infatuated with my lord.

Masamune laughs, backing off slightly.

(Masa) You think he's tougher than me?  
         I don't even need to ask, I guess. You already told me you loved him.  
(Yuki) I love you both, but it's merely different.

Yukimura places the bowl he was eating out of on the table, next to other dishes, and rests his chopsticks on it.

(Yuki) Mm, ahh~ Thank you for this meal, Masamune-dono. It has enriched my soul and filled me with appreciation!  
(Masa) Anytime, my honey.  
         Everything I give you was made with love by yours truly.

Yukimura glows with admiration.

(Yuki) Then I am happy.

Masamune smiles, as warmly as he's able.  
Later on, they're in Masamune's bed and Masamune's snuggling Yukimura, nuzzling into his chin, an arm draped over him.

(Masa) ...Mmm, after a long day, this is really the best.  
(Yuki) The day was indeed long, wasn't it.  
(Masa) Would've been nice if I didn't run into that ninja...  
(Yuki) S-Sasuke?  
         I must... apologize for him.

Masamune nestles into Yukimura's chest.

(Masa) Enough, just tell him to back off next time.  
(Yuki) I-I shall...  
         Masamune-dono...  
(Masa) Mmh.

Masamune raises his head.

(Yuki) I suppose it's worthless to speak of it, but...  
         You've spoken as if...

As he talks we see flashbacks of times of Masamune speaking of a theoretical "sweetheart" or wife; "This'll be hard to kill when the time comes. You know that, right," "Suffering, like building your life around affairs in the dark, living with a wife you don't care about... Stuff like that?" "...Sometimes I feel like you'd make a smokin' boyfriend for some sweetheart, but... Being with me ain't so bad, is it?"

(Yuki) ...Our... arrangement and inevitable being driven apart... are things we cannot hope to avoid.  
(Masa) Well... That's part of my job. I don't think I could.

Yukimura pulls Masamune closer, holding him, nuzzling into his forehead.

(Yuki) Please... do not... inspire my despair so.  
         Please, allow me to meet you in the night. To kiss you as your attendants are unaware. To warm your heart in my embrace.

Masamune laughs to himself.

(Masa) Ah. You can count on it, Yukimura.  
         Haha! I'll be waiting for you to crash my marriage!

Masamune wraps his arms around Yukimura (further) and they hug.

(Masa) ...Who knows, we might be dead tomorrow, hah.  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono...

Fade out?  
Yukimura rises from Masamune's bed in the middle of the night. He looks around for a moment before turning to Masamune, sleeping next to him. He looks at him warmly.

(Yuki) (thought) Masamune-dono...

His smile fades as he thinks to himself. He carefully lifts the blanket and sneaks out of bed.  
After getting dressed, he turns to Masamune, still asleep in his bed. Yukimura makes a sad expression.

(Yuki) (thought) ...I am... very sorry, Masamune-dono. Although it pains me, I must leave. I can only hope you understand why.  
         And Katakura-dono... I suppose I will have to break my promise to you. 

He slides the door open and quietly leaves. We generally see empty hallways in darkness and unknowing guards whilst Yukimura sneaks out of the castle. He comes to a path under moonlight, a wooden staircase and railing, and notices someone standing in the middle. It's Kojurou. He turns towards him.  
Yukimura freezes.

(Koju) Sanada Yukimura.

Yukimura approaches, apprehensive. 

(Koju) ...Did you not expect me to be here?  
(Yuki) Katakura-dono... Are you here to stop me?

Kojurou huffs a little.

(Koju) I'm not here to fight you. Masamune-sama gave me orders to merely watch you leave, that's all.  
(Yuki) Ma... Masamune-dono...?  
         He knew I would escape?  
(Koju) He knew he could not keep you here for long.  
         And with our deal ruined, I'm afraid we're no longer in the position to barter with the Takeda army any more.

Kojurou gives a slight smile.

(Koju) Masamune-sama is allowing you to leave for reasons other than that, though.  
         He can certainly empathise with your own... melancholy.  
(Yuki) I... I apologize. I wish I could do more.  
(Koju) That... is my responsibility, not yours. In spite of my shortcomings, I suppose.

Yukimura thinks about that letter, and Kojurou sighs, leaning against the railing, looking up to the moon.

(Koju) I... do not wish to bring it to his mind again, but... I would like to apologize to him, for bringing him that letter.  
         I was thinking only of his father then. It was unwise of me.  
         Yukimura. Shall I accompany you to the border?  
(Yuki) Oh-- if it wouldn't bother you... I'd appreciate it.

Kojurou nods before walking up the stairs. Later, in the darkness, the stars glint over a path as a torch lights the way for two horses riding through.  
And deep into Aoba-jou, Masamune wakes from his sleep in hazy panic, from a nightmare. He breathes hard, his hand moving over his chest.  
Blinking his one eye and rolling over, he glances around the room, sweat pouring off him. Yukimura's missing from the bed.  
Looking up to the cieling, he gives a tired expression. His eye closes.

(Masa) ...Yukimura.

At the border, Yukimura and Kojurou stop at a hill, overlooking a lake and a field surrounded by trees. 

(Yuki) I thank you for guiding me here.  
         Katakura-dono... may I ask you something?  
(Koju) Hm?  
(Yuki) ...Do you ever feel that... your efforts against Masamune's grief might be in vain?

Kojurou says nothing, merely lowering his face a little.

(Yuki) I'd thought first... What hope had I of reaching his heart if is mother blocks the path?  
         What worth had my words in the face of obsession?  
         I was... so close to losing him, without even knowing...

Kojurou is kind of frank;

(Koju) I was about your age when I was entrusted with being Masamune-sama's caretaker.  
         By his own choices, or by the circumstances of his life... it wasn't always clear where his path would lead. There were times when it seemed that all was lost, and some times, his father would tell me... even if these things were beyond his control, we often had no choice but to have faith in Masamune-sama. He would see it through.  
         Many things have happened... Many terrible and crippling things I'm sure you're not even aware of. But I choose to put my faith in him, and... I encourage you to do the same.

Yukimura gives a sort of sad look. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops. And decides to, finally.

(Yuki) ...Promise me... I will see him again.

Kojurou takes his time to respond;

(Koju) ...So long as you stay alive.

He tugs his horse's reins and turns to Yukimura finally.

(Koju) Farewell.

And then he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese terminology:  
> -Hittou ("chief" or "leader," I guess. "Hittou" is what Masamune's goons almost exclusively call him.)  
> -Danna ("boss"/"master")  
> -Tokkuri/Masu (part of a traditional set for drinking sake; a tokkuri's what you pour from, a masu is a square box made of wood that you drink from)  
> -Fundoushi (old-fashioned underwear. Fundoushi aren't generally seen as sexy but under the "female gaze" (""female"") they can seem kinda scandalous, lol)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm like only 50% sure that Masamune lived in Sendai at the time-- but that's what he was known for, so I took the liberty, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene opens with Ishida Mitsunari speaking to Yukimura.

(Mitsu) ...Sanada Genjuro... Yukimura...  
(Yuki) Sir.

Mitsunari gives Yukimura a looking-at among his men, meeting with the Ishida army at some base outside.

(Mitsu) ...And what are your reasons for raising arms against Ieyasu.

Yukimura is firm, but troubled.

(Yuki) Sir. I am a retainer of the great and honorable head of the Takeda clan, Takeda Shingen. My lord has entrusted me with his army on what is like to be...

Yukimura's lips slowly twist in impending tears.

(Yuki) ...His... death... bed.

Sasuke steps forward somewhat.

(Sasu) Danna--

Yukimura holds an arm out to stop him. He wipes his eyes as Mitsunari stares in some subtle surprise.

(Yuki) Mm... My lord... He was given a terrible injury in our last battle against Ieyasu-dono. 

Mitsunari raises his face somewhat.

(Mitsu) That's the reason, then?  
         ...Revenge for your lord has led you to my side.  
(Yuki) ...Sir.  
(Mitsu) ...  
         Very well. But I must have a vow of singular importance from you.  
(Yuki) What is it, if I may ask?

Mitsunari looks at him all dire-like.

(Mitsu) I will not tolerate betrayal.

Yukimura half-nods.

(Yuki) ...I would like to express a condition as well.

Mitsunari gives him a look.

(Yuki) If... we are to engage in combat with the army of Oshu...  
         If the circumstance presents, at the capture of its leader, Date Masamune, he must come to be the property of the Takeda army.  
         Alive, and unharmed.

Mitsunari thinks for a moment.

(Mitsu) I cannot promise you he will be unharmed, but...  
         Do as you wish.

Yukimura gives a deep bow.

(Yuki) I am in your debt, Ishida-dono!

Mitsunari turns, seemingly uninterested.  
Moving outside a room in a castle, Sasuke follows Yukimura down a hallway at day, later on.

(Sasu) Doesn't this seem a little strange? I mean, no offense to mister Ishida, but he doesn't seem like the type to chat over tea.  
         I've just skimmed the surface around this place, and the sheer amount of rumors about him approaches stupidly numerous-- I've heard a lot of people under him have a lot of resentment towards him. He's not a bad commander or anything, but... he's got the demeanor of a particularly busy serial killer.  
         Apparently some people claim he's got an abacus made of human bone.  
(Yuki) Are those unfair assumptions?  
(Sasu) As far as I know... not really.

Yukimura stops in front of a door with guards nearby.

(Yuki) I shall be careful, then.  
         Thank you, Sasuke.  
(Sasu) Please... call me if anything happens.  
(Yuki) I will.

Someone informs Mitsunari that he's there, and Yukimura gets hailed in.  
Yukimura steps inside and sees Mitsunari turn, a bloody cloth in his hand. They make eye contact and Mitsunari lays it down on a nearby table.

(Yuki) ...You wished to speak with me?

Mitsunari takes his time.

(Mitsu) ...Sit.  
(Yuki) S-Sir.

Yukimura sits where he's standing.

(Mitsu) So you, too have been robbed of a precious... "bond" by that hypocrite Ieyasu.  
(Yuki) Well... yes, I suppose.  
         I came to you because... I'm not sure what else I could do. The thought of revenge was all that was in my heart.  
         But.. perhaps this is to show how petty I truly am, hm.  
(Mitsu) What are you saying? That fighting for the honor of your lord is something petty?  
(Yuki) Ah, n-no--  
(Mitsu) What would Shingen think, hearing you now? Shameful!

Yukimura looks into his lap for a moment, bothered.

(Yuki) Well... I suppose he would--

He raises an arm in a mock punch.

(Yuki) --Give me an almighty right uppercut and scream "YOU MORON!! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!!"  
(Mitsu) H-Hah...?  
(Yuki) ...What of your lord, Ishida-dono? Are you carrying out his will as well?

Mitsunari's somewhat surprised by Yukimura's sudden informal question and thinks for a moment before turning up his nose.

(Mitsu) ...Why would you care?

Yukimura says nothing. Mitsunari looks away, taken in by his troubling memories.

(Mitsu) ...Hideyoshi-sama... This world was his. It belonged to him. Ieyasu had no right to take it from him!  
         He had no right to take Hideyoshi-sama from us!  
(Yuki) It is... unspeakably lonely, is it not?

Mitsunari glares at him.

(Yuki) I know.  
         Oyakata-sama... Since he entrusted the Takeda army to me, I've been... smothered in my loneliness. Without him to guide me, and reprimand me... I just... don't know if what I'm doing is right, and then I think about... these terrible things--  
         Perhaps he was mistaken to have trusted me so. How could he have believed in me? What did he see? When he... lay there in such agony... what were his regrets? I will never know.  
         And then I ask myself endlessly, what could I have done to prevent this? I should have been there, to take the final strike for him-- oh, to have died in his place! My life has no worth in the shadow of his!  
         It is my unforgivable weakness that I will regret for the rest of my life! Perhaps it was my fault, then, that... I...!  
         I will-- nmgh, never see him... ever again...!

Yukimura begins to cry.

(Yuki) Oya... kata-sama...!  
         Ghhn...! There's still... so much I wanted to know!  
         Ahmgh...! I would be happy... just to hear his voice again!  
         Uwagh...!

Yukimura starts sobbing, just as he's forcefully pulled into a hug by a sobbing Mitsunari. Yukimura's surprised before putting his arms around the tiny man.

(Mitsu) Kgh...!  
         H... Hideyoshi-sama...!  
(Yuki) Oyakata... sama...!  
         Bwagh...!

They sob to themselves for a while.  
After some moments, Yukimura's surprised that Mitsunari still hasn't let go.

(Yuki) (thought) Is he... embarrassed, I wonder? Should I say something?  
         ...!

Yukimura almost jumps, feeling hands moving along his back.

(Mitsu) ...You're... strange, aren't you?  
(Yuki) ...?  
(Mitsu) The people you know... do they trust you easily?  
         You seem... different from the rest of them. I'm not sure how.  
         Yuki...mura, was it?  
(Yuki) ...Yes.  
(Mitsu) Don't look at my face.

Yukimura freezes, slightly creeped out before closing his eyes.  
Mitsunari pulls away from him, and he listens to his footsteps as he walks to the table across from him.  
There's the sound of a single sniff and Mitsunari coughs.

(Mitsu) ...You can open your eyes.

Yukimura obeys, looking up at Mitsunari at the table.

(Mitsu) If you speak of any of this...  
         Do know I will kill you.

Yukimura nods somewhat, a kind of confused and bothered look on his face.

(Yuki) A-Ah.  
(Mitsu) Leave.

Yukimura exits, the doors sliding shut behind him.  
He walks towards Sasuke, standing down the hall, and the two guards at the door suddenly open the door to Mitsunari's room in some concern, lol.

(Sasu) ...So?  
(Yuki) I can say it was... odd.  
         Sasuke.  
(Sasu) Yeah?  
(Yuki) Is trust easily afforded to me?  
(Sasu) Well, I'm pretty sure I could say, you're sort of... the kind of person who's definitely trustworthy.  
(Yuki) Is that so...  
         (thought) ...I wonder if...

Yukimura has a flashback of a happy Masamune.

(Yuki) (thought) Certainly, he must think the same...

Sasuke interjects.

(Sasu) Danna!  
(Yuki) H-Hah?

Sasuke points.

(Sasu) Your shoulder-- is it bleeding?

Yukimura awkwardly looks at it. Some of his shoulder (and a little of his neck) appears to be bloody. He freaks out a little.

(Yuki) Goodness!  
         Sasuke, you don't suppose-- an assassination attempt?  
         Or worse-- a sickle weasel!  
(Sasu) W-Whatever it was, they suck at their job, I think.

In another room, Sasuke tends to Yukimura's shoulder with a cloth.

(Sasu) ...Eh?  
         Eh? Ehh?  
(Yuki) What is it, Sasuke?  
(Sasu) This blood... didn't come from you.  
         There's not a cut on you... It's superficial.  
(Yuki) Truly?  
         Then whose---

Yukimura stops, suddenly remembering the cloth in Mitsunari's hand.  
He's a bit puzzled.

(Yuki) (thought) ...Ishida-dono...  
         Are you... ill?  
(Sasu) ...Shall I investigate?  
(Yuki) No, it's of no consequence.  
(Sasu) Hmm...? I guess it's best we don't stick our noses in stuff around this place any more than we already have.  
(Yuki) Indeed.

Yukimura pulls his formal-ish kimono over his shoulder again, and as Sasuke puts the first aid-y stuff away Yukimura gently looks at his own hands.

(Yuki) (thought) ...How small Ishida-dono was. My arms wrapped so easily around him...  
         Perhaps he is truly ill?  
         His life is wearing thin, and he thinks only of the death of Ieyasu-dono...  
         Such... faithful hatred...

A shadow falls over Yukimura.

(Yuki) (thought) ...Not a doubt in his small body... I do envy him.

Later, in the middle of the night, in the castle, Yukimura lies in bed and is awoken by the soft sound of sobbing and footsteps.  
He turns, lying on his back, and listens. He sits up, listening again.  
Leaving his room, Yukimura begins to search for the source of the sound, walking into the hallway.  
He stops next to stairs, and sees a trail of blood leading up them into darkness.  
Yukimura's brows furrow sadly.  
He walks up the stairs, careful not to step in the spots of blood, and follows the trail through the castle's halls in moonlight. The sobbing gets subtly louder. Yukimura listens, and it stops.

(Yuki) ...?

He walks past a corner, and sees an empty hallway, kind of bright in the moonlight. Outside can be seen past the open doors on the left.  
Out of nowhere, an arm grabs Yukimura from behind, slamming him against a nearby wall. Fwump!

(Yuki) Uagh!

He opens his eyes wide as a blade threatens to cut his throat. He sees his attacker, Mitsunari, as he slowly raises his face to glare at him.

(Mitsu) ...What were you looking for?!

Yukimura's overcome with some shock as he sees Mitsunari in the moonlight; streams of blood pouring from his eyes, trailing down his face, down his neck, staining parts of his sleep-kimono red.  
His expression softens as he sees Yukimura's face.  
Mitsunari pulls his sword away to step back and quickly put it back in its sheath.

(Mitsu) Didn't I tell you not to look at my face?  
(Yuki) I-Ishida-dono... There's blood coming from your eyes! Blood!  
(Mitsu) You think I don't realize that?!

Yukimura notices finger-marks of blood on his clothes before he notices Mitsunari turn to leave.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono!  
(Mitsu) ...What do you want?  
(Yuki) Have you been... wandering about, crying all this night?

Mitsunari looks back, giving Yukimura a glare before going on.  
Yukimura decides to follow him.  
Later, they're in a tea room, sitting and listening to the wind in the trees.  
Mitsunari wipes his face with a cloth as Yukimura watches. He stops, noticing eyes on him.

(Mitsu) ...What.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono... have you always... wept blood?

Mitsunari goes back to what he was doing.

(Yuki) ...Is it... painful, perhaps?  
         Does it not make you feel weak?  
(Mitsu) Stop asking me pointless questions.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono... I had... cried as much, not so long ago.

Mitsunari looks at him again.

(Mitsu) ..."Had"?  
(Yuki) Yes... I'm... not sure...  
         I cry so much... perhaps I'll run out of tears, soon.  
(Mitsu) ...Ridiculous.  
(Yuki) Ah, sometimes they come, like a flood.  
         ...Perhaps it's you whose tears have run dry. And to afford any more pain... then comes forth your very blood.

Mitsunari gives him a look that's close to suspicion or hostility. Yukimura shrinks back.

(Yuki) F-Forgive my impertinence. I meant no offense.  
(Mitsu) Our pain may share some similarity, but you do not know me, Sanada Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Indeed, I do not. But perhaps, if we were to speak...  
         I mean no imposition, just that we may air our wounds, if that's what you would wish.  
(Mitsu) ...Why?

Yukimura's a little taken aback.

(Yuki) Well... Someone who... wanders at night, crying... mustn't have many kind ears willing to listen to him.

Mitsunari's expression softens somewhat.

(Yuki) ...Is that not why you invited me to your room today?  
(Mitsu) ... --  
(Yuki) The first you spoke, when I entered... "I too," had been robbed of a bond, by a "hypocrite," Ieyasu-dono.  
         I can only assume you would not have invited me had I not've told you of my lord's... fate, at his hands.  
         Is that not so?

Mitsunari looks somewhat surprised, and thinks of something he might not have actually considered.

(Yuki) If you're not sure, then... I can wait.

Mitsunari makes a guarded expression.

(Mitsu) What do you have to gain from any of this?  
(Yuki) Hah...?  
         You listened to me. It is a matter of honor to repay my debt.

Mitsunari thinks, wiping off his collar bone.

(Mitsu) ...How did someone as soft as you survive for so long?  
         Yukimura. People like you have no place on a battlefield.

Yukimura looks towards him.

(Mitsu) ...If you don't want to die, you should leave. Or think about yourself instead.

Mitsunari effectively shrugs him off. Moments pass and Mitsunari doesn't look at him.  
Yukimura turns from him to look at the trees and sighs to himself. He thinks distantly, a hand reaching up to scratch his shoulder.

(Yuki) (thought) ...All this time I've spent alone...  
         Such torture, this... sensation in my skin...

He looks kind of miserable.

(Yuki) (thought) ...I hunger for touch.  
         ...Masamune-dono, I wonder what it is you're feeling now.

He smooths a hand over his face.

(Yuki) (thought) ...How I wish we could make love tonight... Hmh...  
         I shouldn't be staying up so late...

Yukimura slightly leans forward, imagining arms draping over his shoulders. Masamune speaks to him, his face near Yukimura's ear.

(Masa) What's the problem, honey?

Yukimura brings a hand up to feel an arm on him.

(Yuki) I miss you.  
(Masa) Don't worry. We'll see each other again.

Yukimura tries to fight a sad expression.

(Yuki) Please... be well.  
(Masa) You just worry about yourself, honey.  
         Hang in there, and maybe we can do all the stuff you like, hm?

Yukimura's face turns red as the imaginary Masamune mumbles into his ear.

(Masa) We could... or...  
         How about... like that, and...  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono--! This isn't...  
(Masa) Well, if you want, we could...  
(Yuki) Oh...  
(Masa) That's my... hm-hm-hm ♥  
(Yuki) G-Goodness! But that's...  
         Hah!

Yukimura suddenly remembers where he is, and looks around to notice he's alone in the tea room with a cloth covered in blood.

Much later, on a battlefield in rain, Yukimura is sitting in a tent with some of his men, musing over a map, when a soldier pokes in.

(Dude) Yukimura-sama!

Yukimura raises his head.

(Yuki) Yes, what is it?  
(Dude) Sir, Ishida-dono requests your presence!  
(Yuki) Has something happened?  
(Dude) Yes, it seems the Ishida army has captured the head of Oshu!

Yukimura raises, almost bolting from his seat.

(Yuki) What?!  
         The head of Oshu-- Date Masamune-dono!  
         Is it true?!  
(Dude) They weren't very clear, but...  
(Yuki) I'll meet them immediately!

Yukimura (quickly steps over the table, to everyone else's surprise, and) leaves the tent and stops, seeing Ishida's men on a path ahead in the road.  
They approach, Mitsunari leading them. He's close enough for he and Yukimura to make eye contact, and steps aside.

(Mitsu) Bring him out.

Men pull from amongst them a tethered Masamune, covered in mud and caked in blood, his armor almost shattered, a sack over his head.  
A rope threaded around his neck is passed to Mitsunari as Yukimura watches in some abject terror.  
Mitsunari gives Masamune a swift kick in the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel down.

(Masa) Gagh!  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono!

The rope around his neck keeps him upright, and Mitsunari pulls the sack from his head.  
Masamune pants, squeezing his eye shut. His face is covered in blood and dirt, cut and bruised.  
Mitsunari glares at him.

(Mitsu) ...Who is this man?

A soldier dares answer him.

(Dude2) S-Sir... He's the _dokuganryu_.

Mitsunari seems curious.

(Mitsu) Dokugan... ryu...

Mitsunari grabs Masamune's face, bringing it up. He pushes aside Masamune's messed up fringe, noticing his eyepatch.

(Mitsu) Hmm?  
         Are you really "one-eyed"?

(Masa) You... gotta be... kidding...

Mitsunari pulls Masamune's eyepatch off and Yukimura steps forward in a sort of desperation.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono, I beg of you!  
         Please, stop!

Mitsunari looks towards Yukimura, almost suspicious. He then raises his nose before letting the rope go.

(Mitsu) ...I'm keeping my promise.  
         Don't forget about yours.

Mitsunari backs off. Knees weak, Yukimura takes a deep breath before running to Masamune's side, dropping to his knees in the mud to hug Mitsunari's prisoner.  
Masamune grunts as Yukimura holds him, almost in tears.  
Mitsunari and his men are kind of surprised-- Mitsunari in particular was expecting a different relationship.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono...!  
(Masa) Yuki...mura... Am I dead...?  
         At least... let me die in your arms, then...  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, please don't speak like this... I'm here to take care of you! You'll be alright!

Mitsunari tries to think nothing of it, and turns to leave. His men follow. Yukimura watches them for a moment before turning to Masamune.

(Yuki) ...Here...

Yukimura threads his arms under Masamune's back, and his knees, and struggles somewhat to lift him up, "bride"-style.  
He tells the nearby Takeda soldier (who followed him from the tent);

(Yuki) Bring the medics to me.  
(Dude) Sir!

Masamune, his head resting against Yukimura's collar, closes his eye.

Soon, the rope keeping his arms together is cut, and the broken armor on him is carefully removed.  
Masamune is laid on a straw mat, and Yukimura sits next to him, laying down a bucket of water.  
He looks at Masamune's face, crusted with dirt and blood before wringing a cloth to clean it while a "medic" searches him over.  
Yukimura remembers when they were last together, sharing a bed, and talking to each other at night. A flashback;

(Yuki) ...Did Sasuke... hurt you?  
(Masa) No more than what I'm used to. It's okay.  
         The real wounds... real wounds...  
         Is there anything more honest than that? That familiar pain, it reminds me of when I was a kid.  
         Every time, I... I can taste it.  
         I can taste it. That medicine they used to give me.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono... When you see me, what do you remember?

Masamune looks to him in surprise for a moment before looking away and smiling.

(Masa) Hm.  
         I... I remember... the way you sometimes blush like a kid when you look at me. I remember... watching you as you ate whatever I made for you...  
         I remember holding onto you as tight as I could when I couldn't see... How warm you are...  
         How you always touched my face, and-- 

Some of Masamune's fringe falls over his face.

(Masa) ...Even now I remember when I forced you to kiss me. Every time I think about it I get this pain, right here.

Masamune gently taps his chest with the tip of his finger.  
Yukimura's brows furrow, and slowly, tears spill from his eyes. Masamune gives a surprised and concerned expression.

(Yuki) Then... look at me.  
         When you think of the past, look at me.

Masamune makes a sad frown before they hug as well as they can.

(Masa) C'mon, don't cry...

Yukimura wipes his face with the back of his arm.

(Yuki) Mm...

In the present, in some time, the "medic" speaks to Yukimura.

(Dude3) ...Allow him to rest well. That's all we can do for now. He will be fine.  
(Yuki) Thank you, so much.  
(Dude3) If you'll excuse me.

He bows out, disappearing. Yukimura returns to Masamune's side, sitting down. He takes the cloth and soaks it before wringing it. He turns to Masamune, who's awake.

(Masa) ...You look tired, honey.  
(Yukimura) Masamune-dono! You're awake already!

Masamune tries to smile before weakly raising his hand to take Yukimura's.  
Yukimura finally starts to smile, taking Masamune's hand and pressing it against his face.

(Masa) Well? How are you?  
(Yuki) A-Ah. This battle has not weighed in our favor... The Takeda army is in some uncertainty...  
         I fear Ieyasu-dono, as it is, may be insurmountable.  
         Oh... I... I've sent Sasuke to report on Katakura-dono, and your army.

Masamune grins in relief.

(Masa) You... You saved me again, y'know.  
(Yuki) I'm merely fortunate to have been promised your capture.  
         Fortunate, and very glad.

Yukimura goes back to wiping Masamune's face.

(Masa) Mm...  
         ...I had a dream about you.

Yukimura slams his hands down, estatic.

(Yuki) It wasn't a nightmare?!  
(Masa) Well, it was weird, but... nah, it was good.

Yukimura bows and bows.

(Yuki) I am glad for your respite!  
         Masamune-dono, it's an honor to have provided any distraction, to have helped in any way...

Yukimura's ear twitches.

(Yuki) ...Hm?

He hears footsteps approaching before someone speaks to him from outside. Maybe a ninja.

(Dude4) Yukimura-sama. I have a letter for you.  
(Yuki) Oh-- please, I shall read it.

Dude #4 "opens" the "door" of the tent and hands the letter to Yukimura.

(Yuki) Thank you.  
(Dude4) Sir.

The tent door closes and Yukimura looks at the letter in his hand.

(Yuki) ...Ishida-dono...  
(Masa) ...Is that who it's from?  
(Yuki) Yes.

Yukimura opens the letter carefully, and pulls the paper open.

(Masa) What does he want?  
(Yuki) It seems he wishes to speak to me.

Masamune is kind of suspicious.

(Masa) Ahh?  
         What kind of shady crap is he planning, huh?  
(Yuki) Sasuke seems very suspicious of him. 

Masamune struggles to try to sit up.

(Masa) I'm... coming with you.

Yukimura tries to keep him lying down.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, please, you can barely walk!  
(Masa) Hrm...  
(Yuki) Do you suppose this might be some kind of trap?  
(Masa) Well... I dunno...  
         But if it is, he's dead meat!  
(Yuki) I shall be cautious, Masamune-dono. Thank you for warning me.

Yukimura folds the letter.

(Yuki) Stay here and concentrate on recovering while I'm gone.  
(Masa) Hrmrm.  
         Hey.  
         Tell Ishida he's got it coming.

Masamune nods at him.

(Yuki) If you wish.

Yukimura goes to stand up.  
In a few moments, he walks into a small patch of trees, lead by one of Mitsunari's folk. Mitsunari stands in it, and waves away someone attending him. Rain drips through the leaves.  
Yukimura approaches as Mitsunari turns to the other men.

(Mitsu) ...The rest of you, leave.

Yukimura watches as they bow and walk off. They're soon completely alone.  
Mitsunari is silent as Yukimura looks around, suspicious of traps. It continues to rain.

(Mitsu) Yukimura.

Yukimura looks to Mitsunari, surprised that he'd call him by his first name.

(Yuki) Y-Yes, Ishida-dono?  
(Mitsu) Tell me. What is that man to you?  
(Yuki) That man...?  
         You mean... Masamune-dono?!  
(Mitsu) The man I handed over to you. His name doesn't matter.

Yukimura sweats a bit.

(Yuki) We're... comrades.  
         I suppose.  
(Mitsu) ..."Comrades"...?  
         Do you mean to tell me the Takeda army and those we fought today are allies?

Mitsunari suddenly looks angry.

(Mitsu) What sort of plans have you both been devising behind my back?!  
         Was it in your intentions to band together against Hideyoshi-sama's army as soon as you had gained my trust?! Unforgiveable!  
(Yuki) I-Ishida-dono!

Yukimura brings his hands to his face in confusion and desperation.

(Yuki) Hu... Huwaaagh!  
         Ishida-dono...!!

Mitsunari stares, startled and a bit confused.

(Yuki) 'Twas a lie! 'Twas a lie!!  
         The truth is... is...!

Yukimura stares Mitsunari in the face, almost terrified.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, he is my lover!

Mitsunari is genuinely surprised.

(Mitsu) Your... lover...?  
(Yuki) We... We fell in love on the battlefield and... we've been meeting in secret since-- an affair! A forbidden romance!  
         He pushes aside suitors just to look at me! Ohh, daifuku by any other name!  
         --Ishida-dono!

Yukimura slams his forehead to the ground as Mitsunari stares at him.

(Yuki) Please, please keep what I've told you a secret! The Takeda army and the men of Oshu have no alliance, and I would not imply otherwise!

Mitsunari brings a hand to his chin in contemplation.

(Mitsu) Is what you are telling me the truth?

Yukimura looks up at him with an intense glare.

(Yuki) I am prepared to offer proof.

Mitsunari raises a brow and then frowns.

(Mitsu) ...If it is true, then... I will die with this secret of yours, Yukimura. 

Yukimura looks surprised.

(Mitsu) We are comrades, are we not?

Yukimura continues to look at him, surprised by Mitsunari's sudden informalness. He then remembers something.

(Yuki) Oh-- Masamune-dono had a message he wished me to tell you.  
(Mitsu) Hm? A message...?  
         What was it?  
(Yuki) He wished to say that you've "got it coming".

Mitsunari stares for some moments.

(Mitsu) ... ...  
         ...  
         ...I've got _what_ coming?  
(Yuki) Hah?  
         I'm not sure, he didn't say.  
(Mitsu) He seems strange. Be careful around him.  
(Yuki) Ah... thank you.  
(Mitsu) Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Yes?  
(Mitsu) ...Tomorrow we march on Ieyasu's position. Rest well.  
(Yuki) Sir.

Yukimura stands up.  
When he returns to the tent, there's a crowd of soldiers gathering outside.  
Yukimura raises his voice.

(Yuki) Men!

They make startled noises before standing at attention in front of him.

(Yuki) Why have you all gathered here, before this tent?  
(Dude5) Yukimura-sama...  
(Dude6) Yukimura-sama, we heard that...  
(Dude7) ...Is it true you've been harboring the dokuganryu?  
(Yuki) I am caring for him, at least until he has healed.  
(Dude6) Yukimura-sama!  
(Dude5) With all due respect, sir!  
(Dude8) The Date army is our enemy, is it not??  
(Dude6) He'll kill us all!  
(Yuki) Hear me!

They all stop, standing up straight with nervous expressions.  
Yukimura's glare softens before he nods to them.

(Yuki) ...I am very sorry, to all of you.  
         But I must ask you to trust me. You are safe.

The soldiers grow quiet.

(Yuki) Please, step aside.

"Hah!" They move to allow Yukimura entrance to the occupied quarters. Yukimura enters and sees Masamune sitting up.

(Masa) Hoh, you look even more tired than before!

Yukimura gives a weak nod before sitting down next to Masamune.

(Masa) What was going on out there?  
(Yuki) Ah... Some of my men seem to be terrified of you.  
(Masa) Heh heh.  
         Wait-- me? But I can barely move.

Yukimura says nothing, obviously bothered.

(Masa) Huh.  
         Taking care of an enemy general... Maybe they feel like it's something Tokugawa would do, y'know.

Yukimura gives him a serious look.

(Yuki) Don't suggest I'm anything like Ieyasu-dono.  
         I could never be so competent!

Masamune watches Yukimura as he wrings his hands, looking miserable.

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono, I know you have no obligation to listen to me...  
         Everyone is struggling... You and your own men have seen defeat. I--

Yukimura deflates in disappointment.

(Yuki) ...I suppose I shouldn't be speaking to you like this...  
(Masa) Ah?  
         Yukimura, if you've got something to say to me, go ahead. I'm listening.

Yukimura sighs, staring into his lap in some bone-deep nervousness.

(Yuki) ...Since I'd been entrusted with the Takeda army... I'd desperately clung to the hope that I might have revenge on Ieyasu-dono.  
         Even as Kai's borders are encroached upon, further and further in my weakness, and we suffer because of my inexperience, it's all I've looked to as guidance. It's all I can see.  
         The only path before me.

He settles somewhat.

(Yuki) ...Tomorrow we go to battle Ieyasu-dono's forces.  
         I am so close, but...  
         As I think of it... I grow fearful.

Yukimura's brows furrow as he looks at his quivering hands.

(Masa) You won't beat him.

Yukimura looks up, then to Masamune.

(Masa) You, or Ishida. Neither of you will.  
(Yuki) What do you...  
(Masa) I wouldn't say I know him well, but he isn't motivated by revenge, like you and that Ishida bastard.  
         Look at you.

Masamune grabs Yukimura's wrist.

(Masa) Your hands are shaking. You're on the verge of tears!  
         You're not in a place where good decisions are made, you see?  
(Yuki) Then what should I do?

Masamune shrugs.

(Masa) Hm.  
         You can fight Tokugawa, if that's what you want.  
         If that'll make you happy, then get your ass handed to you.  
         But after that, you'll really have to listen to your heart.

Yukimura makes a face, brows raised, a sort of white-hot fear sinking in.

(Yuki) I... I cannot.  
         I am too afraid to listen.  
(Masa) Oi, Yukimura...  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono...  
         I-I may be your enemy, but--- if I could ask of you, please--

He shakily raises his hands somewhat, towards Masamune, who then pulls Yukimura closer to him in a tight hug.  
Yukimura's arms wrap around Masamune, desperately squeezing him.

(Yuki) ...Thank you... Thank you...  
(Masa) C'mon, Yukimura. You don't have to thank me...

He leans back to hold Yukimura's face and kiss him. Yukimura sighs, overcome and almost relaxing.  
Masamune draws a hand over Yukimura's chest.

(Masa) ...I know you're afraid.  
         You'll be alright.  
         Ol' Shingen chose you to carry his dreams-- that must've been for a reason, right?

Yukimura looks to him.

(Yuki) ...Was he certain?  
(Masa) C'mon, he must've seen something in you. Even if you don't believe in yourself, you can trust his decision, right? Have faith in him.  
         Unless you think he didn't know what he was doing.  
(Yuki) I-I mean to imply no such thing!  
         Although, Masamune-dono-- Oyakata-sama may not have been in a place where good decisions were made, either. Perhaps things weren't so clear to him then.  
(Masa) Ah? Being on your death bed doesn't turn you into an idiot-- I think it's more likely he was acting on how he truly felt about you.

Yukimura thinks.

(Yuki) How he... truly felt...  
         ...Oyakata-sama...  
         Please... forgive my faithlessness...

He looks to Masamune again.

(Yuki) ...Thank you so very much, Masamune-dono, for listening and for speaking such kind words.  
         These are feelings I've dared not speak of to anyone else.  
(Masa) ...Even though you got it off your chest, you're still afraid, aren't you.  
(Yuki) Yes, but... perhaps not so much.

Masamune sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

(Masa) Well, I'll take that, I guess.

A voice calls from outside the tent.

(Sasu) Sorry to bother you, danna, but I'm back to report.  
(Yuki) Sasuke! Come inside.  
(Sasu) As you wish.

Sasuke steps in and sits down as Yukimura and Masamune watch.

(Sasu) Hello there, Oshu's number one.  
(Masa) Ah. Sup, ninja.  
(Sasu) ...I spoke to master Katakura, as you instructed, danna.  
(Masa) Kojurou...  
(Yuki) Did he say anything?  
(Sasu) Well... When I told him master Date was well and under your protection, it seemed to me like he was trying... not to cry.

Masamune seems slightly embarrassed.

(Masa) Kojurou...!

Yukimura looks surprised.

(Sasu) He wanted me to tell you that he and the Date clan were personally indebted to you.  
(Yuki) Goodness!  
(Masa) Is he alright?  
(Sasu) He looked fine to me. And of course he wouldn't tell me what your army was like. Everything seemed to be under control, though.  
(Masa) Ahh, that's my Kojurou.  
         Now just to see how he handles Ishida's army tomorrow...  
(Yuki) Thank you, Sasuke.  
(Sasu) No problem, danna. Do you need anything else?  
(Yuki) That will do.

Sasuke bows before disappearing.

(Masa) He's a pretty useful guy, isn't he.  
(Yuki) I don't suppose you'll change your mind about him.  
(Masa) Nope.  
(Yuki) Hmm.  
         ...Masamune-dono, may I see your bandages?  
(Masa) Hm? Sure, I guess.

Masamune pulls the straw cover off him and takes his time opening the short kimono they put on him.  
Yukimura sees a number of bandages covering wounds over his body, and even more bruises in between. He notices something.

(Yuki) !

He reaches over to gently put his fingertips on a purpleish bruise on Masamune's (upper) thigh.

(Masa) Ah!  
(Yuki) My apologies!  
(Masa) ...Don't mind it...  
         I think somebody gave me a pretty strong stomp there. I don't really remember much of it.  
(Yuki) What about here?

Yukimura puts a fingertip (or two) to a bruise on Masamune's chest, next to his sternum.

(Masa) Hmm...  
(Yuki) It looks painful.  
(Masa) It is!  
         That's the one that really did me in, I think. Ishida.  
(Yuki) I-Ishida-dono did this?

Masamune sighs, lying back, and closes his eye. Yukimura hovers over him with a concerned expression.

(Yuki) Do you hate him?  
(Masa) Of course!  
         I'm sick of wasting my time over him, though. If I had the chance, I'd like to put him under, but... just looking at him turns my stomach.  
(Yuki) W-Why is that?  
(Masa) He's completely obsessed.  
         Ishida's a good idea of someone who's been swallowed up by revenge. He's at the point of no return. There's no helping him.  
(Yuki) But he did... defeat you, did he not?

Masamune laughs to himself, kind of cocking his head to the side, and moves his arms behind his head.

(Masa) Maybe my convictions weren't as strong as his, huh.  
(Yuki) ...  
         ...He's spoken to me, several times.  
         I'd always thought we were alike.  
(Masa) Are you serious?  
         The only thing you guys have in common is your grudge against Tokugawa.

Yukimura stares off, thinking about Mitsunari's blood-covered face.

(Yuki) (thought) ...What sadness.

He speaks to Masamune.

(Yuki) He's in mourning, it seems.

Masamune looks up to Yukimura, realizing what he's implying; that's how they're alike, that is.

(Masa) ...I see.  
         It's enough to make anybody act crazy, isn't it.  
(Yuki) Yes.  
(Masa) ...Yukimura.

Masamune raises an arm and beckons Yukimura down to hug him.  
Fade out, I guess.  
In the early morning, Yukimura suddenly wakes up, having spent the night cuddling Masamune under the straw cover.  
He gets entirely dressed, and bends down next to Masamune to kiss him as he sleeps. He kisses him once, and twice.  
When he leaves the tent, in the misty morning, he catches the attention of one of his men, who runs over to hand him a letter.

(Yuki) Another letter?  
         Ishida-dono...

He opens the letter, and takes from inside it Masamune's eyepatch. He looks at it, recognizing it, before reading the paper.

(Mitsu) Allow me to apologize for mistreating your lover.

There's some space before he continues;

(Mitsu) I have already begun our march on Ieyasu's army. Although I acknowledge both our desires for revenge, I will have Ieyasu's head before you, and I implore you to follow as reinforcements. May your army fight for Hideyoshi-sama's honor today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sickle Weasel ("Kamaitachi", this weasel-thing monster that apparently manifests as a gust of wind that cuts people open, often without blood involved, in spite of what Yukimura suspected. It's a youkai.)


	4. Chapter 4

Yukimura chows down a bowl of rice before putting it aside, next to Masamune, who sits in "bed", eating as well.

(Masa) A-Ah... Were you starving, or what?

Yukimura puts his hands to his crossed knees and breathes deep.

(Yuki) ...Today is an important day.  
(Masa) Yeah, today's the day you're supposed to be fighting Tokugawa, right.  
(Yuki) No.  
(Masa) Eh?  
(Yuki) Today is the day I am tested. I cannot afford to falter.

He produces a letter and Masamune looks at it.

(Yuki) I was given this letter this morning. Ishida-dono has already left to confront Ieyasu-dono.  
(Masa) What? Really?  
(Yuki) He has requested the Takeda army be his reinforcements.  
         This is an opportunity, granted to me to strengthen Ishida-dono's trust in me. I mustn't fail.

Masamune sighs somewhat.

(Masa) I really don't get what you see in that guy.

Yukimura looks to him.

(Yuki) It may be... hard to believe, but...  
         There is something in him, if I may say.  
(Masa) Something, indeed.  
(Yuki) If I could guess... I would say it is fear.  
(Masa) Fear's in all of us out here, don't you think.  
(Yuki) That may be, but... his is a fear not of death, but of... us.  
         Those that surround him. More so those who would suggest his trust.

Masamune says nothing and continues eating.

(Yuki) Oh, he... gave me something, in that letter.  
         Here.

Yukimura hands an unwary Masamune his eyepatch. Masamune takes it, surprised.

(Masa) ...I don't even know what this means. Why is he suddenly acting like he's sorry?  
(Yuki) Perhaps he's trying to redeem himself?  
(Masa) On your behalf, maybe. Sounds impossible to me.

Masamune lowers his bowl to tie his eyepatch back in place. He lifts his bangs from it.

(Masa) Much better.

Masamune looks to Yukimura.

(Masa) Well... If you believe in him... I guess there's gotta be something good in him. 

Yukimura tries to smile.  
Masamune sits back somewhat.

(Masa) Today... It'll get hairy, that's for sure. I hope Kojurou's ready for this.  
(Yuki) I must go.  
         Please, take your time recovering.  
(Masa) I should be good in a bit, I think.  
(Yuki) I will return.

Yukimura gets up and Masamune raises a hand slightly.

(Masa) Oi, honey.

Yukimura looks to him as he beckons.  
Realizing what he wants, Yukimura rushes to Masamune's side to give him an enthusiastic hug. They kiss and Yukimura sighs.

(Yuki) ...I could spend the rest of my days... by you, Masamune-dono...  
         If not for my duties, I suppose.

Masamune tries to smile as he watches Yukimura draw away and bow to him.

(Yuki) I must depart.  
(Masa) Good luck.

He leaves. Against a fade-out, he shouts; "Men!"  
Soon, the Takeda army rides through a path over a hill.  
Yukimura raises his head, looking at something in the distance; a pillar of smoke.

(Yuki) That's... an order of retreat...?

A low groan of a horn is sounded over the hill and Yukimura orders his men to stay.  
A man on a horse rides towards them, and passes through. Yukimura watches as members of the Ishida army race back, away from the battle ahead.  
Yukimura calls out to them.

(Yuki) Wait! What's happening?

One of them stops to shout.

(Dude) An order to retreat to Osaka-! Ishida Mitsunari has been slain!

Yukimura freezes solid, the news splintering into him. He sweats cold as the men continue, riding past the Takeda army on horses.

(Yuki) Slain...!  
         Ishida-dono... It can't be!

In the opening across from the path, the Date army slowly rides.  
Yukimura watches as Kojurou draws closer on horse.

(Koju) Sanada Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Katakura-dono... Is it true that Ishida-dono has been killed?

Kojurou nods.

(Koju) ...He was defeated by Tokugawa.  
         Sanada Yukimura, do you intend to seek revenge for Takeda Shingen?

Yukimura takes a deep breath, his eyes closing almost tiredly.

(Yuki) I won't.

Kojurou raises his face somewhat before Yukimura opens his eyes.

(Yuki) Katakura-dono, I will lead you to where Masamune-dono is.  
         Men, let us return to camp! From there we ride to Kai!

Yukimura leads his horse back, and everyone follows, including the Date army.  
Yukimura thinks to himself, getting depressed about Mitsunari's death.  
Soon enough, Yukimura is sitting with Masamune and Kojurou in his tent. There's the sound of bustling outside as the Takeda army breaks down their camp grounds.  
Kojurou bows deeply towards Masamune.

(Koju) Masamune-sama, please forgive my worthless impudence; it was unforgivable of me to allow you to be abducted! If it would please you, as soon as we return to Sendai, I would commit--  
(Masa) Ahh, relax, Kojurou!  
         It was my stupid fault anyway, nothing to kill yourself over.  
(Koju) A-Ah...

Kojurou resigns to being full of shame as Masamune's foot taps against his crossed leg.

(Koju) Masamune-sama, are you recovering well?  
(Masa) I've got a few wounds and bruises, but I think I'll be okay to ride back to Sendai. My mail's been toasted, though.

Kojurou catches Masamune's foot and removes it from his leg.

(Koju) We will prepare another when we return.  
         I'm afraid the Date army has suffered some casualties in your absence.  
(Masa) I guess that's to be expected, huh. It was a rough fight.  
         You kept it together, though. I'm proud, Kojurou.

Kojurou bows again.

(Koju) I am honored by your words.

Masamune looks towards Yukimura, who's been silent the entire time, brooding, perhaps.

(Masa) Oi, Yukimura.  
(Yuki) A-Ah? Yes, Masamune-dono?  
(Masa) What's the problem?  
(Yuki) I'm... thinking... of Ishida-dono.  
(Masa) Hmmh.

Masamune rests his face against his palm before a voice calls from outside.

(Dude) Yukimura-sama, it seems a storm is coming. Shall we take down your tent?  
(Yuki) Yes, go ahead. We'll ride soon.

Kojurou turns to Yukimura.

(Koju) Yukimura, I and the rest of Oshu are indebted to you for protecting Masamune-sama. If there's anything we can do to repay you...  
(Yuki) Please, it's no matter of debt to me, Katakura-dono. I'm sure you know well enough.  
(Koju) Even so.  
(Yuki) Katakura-dono...  
(Koju) Yes?  
(Yuki) Did you... see Ishida-dono's body?  
(Koju) Hmh, I'm afraid with all that was happening, I'd only heard the confirmation from Tokugawa's men.  
(Yuki) I see.  
(Masa) What, you think he's still alive?

Yukimura thinks, as the tent around them is pulled apart, and they're sitting amidst the Takeda army taking things apart and loading them onto horses.

(Yuki) You seemed to think that Ishida-dono could never defeat Ieyasu-dono, because of what was in his heart.  
         But do you suppose... that Ieyasu-dono could kill his former comrade?

Masamune looks a bit surprised, thinking.

(Masa) Well...  
(Koju) ...Hm, it's starting to rain.

Masamune huffs before tossing the straw cover off him.

(Masa) I'm bored. C'mon, Kojurou. Let's go back.  
(Koju) Masamune-sama, you'll catch a cold like that.  
(Masa) Might as well put my stuff back on.  
         Hey, Takeda guy! Where's my armor?  
(Dude2) One moment, Date-dono! I shall retrieve it!

Yukimura stares into his clenching hands on his knees.

(Yuki) (thought) Is it that... I cannot accept his death? Just as I cannot accept the fate of my own lord?  
         Has grief made this of me? One who kills men and denies death as he pleases? My heart has grown to embrace these lies!

Yukimura looks miserable as we fade-out.  
Everyone rides back, towards their particular land, splitting apart to follow separate roads. Masamune sits on his horse in shattered armor, as one of his men hand him his helmet.

(Masa) Oh, thanks!

Yukimura leads his men down a wooded path as it really starts to rain. He pulls a hood over his head and thinks to himself.  
         He raises his head.

(Yuki) Sasuke!

Sasuke appears alongside him.

(Sasu) What is it, danna?  
(Yuki) Please, lead our army back to Kai. There's something I need to do.

Yukimura suddenly rears his horse and turns, galloping past the rest of his men as they watch him.

(Sasu) Danna! What are you--  
         Aw, for the love of--!

Yukimura rides, towards the battlefield, and the Date army notices him riding down a path in the distance, under the emerging rain.

(Dude) Isn't that...?  
(Koju) Masamune-sama.

Masamune looks.

(Masa) ...Yukimura...  
         Where's he going?  
(Koju) He seems to be riding towards the battlefield.

Masamune glares into the distance, letting out a long sigh.

(Masa) That... Hrmh...

Masamune bites his lip, looking back at his men. He turns to Kojurou, who quietly watches him.

(Masa) Kojurou...  
(Koju) It is your choice, Masamune-sama.

Masamune growls, pushing his helmet onto his head before pulling his horse's reins to follow Yukimura.  
Yukimura rides through the rain, following the path towards the battlefield where Tokugawa's army fought Mitsunari's.  
He arrives there, with no-one in sight. Bodies of Ishida's men lie in the rain, blood seeping out into pooling water. Assumably everyone kind of just left as the storm started, to move bodies after it was over. Or not that many were left alive.  
Yukimura rides over a wooden bridge, his horse's hooves leaving muddy prints over the already dirty planks.  
He stops at the top of the hill and jumps off to look around. Eventually coming to a platform covered in flags and dirt, he sees Mitsunari's body, lying in the mud.  
He runs towards it and kneels down next to him to look him over.  
Mitsunari certainly looks dead, but there's no real telling how pale he should be.  
Yukimura lifts his shoulders, his head lolling back thoughtlessly.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono... It was true, then...? 

Yukimura lifts his head to look at him sadly.  
Mitsunari suddenly coughs, a splash of rainwater bursting from his mouth as Yukimura stares in shock.  
He gives a quiet groan as his brows furrow.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono...!  
         Ah--

He looks around before trying to lift him up-- he succeeds with surprise.

(Yuki) (thought) So light!

Yukimura gives an almost terrified expression of concern as he looks at Mitsunari again, blood running down his face.  
Soon enough, Yukimura's on his horse with Mitsunari on his back. The rain is really coming down and he hears thunder in the distance.  
There's a flash of lightning and he flinches-- he then looks in the distance and someone's waiting for him on horseback.

(Masa) Yukimura!  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono!

Masamune nods towards the road ahead and rides as Yukimura follows.  
They come to a house-ish structure and Yukimura lays Mitsunari down on a dry patch of dirt.  
Masamune slowly walks over to a rock inside and sits down on it, watching Yukimura as he looks Mitsunari over.  
There's a quiet sort of whimper from Mitsunari as Yukimura feels his arm. He lifts it up, noticing his middle finger is at an odd angle.  
He feels it, and Mitsunari's body twitches at the pain. His other arm, though-- when Yukimura touches it Mitsunari hisses.

(Yuki) It doesn't... feel broken, but...  
(Masa) A fracture?

Yukimura sighs, sitting back. He then rubs his face angrily.

(Yuki) What am I doing?!

He whips around, looking at Masamune, who looks surprised.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, will you forgive me for this recklessness?!  
(Masa) Forgive you-?

Yukimura miserably hangs his head as Masamune watches in the background.

(Yuki) Ohh, someone, please... I cannot follow this weary heart!  
         Forgive me... god, or... Tadakatsu-dono, perhaps...  
(Masa) Yukimura!  
(Yuki) Hrmrmmm!

Yukimura bolts up before running outside into the rain. Masamune watches in the doorway as he runs around in the adjacent field, shouting, blowing off steam.  
Masamune shakes his head before grunting, feeling the bruise on his ribs. He looks back, to Mitsunari, as blood runs over his face from his eyes.  
Looking out towards Yukimura he sighs.

(Masa) ...Hmph.

He runs out, shouting at Yukimura.

(Masa) You idiot! Drop and gimme twenty!  
(Yuki) Yessir!!

At night, Yukimura and Masamune are sleeping, leaning against a wall with Masamune's head on Yukimura's shoulder.  
Mitsunari's eyes slowly open as he looks up to the ceiling of the weird shack thing, his face covered in blood-tears.  
His arms pain, and he suddenly remembers what happened. His eyes close as more blood spills from them.  
In the morning, Masamune and Yukimura are woken by the sound of groaning.

(Mitsu) Ghhnnnnnnnnnnngh...! Ghrhrrrrrraaah...!  
         Ieyasu...!!  
         IEYASU...!!  
(Masa) Shut up!

Mitsunari tries to sit up, but hits the ground in pain.

(Mitsu) Ahahh!

Yukimura rushes over.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono, please, don't move! You're heavily injured and I--  
(Mitsu) Damn you, Yukimura!

Yukimura flinches.

(Mitsu) Why weren't you there?!  
(Yuki) Why--?  
         Ishida-dono, it was you who had sent me a letter, saying--  
(Mitsu) I don't care! You should have been there, to kill him when I couldn't! This is your fault!

Masamune walks over, raises a leg and steps on Mitsunari's fractured arm.

(Mitsu) HUWAAH!  
(Masa) Shut your stupid mouth.  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) There's only one person in the world who gives a shit about you now. You should be a little more appreciative of him.  
(Mitsu) Ah-GAHH...!  
(Yuki) Please, stop!

Masamune stands back, crossing his arms.

(Mitsu) Unforgiveable...! Unforgivable!  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono, please, relax!  
(Mitsu) You, too! Yukimura! I'll never forgive you!  
         I was so close...! So close!  
(Masa) You've got nobody to blame but yourself for failing.  
(Mitsu) Why, you...!  
(Yuki) If you both could just stop fighting!

Masamune huffs, turning his nose up. He walks outside.

(Mitsu) You two... you cannot be lovers!  
(Yuki) W-Why do you say that?  
(Mitsu) Because no-one could love an impudent man such as him!

Yukimura gets a bit frustrated.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono! When your men abandoned you, it was Masamune-dono who helped me find shelter for you yesterday!  
(Mitsu) Why... Why...?!  
         Why didn't you leave me there, to die?!

Yukimura barks at him.

(Yuki) Because I worried about you!

Mitsunari's shaken for a moment before he hisses again.

(Mitsu) ...You fool...!  
(Yuki) You are welcome to protest, but I will help you!

In some time, Yukimura comes to start bandaging Mitsunari's wounds. Mitsunari says nothing, lost in a coma of self-hate.  
Masamune walks in with a few sticks in his hands.

(Masa) What are you planning to do, anyway?  
(Yuki) Hm?  
(Masa) Him, I mean. What're you gonna do with him?

Yukimura looks around absently.

(Yuki) I hadn't thought that far. I suppose when he recovers, it will be his decision, then.

Masamune says nothing for a moment.

(Masa) Let's bring him to Kai.

Yukimura looks up at him in surprise.

(Yuki) Kai! What if one of Tokugawa's men find him?  
(Masa) Take Ishida prisoner, then.

Yukimura spaces out, thinking. 

(Yuki) Prisoner? Prisoner.

He looks forward.

(Yuki) What we have done in the name of imprisoning...  
(Masa) _How about a real imprisoning this time._

Yukimura nods, and soon enough Mitsunari's on the back of Yukimura's horse with him, bandaged, etc. They ride to Kai.

Past the doors, through the halls of Shingen's castle, Yukimura sits in an open hall with his head in his hands. Sasuke is kneeling in front of him, telling him of what's going on around Kai.

(Sasu) ...And then-- and then, guess what she said?  
         ...Danna, are you even listening to me?  
(Yuki) That's very amusing...  


Sasuke watches as Yukimura sits up, tired-looking.

(Sasu) ...Tokugawa has sent us a letter, and I think you might find it kind of interesting.  
(Yuki) A letter? From Ieyasu-dono?  
(Sasu) Here.

He hands Yukimura a letter and he looks at it.

(Yuki) ...

He almost opens it, if not for someone poking into the room.

(Masa) Oi, Yukimura. I'm done cooking if you wanna come and take a look at Ishida.

Yukimura bolts up while Sasuke sighs in disappointment.

(Yuki) Oh, Masamune-dono! I shall!  
(Sasu) Mister Dateeeeeeee...

Yukimura runs out of the room, following Masamune. Masamune picks up a bunch of food, handing some bowls and plates to Yukimura.  
They continue down a hallway until they hear familiar groaning.

(Mitsu) Uuuuoooooh...!

They walk into the room where the medics bandaged Mitsunari almost entirely up. He lies with a blanket over him, moaning.

(Mitsu) Aaaahhhhhhh...!  
(Masa) Shut the hell up!

They walk over to a nearby table and lay down the food.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono, are you feeling any better?

Mitsunari says nothing, his eyes shut.

(Yuki) We've brought food. You must be hungry.

He still says nothing, lying still.

(Yuki) Here...

Yukimura sits next to him, a bowl of rice in hand. He takes some and pokes Mitsunari in the mouth with it.  
His eyes open slowly and he stares at Yukimura before closing them again.  
Yukimura's brow furrows before he lifts Mitsunari's head to poke him in the mouth with rice again.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono...

He turns to Masamune.

(Yuki) Shall I chew it for him?

Masamune bolts upright.

(Masa) Wh-- Wh... Don't! Don't put your lips on his!

Yukimura sighs before turning back to Mitsunari.  
Mitsunari opens his eyes again.

(Mitsu) Why... Why would you let me live...?  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono, perhaps... this might sound... strange, to hear, but...  
         I have my own convictions. I wish to see this land united in the name of my lord, Takeda Shingen. And I have my own motivations, as well. If the circumstances of my life lead me, I would like to spend the rest of my life... at the side of Masamune-dono.

Masamune sits up straight, blushing slightly.

(Yuki) Do you have any wishes such as those? Is there anything you want to do?

Mitsunari says nothing.

(Yuki) ...I'm sure that... if you keep living, you'll find something.  
         You have a heart that's full with loyalty. Certainly that heart must believe in something.

Yukimura lays Mitsunari back down on the bed. He looks to Masamune, noticing how he's blushing somewhat.  
Yukimura smiles appreciatively before bowing his head. Masamune closes his eye and smiles before sighing. He raises a hand to paw at his own chest.  
Mitsunari then speaks, and they look at him.

(Mitsu) You... You fools... clinging to each other, smothered in your fleeting affection--  
         Both of you... you're pathetic...!

Mitsunari's makes a face, about to cry, before blood blooms from his eyes again. He starts crying. And sobbing.

(Mitsu) Uuuh... Nghh... Ahhahh...!  
(Masa) Is he really crying?  
(Mitsu) Ahhhaahh...!  
         ...Please...!  
         Kill me...!  
          _Kill me!_

Yukimura looks pretty bothered.  
Later on, Masamune's wandering down one of the halls in the castle, and turns to one door, opening it.  
He walks in, closing the door behind him, and sees Yukimura lying in the middle of the floor, alone, with his arms spread out, staring at the ceiling.  
He walks over and crouches down before putting a hand on Yukimura's chest.

(Yuki) Uuoh! Masamune-dono!  
(Masa) Did you even notice me come in?  
(Yuki) I apologize, I've been... thinking, very deeply.  
         If I may ask, what do you do when your responsibilities seem like too much?

Masamune sits down next to him and looks up.

(Masa) I guess I just let Kojurou shoulder whatever I can't handle.  
(Yuki) Ah, I see.  
(Masa) Yukimura...

Yukimura turns to look at him.

(Masa) I guess I'm gonna head to Oshu tomorrow.  
(Yuki) Oh-- I'd hoped you would stay for longer, but...  
(Masa) Yukimura, do it with me.

Yukimura's entire body tenses.

(Yuki) Ma-Ma-Ma-Masamune-dono!!  
(Masa) You can refuse if you want.

Yukimura bolts up into sitting position.

(Yuki) I shan't!  
         The days since I've been with you last, I have... wanted to...  
         ...Could I? May I...

Masamune turns towards him, almost-smiling. Yukimura sighs with admiration before bringing his hands up to feel Masamune's hair, and hold his face.  
Yukimura barely touches his lips against Masamune's, and kisses him. 

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono... you fill my tired heart.

He leans forward, moving closer to Masamune, and lays his head on his shoulder. Masamune quietly moves his arms around him as Yukimura does the same.  
Masamune puts his face against Yukimura's head, giving a slow sigh.  
His hands feel over the small of Masamune's back, drawing up his yukata and pulling him closer.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... my love...

Masamune's smile widens as he nuzzles against Yukimura's head. He softly grunts as he feels fingers grasping at his butt.  
Yukimura gently pushes Masamune onto his back, kissing him, and draws his hands up Masamune's ribs, to feel his chest.  
Something tugs at the corner of Masamune's mouth, and he blushes somewhat.

(Masa) Hum...

Yukimura presses his lips against Masamune's jaw, and then kisses his neck. His brows raise and furrow gently, the ends of his mouth curling slightly, as he basks in Yukimura's affection.  
Yukimura raises, trying to pull Masamune's yukata open.  
His obi gives way, and Yukimura looks at Masamune, covered in bandages and bruises. 

(Masa) ...Do me, Yukimura.  
(Yuki) -M-Mm?!  
         ...Is that really... alright, Masamune-dono?

Masamune gives him a sort of sly smile.

(Masa) C'mon, I've been looking forward to this.  
Look.

Masamune lifts his yukata to reveal a lack of underwear. Yukimura seizes up, his face turning red. Blood drains out of his nose.

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono...!!  
         Y-You... You haven't been... wearing...  
(Masa) Hahah! Is it really that big a deal?  
(Yuki) It... It is! I was with you most of today without knowing!  
         M-May I...  
(Masa) Hm?

Yukimura lifts Masamune's legs (by his knees) and moves them apart. Masamune quietly watches as Yukimura studies him, and feels his dick twitch.  
A thumb smooths over Masamune's butthole as he blushes.

(Masa) ...Does it... please you, Yukimura-sama?

Yukimura says nothing as he lifts Masamune's hips up, curling him over himself, and presses his tongue against Masamune's butthole.  
Masamune goes rigid, his face flushing and eye wide. He involuntarily moans as Yukimura continues, pushing his tongue inside. Toes curling, Masamune bends his trembling knees.

(Masa) Yuki... mura... A-Ah-!

Yukimura backs off to quickly grab the bottle of something from Masamune's designated sleeve.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono... Are you truly prepared for this?  
(Masa) C'mon, Yukimura... The idea of you humping me... turns me on way too much not to try this, at least...  
(Yuki) M-Mm...

Yukimura blushes as he opens the bottle (and douses his fingers).

(Yuki) ...If you feel uncomfortable, please, do tell me.  
(Masa) Don't worry... I'll let you know how I feel.

He presses his fingers against Masamune, gently pushing past. Masamune shifts a little and softly gives a long exhale as Yukimura moves over him to press their lips together-- Masamune raises his hands to hold Yukimura's face, fingers brushing his hair back. 

(Yuki) ...Masamune-dono... are you certain?  
(Masa) I-- mnh... Yes, I'm certain. You want me to beg?  
(Yuki) Now, now.

Masamune's arm moves behind Yukimura's neck to rest over his shoulder, drawing him in for more kisses as Yukimura works another finger inside Masamune's entrance-- he gently moves them apart, slowly quickening his pace.  
Turning his face to the side, Masamune sighs, biting his lip. Yukimura takes this as an invitation, and brings his lips to Masamune's neck. His kisses continue along Masamune's jaw, the last on his cheek.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono...  
(Masa) --Nn-nh... --  
(Yuki) I love you, Masamune-dono...

Masamune turns his face to look at Yukimura, blushing, breathing hot.

(Masa) Yuki... mura...

His hands move to pull them together further.

(Masa) Me too...  
         Let this... night last a million years...

Yukimura makes a gentle smile;

(Yuki) Well.

They kiss and Yukimura moves his fingers to gently press at Masamune's prostate.

(Masa) Ah...! Mmh, yeah, more of that...  
         Actually-- a-ah...

Masamune takes a deep breath.

(Masa) ...Maybe you shouldn't... go at it too much... I barely last on a regular day, y'know...  
(Yuki) I-I don't see that as any weakness, Masamune-dono--  
(Masa) I-- mrmh-- I... I know that, just... c'mon...

His brows knot in modesty he looks to Yukimura, who kisses him tenderly in return.  
In a moment, Yukimura withdraws his fingers and pours some of the inexplicable lubrication on his dick as Masamune watches, panting. 

(Masa) Alright...! Get this started, Yukimura...!  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, please don't be so impatient...

Yukimura spreads the stuff and gives himself some languid strokes, looking up at Masamune. Masamune grins, face hot.

(Yuki) O-Once again... are you positive? Once we begin I fear I won't be bridled.  
(Masa) Don't worry, I haven't changed my mind...  
         You don't know how much I want this.

Mouth twisting into a squiggly line, Yukimura bows to Masamune.

(Yuki) I shall do my best to meet your expectations!  
(Masa) Just get it on with already! My butt wants _now!_  
(Yuki) Y-Yes!

Yukimura lines his dick up and glances up at Masamune before making any movement, pushing just slightly, very gently. Both of them are sweaty, with faces flush.

(Masa) -- ...I gotta... respect your calmness, here.  
(Yuki) ...This is taking a tremendous amount of self-control, Masamune-dono.  
(Masa) W-Well--

Masamune gives a quiet exhale as Yukimura smoothly pushes in-- taking his time, pulling out slightly, and little by little pushing forward.  
Masamune grimmaces somewhat.

(Masa) ...You-- hhmm... sure you're not...  
(Yuki) N-Not-?  
(Masa) It feels real tight-- is... "full"...? The word I'm lookin' for--?  
(Yuki) ...Acclimate--! You will acclimate.

Yukimura pushes all the way in, and leans on his arm, resting next to Masamune's head. They pant as Masamune splays his hands over Yukimura's back.

(Yuki) Mmmmmrmm...  
(Masa) C'mon... move... move.  
         Move or I'll go crazy.  
(Yuki) A-As you wish...!

Yukimura slowly pulls out a little, then presses back in.

(Masa) Mghh...!

Brows and jaw tense, Yukimura squeezes his eyes shut as he continues his movement. He pulls out most of the way, and then gently pushes back in. Masamune softly throws his head back and pants.

(Masa) Right... right there...!

Yukimura pushes in, slowly quickening his pace, "Mm... mmn--!"  
As he continues Masamune spreads his legs as far as he can, knees crooked and toes curled. 

(Masa) Ah... ah... Yuki...mura...!  
(Yuki) Masamune-- dono...!

Yukimura brings his lips to Masamune's and thoughtlessly pushes his tongue into his willing mouth as he penetrates him.  
He leans back, putting one hand on Masamune's, holding it to the floor next to his head, and the other touching his chest, feeling it, palm rubbing against his nipple.  
Masamune wraps his legs around Yukimura as he rolls his hips into him, now quick and forceful.

(Masa) Ah...! Ah...!

Masamune brings his face to the side, panting.

(Masa) I...! --!

He grits his teeth and comes, over his stomach. Yukimura quickly brings a hand to Masamune's dick, pulling at it firmly and fast. Masamune's hands raise to bring Yukimura's face down for a long kiss. After they part, Yukimura looks to him;

(Yuki) M...Masamune...dono... I...  
(Masa) Keep going... I'll do it again...

As Yukimura stills, Masamune looks up at him. Smiling, he pulls Yukimura down into another kiss.  
Soon, Yukimura pulls Masamune up onto his lap, to straddle him.  
Masamune kneels up to lower onto Yukimura's dick, pressing it inside as he sinks into Yukimura's lap, careful, sweat dripping from his chin, streaming from his neck to his chest. His one eye flutters shut, and Yukimura steadies him as he holds him.

(Yuki) ...Are you alright..?  
(Masa) Mnh... Gimme a... second...

Masamune takes the entirety of Yukimura's dick with a deep sigh.  
As they begin to move, Masamune rests his forearms over Yukimura's shoulders, fingers twitching, and rests his head with his mouth to Yukimura's ear.

(Masa) Mmn... mm...  
         Ah...

Yukimura squeezes one eye shut, grimmacing, as he grips Masamune's hips by his butt, gently lift him and buck in rhythm.  
Both of them pant, and Masamune kisses Yukimura's neck and ear in between whispers.

(Masa) (whisper whisper)...  
(Yuki) Mm--! Masamune... dono...  
(Masa) (whisper whisper whisper)...  
(Yuki) A-Ahh... oh...

Masamune laughs lowly to himself before he leans back, resting his palms on the floor behind himself and working his hips with Yukimura.

(Yuki) Mm... mm...  
(Masa) So... So good... _Shit...!_  
(Yuki) Masa... ... mune... d---

Yukimura comes, "Hhah...!!" and spills into him. He then pulls Masamune to him, holding him tight.  
After some moments Masamune lifts up, letting Yukimura's soft dick fall from his butthole.

(Masa) ...Dirty words, huh...

Yukimura flinches as he reaches for his clothes.

(Yuki) C-Could it be that you're teasing me?  
(Masa) Don't get your fundoushi in a twist, I'm just committing it to memory.

Masamune taps the side of his head as he sits back, dick half-hard.  
Yukimura notices and shuffles over, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his kimono and settles with one hand on Masamune's dick, the other with a finger pressed against his entrance. 

(Masa) --...  
(Yuki) Shall I?  
(Masa) I'm gonna be totally raw if you stick your finger in there again.  
(Yuki) Understood.

Yukimura then proceeds to furiously jack off Masamune, who can barely keep his thoughts straight. But what would he know about things being straight? Later on that night, Yukimura sleeps with Masamune snoring away with his arms resting over his head next to him. For some reason, Yukimura wakes. He blinks slowly before turning his face to look at the light coming in through the papered windows.

There's a soft humming, from outside. Yukimura steps through a hallway, and slides a door open to a garden outside-- standing in the moonlight and staring at the sky is Mitsunari, still covered in bandages under a white kimono. He's barefoot, and his right arm is in a sling. His left ring-finger is bandaged and held straight.  
Yukimura approaches him. He looks at Mitsunari, and listens to him.

(Mitsu) ...I entrusted him with my death.

Yukimura is quiet.

(Mitsu) Because I had no reason to live.

Yukimura asks;

(Yuki) ...Ieyasu-dono?

Mitsunari says nothing for a moment, before slowly turning to Yukimura and holding up a letter in his hand. Yukimura looks at it in surprise;

(Yuki) That letter...  
(Mitsu) You left it on the table.

Yukimura turns his face somewhat, blinking while staring at it.

(Mitsu) ...Did you read this?  
(Yuki) Oh, no. I hadn't.

Mitsunari approaches, reaching out to hand the letter to him. Yukimura takes it. He looks up for a moment before opening it to read it.  
After he does, he folds it up and puts it back in the envelope.

(Mitsu) ...I can't allow him to continue with his ludicrous ambition.  
         If he could not allow Hideyoshi-sama to unite this land, then I won't allow him.  
(Yuki) You intend to... fight him? Again?

Mitsunari looks to Yukimura.

(Mitsu) ...He will regret letting me live.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono... Could it be that you enjoy fighting Ieyasu-dono?

Mitsunari raises his head somewhat.

(Mitsu) ..."Enjoy"?  
(Yuki) Mm. Do you look forward to it?  
(Mitsu) Of course. It's my chance to have revenge for Hideyoshi-sama!  
(Yuki) But even if Hideyoshi-dono never existed, would you still want to fight Ieyasu-dono?

Mitsunari's lips part as he gives an expression of surprise. It soon fades into a look of anger, though.

(Mitsu) Don't be an idiot! Without Hideyoshi-sama, I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be alive!  
         Serving Hideyoshi-sama was my reason for living. And I live to serve his will-- absolutely no-one could kill my lord without consequence! My revenge is a mere testament of my loyalty!

Yukimura sighs somewhat.

(Yuki) We really are alike, aren't we?

Mitsunari's expression softens.

(Mitsu) ...What do you intend to do by befriending me?  
(Yuki) Hmm? I don't have any particular ends in mind.

Mitsunari gives him a sort of suspicious albeit confused expression.

(Mitsu) ...I'm afraid I cannot do as that other man does.  
(Yuki) What other man?  
         M-Masamune-dono?!  
(Mitsu) Whatever his name is.  
(Yuki) I couldn't-- Ishida-dono, the relationship he and I have is really quite special!  
(Mitsu) Why? A presumptuous man such as him-- are you not using him as a distraction of some sort? 

The color runs from Yukimura's face.

(Yuki) _Ishida-dono!_ Do not say such things in my presence!

Mitsunari's slightly taken aback. 

(Yuki) I had told you the truth when I said he and I were lovers-- and this too is the truth!  
         I do love Masamune-dono-- from the very bottom of my heart!

Mitsunari thinks for a moment, turning his head, bringing a hand to his chin.

(Mitsu) ...As you did.  
         I apologize.

Yukimura sighs.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono, although I feel I understand your motivations... You must know I could only serve my own lord-- I could not join in your journey for revenge after all.  
         But when you called me your comrade, I had realized something. It wasn't a matter of being united merely by our circumstance; that was all you'd ever wanted from me.

He smiles (almost apologetically).

(Yuki) ...Thank you, Ishida-dono.

Mitsunari's brows furrow subtly as he remembers all the mean shit he's said to Yukimura.  
He turns around, and walks back inside the castle, into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters after 4 were written 3 or so years later.

In a half-lit room, light softly pouring in from the outside "wall" (+ doors) Mitsunari slowly opens his eyes, covered in bandages, lying in bed.  
He weakly turns his head, looking around the otherwise empty room. His sword is absent.  
He slowly gives deep breaths, weak, and it takes all his will to raise his left arm to push the cover off-- his hands are shaking.  
He closes his eyes, panting softly, and glances towards the light coming in from the papered windows before looking at the cieling and giving a teeth-grinding, tired, irritated expression.  
He forces himself to turn over and lift himself from the floor with his left arm (his right being in a sling), his ring finger pressing painfully into the futon.  
Mitsunari manages to drag himself to the door (he knows what his problem is-- ie, starvation) and struggles to stand on his feet before reaching towards the door. As soon as he puts a hand on it, it quickly opens, and standing on the other side is Masamune, slightly surprised.

(Masa) Oh. See, I told him you'd be okay.  
         Hoh? What's the problem?

Mitsunari frowns up at him, panting.

(Masa) ...Hmm. You don't have an infection, do you?

Masamune grabs Mitsunari by the shoulder and feels his forehead for a fraction of a second-- Mitsunari bats his hand away.

(Mitsu) Don't... Don't... touch me!

Mitsunari loses balance and catches himself with his left arm on the floor.

(Masa) No fever...  
         You're starving to death, right? _Bwaaaka_.

Mitsunari looks up at him, glaring.

(Mitsu) You... who are you again?

Masamune's nostril twitches before he grabs the collar of Mitsunari's white, blood-stained kimono, wrenching him upright.

(Masa) Nobody ever tell you that a joke gets less funny the more you say it?

Mitsunari swings his back-hand up at Masamune's face, and Masamune dodges it, easily. Mitsunari steps back before his vision unfocuses and a high hiss sounds in his ears. He cannot react before Masamune takes his fractured arm and squeezes it-- Mitsunari chokes, shaking, and stares at the appendage, in a dizzy state of confusion.

(Masa) It'd feel hella good to slap you in your dumb face right now.

Masamune raises his hand for a moment, then reconsiders.

(Masa) Hmmh... Well...

He tosses Mitsunari to the floor by his arm. Ph-thump!

(Masa) You're too pathetic to hit!

A voice sounds from the end of the hallway.

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono, what's happening?!  
(Masa) I'm roughin' him up, what does it look like?  
(Yuki) Masamune-dono, he's my prisoner! No-one gave you permission to harass him!

Masamune gives a "what the fuck do you want from me" shrug as Yukimura approaches, moving to bring Mitsunari to an upright position.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono is fragile, Masamune-dono!

Mitsunari's face twitches.

(Masa) He's also injured and shit.  
(Yuki) Could you perhaps help me-- hm?  
         Ishida-dono, you're shaking!

Mitsunari loses all color in his face (whatever's left) and tucks his chin for a moment before his body softly undulates and he barfs a puddle of stomach acid onto the wooden floor. Yukimura's hair stands up as he lifts his hands away cautiously. Masamune makes a weakly disgusted expression, more "I fuckin give up" than anything else.  
Mitsunari pants, a string of thick spit strung from his lip to the puddle.

(Mitsu) ...I...  
         ...Please...  
         ...Some... water...

In some moments, Mitsunari is in bed and drinking water from a yuunomi as Yukimura holds him up by his shoulders.  
As his shaking hand lowers the cup, Mitsunari pants, slightly alert. Water drips from his chin.

(Yuki) ...Are you feeling better? Don't worry, Masamune-dono is making something for you to eat.

Mitsunari guardedly glares up to Masamune, panting, as Masamune sits nearby, stirring a bowl of rice pudding with an expression of unimpressedness that only a gangster would give. He stops every now and then to bring the spoon to his mouth and taste it and (maybe) toss more salt into the bowl.  
Mitsunari weakly raises his arm to wipe his mouth with the inside of his wrist and croaks out a low laugh.

(Mitsu) ...

Masamune slowly chews before responding.

(Masa) I hope you don't think I'd kill you with this.

He motions to the bowl.

(Masa) Nah... When I kick your ass... it'll be _public_.  
(Mitsu) ...As I'd hope.  
(Yuki) The both of you, please behave. You're guests here, at least do as I request!

In a moment, Mitsunari lifts a spoon of pudding to his mouth and carefully eats it, slowly.  
He takes his shaking hand away and gives a surprised expression-- starvation is the greatest spice, they say. Yukimura lights up.

(Yuki) Ohh! Delicious, is it not?  
         Masamune-dono is the greatest cook I know-- his _hidden flavor_ ; that is, _love_ , is in everything he makes!  
(Masa) Not _everything!_

Yukimura turns to Masamune;

(Yuki) But Masamune-dono, you wouldn't purposefully make something bad-tasting, would you?

Masamune growls;

(Masa) It can't be _that_ bad...

Mitsunari glances around.

(Mitsu) ...  
(Yuki) Hm?  
(Mitsu) Where... My sword...  
(Masa) You must really be crazy if you think you're gonna have anything sharp right now.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono, although it pains me to do something so terribly rude... Your sword is in my possession.  
(Mitsu) Why.  
(Yuki) You already know.

Mitsunari gives him a begrudging look before turning his face to look at the light coming in through the windows. Yukimura jarringly grabs him by the shoulders, and Mitsunari whips back to look him in his giant, brown eyes.

(Yuki) I want you to survive, Ishida-dono.  
         I want you to see tomorrow.  
(Mitsu) You would deny me any dignity?  
(Yuki) I know it is selfish. But far too many of those I have come to respect are dead.  
         If you truly believe your life to be worthless, then give it to me.

Mitsunari stares him in the face-- he's serious.

(Yuki) I'm not asking you to give up your revenge...  
         Perhaps with us you might have some chance at battle with Ieyasu-dono?  
         Before that... you must recover.

Mitsunari gives Yukimura a confused, guarded expression. Yukimura throws his arm around Mitsunari's shoulder jovially.

(Yuki) Now eat! No-one gets stronger on an empty stomach!

A broken arm is lifted, pushing against Yukimura by its elbow. Yukimura falls back, catching himself with a hand on the floor behind him, "Mh-!".

(Mitsu) Get off me.  
(Yuki) M-My apologies.

Yukimura backs off as Mitsunari continues to weakly eat.  
As Masamune glares in the background, Yukimura continues to be cordial;

(Yuki) Tomorrow we and all my men are having a banquet in honor of my lord, Takeda Shingen.  
         I would like to invite you, if you feel better.

Mitsunari looks up, once, and then back, and answers between chewing.

(Mitsu) ...  
         ...I don't have anything suitable to wear.  
(Yuki) Be that your concern, we can certainly find something for you.

Mitsunari takes a break from eating, and weakly replaces the bowl/spoon and takes up the yuunomi to drink. He coughs for a moment and Yukimura hesitates to move back to his side, but is nontheless concerned.  
Mitsunari glares at them.

(Mitsu) ...Why are you both still here?  
         Surely you must have something else to do?  
(Yuki) I...  
         Will you be alright?  
(Mitsu) Go.

Yukimura and Masamune stand. Masamune turns towards the door.

(Masa) ...If you choke and die, it was nice knowing you.  
(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono!  
         Someone will return later to change your bandages. Well then, we shall take our leave.

They both leave through the sliding door, quietly closing it after them.  
Mitsunari takes a while to finish the rice pudding. When he finishes it he stares at the bowl in his lap, miserable.  
The bowl is thrown to the floor, shattering into pieces. Mitsunari searches through them for something suitably sharp. He lifts his hand, not pressingly, and points the shard towards himself, thinking. His grip on it slowly softens before he's startled by the sound of an incredibly loud cicada right outside the papered windows. It sounds long enough for Mitsunari to get irritated.  
He forces himself to stand, unsteady, and throws the door to the outside open-- the cicada flies off, and as he glares about he notices the scenery outside the porch.  
Resting his hand and broken arm on the banister he looks out over what is now Kofu and among the hiss of the wind through the leafy trees he's captured by the sight of mount Fuji in morning light.  
Mitsunari spends the rest of the day there, moving to sit, and look through the rungs of the banister.  
He looks into the yuunomi in his hand, empty save for a bead of water travelling back and forth in the bottom.  
In candle-light, one of Yukimura's men intrude in the evening to replace Mitsunari's bandages and clean off his wounds.  
The broken bowl is collected. At some point in the night he's woken by the sound of deep thunder outside, and then begins a soft rain.  
His feet shift together and he rolls over onto his back, feeling the deep vibrations through the building, rattling the doors to the outside.  
Mitsunari closes his eyes and wills himself asleep somehow.

There's a cocophony of sound somewhere in the castle; a gathering of a lot of people talking. Mitsunari wakes up slowly, face mashed into the futon.  
He sits up and looks to the empty cup next to him. He then hears the shuffle of feet outside the door-- turning, he hears talking.

(Dude) Is it--  
(Dude2) Shhh!  
(Dude3) What if he's already awake?  
(Dude) But is it him, though?  
(Dude2) Just do it a little-- a little bit.

The door slides open slightly, with 4 or 5 soldiers poking their unassuming faces into view. They all catch Mitsunari's eyes, and they jump, slamming the door shut.

(Dude4) Get out of the way.  
(Dude) It was him!  
(Dude5) I wanna see.

The door slides open again and new faces look at him before they catch his eyes. They jump, slamming the door shut.

(Dude3) Stop that!  
(Dude4) Don't push me.  
(Dude2) Stop!  
(Dude4) Uwaah!

The door slides open for a second and they all turn to Mitsunari and "Hahgh!" in fear before the door slams shut again.

(Dude4) I told you to stop pushing me!

The door slides open again and they jump, catching Mitsunari's stare, "Woagh!!" Mitsunari explodes;

(Mitsu) Disappear, you mongrels!!

They all shout, "AAAAHH!!" before stumbling over each other and running off, leaving the door open.

(Mitsu) Whoever else is there...

There's silence before Mitsunari pushes the covers off, walks to the door and threateningly sticks his head out, ready to scream at somebody, but no-one's there. He stops, somewhat confused for a second, before scowling again. 

Later on the door to Mitsunari's room quietly opens. Yukimura steps in with something in hand, and closes the door behind him.  
Entering, he sees Mitsunari standing outside in the warm air, looking at the scenery again. Mitsunari turns, frowning, before he notices who it is-- his expression softens.

(Mitsu) ...Yukimura.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono. I apologize for not visiting last night. I was quite occupied with planning today's festivities, although that's merely an excuse, is it not.

Mitsunari quietly listens, not particularly frowning.

(Yuki) Ah, here.

Yukimura respectfully hands him a yukata-- imagine whatever pattern you want, but the color is likely dark.

(Mitsu) ...My haori?  
(Yuki) You have my apologies-- it's being repaired.

Mitsunari looks at the clothing and lets it unfurl in front of him before handing it back to Yukimura, and starts to try to take the sling from around his neck.  
Yukimura notices and puts the yukata over his shoulder, reaching up to help Mitsunari.  
After the sling is untied, Mitsunari starts to remove his blood-stained clothes and Yukimura turns around.  
There's a grunt of pain and Yukimura turns his head to see Mitsunari carefully threading his fractured arm through its sleeve. Mitsunari is covered in bandages, it seems like he and Tokugawa more or less fought to the death.  
Yukimura turns again, thinking. 

(Mitsu) ...It's fine.  
(Yuki) Hm?

Mitsunari gives a neutral expression.

(Mitsu) You can look, if you want.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono... Why would I do such a thing?

Mitsunari says nothing, and gives a sharp gasp, prompting Yukimura to turn again. Mitsunari's fractured right arm and misc broken fingers make it difficult for him to tie the belt.  
Yukimura approaches and helps. He ties it halfway before closing the folds of the kimono properly, inevitably hiding more of Mitsunari's chest. He then ties the obi firmly.  
Mitsunari's eyebrows almost raise.

(Yuki) Here...

Yukimura takes the sling and wraps it around his right arm again, and ties it behind his neck.  
Hands pat Mitsunari's shoulders.

(Mitsu) ...Where is that man?  
(Yuki) That man? Ah, Masamune-dono, you mean.  
         I asked him to direct the castle's cooks.

Yukimura gets animated as he bursts into praise;

(Yuki) Masamune-dono is the greatest cook I have ever met--  
(Mitsu) I understand.  
(Yuki) Then you agree? Was the rice pudding not exceptional?

Mitsunari sighs from his nose and gives a slightly incredulous expression, looking at Yukimura.

(Yuki) Oh, there will be much more than that at our banquet. All delicious makes of meat and _mochi_ and wonderful what-have-you!  
         Ah-- I've... invited some others, aside from my own men. Whomever I could find in the surrounding environs.  
(Mitsu) Commoners?  
(Yuki) Well... individuals I know. Perhaps you know them, as well.

Mitsunari gives a guarded look.

(Mitsu) ...Yukimura. I trust you would never call upon anyone that Ieyasu sides with, especially while I'm injured, and without my sword.  
(Yuki) Ishida-dono... It would seem to me like most of us have sided with Ieyasu-dono at some point or another. Unless my memory is mistaken.

Mitsunari's lip twitches.

(Yuki) But worry not, they are my comrades. I've invited no-one who would visit harm upon you.

Mitsunari is not impressed, lol. You never truly know another, etc.

(Yuki) Come.

Yukimura beckons and turns. They leave the room and walk down the hallway outside.

(Mitsu) ...Tell your men that if they once again take it upon themselves to pry in the morning I won't be held responsible for their subsequent punishment.  
(Yuki) Eh? Were they listening in? Watching unbidden?  
(Mitsu) You associate with far too many irreverent individuals.  
(Yuki) I know they can be rather... meddlesome at times. They have many finer qualities.

Mitsunari could not care less.

(Mitsu) Hm.  
(Yuki) Most of them had been told that you were no longer living, I suppose it's only natural that they should be curious.  
(Mitsu) _It's disrespectful_.  
(Yuki) You cherish your privacy, and I suppose there is no-one who does not. I shall speak with them.  
         Ishida-dono, I'm not sure I've mentioned this yet, but you are... my prisoner here.

Mitsunari's brows furrow for a moment.

(Yuki) So long as you remain so, it would be an offense to take you from us.

Quiet, then. This implies other things.

They reach a large area, where tables are being prepared for the banquet. Mitsunari looks around, at the tables, the people going about, the pillars one could probably hide behind (if they weren't up to socializing)?

(Yuki) Ishida-dono!

Yukimura beckons him to a smaller table in the middle-back of the room.

(Yuki) This is where Masamune-dono and I will be sitting. Do sit here with us, won't you?  
(Mitsu) ... ...If you wish.  
(Yuki) I do wish. Consider it upon your jailer's insistence. 

A look away, expressionless.

(Yuki) Thank you, for not making to escape yesterday.  
(Mitsu) As I am?

Yukimura shows some unguiled confusion.

(Yuki) Broken bones could not abate the power of your extraordinary will, Ishida-dono-- even if--  
(Mitsu) Your words are uncalled-for.  
(Yuki) If I do not speak, how else are you to know my thoughts?

Mitsunari sits down.

(Mitsu) Then keep them to yourself.  
(Yuki) I am a fount of emotion, Ishida-dono. If they do not move me, they shall burst forth in some other fashion. 

Turning his face slightly, something catches Mitsunari's eye-- the disappearing figure of some large man with a high ponytail.

(Yuki) Mm.

A hand is extended over the corner of the table, towards Mitsunari, who looks at it blankly.

(Yuki) Oh.

Yukimura puts forth his left hand instead.

(Mitsu) What.

The hand is invitingly extended further. Staring for a moment, Mitsunari slowly raises his left hand, broken ring finger and all, to fit into Yukimura's.  
Yukimura firmly takes his hand, shaking it slightly.  
There's a warm, encouraging look in Yukimura's eyes, and Mitsunari, without thinking, relaxes somewhat, full-bodily.

The hall is filled with people, soldiers, others, the cooks, all talking loudly, eating and laughing. Mitsunari walks down a hall towards the area again, by himself, and steps in slowly, his eyes darting from one person to the next. As he walks forward the people around him stop speaking at stare at him, either trying to figure out who he is or what he's going to do.  
Looking over the crowd of messy tables, Mitsunari spies Yukimura with a half-sauced Masamune next to him, entirely distracted and in deep conversation with whoever's next to him, and every seat at the small table is taken. A tiny sting of disappointment hits him but he shows nothing-- aye, that's the bulk of what he feels. Before he can even decide to disappear in a puff of purple smoke a hand reaches up to his wrist and pulls him down to his buckled knees with enough force to pop his arm out of joint.

(Mitsu) Wh--

A giant man sits next to him, kinda tipsy and eyeing him with a fraction of questioning before they straighten up with surprise. Maeda Keiji.

(Keiji) _Gaku!_  
         It really was you! Mitsunari!

Mitsunari looks expectant before his expression fades into an annoyed scowl. He wrenches his hand to the side before whipping it in the opposite direction to break the grasp.

(Mitsu) Unhand me-- you scum!

Keiji leans over to try to re-apply contact and his hand is wrenched away again and again, from Mitsunari's shoulder, forearm, leg.

(Keiji) Don't be like that, Mitsunari! Is that any way to treat an old friend of a friend?  
(Mitsu) Keep-- your-- tongue in your mouth, you vile--  
(Keiji) Alright, alright!

Keiji throws his hands up. 

(Keiji) I'm glad you're alive, man.

A squint.

(Mitsu) ...Is that so? Would it not have been better for Ieyasu to have killed me?  
(Keiji) What're you talking about?  
(Mitsu) There will be war, so long as we're both alive.  
         It's not a part of his impudent dream of a world of "peace", is it.

A hand extends to Mitsunari, with a saucer of sake in it. 

(Keiji) ...Forget all of that for now.

Their eyes meet again.

(Mitsu) ...You... You dare show me your tail...  
(Keiji) Huh?  
(Mitsu) You'd drink with anyone, wouldn't you.  
(Keiji) Don't convince yourself this is a big deal, man!  
         Here.

Mitsunari takes the sakazuki and it never reaches his mouth, lol.

(Keiji) Cheers, to Takeda Shingen!

The table they're at cheers and everyone raises their cups-- the sentiment spreads to the other tables and everyone's arms raise if they're not fucking smashed out of their minds-- it reaches Yukimura, who turns, surprised. He stands up and fidgets for a second before bowing and speaking;

(Yuki) I offer my deepest gratitude to all of you for honoring the name of my lord today. While he could not be here to join in our festivities, I beseech all present in this hall to have him, his words, his deeds, his greatness in your hearts.  
         My lord...

Yukimura's lids flutter low as he thinks.

(Yuki) ...Takeda Shingen...  
         His love of this land, and all of us who live in it-- so long as we keep this love in our hearts, it will make us stronger. It will carry us. It will warm us in the coming winter.

Mitsunari listens intently, brows on the verge of a frown.

(Yuki) Thank you, so very much, everyone. Please, enjoy yourselves to your fullest.

Yukimura bows and everyone raises their cups to cheer again, except Masamune who claps enthusiastically. He's so proud of Yukimura for not bursting into tears, lol, and he's also fairly drunk.  
Absorbed in his thoughts, Mitsunari turns to Keiji as his arm reaches out to tap their cups together.

(Keiji) C'mon, drink up!

Keiji downs the booze as Mitsunari emotionlessly watches.

(Keiji) Actually-- if you got broken fingers and stuff, here.

Keiji shoves a plate of meat, etc onto Mitsunari's lap. and slaps a pair of chopsticks next to him on the tatami.

(Keiji) Eat up, drink up!

Mitsunari stares into the food in his lap as his expression grows subtly sad.

After some time, when Mitsunari's very slowly eaten one of everything, somewhere in the area of 9 people, likely all sitting in different parts of the room, stand up and back up to a particular open spot together. Three sit down with instruments (perhaps conjured, one by one) while two stand on either side and conjure a small "stage" for puppets.  
Everyone attending stares, surprised, including Yukimura. Masamune is drunk but still somewhat suspicious-- he heard nothing about this. Mitsunari isn't paying attention.  
A spotlight hits the stage with a mechanical "clack".  
A puppet flops down, a fancily-dressed man, it seems. The voice of someone I'll refer to as Masashige seems to come from nowhere with music coloring the lines;

(Shige) Once upon a time... there was a rich man, who owned many lands. He owed his fortune to many people, and thanked the gods every day.  
         Being an Only Child, he often wondered and fantasized about what having a brother his own age would be like.  
         "We could talk together, eat together, practice our swordplay together, and drink together under the full moon. It would be lovely!"

A puppet of a priest appears.

(Shige) He asked a priest one day; "Where could I find a brother of my own?" and the priest told him, "Come closer, I shall whisper in your ear."

The priest puppet raises a hand as the rich man leans in. The Priest then slaps the rich man in the back of the head.

(Shige) "Don't be a fool! Your parents are dead, and this is impossible!"  
         "Please, I will do anything! I shall strike the word 'impossible' from this world and live in the last of my fortune. I want a brother!"

The priest stands back and thinks.

(Shige) "I shall consult the fires."

Fake fire spreads up around the priest as he hums.

(Shige) "Mrmmmmm... MRMMMMMMMmmm...  
         AHAH!"

The fires lower.

(Shige) "Listen to these words, my friend; 'look somewhere un-thought of.'"  
         The man wandered home, looking under every stone and fallen tree, between every building and wall. "But of course, as I think on it, these have been thought of."

The lights lower, and raise again.

(Shige) Once upon a time... there was a rich man, who owned many lands. He owed his fortune to many people, and thanked the gods every day.  
         Except this day, preoccupied, as he went fishing in a nearby well. 

The man puppet fishes into a well that sprung up from below. He struggles to pull the rod up, "Hrmmm... HRMMMMM! HRRRRGHHHHMMMMMMMM!!"  
The man pulls another puppet from the well, covered in blood and its head hanging half-off.

(Shige) "Oh," said the man, as he eyed the corpse, "This will do."

The puppet of the man fixes the corpse's head back onto its neck.

(Shige) The corpse thanked him for rescuing him from the bottom of the bottom of the well.  
         "In my thanks... I will do as you please. But first hear my story.  
         I was once a king. But a king so unfortunate that my subjects became jealous and uncontrollable; they bound me in my castle and wrenched my head, and left me here, 330,000 _shaku_ from my throne."  
         "Why that's terrible!" Shouted the fortunate man, "But worry not, while you live here, you shall be my brother, and as my brother, mine shall be yours, and yours shall be mine."  
         And then for seven days and seven nights, the fortunate man lived with the unfortunate king as if they were brothers. Upon the break of the eighth morning, a group of men invaded the fortunate man's home.

Some 5 or 6 other puppets cramp into the fortunate man's home while he's surrounded by his family-- puppets of a wife and four children.

(Shige) They demanded to speak to the king, and they condemned him to death again; they would not hear his pleas, to let him stay, to let him live.  
         "We whet our blades with your cursed blood once, we will do it again! For the honor of our land!"  
(Mitsu) Preposterous.

Everyone freezes on an awkward note as they look at Mitsunari, along with everyone else attending.

(Mitsu) It's impossible for anyone to travel 330, 000 shaku in a mere week.  
(Shige) Ah... ahem? How... How is it impossible?  
(Mitsu) It would take five months for anyone to travel that distance by foot, without any hills, and without rest!  
(Shige) What if they went by horse?  
(Mitsu) Don't be ridiculous!

Mitsunari breaks into a vein-popping yell;

(Mitsu) A HORSE COULD TRAVEL THAT DISTANCE IN LESS THAN A DAY!!

The men at the table around Mitsunari all nod to themselves, humming, "as expected... as expected..."

(Shige) Never mind that-- suspend your disbelief!  
         The men who arrived all pulled out their blades to deliver the king back to the well, and the after-life, but the fortunate man stepped in between them!  
         "You cannot hurt this man, for he is my brother! And what life is his, is mine!"  
         "Your brother, you say? Then as his family you must die, too, and all others who would quarrel and carry your will in your absence!"

The 5-6 men go about slapping wooden swords at the children and his wife, who turn, and then fall from view.  
They all surround the fortunate man and run him through simultaneously as he straightens up in pain and falls to the floor.

(Shige) The fortunate man breathed his last as he spoke to the king; "I regret not our time together. It was a lovely week or five months or less than a day... I loved you from my heart as my own brother, I care not where you come from or what your crimes may be...  
         Be in peace, my brother."

The fortunate man, in turn, falls below the stage.

(Shige) In that moment, the king fell into such grief and misery with the loss of his brother, that he died as well, again.  
         When the priest came the next day and discovered their bodies, he prayed to the gods, and the gods took pity on the fortunate man and his family. Their souls were reborn as birds, birds!

Everyone attending the hall jump as a handful of massive crows burst from the stage and fly through the hall before taking perch in the higher beams as they stare.

(Shige) Mm, the end, happily ever after.  
(Keiji) ..."H-Happily ever after?"

Masamune stands up, still sauced.

(Masa) Who the hell... would come here and tell a shitty story with a weak metaphor like that? Show me your face!

One figure (with a covered face) stands up from behind the stage.

(Shige) "Weak metaphor"?  
(Masa) Yeah, you forgot the fortunate guy's smokin' hot boyfriend who would've fixed this stupid situation when it started!

Mitsunari twitches with annoyance and looks at Masamune.

(Mitsu) And who, pray tell, is the unfortunate king supposed to be?

Mitsunari points at the man with the covered face.

(Mitsu) In any case, Hideyoshi-sama never had children!

Masashige looks back and forth between them.

(Shige) What are the both of you even talking about?!  
         It wasn't a metaphor!  
(Masa) Who gives a shit, show me your damn face!

Masashige sighs and grumbles to himself.

(Shige) You're right, this is stupid.

The 9 men all put their things on the floor and stand up before stepping together, becoming one person.  
Masashige reaches up to his face, covering it. When he takes his mask off his face is that of a very old lady. Everyone stares; it's not what they imagined.  
He raises his hand again and lowers it-- the face of a child. Lowering his hand again he has the face of Sarutobi Sasuke.  
Masamune stares in disbelief, and Yukimura claps.

(Yuki) Ohh! Wonderful, Sasuke!

(Sasuke wakes from a nap in a tree somewhere far away with a sneeze and wipes his nose.)  
Masashige lowers his hand again and he has the face of Katakura Kojurou. Masamune is not impressed.

(Yuki) Wh-What?! How--

Masashige reveals his face as Nobunaga Oda's, scaring a lot of the room as they lean back like a wave from his view. He laughs, throwing his head back before he spins, throwing off a disguise and quickly moves his hands before his face twice, revealing his real face; a man in his mid-late 40's with a healthy amount of facial hair and charismatic eyes. His outfit is that of a thickly-armored ninja, with random weaved threads over his armor in hot colors. (At least that's the idea for now.)  
Mitsunari bolts up, putting a foot on the table in front of him.

(Mitsu) Masashige!  
(Shige) Ah, Mitsunari! I should have known-- you look... the same.  
         As you might have guessed, Tokugawa-san sent me to find you.  
(Mitsu) Of course he did, the incessant complete... garbage! Of a man!  
         If you intend on exterminating any sign of Hideyoshi-sama's will in this world, I shall not abide!  
(Shige) Th-That's not--

Masamune stands up from his table, dropping a cup of sake.

(Masa) Shut your dumbass face!

He points at Masashige.

(Masa) If you think you can come in here and kill my honey just because he associates with this shrieking salamander you got another thing coming.

Masashige squints at both of them before Masamune pulls a knife from his shirt. 

(Yuki) M-Masamune-dono! Please--

Masamune is quick even when he's drunk-- he sets one foot on the table before dashing at Masashige, who panics for a fraction of a second and backs up as Masamune swings at him, one two, one two.  
Keiji watches as Mitsunari weighs his chances, and in spite of his wounds he runs over the table with a clatter of plates, etc.

(Keiji) Wait-!

Masashige quickly catches Masamune's hand before he can stab him in the neck-- Masamune's other hand swings up for a punch that misses as Masashige winds up to headbutt Masamune, sending him tumbling back.  
Masamune's head swims as he looks at Masashige, blinking quickly. Masashige reaches behind him and pulls out a naginata (a glaive with a long blade); Masashige was historically known for his spear skills, but for the sake of variety-- he was also much better known as Hattori Hanzo.  
Yukimura stands up, about to jump the hell in when just as Masashige trains his naginata on Masamune, Mitsunari's foot smashes into the side of the invader's face, sending him back.  
Masamune struggles to straighten up, a hand on his head.

(Masa) I'm gonna be sick.  
(Mitsu) Give me that blade!  
(Masa) Oh, hell no!

Mitsunari makes to grab it before Masamune takes his broken ring finger in hand, making him yelp. Masashige then punches Mitsunari in the face, throwing him back onto a table with a smash of dishes, everyone sitting there scrambling away. Mitsunari is fuckin pissed, struggling to stand as Keiji hops to his side.

(Keiji) C'mon-- c'mon...

He lifts him to his feet.  
Masashige blocks Masamune's knife swings with his naginata, backing up.

(Masa) All I wanna do is cut off your pinkies, come off it!

Masashige swings his naginata wide at Masamune, who barely dodges, face to the side, eye wild. He stumbles back into Yukimura's hands.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, you're far too inebriated to do this!  
(Masa) Hrmm... hrmm.

Keiji grabs onto Mitsunari's shoulders as he moves to go.

(Keiji) Nonono-- stay put!  
(Mitsu) Unhand me, Maeda Keiji.  
(Keiji) Fist-fighting a guy who has a weapon when you only have one fist to work with is insane!  
         Oi, Masashige-san--

It doesn't take any real amount of thinking before Mitsunari whips his left hand back to poke Keiji in both of his eyes, "Gah!!" Keiji reels back, hands on his face.

(Keiji) Owowowowowow!! Mitsunari!

Mitsunari dashes towards Masashige, who raises his naginata and frowns-- he pokes at Mitsunari, who gracefully moves out of the way, looking at the blade; the blunt side sweeps at him, and he calmly puts his hand on it, catching it and pushing it aside as he closes the distance between him and Masashige.  
Jumping up, Mitsunari extends his leg to kick Masashige square in the face and his foot is caught in Masashige's hand.

(Shige) This isn't a game!!

Masashige takes his foot, grabs his collar, and forcefully swings Mitsunari leg-first 360 degrees, and sligs him up at the second floor-- he spins and lands, feet-first, against the second floor's wall among the panicked flapping of crow wings, and kicks off it, flinging himself at Masashige again.  
Masashige thrusts his naginata up and Mitsunari moves just enough for the blade to thinly slice him from his left forearm up to his shoulder-- Mitsunari then lands shoulder first into Masashige, who tumbles back onto the floor, sliding a little far away.  
Yukimura and Masamune watch as Mitsunari gets-up-running towards Masashige.

(Mitsu) I'll kill you...! I'll kill you!

Masashige gets to his feet in time to block Mitsunari's elbow slung at him.

(Mitsu) I'll never allow Ieyasu to forget his lies-- to forget what he's taken from me!!  
         Foul betrayal for the sake of peace-- if a pathetic ideal is his ends, there will only be peace when he's killed everyone else in this cursed world!!

An armored palm stretches out with a brutal amount of strength, smashing the side of Mitsunari's face.  
Seeing stars, he falls back, flat onto his back with a heavy thud.  
Masashige reaches down, pulling Mitsunari up.

(Shige) Come... To Edo, Mitsunari!

Jolting to life, Mitsunari shoves his left hand into the sleeve of his right before swinging up at Masashige's face, slicing up his face and his right eye, "Hyaaaaaaghhh!!"  
Masashige lets him go as Mitsunari lowers, watching him, gripping the sharp shard of the bowl he had yesterday's breakfast in, it and his fingertips covered in blood.

(Shige) You-- you beast!! Have you no honor?!

Mitsunari's mouth breaks into a wide grin, wide-eyed (and he seems genuinely like he enjoys finally "getting back" at someone Ieyasu cares about).

(Mitsu) You think you can do what you wish with me-- may that remind you, you filth!  
(Shige) Mitsunari... I will return for you.

Masashige disappears in a burst of leaves, and Yukimura runs up, keeping his distance from Mitsunari as he drops the bowl shard, hands shaking.  
Mitsunari falls to his knees and heaves, his eyes filling with tears.  
They stream down his face, onto the floor. Blood runs down his left arm as he sobs.

(Mitsu) ...Gyobu...

Mitsunari makes an ugly crying face as he continues to sob.

(Mitsu) ...Hanbei-sama... Hideyoshi-sama...!

Giving a depressed look, Yukimura's shoulders drop. He looks to Masamune (who's scratching his head) and nods before dashing to Mitsunari's side to straighten him up and gives him a big, tight hug. Mitsunari buries his face in Yukimura's shoulder and clasps his arm around him, hugging back. His wails are muffled in Yukimura's shoulder.

In Mitsunari's room Keiji leans in the doorway, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them to try to blink the "I can't see" away. His hand raises to rub his eyelids as someone wraps up Mitsunari's shoulder and forearm, having stitched it together.  
Mitsunari lies on the floor, staring straight up, making no sound, no expression, feeling nothing.

(Masa) You really think... it was necessary to attack a guy at a banquet?  
(Keiji) Masamune-- you were the one swinging a knife at him!  
(Masa) I was drunk! What's his excuse?!  
(Yuki) Everyone.

They look at Yukimura, who's hunched over paper, back-on to them, writing with a detached, tired expression.

(Masa) Eh? Honey, what're you doin'?  
(Yuki) Composing a letter to Ieyasu-dono.  
         I consider it a moderately grave offense to send a man to attack a guest while we have our feast in the name of my lord, Takeda Shingen.  
         More so! To try to abduct a prisoner of mine has legal ramifications.

Yukimura gives a deep sigh, and Masamune stops, glancing away and getting embarassed.

(Masa) ...

Masamune stands up and sheepishly looks at Yukimura.

(Masa) Yukimura... I'll be in your room, 'kay.

He leaves, moving past Keiji (somehow lol).  
The medic collects their things, finished.

(Dude) ...Yukimura-sama.  
(Yuki) You have my thanks.

They take their stuff and Keiji offers to help carry it, "Here," and he slowly slides the door closed behind them and sighs.  
After some long, quiet moments Yukimura looks over his shoulder at Mitsunari as he lies there, silent.  
Replacing his brush and reviewing the letter, he folds it and puts it inside an envelope, and puts the envelope into his coat. Standing up, he walks over to Mitsunari's side to sit. Mitsunari actually pays attention to him.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono...

Mitsunari's expression is mild, a tinge of apology.

(Yuki) Ishida-dono. I...  
         ...would like you to know that I don't regret keeping you here.

Mitsunari's brows lightly furrow.

(Yuki) Have you... learned anything? Have you felt any change?

Mitsunari looks away from him, to the cieling again.

(Yuki) All I would wish is that there be some calm in your mind.  
(Mitsu) Don't talk to me like this...  
         I apologize, for being the cause of your troubles.

Yukimura thinks for a second.

(Yuki) You blame yourself?  
(Mitsu) Had I not been here...  
(Yuki) You were here because I wanted you to be.

Mitsunari thinks.

(Mitsu) I... I'm sorry.

Yukimura gives a warm, concerned smile. He bends down to hug Mitsunari, lifting his chest and head. Mitsunari's hands move to Yukimura's back and smooth over the fabric as he looks towards Yukimura's head. When Yukimura draws back, Mitsunari looks up at him, his face turned towards him.

(Mitsu) ... M... Mitsunari.  
(Yuki) Hm?  
(Mitsu) You call Ieyasu by his first name. You can call me Mitsunari.

Yukimura finally feels like he's making leeway.

(Yuki) Oh-- Oh, certainly!

Yukimura gently leans forward and holds Mitsunari's face in his hands.

(Yuki) Please... rest.

He leans back and Mitsunari takes a deep breath.

(Mitsu) ...How...  
         How do you... think on your lord... and it not burn, like someone had pressed red steel upon your chest?  
(Yuki) It does. But... hmm.  
         Perhaps it had been more painful before.  
         It has been a long time... but...

Yukimura ponders before he sees tears in Mitsunari's eyes.

(Mitsu) I... 

He takes a quivering breath.

(Mitsu) It... It is a... 

Sniffing, he continues.

(Mitsu) A... a light, too bright, for me to see. I can do nothing but turn from death-- it is a light too bright to look upon.  
(Yuki) I know it is pain very little else can hope to match. Yes... there's nothing greater than the "death or misdeed" of those you love.  
         The loss of your lord is...

Yukimura stares off a little.

(Yuki) It is unbearable. But there are very few who take this land in their hands-- and do not think of their own death.  
         We may not be prepared, even as we say so, for their going, but...  
(Mitsu) ...Hideyoshi-sama died as a warrior. Even we who survive them-- it is our fate as well.

Yukimura turns to Mitsunari.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono, the red steel... your chest may have hope to quench it, in time.  
         Each time... the steel grows quieter.

Yukimura puts his knuckes against Mitsunari's chest.

(Mitsu) ...I don't believe you. But... I would like to.

Yukimura gives him a smile. It fades a little.

(Yuki) ...You need not die, not at the hands of another warrior.  
         For if he truly knew your strength, he would not rejoice upon your death.

Mitsunari looks up at Yukimura quietly, and stares off towards the cieling again. As Yukimura moves to go, Mitsunari raises his left hand hesistatingly.

(Mitsu) Mm-- ...

Yukimura's confused for a second before he leans in.  
Mitsunari's hands (including his fractured right arm) reach up and he pulls him down into another hug.  
Closing his eyes, Mitsunari quietly sighs, his hands drawing up to Yukimura's shoulderblades as he gently reciprocates.  
After a moment, Mitsunari pushes Yukimura back, who gives a meek smile as Mitsunari settles, looking away.

(Mitsu) ...Go.  
(Yuki) As you wish.

Yukimura gets up and leaves, and Mitsunari stares at the cieling, deep in thought.  
After some moments there's muffled speaking from under the floor Mitsunari's lying on. "Honey!" Mumble mumble mumble. Mumble mumble. "Ha ha ha ha..." Mumble mumble mumble.  
A clear "Masamune-dono!" Mumble mumble!  
Mumble mumble muuuuuumble~~  
Mitsunari rolls over, cradling his fractured right arm and continues to stare off.

(Mitsu) (thought) ...Yukimura is a busy man.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese terminology:  
> -Yuunomi (one of those semi-tall, handle-less cups with the gentle ridges)  
> -Haori (something like a formal jacket, never completely closed, but kept together by a strap/etc-- Mitsunari actually canonically wears a jinbaori over his armor)  
> -Sakazuki (a saucer you specifically drink sake from [although more often than not I drink it straight from the bottle, lol])  
> -For whatever reason I tend to generalize traditional Japanese wear with "kimono". "Kimono"; literally "wear(ing) thing".
> 
>  
> 
> ...Suicide was (and continues to be) very normalized in traditional Japan, and if you're interested in its weak justification I recommend reading "Bushido" ("The Soul of Japan" / "The Way of the Samurai") by Inazo Nitobe, top samurai apologist (the book is actually very interesting otherwise, minus its views on women/the wives of samurai).


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of deep sobbing, a man on his hands and knees, his voice hoarse. Masashige cries, bowing before Ieyasu Tokugawa, who sits on a low seat in front of him, resting his chin on his palm, legs crossed. Tokugawa is covered in cuts, deep bruises and bandages underneath an ornate haori and uniform. He smiles sadly at Masashige, whose face is covered in tears in spite of his bandaged right eye. They're alone. Tokugawa leans forward to put a hand on his shoulder, and Masashige slaps it off. Giving up, he leans back.

(Toku) Hattori...  
(Shige) Don't comfort me! I deserve this! I need this pain! Searing pain! Bed of coals! Six and eighty agonies!  
(Toku) _Hattori!_ You lost your eye, isn't that enough?  
         I told you already-- it doesn't matter that you failed, but...  
(Shige) But!!  
(Toku) ...I'm sorry, Hattori. I really should have known Mitsunari was probably going to attack you the moment he recognized you.  
         Also... he's not the kind of man... who appreciates the arts.  
(Shige) ...I tried so hard to make a lovely— _lovely play_ and then...  
(Toku) There was no need for that.

Masashige thuds his forehead against the floor.

(Shige) Taken into deep consideration...!  
(Toku) But...

Tokugawa thinks for a moment.

(Toku) I'm so glad that he's alright.  
         Mitsunari...

Tokugawa looks off, his smile strong, reaching his glittering eyes.

(Toku) You're alive, aren't you.  
         Alive!

In the early morning, Mitsunari watches Fujisan as the wind blows warm in the trees. He notices, down in the courtyard, Masamune-dono, sitting on his horse, talking to Yukimura. Masamune bends down, uncrossing his arms as Yukimura puts a hand on the horse's saddle to lean up as they kiss. Masamune gives a nonchalant wave and the horse rears before he rides off on the road out, towards Oshu.  
Mitsunari watches Yukimura as he stands there, shifting slightly, trying to keep his eye on Masamune as he disappears between buildings, on the horizon. He stands there for a considerable amount of time, and Mitsunari cocks his head before Yukimura turns and walks off, slowly, back into the castle.  
Moments later Mitsunari spies Yukimura closing a jubako (a tiered food box), taking it with him, and walking for a moment before stopping to suddenly breathe deeply-- he lifts his face and mumbles to himself before walking off, leaving Mitsunari to watch quietly.  
Mitsunari turns and thinks before deciding to follow Yukimura, who he finds sitting in a tea room, sobbing to himself. Sitting next to him, Mitsunari raises his left hand and places it on Yukimura's arm, startling him somewhat. Yukimura wipes his face in his sleeve.

(Yuki) Oh... Mitsunari-dono, I... Do pardon me...

Mitsunari's brows furrow lightly. Some moments later Yukimura sits, looking at the jubako before him.

(Yuki) I never take it well, when he leaves... Every time it feels more and more difficult.  
         His absence, it makes me realize how very little I...

Yukimura stops, realizing what he was about to say might be inappropriate. There's some silence between them.

(Mitsu) Yukimura. You're not a member of the Takeda clan.  
(Yuki) Certainly I am not. I'm merely following Oyakata-sama's orders until an heir is officially instated...  
(Mitsu) Then go to Sendai. Work for his clan.  
(Yuki) That is a lovely sentiment... but the movements of my brother and I are the burden of my father alone. 

Looking away, Mitsunari gives a slightly frustrated sigh, thinking. 

(Yuki) My dream of seeing this land united by my lord may be over... but if I were to be forced to battle against the Takeda army... I would be torn in twain.  
(Mitsu) You're far too sentimental, too naive...  
         Were you not so, you would not have plucked me from Sekigahara, hm.

Yukimura looks up at Mitsunari, covered in bandages/etc. 

(Yuki) Even if you were to fully recover, you must know that you cannot lead an army again. Perhaps to change your name, even, would not be enough. You are far too famous and...  
(Mitsu) Ieyasu's control has spread to more than half of the land-under-heaven. This I know.  
         But I could be captured by him, and he would be foolish enough to be alone with me.  
(Yuki) I-Is that your plan?!  
(Mitsu) No. I don't want to see his face.  
(Yuki) W-Well... good.

Yukimura shoots back after a moment. He looks at Mitsunari with some amazement.  
Later on, with the door to the outside open, the wind gently blowing in, Mitsunari rests on the futon in his room, having accidentally fallen asleep.  
A Cicada sounds in the distance, and he wakes up slowly, rolling over onto his back, and is incredibly startled by the sight of someone sitting next to the bed.

(Mitsu) Wh--?!

Keiji waves his hands in placation;

(Keiji) S-Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to--  
(Mitsu) What are you here for?!  
(Keiji) Relax, Mitsunari, I just... Well, this'll probably sound weird but... I was gonna leave this morning, but I wanted to see you again.  
         So~ here. 

Keiji lifts a small box next to a pail of water. 

(Keiji) I'm gonna change your bandages.  
(Mitsu) For what reason?  
(Keiji) The medics let me, that's why. Don't worry, I have plenty of experience.  
         You wouldn't let me be around you otherwise, right?

Mitsunari gives an unimpressed glare. 

(Mitsu) Don't push me.  
(Keiji) Of course not!

Keiji starts by undressing his left arm, of its sleeve and its bandages-- the stitches go all the way up Mitsunari's shoulder, caked in old blood.

(Keiji) ...Man, you didn't make a sound when they sewed you up. This hurts, doesn't it? 

Keiji thumbs the line of stitches as Mitsunari looks away, to the light outside the open door.

(Mitsu) Hurry up.  
(Keiji) Mmgh, _ha~i._

Keiji cleans off his arm, lifting it gently and smoothing the wet cloth over it. He holds Mitsunari's arm by the wrist, noting how sickly thin it is. His elbow and knuckles are bruised and cut open from punching and elbowing a guy in armor.

(Keiji) Y'know... I did this for Hideyoshi, once upon a time.  
(Mitsu) Hm?

Mitsunari looks at Keiji, who smiles.

(Keiji) Curious?  
(Mitsu) If you think you can change my opinion of you with anecdotes of Hideyoshi-sama's past, by all means, indulge.

Keiji almost flinches at the sarcasm. 

(Mitsu) ...The man I knew and the man you knew were two different people.

Keiji straightens up in surprise before dramatically hanging his head and sighing.

(Keiji) Maybe... Maybe you're right...  
         B-But-- he must've-- I mean at some point-- he must've shown you how big his heart is. That's what I knew of Hideyoshi.

Mitsunari stares off, expression blank. He turns his head to look at Keiji, trying to read his face. Keiji blinks, his brows tense. With a guarded frown, Mitsunari turns away again.  
Keiji continues to re-wrap the bandages on his arm. He pauses at one point.  
Reaching for Mitsunari's collar he opens it slightly and notices that in spite of the blood stains there isn't particularly anything there. 

(Keiji) Hm?

Mitsunari raises his left arm and pulls his collar open, and the tie at his waist, baring his chest and such, covered in bandages and dark bruises. Keiji stares.

(Keiji) ...Ieyasu... He really...  
(Mitsu) Continue.  
(Keiji) Mm.

He reaches for the bandages, untying them, and threads them from around Mitsunari as he pushes his back from the bed. Keiji can't help but notice how thin he seems. 

(Keiji) What're you gonna do?  
(Mitsu) Hm?  
(Keiji) After this, I mean. When you've recovered. Are you gonna stay here and work for Yukimura?

The bandages are put aside, and Keiji wrings a wet cloth.

(Mitsu) …  
(Keiji) You're definitely good enough to become the eleventh brave.

Keiji laughs to himself as he gently cleans off Mitsunari's myriad of cuts and dunks the cloth in water again to fold it and drape it over a particular bruise. Mitsunari gives a quiet exhale.

(Keiji) Feels good, huh?

Mitsunari's left hand darts out and slaps Keiji's leg with a loud CRACK! Keiji's entire body tenses at the pain.

(Keiji) AAAAaaaowwwww!! What was that for?!  
(Mitsu) What is wrong with you? You have no need to trust me, to speak with me. I am part of the scornful past of a man who had no use for your oblivious reverie!  
(Keiji) Why do you gotta be like this...?!

Mitsunari slaps him again.

(Keiji) AGAHH!!  
(Mitsu) Taking care of me isn't going to vicariously settle things between you and Hideyoshi-sama.

Keiji rubs his hand over the stinging in his leg.

(Keiji) That's not my intention!  
(Mitsu) How far did your familiarity go?

Keiji grumbles, turning his face;

(Keiji) We were close enough that Hideyoshi... kinda... hit on me once.

Mitsunari raises to his knees, grabbing Keiji by the collar.

(Mitsu) Do you want to die?! Do not lie to me!  
(Keiji) It wasn't-- I'm not...!  
(Mitsu) Did you accept?

Keiji is stunned.

(Keiji) – Wha?!

Mitsunari squints at him.

(Mitsu) ...You refused him? What sort of fool are you?

Keiji, bewildered, wrenches Mitsunari's hand from his shirt. 

(Keiji) J-Just... listen--  
         Hideyoshi had someone who loved him.  
         Besides, we weren't like that, okay?

Mitsunari sits back down, and stares at Keiji as he lies back onto the futon.

(Mitsu) ...Strange. In all of my knowing Hideyoshi-sama and speaking with him, he never mentioned you.

Keiji wilts in disappointment. 

(Keiji) Y...Yeah. That sounds about right...  
(Mitsu) But then, there must have been... something...

Mitsunari's eyes crawl over Keiji's entirety.

(Mitsu) Both Hideyoshi-sama... and Yukimura, in spite of them they associate with such _presumptuous_ men.  
(Keiji) Huh? Are you talking about Masamune?  
(Mitsu) The man with the eyepatch.  
(Keiji) Yeah, that's Masamune.  
(Mitsu) That's his name?  
(Keiji) You're joking, right? There's only one Masamune who's more famous than him!

Mitsunari lies down and starts to untie his sling.

(Mitsu) I don't care.  
(Keiji) _Of course not._ But I'd think Yukimura would be offended if you couldn't remember his name.

Mitsunari swallows, some measure of guilt in him, as Keiji leans over to help him untie the sling. 

(Keiji) Man... I'd love to be in their shoes.  
(Mitsu) Hm?  
(Keiji) They're so... y'know.  
(Mitsu) Be specific.

Keiji takes the sling off, and starts to unwrap Mitsunari's fractured arm.

(Keiji) As if it wasn't obvious; they're suuuuuuuuper in love.

Mitsunari carefully straightens out his arm and grunts at the discomfort. 

(Keiji) They'd do anything for each other. All they _want_ is to be near each other. 

Keiji gets jovial;

(Keiji) C'mon, Mitsunari. There must be somebody you feel that way about, right? Huh, huh?

Mitsunari stares off, and gets slowly downcast. Keiji jumps, holding his hands out.

(Keiji) Wait-wait-wait-wait! I-I didn't mean to...  
(Mitsu) ...This is ludicrous. 

Keiji falters, and continues to wrap Mitsunari's arm again, carefully.

(Keiji) I think... if there's someone out there you feel that way about... You should be with them.  
(Mitsu) ...No matter what?

Keiji nods.

(Keiji) No matter what.  
(Mitsu) ...Then the next time you come here, bring a blade, and cut my belly open.

Keiji flinches as he finishes wrapping Mitsunari's arm.

(Keiji) Mitsunari... Y'know...  
         When we're born into this world... our life is ours to live the way we like. But at the same time... our lives aren't _only_ ours.

He looks up to Mitsunari, into his eyes.

(Keiji) We're here because of other people-- and those people because of others. It took generations and generations of hard work just for us to be here, to be alive.  
         How much we owe to our ancestors is undeniable, but they're not the only ones--  
         Your life belongs to the people who love and care about you, here and now-- and the people who will love and care for you in the future, people you haven't met yet.  
         To take that away from them...

Mitsunari blinks, not really sure how to process this.

(Mitsu) I... I don't understand.  
(Keiji) Don't understand what?

Mitsunari gives a tired sigh and closes his eyes. He starts to put his arms back in his sleeves. Keiji gazes at him for a moment, before sitting back to put the bandages and stuff away.

(Keiji) ...The rest of your wounds should be good to breathe. Unless you're gonna fight somebody like you fought Masashige-san, you'll be alright.

Keiji reaches for Mitsunari's kimono, pulling it together.

(Keiji) Don't waste my effort, okay?

Mitsunari gives him a guarded stare, and Keiji slowly breathes out--

(Keiji) You're not--  
         ...Used to people being gentle with you, are you.

He ties the obi, and rests his hands on Mitsunari's waist, continuing, softly;

(Keiji) People need that sort of thing, you know. Casual touch, questions, eye contact.  
         It's like food and water and air .

Keiji gently puts his hand on Mitsunari's chest, over his heart.

(Keiji) 'Course not having it won't kill you... not quickly, at least. But it's really painful, isn't it?

Mitsunari stares into Keiji's eyes, expression of a gentle annoyance. He plucks Keiji's hand off his chest, and gently pushes him back. Keiji immediately sees his error and retreats.

(Mitsu) As a petty idealist, tell me, what is it you all intend to show me?  
         That this land will change in the name of how you feel? Or that you've merely yet to be shown how to be afraid of hope? I will admit, it does amuse me, to watch.  
         And if you've come here to have such lengthy conversations, at least bring something to drink with you!

Mitsunari flings an empty yuunomi at Keiji who catches it with some surprise.

(Keiji) H-Have you even _eaten_ today?

Mitsunari thinks.

(Keiji) Mitsunari, you can't be doing that-- if you don't eat there's no way your injuries are gonna heal!  
         If you're tired I can go get something-- just gimme a minute.

Keiji jogs back into the castle, having been out into town to get a pile of food, carried in a woven basket. He runs into Yukimura.

(Yuki) Oh, Keiji-dono.  
(Keiji) Yukimura!  
(Yuki) Did you not say you were leaving today?  
(Keiji) Oh, yeah, I'm just getting Mitsunari something to eat...  
(Yuki) The cooks here would be glad to serve him something, there's no need to...  
(Keiji) Ahh, sorry. After yesterday I didn't wanna bother them-- plus, I got a bunch of stuff I wanna let him try from the restaurants around here. Some favorites.

Yukimura's shoulders jump before he raises a hand.

(Yuki) Wait a moment, Keiji-dono.

Yukimura leaves and returns with something wrapped in a big-ass leaf, handing it to Keiji as if it were some treasure.

(Yuki) Please, give him this. A gift.  
(Keiji) Manjuu?

Keiji takes it.

(Keiji) Thanks! I'll be sure to tell him it's from you.

Keiji leaves with a wave. When he gets to Mitsunari's room, he sits next to the bed and takes everything out and puts it aside. As he's doing it Mitsunari thrusts his hand forward, still clasping that yuunomi. Keiji puts a bottle of water, and a bottle of sake in front of him with a smile.

(Keiji) Which'll it be?  
(Mitsu) Who is that sake for? Yourself?  
(Keiji) Well, if you don't want it, I guess.

Mitsunari's voice is clear;

(Mitsu) For what purpose?

Keiji actually has no idea why he's getting upset;

(Keiji) Just lettin' loose a little bit. What's wrong?

Mitsunari gives him a squint before snatching a bowl of something and mashing his hand into it. Pulling a sakazuki from the inside of his shirt Keiji lifts the sake towards Mitsunari in gesture.

(Keiji) Want some?  
(Mitsu) Not unless you wish to see my tears reach my feet.

Keiji makes a face like he didn't hear him right. He then smiles.

(Keiji) Ahh~ I see. One of those drunks, huh.

That's not what he meant at all, lol. Mitsunari ignores him and reaches for some variety of a ball of rice.

(Keiji) How is it?  
(Mitsu) ...Somewhat... dry. How old is this rice?  
(Keiji) Eh?? Hey, I brought you stuff from my favorite joints around here, they're all run by respectable folk!  
         Although if we're talking about dryness you should try some of this.

Keiji lifts his cup to Mitsunari.

(Keiji) Let's make a toast to something.

Raising it further he looks to Mitsunari, waiting for a suggestion. Nothing but silence is given in return, of course.

(Mitsu) ...May I ask you some thing, Maeda Keiji.  
(Keiji) You can just call me “Keiji,” y'know.

Mitsunari looks to his hand as he moves a piece of rice with his thumb from his index finger.

(Mitsu) ...Why did you not follow Hideyoshi-sama when he left his beginnings to go to war?  
(Keiji) Be _cause_...

Keiji lowers his hand.

(Keiji) ...The Hideyoshi you knew and the Hideyoshi I knew were two different people.

Eyes flicking upwards, Mitsunari stares off.

(Keiji) No matter who he became before you met him, Hideyoshi betrayed me, and the man he used to be.  
         ...This'll sound pretty bad, but... the man I knew died long before Ieyasu did what he did. But maybe when you knew him, he was more himself than he'd ever been.  
         Maybe when he showed me he didn't _care_ about us-- about the people we thought he loved-- he was just letting us know he never did.

Mitsunari continues to stare off, his fingers slowly moving to shift rice on his hand.

(Mitsu) ...I should think--  
         --that may not be true.

Keiji looks at him a little surprised and listens.

(Mitsu) People care about things, and then that care fades away. They hate things, and that turns in suit.  
         I should think that he did care for you, but then he did not. That these things were in the past, I don't believe, should make them untrue.  
         Men often... do as they do, because they feel there is no other way. The man you knew died, perhaps, to let another part of himself live, in necessity... Something deep, but not necessarily deeper.  
         In spite of this change there were times when he did show his kindness.

Mitsunari's gaze meets Keiji's.

(Mitsu) ...It was his heart that made me follow him.

A silent stare, then, and Keiji slowly closes his mouth.

(Keiji) Then we loved the same thing, right?  
         I mean, thinking about it that way really makes it less confusing.

Mitsunari takes the water jug and patiently pours it into the yuunomi on the floor. After a moment;

(Mitsu) I will never forgive Ieyasu for killing a man I admired, but more so I won't forgive him for doing so as if I or Hanbei-sama were never involved. As if we could not be reasoned with.

Mitsunari raises his cup to Keiji, who looks at it confusedly before reaching up to put his hand under it, which immediately gets slapped away.

(Mitsu) ...Toast.

What he meant hits Keiji and he hangs his head and laughs to himself before raising his cup too.  
After a bit, Keiji is somewhat buzzed, pouring up another drink as Mitsunari sits, thinking, having tried a bit of pretty much everything.

(Keiji) You think... like... is ambition really a good thing for people to have? I guess it depends on the person.  
(Mitsu) You certainly get to pondering when you're drunk.  
(Keiji) I'm like this all the time... I just don't say it.

Mitsunari then spots something next to Keiji, and reaches for it.

(Mitsu) ?

He unwraps it; a mizu manjuu of considerable size and seemingly perfect texture.

(Keiji) That... There's something special about that... Mrm...?

Mitsunari bites into it and as he chews and tastes he freezes, staring at it in shock. Lifting his head he feels a mild wind blow over his shoulders and sees the humid, blue sky of Sendai above him. A bell rings in the distance against the sound of the pounding surf. Mitsunari lowers his hand into his lap and this easy enlightenment is interrupted.

(Keiji) Oh, right-- Yukimura handed that to--

Mitsunari's hand quickly slaps over Keiji's mouth, “ _MNG!!_ ” The hand is drawn away and Keiji rubs at his aching face with tears in his eyes. Mitsunari looks to the bun in his lap. His eyes water somewhat and he picks it up to study it.

(Mitsu) ...What a curious accident. I was not meant to taste this.

He gets up, walking to the outside door, and steps onto the outer porch, gently laying the manjuu on the floor in front of Fujisan, and walks back into the room.

As the day draws on Mitsunari slowly finishes a lot of what Keiji brought him. He puts bowls inside of bowls and places them inside the woven basket again as Keiji lies on the floor, tipsy.

(Keiji) I... I wanna swim... 

Keiji goes to lift his head as he speaks;

(Keiji) Did you pu-- AH!

Mitsunari steps off his hair as Keiji rubs the back of his head, humming a whine. Sitting down on the bed again Mitsunari sits properly, one hand in his lap. After a moment of staring at the other man;

(Keiji) ...Man, I bet girls never leave you alone.  
(Mitsu) Even as a lord I've lived in relative secrecy...  
(Keiji) What? Why? Just get out and talk to people!  
(Mitsu) Are you suggesting that anyone would speak with me? Would they dare ask anything of me?  
         I very much doubt they care.

A soft smirk comes across Mitsunari's face.

(Mitsu) Only you and Yukimura have any interest in consorting with the dead.  
(Keiji) What the heck, don't say stuff like that, Mitsunari!

Keiji reaches over to put his hand on Mitsunari's thigh.

(Keiji) That's... why I came here... 'Cuz I thought...

Mitsunari looks down at him while he strangles his words out.

(Keiji) ...I...  
         I don't want you to...  
(Mitsu) To die?  
(Keiji) I-- I'd never forgive myself, y'know.

Keiji paws his arms onto Mitsunari's lap, looking up at him, who stares back in surprise.

(Keiji) If you ended up...  
         Because you didn't have anybody...  
         --You know what I mean!

Totally flabbergasted at the idea of someone he barely even knows saying something like this, Mitsunari glares at Keiji.

(Mitsu) ...You? _Why you?_  
         Why you of all people?  
(Keiji) Wha? Why wouldn't I?  
         I mean, I'm in the power to do something-- why wouldn't I do it?

Mitsunari gives him a discerning squint.

(Keiji) We've been through so much together... Well, not _together_ , but such similar stuff...  
         I guess you wouldn't know how much I think about it, but...  
         Mitsunari... you're a good guy.

Incidentally “isshou” can mean “together” and “the same”. There's potential for puns if this were ever translated into japanese.  
Keiji pats his leg.

(Keiji) You're a good guy...  
         I...  
         I forgot what I was gonna say...  
(Mitsu) Do you have a place to sleep here? It's getting dark.  
(Keiji) I-I do, just lemme lie here for a bit...

It turns night, and Keiji doesn't move. In fact, he appears to be soundly asleep. Mitsunari gets into bed, giving him one last look. When he wakes later, Keiji is gone.

The next day, Mitsunari's sitting in the porch outside, as he usually does, and turns to the courtyard below as someone shouts at him.

(Keiji) Oi, Mitsunari!  
         I'm headin' home, but... I'll be back, okay?

Keiji scratches his head and looks around, and then up to Mitsunari again.

(Keiji) Did I... do anything last night?  
(Mitsu) …?  
         Some things.  
(Keiji) I-I didn't... try to...  
(Mitsu) Try to what?

Keiji gets shy.

(Keiji) Try to... like... kiss you, right?

Mitsunari gives an emotionless stare.

(Keiji) I-It's nothing-- a ha ha ha! Haha ha!  
         Well, I should go...  
         See ya~!

Keiji turns and awkwardly walks away as Mitsunari continues to stare. After Keiji disappears among trees and/or buildings, Mitsunari stands up, a rock in hand, and blinks in concentration, tentatively holding his hand at shoulder level before whipping the stone into the trees with a “Hm!” It somehow hits Keiji, “ _Ide!_ ”  
A month passes. Splints are taken off Mitsunari's fingers, and he slowly makes fists, looking at them. His bruises have faded, the stitches are cut from his arm. He wears no bandages aside from what covers his fractured right arm. Wearing a proper kimono and hakama, Yukimura hands him his haori (in his room) and he starts wearing it, although wearing it in public could certainly make him easy to identify.

(Yuki) ...You look much more properly yourself, wearing that.

Mitsunari raises his left hand to his right lapel and stiffly dusts it off.

(Mitsu) I feel more “myself,” but...  
         Exactly who I am may have changed in these past few months.  
         ...Do you feel that way?

Yukimura thinks for a moment.

(Yuki) ...No matter how you change, you are always you, are you not?  
         Mitsunari-dono is the man who followed Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He is the man who swore revenge on Ieyasu-dono after his lord's death.  
         Mitsunari-dono is the man who cursed at me when I took him from the mud and the rain... who begged me to kill him, who nearly fought a man to the death during a banquet here.

Mitsunari gives him something of a side-eye, but there's no real malice in it. 

(Yuki) But Mitsunari-dono is also the man who held me so many times, and so tightly!  
         I've no right to judge you merely at your worst.  
         And I don't believe anyone else should, either.

A step back, and Mitsunari's expression softens. He lowers to his knees, propped on his heels, and presses his left fist to the floor, bowing to Yukimura, who watches in surprise.

(Mitsu) I thank you, for everything you have done for my sake, Sanada Yukimura.

He sits up, his face still low.

(Mitsu) My life is yours to command.  
(Yuki) M-Mitsunari-dono, would you hear your first task?  
(Mitsu) Hah.

Lowering, Yukimura gently takes Mitsunari by his shoulders, guiding him to stand.

(Yuki) Listen... to my worry.

Mitsunari looks at him, observant, expression neutral.

(Yuki) ...I've been given orders from my father, to travel to Osaka, and take my men with me.  
(Mitsu) O-Osaka?  
(Yuki) Yes... A certain daimyo is bolstering a force there, to do battle with Ieyasu-dono.

Mitsunari listens, breath abated.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono... I must apologize. I may have intentionally kept you from hearing of this.  
(Mitsu) What good is it, to tell me now?  
(Yuki) I... I've protected you this long, from Ieyasu-dono's allies, because I thought Kai to be the safest place. Certainly, that was something I could guarantee, at least.  
         But I still want you to know what I know-- and to advise me, if you can.

There's an air of nervousness about Yukimura.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono, do you know of any... living members of the Toyotomi clan?  
(Mitsu) None. Hideyoshi-sama was the last.

In this continuity, at least.

(Yuki) There's word of a man named Hideyori, in Osaka.  
(Mitsu) Toyotomi... Hideyori?  
(Yuki) He claims to be the son of Hideyoshi-dono.

Mitsunari's mouth drops open in surprise.

(Mitsu) His... son...?  
(Yuki) Then you haven't heard of him?  
(Mitsu) I've said before, Hideyoshi-sama had no children.  
(Yuki) Th-That wasn't... in _jest?_  
(Mitsu) If you were to ask any living man, your chances would be best by me. Hideyoshi-sama did nothing without my knowing, not sleep or eat-- in fact, I would often taste his food before him, to test.  
(Yuki) For... taste?  
(Mitsu) For poison!  
(Yuki) Wh-Why would such a high-ranking officer be assigned to such a dangerous task?!  
(Mitsu) I'd volunteered!  
         So then-- he's gathering an army, to war against Ieyasu?

The highly technical hamster wheel of an accomplished tactician squeaks away in Mitsunari's brain as he brings his hand to his chin.

(Mitsu) ...He's drawing attention to himself.  
(Yuki) Mm... Purposefully, I would think. To gather support against Ieyasu-dono, from wherever he can find it.  
(Mitsu) Without having had a formal procession, that would be difficult.  
(Yuki) If Hideyoshi-dono never named this Hideyori-dono as his successor... his would-be allies would likely all think the same thing.

They get quiet and Mitsunari nods.

(Mitsu) ...That he's not Hideyoshi-sama's son.  
(Yuki) I should like to admit, that was what I'd thought as well.  
(Mitsu) Even so, suggesting the title of the last of the Toyotomi line... It would grant considerable weight.

Yukimura observes Mitsunari as he thinks, brows subtly tense.

(Yuki) Do you wish to go to him?

Looking up at Yukimura;

(Mitsu) ...If... he is my lord's son... 

Mitsunari blinks away before looking to Yukimura, expectant.

(Mitsu) …  
(Yuki) Hm?  
         A-Are you waiting for my permission?  
(Mitsu) Yukimura, my duty is yours. If you and your men have been summoned to Osaka to fight for this Hideyori, then please, assign me to aid your plans. I will see this man for myself.  
(Yuki) I would be honored.  
         Osaka was your home, after all. Your support would be of much worth.

Mitsunari bows as Yukimura gives an empathetic smile, somewhat sad, head tilted a little.  
Later on, Yukimura sits in the castle's hall in front of a fairly large group of Takeda soldiers.

(Yuki) And so I must part with you all, as much as it pains me so deeply...

They watch him, listening, a crowd of concerned faces and tears.

(Dude1) Yukimura-sama...  
(Dude2) Take us with you!

A few of them agree, one throwing their fist up.

(Dude3) What have we to fight for, with you gone as well?  
(Dude2) Please, let us fight by your side!

Yukimura's hand quickly reaches out, silencing them.

(Yuki) Though our lord is no longer here to guide us, you all have an heir to protect.  
         And Kai will always need you-- to keep safe, to keep this a land of peace and honor!  
         I will never forget you, all of you, and your bravery, your loyalty... to have been in the presence of such noble soldiers... I am enriched-- the land, too, is enriched by your dwelling here.  
         If you wish to honor me, please, keep Oyakata-sama's will in your hearts. Always do right by each other-- help his people, always, _always_.

In spite of the big tears in his eyes, he tries to give an assuring smile.

(Yuki) ...I will return, one day.

Two or three of the soldiers burst into tears while the others rush to stand up and gather around Yukimura, to hug him, and put hands on his shoulders, sobbing his name as he wails into the air, crying.  
Outside, Yukimura wipes his face with some sort of cloth before looking up, and sighing and blinking as Mitsunari watches him.

(Yuki) ...I feel somehow... invigorated!  
(Mitsu) It will take some time to prepare an army for such a journey.  
(Yuki) You needn't worry... We shan't rush.

Yukimura looks up to the sunset, and sniffs.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dialogue set over a candle-lit room.

(Yuki) I shall ne'er find a greater honor in my life than to have served the Takeda clan.  
         Fare thee well, and may the gods watch over you all. 

A set of sliding doors close, _tok_ , and then another, _tok_ , closes in front of them. Yukimura is bowing, head near the floor, in the dark of a hallway in the Takeda's castle at twilight. Crickets peal in the nearby outside as he slowly sits up, and thinks, quiet.  
He takes his time standing up, and turns to leave.

(Yuki) ...I must confess, I have such a deep feeling of loss.

In a small, dark, porch-area Mitsunari slides a door closed behind Yukimura as he steps in from a path outside.

(Mitsu) Is there anything more to be done?  
(Yuki) I think not. 

Yukimura begins to don his iconic armor/etc in a candle-lit room, alongside Mitsunari, who pushes his tender arm through a black sleeve with assistance from one of Yukimura's men. The segmented armor is belted underneath, and it bristles as he lowers his limb.  
Holding his fractured arm by the wrist, Mitsunari watches as he flexes his fingers, gauging the ache.  
Yukimura pulls his bandana tight and pumps both of his fists, frowning.

The daylight has barely broken, and Yukimura's men have gathered outside on horses as he looks back to the castle, brows furrowed in melancholy. After bowing his head in respect, he turns, raising the reins and faces his men.

(Yuki) To Settsu!

The crowd parts to let him through, and they follow him out of the town, with Mitsunari alongside-- I'd considered him to be a good rear guard, but that arm...

(Yuki) Sasuke!

Sasuke appears at Yukimura's side and nods;

(Sasu) 'Kay!

He moves ahead, to keep watch. Mitsunari notes with some surprise;

(Mitsu) ...Ninja.  
(Sasu) Sasuke, my childhood fellow!

Sasuke is calculated into Mitsunari's head. One of the braves.  
He thinks for a moment, his tethered right hand gripping and relaxing reflexively, held against his abdomen.

(Mitsu) I have an ominous feeling.  
(Yuki) -Hm?  
(Mitsu) No. We'll see.

Yukimura looks to Mitsunari and back. The horses continue their journey along the Nakasendou, from Kai towards Settsu. An eagle dots the sky above them as the day draws on.  
Dialogue over the mid-day sky, and the thundering of hooves.

(Yuki) I suppose I'd never thought things would be different. Not so soon, and not this much.  
(Mitsu) ...Not even good things last forever.  
(Yuki) Yes... Yes. I suppose.  
         ...Even these odd things, with no thought... Suddenly they are all there is.

Mitsunari scratches the back of his neck. He sits with Yukimura as they and Yukimura's men eat a modest dinner and feed the horses.  
Yukimura closes a woven basket, tying it. He goes to stand up and put it back on the pack horse's back.  
Some meters away a few of Yukimura's men watch the two of them hand each other dishes and things to put away. In particular, they watch Mitsunari with some suspicion.

(Dude1) ...Are you looking at... Ishida-dono?  
(Dude2) You shouldn't be staring.  
(Dude3) Y-Yes, but...

They turn away, towards each other as they eat.

(Dude3) This may be rude to say, but... I had thought he would not have stayed with us this long.  
(Dude2) ...Perhaps... When we get to Settsu, he will remain there.  
(Dude3) ...Hmm...

Some silence.

(Dude1) ...Why... does Yukimura-sama wish for him to be with us...?

They continue staring at Mitsunari.

(Dude3) ...A doomful man such as him...

Mitsunari twitches, and glares back at them. They sputter and turn back, amongst themselves. 

(Yuki) Hm?

Mitsunari says nothing, looking away as Yukimura yawns.  
Dusk falls, and they come within relatively distant view of Osaka. Noting the castle Yukimura points from the back of his horse.

(Yuki) Ohh~! There it is!

Looking up at it, Mitsunari frowns as an awful, dull pain hums in his chest. He looks back down to the road ahead, depressed. The horses' hooves continue to sound along the cobblestone-paved road.

A fair distance outside of town, the army stops, pitching tents in the dark. The men gather, to hear Yukimura order one of them to go to the castle as a messenger, whilst the rest continue to set up for the night.

(Dude1) Where is Yukimura-sama?  
(Dude2) There--

They come upon a particular tent.

(Dude1) Yukimura-sama.

There's silence. They wait, and ask again;

(Dude1) Yukimura-sama?

One of them opens the tent's door slightly and sees Yukimura, asleep inside, abeit still sitting, peacefully snoring.  
They look at each other, standing back.

(Sasu) Let him sleep.

They see Sasuke, standing on a nearby tree branch, arms folded. Sasuke notices, then, in the corner of his eye, Mitsunari standing, looking towards the town.  
Mitsunari's hands shake as he stares towards the castle in the distance-- he takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Osaka.  
At some point along the way he breaks into a run, past the blackness of the woods and trees, jumping over a stretch of upturned roots, a burst of dead leaves in the air.  
When he gets to the city's edge he runs straight through. He slows to a walk to stare up at the castle, a tall blaze of white nestled among trees, and some townsfolk look from their doors and between the buildings, to gaze at him.  
Determined and possessed, Mitsunari continues his run, skipping stairs, hopping up them, and towards the front gates.  
No-one is there. One could call it deserted.  
When he enters the castle it's pitch-dark. Following memory, he stalks down the hallways.  
Looking up a staircase he sees the faint light of candles, passes by it and walks down a different hall. He comes upon a room, and slides the doors aside. In the darkness he walks to a chest and pulls a drawer open, spotting and taking a small box to open, look inside, and then close it to poke into his breastplate.  
Walking up the stairs towards the source of light, Mitsunari comes to a hall, the entance closed, and light glowing warm through the papered doors-- the shadow of a large man, sitting, blots through, and Mitsunari takes a moment to mentally (and emotionally) prepare.  
He closes his eyes, brows tightly knit. His breathing quickens, and his jaws clench before he quickly, quietly lowers to his knees before the doors.

(Mitsu) ...Hideyori-sama.

The shadow moves, turning its head back.

(Yori) Who is it?  
(Mitsu) A servant of your father.

There's a moment of silence before he replies.

(Yori) Enter!

At once, Mitsunari slides the door open, enters lowly, closes the door, and then prostrates himself inside and looks up to the silhouette of Hideyori-- seemingly alone in this dark room, with blinding candles lit before him. As Mitsunari discerns his shape, something seems odd.

Hideyori turns, sitting facing Mitsunari and the door. 

(Yori) A servant of my father. Who are you?  
(Mitsu) A-Ah-- Ishida Mitsunari. I was a commander in service of the Toyotomi clan, and I served in your father's place in the battle of Sekigahara.  
(Yori) ...Hmm.  
(Mitsu) Sir, if you wish... I would bear your orders-- and anything else.

There's a low, questioning groan from the darkness to Mitsunari's left.

(Goto) Urmmmmrmmmm...? The battle of Sekigahara...? Wasn't there...

Mitsunari looks, to see a skinny, pale man (other than himself), staring off, dark bags under his lifeless eyes as he almost blends into the shadows. Gotou Matabei turns listlessly towards Mitsunari and is immediately animated by his terror.

(Goto) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

He stumbles back, arms raised as Mitsunari stands and walks towards him, eyes wide and cold.

(Mitsu) You...  
(Goto) A ghost!! A GHOST!! Stay where you are, you twiggy specter!!

Mitsunari grabs him by the collar, wrenching him upright as Matabei stares at his hand, almost repulsed.

(Mitsu) Why are you still alive? _PROFESS!!_  
(Goto) A... _poltergeist?_

Mitsunari shakes him and snarls, showing his teeth.

(Mitsu) You lived, and Gyobu did not?! What justice is there in this foul world?!

Matabei can barely look him in the eyes.

(Goto) ...I take it you never met him in the afterlife, then..?

Mitsunari slings Matabei to his hands and knees before threading his left arm around his neck to quickly pull back into a hold.

(Goto) GaACK!! _What is this?!?_  
(Mitsu) Choke, you filthy lizard!! _I will be the hand that weighs your sins!!_

An arm reaches down, grabbing Mitsunari by his right arm, yanking it upwards and breaking him away from Matabei.

(Mitsu) A-Ah!

He comes face-to-face with Hideyori, and takes a step back in surprise before he quickly studies him-- firstly his face, which, although very different, with less facial hair and a fairly different shape, has something about it that seems to deeply remind Mitsunari of Hideyoshi, which is enough. Mitsunari's eyes glisten, suddenly full of fondness.  
Secondly, Hideyori is noticably smaller and shorter than Hideyoshi-- even shorter than Mitsunari by some inches, but he accepts this the very moment he notices.  
Hideyori grabs Mitsunari by the neck, "Mgck--!" and pushes down, forcing him to his knees.  
As he stares up at him from Hideyori's shadow, Mitsunari's eyes start to fill with anxiety. 

(Goto) ...Sir... [*cough*] Ishida is the one who was in command of the whole western army... and he still got himself killed by Tokugawa!  
(Yori) ...I see.

He would reply, if he could. Hideyori releases Mitsunari's throat, and Mitsunari immediately squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating some kind of beating. He forces himself to open them; to take his punishment without any kind of shying away, but Hideyori merely walks away and sits down where he was originally, and Mitsunari bows to him.

(Mitsu) H-Hideyori-sama!  
(Yori) It's as Matabei says.  
         If you could not defeat Tokugawa then, what makes you think you can this time?  
         I have no use for you.

Mitsunari bows his head to the floor.

(Mitsu) Please, sir--

He lifts his face just as he hears a sword being unsheathed. Hideyori stands up, a hot silver blade in hand, and steps towards Mitsunari.

(Yori) Take off your breastplate.

Mitsunari trembles, slowly standing, caught between "yes" and "no".  
Before Mitsunari can answer, Hideyori hits him in the face with the blunt edge of the sword. The force pushes Mitsunari aside a step and the inside of his cheek is pierced by a tooth.  
He takes a moment, tears welling up in his eyes, before he looks to Hideyori with a wild expression, and then quickly turns and throws the door open, escaping into the dark of the castle.  
Hideyori gives an uncharacteristic look of surprise-- that didn't work?

(Goto) ...Sir, with all due respect, killing a ghost...

One hop and Mitsunari clears the stairs-- he runs out of the castle as quickly as he can.  
When he gets outside the main gates he stops and falls to his knees, sobbing and covering his face with his left hand. He hyperventilates through his nose as he feels his throbbing cheek.  
After a moment he leaves the town, and just as he's walking into the dark path out, someone grabs his arm, "!?"-- and then someone else grabs the other, and another person appears from the shadows to help wrestle him to the cold, leaf-covered ground in the scuffle, "kshump!". They're townsfolk and they talk amongst themselves as others rush in to aid, "Kill him," "Here!" One of them presses a knife against his neck-- Mitsunari struggles in vain, grunting and glaring at the hand holding the blade.

(Mitsu) Let... Let go--!!

His right arm struggles against a hand, and the cloth sling it's tied in. It shudders against the restraint.  
Another stranger's hand holds down his right, and the knife is earnestly pressed against his throat, cutting the flesh there, and the sensation lights up Mitsunari's nerves, his eyes bolting open.  
There's a voice nearby, "What's going on over there?!" and the townsfolk all freeze before looking up.  
"Who--" "There!" Someone approaches, and the people let go of Mitsunari-- he can hear them speaking, but it's all muffled in the sound of his heart pounding in his head. He looks up and sees a blur of yellow-- Maeda Keiji?  
A hand reaches down to press against his neck and Mitsunari stares at their face in a state of confusion.

(Toku) Hmmh...! Those--

Mitsunari's rattled with a long gasp as he sees the face of Tokugawa Ieyasu over him.

(Mitsu) Ie...!  
(Toku) What are you doing, coming here by yourself?

He sounds (and looks) genuinely concerned.

(Toku) Mitsunari...

Mitsunari rolls away, sits up, stands and backs off, a hand to his bleeding neck.

(Mitsu) Ieyasu... Ieyasu...! Ieyasu!  
         How... Why are you in Osaka?!  
(Toku) Mitsunari, your neck is bleeding! Here!

Tokugawa takes a bandage from his pocket and Mitsunari pushes him away.

(Mitsu) Keep it! Go!

Tokugawa sighs.  
In a moment, Mitsunari takes the tattered sling on his arm off, taxing his right arm to tear it into strips before carefully lifting his hand to tie it around his neck.

(Toku) ...I followed someone here. He said he was gonna talk to Hideyori, to try to convince him to give up gathering an army.

Mitsunari has a feeling he knows who that someone is, and finishes tying the bandage to miserably feel his throat-- some faint feeling of Hideyori's hand remains.

(Toku) Besides, this town is officially owned by my clan. Gathering an army here is against the law!  
(Mitsu) ...Your law.  
(Toku) It's fair, isn't it?  
(Mitsu) Don't talk to me about "fair".  
(Toku) Laws exist for a reason-- for example, "I can't kidnap you, because you're Yukimura's prisoner."  
         It's my law and now I owe him money, heh! It's a pain, but it's give and take, y'know?  
(Mitsu) If you take me now, there's no-one here to witness it.  
(Toku) Mitsunari...

Mitsunari opens his arms, angrily offering himself.

(Mitsu) Go ahead! Do as you wish!  
(Toku) I didn't tell Hattori to kidnap you, Mitsunari.  
(Mitsu) It doesn't matter!

His face falls-- he doesn't have the capacity to be so angry, for now. All there is is a sour melancholy.

(Mitsu) I don't care... I don't care!

Tears pour from his eyes as he breathes in and gives a deep, ragged sigh.  
Mitsunari swallows hard before turning back to the path, to slowly walk back to Yukimura's camp. Tokugawa watches for a moment.

(Toku) Mitsunari.

A crunch of leaves.

(Toku) I won't force you. But let me give you an offer.  
         You can come with me, to Edo. I won't let anyone harm you. You can stay in the castle, with all your needs attended to...  
         Choose a new name. You can live in peace, for the rest of your life, there.

Mitsunari turns back, looking over his shoulder.

(Mitsu) ...Be a bird in your cage?

He turns back, and disappears into the dark path. Tokugawa crosses his arms and turns his head, slightly embarrassed, and huffs a sigh. A voice sounds from above, in a nearby tree.

(Shige) ...Well.  
(Toku) Don't--!

He holds up a silencing finger before relaxing, and turning away with a tired sigh. More like a grumble, lol.  
Tokugawa looks back, in the dark, and blinks.

(Toku) ...Tears?

As in, not blood.

At the camp Yukimura sits on a stump trying to wake himself up as Keiji harasses him. Sasuke stands behind Yukimura looking despondent, lol.

(Keiji) What do I have to say to get you to stop?  
(Yuki) Keiji-dono... I've told you, my aiding Hideyori has nothing to do with my own thoughts.  
(Keiji) Then why are you doing it? C'mon, Yukimura!  
(Sasu) Maeda-danna, can't you just take "no" for an answer?  
(Keiji) Sasuke, don't sass me, dammit! Ieyasu has the capacity to call on the military from here to the end of Mutsu! Anybody could tell you this is--

Keiji holds out his hands, quietly protesting, trying to get him to understand.

(Yuki) ...I understand, Keiji-dono.

Yukimura yawns.

(Keiji) You're not...  
(Yuki) I am. I do agree.

Keiji leans back and puts his hands over his face before making a long, muffled wail.  
The soft crunching of leaves. Mitsunari approaches, from the wooded path and the shadows cast by the camp's torches.  
Everyone stares at him, wide-eyed, as he slowly walks in, neck wrapped in a bloody bandage, face slightly swollen on one side.  
Yukimura and Keiji stand up, and Yukimura pushes Keiji aside to run to Mitsunari.  
He holds him by his arms and looks him over as Mitsunari stews in his despair, turning his face as to avoid eye-contact.  
Walking past Yukimura, he pushes Keiji to the side to steal his seat, leaning back and letting out a long exhale.  
Mitsunari looks up at Sasuke, meeting his reserved stare, and then to Keiji, meeting his. When he opens his mouth to speak there's blood between his teeth.

(Mitsu) ...Where were you.  
(Keiji) ...Eh? Where was I? I've been here for a couple hours...  
(Mitsu) You said you'd come back.

Keiji realizes what he means, but that doesn't even vaguely explain why he looks like shit.

(Keiji) Ah-- ... ...S-Sorry... I said that, didn't I. I've just been...

Yukimura appears, approaches Mitsunari, and presses a wet cloth to his swollen cheek. Mitsunari takes it, looking towards the ground, emotionless.

(Mitsu) ...Thank you.  
(Sasu) Where'd you go?  
(Mitsu) The castle.

The three of them look surprised.

(Sasu) Did you... tell anyone we were here?  
(Mitsu) No.  
(Sasu) Then we still have to send someone.

Sasuke steps away.

(Sasu) Alright, danna?  
(Yuki) ...Yes, please do.

Sasuke leaves, waving off the soldiers who came to stare.  
Keiji and Yukimura turn their attention to Mitsunari again.

(Keiji) ...Mitsunari...  
(Mitsu) So? Did you speak to Hideyori-sama?  
(Keiji) Hidey--

Keiji jumps.

(Keiji) You-- Did you see Ieyasu?  
(Yuki) I-Ieyasu-dono?!  
(Mitsu) He said he was with you.  
(Keiji) With me? He was following me after we met on the highway. He had some kind of business around this end, and I told him I was gonna...  
         You were at the castle, what did you think?  
(Mitsu) Hideyori-sama has no intentions of compromising with Ieyasu.  
         Indeed, it seems that he's prepared to continue his father's ambitions of ruling the land-under-heaven.

Keiji sighs, crossing his arms.

(Keiji) Yeah... that's how it is, isn't it.

Yukimura looks to Mitsunari.

(Yuki) ...How were his men? Did they seem collected? Fearful?

Both Mitsunari and Keiji look at him.

(Keiji) ...Nobody was there. Some servants, but the castle was practically empty.  
(Yuki) N... No-one in the barracks?  
(Keiji) I guess it's a good thing you guys are here. If anybody tried to sack the place...  
(Yuki) M-Mitsunari-dono!

They look at him.

(Yuki) Your arm!

Mitsunari raises his right hand and flexes his fingers.

(Mitsu) ...It's fine.  
(Keiji) Really?

Yukimura makes the connection, from his arm to the blood splitting his throat and frowns.

Later, in a tent lit only by the glow of fire outside, Yukimura leans over Mitsunari as he lies under a blanket, out of his armor.  
A hand pulls gently at the bandage on his neck, peeling it away from the sticky blood.

(Mitsu) Mm--  
(Yuki) I-I apologize...  
         So, then... this wasn't Ieyasu-dono, but...

He puts aside the bloodied bandage and surveys the long cut before wiping it with a wet cloth.

(Yuki) ...I wonder... Was it that they wished revenge, or that they were merely... tired of war.  
(Mitsu) ...I doubt they needed a reason.

Looking into Mitsunari's tired eyes, Yukimura makes a humble, worried expression.

(Yuki) I... I will understand if you blame me.

Mitsunari looks back at him, without moving his face.

(Yuki) All this time I intended to shield you from your enemies, at least until you were strong enough to do so yourself.  
(Mitsu) I didn't leave thinking you would follow me.

Yukimura gives a meek look before finishing wrapping Mitsunari's neck.

(Yuki) Please, rest well.

Yukimura then gets up and leaves the tent. Just outside;

(Yuki) Oh! Keiji-dono?  
(Keiji) Is Mitsunari in here?  
(Yuki) Y-Yes--  
(Keiji) Thanks!

Keiji enters the tent.

(Keiji) Hey, Mitsunari!  
(Yuki) Keiji-dono, we could pitch a tent for you--  
(Keiji) Nah, that's fine, I'm good. Good night! See you in the morning!

Keiji waves Yukimura off, who only looks confused for a moment. He shouts from outside;

(Yuki) If you have any complaints, I shall be in my quarters!

He then leaves as Keiji shuffles over to Mitsunari's side and throws down a few blankets, etc.

(Mitsu) ...Why are you here?

Keiji stops and gives him a deadly serious look.

(Keiji) Because if anybody wants to cut your head off, they'll have to go through me.

Mitsunari's eyebrows raise at the sudden strangeness. He then looks to the cieling, brows tense in a sort of foreboding as Keiji throws a blanket over himself and settles in.

(Keiji) ...It's sure turning fall around here... Hrmm-- ahh...

Some silence.

(Keiji) ...Hey, Mitsunari.

Mitsunari breathes out a long sigh.

(Keiji) ...  
         ...He might be Hideyoshi's son, but... you don't have to dedicate your life to him. You don't owe him anything. 

Quiet, then, until they both fall asleep.

Rain falls in the night, and Mitsunari wakes, freezing cold. He curls up, trying to keep himself warm before falling back asleep, and then wakes again, cold.  
He looks to Keiji, a quiet, large, lightly snoring mound of hair. Mitsunari whispers at him.

(Mitsu) ...Keiji.  
         Keiji!

Keiji stirs a little. Mitsunari reaches his arm out, pushing against him.

(Keiji) ...Mmgm...

Mitsunari then raises his hand and gives Keiji the hardest slap on the shoulder he can muster. Keiji's entire body jostles and he whips back to look at Mitsunari with a puffy-eyed glare.

(Keiji) Stop-- Just-- Don't _hit me!_  
(Mitsu) Are you warm?  
(Keiji) Warm? Why, are you cold?

Mitsunari quickly moves from his spot on the floor to slide under Keiji's covers, and Keiji feels his limbs against his arms and his legs.

(Keiji) Ohgh--! Wh... Why are you so cold?! Holy crap!

Keiji's arms are forcefully entangled with Mitsunari's, and his legs as well, the freezing bottoms of his feet against Keiji's shins.

(Keiji) Ah! Stop! Stop stealing my heat!  
(Mitsu) You can make more!

There's some grumbling, before Keiji takes his arm and wraps it over Mitsunari's ribs.

(Keiji) Here-- if you're this cold... Just warm your chest.

Mitsunari holds his arms together against Keiji's abdomen, frowning lightly, trying to get comfortable.

(Keiji) Holy crap, your feet. I can't--

After some settling, Keiji looks at Mitsunari, who blinks up at him.

(Keiji) ...This is because you're so skinny, y'know.  
(Mitsu) And?  
(Keiji) And your feet are sucking the heat straight out of my legs!

Mitsunari presses a rigid pointer finger against Keiji's chest and glares up at him.

(Mitsu) Is this the breadth of your friendship?  
(Keiji) Nevermind.

Looking down at him with a preoccupied frown, Keiji carefully lifts Mitsunari's chin, to look at his neck.

(Keiji) ...

Mitsunari then shivers.

(Keiji) Oh, sorry... you're still cold, huh.  
(Mitsu) It's... not the cold...  
(Keiji) Hm?  
(Mitsu) Even after being around Yukimura for all this time, I...  
         The feeling of touch is _galvanizing._ I'm not sure I'll ever be used to it.

Keiji looks a little astounded.

(Keiji) What do you mean?  
(Mitsu) There's been so little and so long in between. The senses are so easily affected.  
(Keiji) Hmm...  
         Sounds like your skin is hungry.

Mitsunari gives a slightly disgusted expression.

(Keiji) It's true! I told you before; people need contact, physical or anything else.  
         I can...

Keiji raises his hand for Mitsunari to see. All it does is provoke an uncomfortable expression.

(Keiji) I won't do anything if you don't want me to.  
(Mitsu) Then...

Mitsunari raises his hand to Keiji's, and Keiji takes it gently.

(Keiji) ...How is it? Wow, you have some... kinda big hands.

Quietly, Mitsunari looks at their hands touching. After a minute, Keiji slides his hand over Mitsunari's wrist to gently touch his forearm. Mitsunari immediately shirks his arm back and Keiji stops.  
Mitsunari takes a moment before he takes Keiji's hand and puts it on his shoulder. Keiji pats his hand there.

(Mitsu) ...If I could forgo having these sensations... 

He gives a tired sigh.

(Mitsu) The body demands so much I could never care for.  
(Keiji) ...Like eating, you mean?  
(Mitsu) Eating... and needing release, and this...  
(Keiji) Needing... release? You mean... doin' a number two?  
(Mitsu) No, I mean of a carnal sort.

Keiji blinks, blushing.

(Keiji) ...Oh. Yeah. But that's usually... not really a bad thing, right?

Brows arching as he looks to his hands, Mitsunari regains his cold expression.

(Keiji) Wait, you... I guess that makes sense. You're a guy, afterall. But... it's a pain? To you?  
(Mitsu) ...My heart is never in it.  
(Keiji) What do you mean? Man, that is one of the weirdest things I've ever heard.  
(Mitsu) The feeling comes... and then I have to deal with it, lest it become distracting.  
         I don't enjoy it, and it has no appeal to me. Just an alien, overwhelming sensation.  
(Keiji) Is it... painful?  
(Mitsu) No.  
(Keiji) Are you sure you're doing it right?  
(Mitsu) I come. I must be doing _something_ right.  
(Keiji) M-Mm...

Keiji thinks for a moment, face red.

(Keiji) ...So your body is into it? But...

He then gives a downcast expression.

(Keiji) Man... That's really depressing.  
         Do you think... Maybe... doing it with someone you love would make it better?

There's a moment of silence.

(Mitsu) ...I have... had... sex with someone I loved. It didn't always... feel good.

Keiji immediately pulls Mitsunari into a hug, "Mm--", putting his face against his head.

(Keiji) ...I'm sorry.

Mitsunari genuinely does not understand, lol.

(Mitsu) You're sorry? For what?  
(Keiji) Mitsunari-- Wait, you...

Pushing him back slightly, they make eye-contact.

(Keiji) Someone you... loved...

A nod.

(Keiji) H... Hideyoshi?

Mitsunari looks away, a little embarassed.

(Keiji) You... and--  
         Wa...

The color runs from Keiji's face and he shivers.  
Mitsunari then brings the covers up to Keiji's face as he speaks;

(Mitsu) ...Before you jump to conclusions, he didn't force me to do anything. Hideyoshi-sama was a gentleman in all he did.  
(Keiji) Hideyoshi was _at least_ three times the size of you!

Mitsunari then grabs Keiji's face, giving him an emotionless expression.

(Mitsu) I know what you're implying, but please. 

[Emotionless expression intensifies.]

(Mitsu) You think I would care about something like that?

He lets go of Keiji's face.

(Keiji) But... Even if you didn't enjoy it?  
(Mitsu) What I did enjoy was seeing him satisfied.

Keiji almost has a headrush.

(Keiji) Mitsunari...  
         But-- what if... What if somebody just wanted to satisfy _you?_

Mitsunari looks surprised for a moment before his expression melts into distaste.

(Mitsu) What would be the point of that?  
(Keiji) Point?! There doesn't have to be a point!

Raising his face, Mitsunari juts his chin out slightly, thinking.

(Mitsu) Are you offering something?  
(Keiji) Eh? W-Would you trust me for something like that??

Mitsunari cocks his head somewhat.

(Keiji) I... I really want to know, if there's something that maybe... you'd actually enjoy. Or I could just help you get it out.  
         O-Of course, you don't have to. You don't even have to pick me of all people. It could even be a stranger, if that'll make you feel better.

Mitsunari puts his head to Keiji's collar-chest area.

(Mitsu) No, I'd rather... someone I can trust.

He relaxes against Keiji as Keiji watches, and then slowly puts his arm back over Mitsunari's side.  
After some minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Keiji hears Mitsunari mumble to himself.

(Mitsunari) [...] ...Somehow... nostalgic...

He thinks about that for a moment, and then goes back to trying to sleep.

In the morning, Mitsunari sleeps at the edge of the "bed", back-on to Keiji, who snores on his back with his arms stretched up.  
Mitsunari stirs as he hears footsteps in the dewy grass outside-- the men start to break down the camp again.

Outside, later, Keiji and Mitsunari talk.

(Keiji) Uh... So... I'll come back here later. I-I mean I'll actually do it this time, I just wanna talk to some other people to try to convince them to maybe stay where they are.  
(Mitsu) Whether or not he's provided with any auxiliary force, Hideyori-sama will do war with Ieyasu.  
(Keiji) You don't know that, though. Maybe he'll stop if he realizes he's way outnumbered. 

Keiji looks at Mitsunari in a slightly too-long gaze, and Mitsunari steps towards him, turning his head in question.

(Mitsu) ...  
         What we spoke of last night, let that be between us only.  
(Keiji) ... A secret?  
(Mitsu) I don't want others to think I could be approached for gratification.  
(Keiji) Don't worry.

They see Yukimura walk towards him, holding a long object covered in cloth. He steps in front of them and bows.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono.

Mitsunari raises his face, listening, as Yukimura dutifully holds out the clothed object, to offer him.

(Yuki) Perhaps I'd been less lenient than I'd thought, but I hope it's not too late to offer my sincerest apologies-- here is your sword.

Mitsunari takes it and unwraps it as Yukimura watches and steps back; Mitsunari holds up the long blade, sheathed in purple and white. Mumei-tou? His "nameless sword".  
He pulls the grip and studies the reflection of the watered steel inside before snapping it closed to swiftly hold it to his hip, crouch slightly and bring the crook of his right thumb and pinky to lightly rest against the braided hilt.  
In a flash of light he swings the sword outward demonstratably, and then to arch up. He quickly spins the sword in his hand and slides it into the sheath before slowly turning towards Keiji, who straightens up in surprise.

(Keiji) Huh?

Mitsunari gives him the bare minimum of what one could consider a soft smile.

(Mitsu) Don't move.  
(Keiji) Don--

Mitsunari leans back and as quick as a blink, he swings the sword in Keiji's direction as Keiji turns his face slightly, reflexively lifting his arm. A blast of strong wind blows Keiji's hair back as the cloth covering the left side of his chest billows and is shredded open.  
Keiji immediately brings his hands to his chest to catch the fabric, his face turning red.

(Keiji) M-Mitsunari!

Mitsunari dramatically slides his blade into the sheath again before he stands up, lowering the sword in his left hand. Yukimura claps appreciatively.

(Mitsu) ...This is a crossroads, is it not?  
(Keiji) Wha--?!

Turning to Yukimura, Mitsunari nods as Keiji fumes in the background.

(Mitsu) Thank you, Yukimura.  
         I don't believe you were wrong in keeping this from me.

Yukimura opens his mouth slightly, to reply, before giving a deep bow.

(Yuki) Even so, it's a shameful thing, to keep a warrior from his sword.  
(Keiji) Hey!  
(Mitsu) It would be even deeper a shame were I to betray your efforts and end my own life.

Yukimura straightens up, with tears in his eyes, and gives a warm smile.

(Mitsu) This isn't the end of things, by any means.  
(Yuki) Perhaps there's no real _end of things_...

Yukimura wipes his tears.

(Mitsu) ...Your orders?  
(Keiji) Hey, a hug or something before I go?

Mitsunari turns and stares at Keiji. Yukimura looks a little confused, but approaches Keiji and hugs him.  
Keiji hugs back, pulling his lips into a straight line and patting Yukimura's back. He steps back.  
Turning to Mitsunari, Keiji holds his hands out and smiles.  
Mitsunari takes his right hand, and Yukimura takes the left, and they shake his hands. He has no choice but to go along with this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese terminology:  
> -the Nakasendou is an old highway (which still exists today) that connected the province of Kai with many outside lands, including Settsu and Musashi.  
> -"This is a crossroads, is it not?" is a reference to tsujigiri (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsujigiri), literally "crossroads killing/cutting"  
>   
>   
> ...Keiji has good intentions, but man, lol. One cannot have dialogue with an asexual that reflects real life without an invasive motherfucker or two.


	8. Chapter 8

A hall, with a long table and five lords seated at it and far too much room between most of them, in late afternoon. One man's laughter booms in the silence-- Chousokabe Motochika sits in semi-formal (but casually worn) wear, arms crossed, across from a staring Yukimura (and Mitsunari, with a purple bruise across his right cheek, quiet at his side).

(Choso) Hah ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!

Hideyori, at the end, slowly opens his eyes and looks at Chousokabe.

(Yori) ...Chousokabe Motochika. Is there something... amusing about this arrangement?

Chousokabe immediately answers with a semi (semi lol)-apologetic

(Choso) Oh, oh, oh, it's nothing personal...  
         We're just sitting here with two men I thought were dead--

A shot of Gotou Matabei who glances around, confused, and then Mitsunari, who's staring off at a piece of paper in his lap, lifting it slightly to discern better his Actually Terrible Handwriting.

(Choso) --and then there's me, you, sir, and Sanada Yukimura. Quite a party, if you ask me.  
         Tell me, Mister Toyotomi, how do you plan on taking the island back from Tokugawa Ieyasu with just the five of us?  
(Goto) ...Four of us.  
(Choso) Huh? Four of us?

Matabei points in Mitsunari's general direction.

(Goto) There's a ghost-- look. He's sitting right there. Don't look him in the eyes, he'll just get taller!

Chousokabe scrunches his eyebrows--

(Choso) Hah? Mitsunari? Don't be an idiot, he's sittin' right there!  
(Goto) Ghosts can sit, can't they?  
(Choso) I get the feeling you've never even _seen_ a ghost before!  
(Goto) You don't write the ghost rules!

Yukimura gives the lightest pained expression, closing his eyes in the background before the doors to the hall are thrown open a man walks in, with some purpose in his steps, and everyone stares. Motonari Mouri, in formal clothes, slows to a stop before the table.

(Yori) Motonari Mouri. Welcome to Osaka.

Mouri immediately looks to Chousokabe.

(Mori) ...Chousokabe.  
(Choso) Hoh, Mouri! C'mon in, have a seat!

He looks to Hideyori;

(Mori) ...I don't believe there's anything for me to explain. We will defeat Tokugawa, and then you will afford my clan the _Middle-Kingdom_.  
(Yori) If those are your conditions, they will be approved.

Lightly nodding once, Mouri turns on the spot and walks out.

(Choso) Hey--!

He's gone. Chousokabe sighs, resting his cheek in hand, elbow on the table.

(Choso) Well... There's six of us, I guess.

Mitsunari flinches slightly, feeling a gaze on him. He lets his eyes wander to the front of the table, where Hideyori is staring a hole through his head. It makes Mitsunari sweat and he looks away immediately, feeling fairly self-conscious.  
Hideyori looks to Yukimura.

(Yori) ...Do you know of the clans loyal to Tokugawa Ieyasu?

Yukimura blinks up at him, a little surprised. 

(Yuki) A-Ah. Judging from rumors, and the state of Ieyasu-dono's relations in the battle of Sekigahara...  
         Honda, Ii, Uesugi, Satake... and Date, perhaps. Anyone else would be beyond assumption at this point.  
         I've sent my men to gather information. I shall relay when they return.  
(Yori) Hmm.  
(Goto) Date... Masamune... He... He's gotta come. He has to.

Yukimura immediately looks to Matabei the moment he hears his lover's name.

(Yuki) Hm?  
(Goto) If he doesn't... if I can't fight him...

Matabei brings a hand to his forehead, almost nauseous.

(Goto) ...Then for sure... No, gotta be positive. Gotta be positive.

Yukimura rises slightly, his eyes glistering. In the background Chousokabe squints, unsure.

(Yuki) Ohh, Gotou-dono! You, too, wish to do battle with Masamune-dono?!

Yukimura leans over to him, pumping an enthused arm as Matabei looks back with dead fish eyes widening.

(Yuki) Is he not a most worthy rival? Does he not set aflame your warrior's soul?!  
         If he were to attend, why...!

Leaning with a protective hand to his mouth, Mitsunari whispers into Yukimura's ear. Yukimura's face turns red as he calms, stuttering.

(Yuki) Y-Yes, that may be true...

He gets animated again;

(Yuki) However! It is the thought of his challenge which fills me with life!  
(Choso) ...You'll never change, Sanada. Well, that's not a bad thing!

Chousokabe laughs again, and Hideyori stands, alerting the table. He silently leaves the hall. Everyone's quiet for a moment before Mitsunari angrily slaps his hand on the table. Chousokabe turns to him, kinda confused.

(Choso) ...Hm?

Mitsunari makes a bitter frown before tossing his face to the side.  
Yukimura blinks, looking at Mitsunari before he turns to Chousokabe.

(Yuki) ...Something... seems odd, does it not?  
(Choso) Ah. Call it a sailor's intuition, but this doesn't feel good.  
(Yuki) Gotou-dono.

Matabei straightens up, looking sick, and turns to them.

(Yuki) As it stands, are you not the closest to Hideyori-dono?  
(Choso) What's his plan? Just to take the land back province-by-province? Is he thinking of assassinating Ieyasu and taking advantage of the turmoil with his title?  
(Yuki) If Ieyasu-dono brings the might of his entire army against this castle, 'tis only a matter of time before it's overwhelmed-- were he to surround the vicinity he should merely wait!

Waving his hands, Matabei closes his eyes.

(Goto) Alright, alright, one at a time. I know I'm in an important position and you all need my answers, but I only have two ears, you know.

Silence for a second;

(Yuki) Well, then. Tell us, what are Hideyori-dono's plans to take the land in the name of his father?  
(Goto) I have no idea.

More silence, and the two of them turn away, thinking.

(Goto) ...Ssssssss~...Sanada...

Yukimura turns to him again. Matabei stares back from under his low lids.

(Goto) You're not going to... kill Date Masamune, are you?

Yukimura's expression blanks. What a ridiculous question, lol.

(Yuki) I would... _never_ do such a thing.  
(Goto) Oh... good. Good.

Matabei brings his skeletal hands to his arms, like he's suddenly cold, before standing up and leaving the hall.  
After a moment of quiet, Yukimura quickly turns to Mitsunari, almost in a panic.

(Yuki) ...Y-You don't suppose Gotou-dono is enamoured of Masamune-dono, do you?  
(Mitsu) To confirm, "Masamune" is...

Chousokabe stirs.

(Choso) Well, good night, mates. I'm off to tell my boys all the nothing I just learned. I'll be keepin' my ears open for your news, Sanada.  
(Yuki) Certainly.

The captain stands up and dusts himself off before raising a hand. He leaves and Yukimura turns to Mitsunari again.

(Yuki) Masamune-dono, my... My...

Yukimura gulps, blushing. Mitsunari doesn't get it.

(Mitsu) Your...?  
(Yuki) M... My... lover...  
(Mitsu) Ah, I see. Yes.  
         In that case, your assumption is ridiculous.  
(Yuki) You're sure?  
(Mitsu) What difference would it make? He's no-one's but yours, yes?  
(Yuki) Well... I would rather not break Gotou-dono's heart.  
(Mitsu) You're the only soul in this world who would care, frankly.

In the middle of the night Mitsunari wakes from a nightmare, breathing deep, and brings his hand to his throat to run his fingers absent-mindedly over the tendons in his neck.  
After a moment he turns to his side. In the darkness he can hear footsteps outside his door. They stop, and he strains to hear-- a painful minute passes before the feet walk away, back down the hall. Mitsunari sits up and stares to the door, eyes wide in suspicion.

The next day; a shot of a shogi board, peppered in pieces. There's a moment of quiet before a piece is put down, and then another one is moved almost simultaneously by another hand.

(Choso) Hmm...

Clack-clack.

(Mori) Foolish.  
(Choso) ...Hmm...

Clack-clack.

(Mori) Ill-considered.  
(Choso) ... ...

Clack-clack.

(Choso) Mouri, at least put some effort into this! Don't just throw down a piece like you're trying to get this over with!

Chousokabe scolds Mouri as they sit next to open doors with a view outside, pouring over the shogi board. In the background Mitsunari sits at a table almost comedically covered in papers and scrolls as he sifts through a few in his hands.

(Mori) You're misconstruing my agility, stop your complaining.

Mitsunari glares at them from over his shoulder. His eye catches Chousokabe's attention.

(Choso) ...Mitsunari, I've been meaning to ask.  
         What the hell happened to your face? And your neck.

Referring to the bruise straight over his right cheek, which has thankfully turned from purple to a sickly green-ish/etc in the past day. Mitsunari lets his look linger before turning back to the papers.

(Mitsu) Mind your own business.

An inside door slides open and Yukimura enters, sliding it behind him. He's surprised at the presence of the two huddled over the board.  
As he talks to them, Mitsunari takes a small case from his sleeve (that he took from the castle in the last chapter) and opens it, taking out a pair of thick, circular glasses to unfold and place on his face.

(Yuki) Oh, Mouri-dono, Chousokabe-dono. You're... playing here?  
(Choso) This is the brightest room on this side of the castle.  
(Yuki) I see... Well, this could be convenient.

He turns to Mitsunari and approaches to sit down at the table.

(Yuki) You have something to tell me?

Mitsunari looks up at him, frowning (as usual?).

(Mitsu) I've taken the recent harvest and steel trade records from Matabei's quarters and--

He places the papers down to point at them.

(Mitsu) the fief that Hideyori-sama controls doesn't produce koku capable of feeding our combined forces for any relatively extended period.  
(Yuki) G-Goodness.  
(Mitsu) Some officials under his command have begun to elicit extra from neighbouring areas, but even so...

"Elicit"? Yukimura is shocked;

(Yuki) How is he to draw upon their support in a war against Ieyasu-dono when they could merely refuse?  
(Mori) ...And have them beaten or killed in response? I'm sure they're absolutely aware, these are not measures foreign to the rulers of Settsu.

Mitsunari slowly turns as he takes off his glasses, to try to pin Mouri with a deep glare. You wanna make a fight out of this? lol  
Mouri continues, with little to no emotion.

(Mori) The suffering of the people of this province is the deepest attestation of its mismanagement, yet the ministry seeks to further its rule regardless.  
(Choso) M-Mouri!  
(Mitsu) What are you trying to say?  
(Mori) That leadership is not, and has never been, defined by things like sheer strength, or intelligence.  
         Whether it be an army or a society, all that is required of a leader is to inspire unity above all else. One cannot move a nation by themselves; for the nation _is_ its people. I've no doubt that this is something Tokugawa understands.

Chousokabe glances to Mitsunari, who continues to stare provokingly.

(Mitsu) ...You over-step your station. Though Gyobu may have been your retainer, it doesn't give you the authority to speak ill of Hideyoshi-sama, or Hanbei-sama. Or to praise Ieyasu's actions in this castle.  
(Mori) Oh? To those who would sooner disregard the fact that prosperity will only come with community...  
         Betrayal is an inevitability.

Mitsunari's eyes twitch open further before Chousokabe stretches an arm between them.

(Choso) Thaaat's enough.  
(Mitsu) Chousokabe, lower your arm.

Chousokabe looks at Mitsunari, surprised. Mitsunari gives him a fairly calm expression, so he obeys.

(Mitsu) ...Hideyoshi-sama has hurt many people. But they would not be so deeply wounded did they not believe in some part of him, that he could be who they wished he was; not merely gracious and hard.  
         Whether or not he was unfit as a ruler, that was certainly not his belief. But now that he is dead, he can no longer learn or come to understand, as like he can no longer defend himself.  
         Does that have some appeal to you?

Mouri lifts his chin, thinking, and then turns, to look outside the open doors to his side, prompting Chousokabe to try to lean over to see his expression.

(Yuki) ...Gentlemen, while I recognize that this discussion has some merit, it has no real bearing on our current situation; as, like I, you may be honor bound to serve Hideyori-dono, regardless of your feelings.

Mitsunari whips his glasses back on to look at the documents again.

(Choso) Yukimura-- your feelings, then?  
(Yuki) Firstly, that there is no lord who would tolerate any gossiping about him by his subordinates.

Yukimura is curious though; 

(Yuki) But do you have something you wish to share?  
(Choso) I'm not gonna say anything about Hideyori-- well... he's a little short, I guess. I'm not here to judge. 

He puts down a shogi piece, moving the king from a check, growing brusque.

(Choso) Him and us-- we're in a precarious situation... If we don't all play our part-- and I mean all of us...

 

Mitsunari wakes from another nightmare in the middle of the night, his eye bolting open, framed by his crooked arm. He rolls over onto his back, his heart pounding in his neck and stares at the ceiling, eyes wide as he breathes deep.  
Lifting himself with his arms, he lets the thick sheets slide from his back as he touches his neck again and again, finding the edge of the bandage and tearing it off.  
Grabbing his sword up from beside the bed, he pushes the door-- it opens with some pronounced effort; with a _shhrrrack_ it slides to and he steps out, having shredded up numerous ofuda covering the outside. Matabei, at the end of hallway with a giant bowl of salt in his arms, winces full-bodied with a squeak at the sight of him, spilling salt onto the floor.  
Sliding another door open Mitsunari hops out onto the outer porch, and then down the side of the castle, into the black trees below.  
In the town of Osaka, in a silent street the lattices of doors and windows are tattered into countless pieces-- baskets burst into slivers; Mitsunari rolls a pot onto his foot to kick it into the air. He swings his sword blindingly fast and the pottery bursts into pieces as eyes stare at him from in the dark of the houses.

(Mitsu) No more...

His sword cuts a single, deep chop into the supporting outer beam of a house.

(Mitsu) No more!

A quick slash of the air, and the grass sways once, violently.

(Mitsu) When will it be enough for you?! For all of you?!

Mitsunari crouches in front of a great tree, covered in leaves just beginning to turn yellow. Unsheathing his blade again he brings both hands to the grip and gives one hard swing upwards, the void of air flexing and shredding the leaves and branches and cleaving part of the trunk.  
Tattered leaves and sticks rain down with a loud hiss around the roots, leaving a clear crescent shape cut unnaturally clean up through the tree.  
He drops to his knees, sliding his sword onto the ground and rests forward on his hands. With a deep sigh, Mitsunari sits back, wiping the snot from his nose with his palm-- he immediately sees someone standing on a roof nearby, watching him.

(Sasu) ...Here I thought there might be a festival for the thirteenth, but... I think I'd rather stay home.

Mitsunari quickly stands up, barefoot in the street, and watches as Sasuke looks towards Osaka castle and dashes off, disappearing.  
A moment of silence, then, before Mitsunari realizes why and where he's gone, sheathes his sword and runs off towards the tower of white.

In Yukimura's room he hails Sasuke in, half-asleep, sitting in bed.  
Sasuke closes the door behind him, walks in, and sits next to Yukimura, a tense look on his face. Yukimura blinks.

(Yuki) ...You seem concerned.  
(Sasu) Well... Danna, I'll be frank; I think we're in a bit of a situation.  
(Yuki) Go on.  
(Sasu) So information about the size of the army we're going up against came to me from a couple sources.  
(Yuki) You have an estimate? Do you believe it to be accurate?  
(Sasu) I... do. How does...  
         ...165,000 men... sound to you?

Yukimura's quiet for a moment.

(Yuki) ...With our combined forces...  
(Sasu) It's not as astrological as it could be, but...

A frazzled Mitsunari throws the door to the room open as he slides into view.

(Mitsu) The difference is a 37.5 percent increase-- it may be dramatic but with effective positioning and tactics we may-- We must--  
(Sasu) Hold your horses, Ishida-danna... The problem isn't quite the troops but the people who stand behind them--

Sasuke continues, turning to Yukimura as Mitsunari scrambles over to sit on the opposite side of the bed from Sasuke, next to Yukimura.

(Sasu) Tokugawa has gathered up nearly every clan in this land to stand against Hideyori, to make sure he never sets foot outside Settsu.  
         Honda Tadakatsu, Uesugi Kenshin, Naotora Ii, Satake Yoshishige, Maeda Toshiie, Kobayakawa Hideaki, and word has it he's hired Magoichi's firing squad. Oh, and... Date Masamune, too, of course.

Yukimura starts to glow, an excited, uncontrollable smile growing on his face as Mitsunari gives a begrudging frown.

(Mitsu) ...Kingo...

He yelps a surprised "Oh!" as Yukimura throws his arms around Mitsunari's shoulders, enthused, shaking him momentarily.

(Yuki) My heart is alight! I will see Masamune-dono again, and to think-- so soon!  
(Sasu) Danna, this isn't some get-together or something...  
(Yuki) Of course, I understand... But now I have something I wish to await.

He detaches from Mitsunari, who brings a hand to his chin, thinking, looking down with brows subtly creased.

(Mitsu) (thinking) ...Maeda?  
(Sasu) And they're going to bring everyone associated with them too, for sure. Dealing with Oshu's Number One is one thing, but he'll be bringing Katakura Kojurou with him as well... et cetera.

The three of them grow silent, pondering all this.

Cut to all of them sitting at the hall again in daylight, thinking, with Chousokabe, Mouri, Matabei and Hideyori present.

(Choso) Mm... This is right about what I feared.

Mouri, of course, is straight-faced. Each of them look to Hideyori.

(Choso) ...And? What's your plan, Toyotomi-san?

Hideyori sits, and closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly as everyone waits. Mitsunari tucks his chin slightly, glaring up at him, expectant.

(Mitsu) (thought) Come, Hideyori-sama. With this news it's time to see if Keiji was right.

Hideyori's eyes slowly open.

(Yori) ...We shall still meet with Tokugawa Ieyasu's forces.

Everyone shifts slightly, still listening, some with a serious expression.

(Choso) We're at a difference of 45,000 men, and six to nine generals.  
(Yori) Are you seeking to challenge my command?

Chousokabe gives a surprised expression.  
Hideyori looks to Mitsunari.

(Yori) ...What would my father do in such a situation?

The entire table gives slightly shocked looks, and Mitsunari takes a moment of silence.

(Mitsu) ...  
         ...You wouldn't know, would you.

Hideyori's eyes widen subtly, giving a somewhat deadly expression. Mitsunari continues.

(Mitsu) ...Hideyori-sama, was there ever a time that you met your father?  
         It would have been a regrettable thing, to have never--

Hideyori slams his fist onto the wooden table, staring at Mitsunari, who goes silent.

(Yori) Will you answer my question, or continue with your audacious prattle?

For a moment Mitsunari's body flushes hot as he looks back at Hideyori, close to fearful. Yukimura kind of notices, albeit in the background.  
Blinking nervously, Mitsunari looks to Chousokabe.

(Mitsu) ...Chousokabe, do you know if Shimazu Yoshihiro would be willing to aid us?  
(Choso) Oh, ol' Shimazu.  
         Hmm... I guess we could ask.  
(Yuki) I shall send Sasuke to him.  
(Yori) Then do that.

Mitsunari glances to the rest of the faces at the table-- all varying degrees of tense, but Matabei, who's staring off with a distant grin on his face.

(Goto) ...Hm-hm-hm-hm... Ahh~ how nice...

He notices Mitsunari and flinches, giving a sour expression.

(Goto) --Geh! Ishida... What are you looking at?  
(Mitsu) If you were to have any input, now would be the ideal time.  
(Goto) Hahh? If you're looking for help, what ever happened to that guy... You know, that one who was always following you around before Sekigahara?

Mitsunari's face is unmoving, like a blinking, apathetic doll.

(Goto) ...Is he dead? Or did you forget about him?  
(Mitsu) ...  
         ...I don't know who you're talking about.

Yukimura listens intensely to their conversation, curious.

(Yuki) Hm? Hm?

Turning away from Matabei, Mitsunari goes back to ignoring him-- Matabei rests his face on his hand with a lazy thunk of his elbow against the table.

In the dead of night Mitsunari wakes from a nightmare, groggy. Lifting the sweat-moist hair away from his face he turns over, giving a long sigh. After some time he almost falls back to sleep, but hears something in the dark-- soft footsteps approach his bedroom door again, and his eyes bolt open.  
There's some silence, then, before he hears the door slide open, and then slide shut. He stares into the dark, away from the door, and jolts the moment the sound of steel sliding from a scabbard meets his ear.  
Mitsunari darts out from under the covers as the blade of a katana thuds into the blanket where his chest might have been. The tatami burns against his arm as he quickly pushes himself up-- his eyes meet those of an emotionless, bloodthirsty Hideyori.  
One deep breath and despair shows in Mitsunari's expression.

(Mitsu) H-Hideyori-sama...!

The sword is wrenched out from the fabric and floor, and Hideyori, silent, walks towards Mitsunari.

(Mitsu) Hideyori-sama... I...! I--!

He avoids a flash of silver with a gasp, stumbling. Another fast swing and Mitsunari backs into the soft moonlight of the outer doors.

(Mitsu) I-I beg your forgiveness, my lord, for my utter disrespect!  
(Yori) Bare your neck!  
(Mitsu) H-Hideyori-sama, please listen! To refuse death at your hands once again, how it pains me!

Hideyori charges, swinging as Mitsunari barely dodges-- he catches the pommel with both hands, stopping a slash, and gets kicked into a chest of drawers, "Ah!", the upper edge punching into Mitsunari's back as it slams against the wall.  
He pushes himself away to avoid a swing at his chest, knocking over a cold lamp.

(Mitsu) My lord, I beg of you! Stop!

Hideyori backhands Mitsunari in the mouth, hard enough to topple him onto his side. Mitsunari moves to his back to brace his hands to the floor, to retreat, but the sudden cold of Hideyori's blade against his neck brings him to still.

(Mitsu) M-Mmh...!

Quivering, Mitsunari begins to hyperventilate.

(Mitsu) ...Hide...yori-sama... Please...!

As he pants, Hideyori raises the sword, aiming to hack away at Mitsunari's jugular. Mitsunari moves his face to the side, staring wide-eyed at him.  
Hideyori shifts as he suddenly notices the disheveled state Mitsunari fell into-- Mitsunari's legs twitch as Hideyori looks over his open robes.  
Shaking, heart pounding in his throat, Mitsunari realizes what he's doing;

(Mitsu) ...If...  
         If...

Hideyori's face crumples into a frown and his revulsion shows; he grabs Mitsunari by his hair, lifting his head slightly.

(Yori) You sicken me, every single one of you!

He throws Mitsunari's head back against the floor and quickly steps from over him, sheathing his sword and leaving, the door sliding closed behind him with an angry /thack!/  
Mitsunari sits up, staring at the door, wild with adrenaline and blood tearing from his broken lip. He listens to the footsteps disappear with breath abated.

 

In the morning Yukimura wakes from his sleep and stretches. He brings a hand to his mouth as he yawns, and rolls over to see the gentle glow of sunlight from the doors. When he stands he looks to outside-- bright in daylight, but the entire courtyard and town below is bathed in mist, fog, from the bay.  
Closing the door, Yukimura turns and stretches his arms and legs before getting dressed; two layers, haori, hakama. He ties his hair lastly with a string of blue.  
Taking a moment to appreciate the quiet, Yukimura sits and blinks into the shadows of the room. He then gets up, walks to the door, and slides it open.  
Standing next to the entrance is Mitsunari, slouched and staring at the floor, paler than usual-- Yukimura jumps.

(Yuki) G-Goodness!

Noticing how lifeless and distant his stare and expression is, Yukimura leans in, concerned.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono...?

Mitsunari looks up at him, glassy-eyed, showing his blood-crusted lip and the bruise on his face having faded only slightly, still sickly yellow-green.

(Mitsu) Yukimura...

Yukimura stares at his face with some slightly irate surprise.

(Mitsu) Without thinking... I came to your room.  
(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono, how long have you been standing here? What has happened?

Mitsunari says nothing, but his brows furrow.  
Thinking for a moment, Yukimura takes it upon himself to sit Mitsunari in his room, and go to Mitsunari's to get his clothes. He opens the door, (covered in broken ofuda) and notices with some surprise the state of the inside; a knocked-over lamp, the bed in disarray with a hole stabbed into it: struggle.  
He takes note, and returns to his room, clothing in arm.  
In some moments Mitsunari, seated, moves to undress as Yukimura looks at his face, holding it almost clinically.  
With a gruff sigh, he leans back, sitting and looking at Mitsunari.

(Yuki) You seem fearful of Hideyori-dono.

Mitsunari flinches, making a guilty frown.

(Yuki) It was him was it not? Who else would you allow to harm you?  
(Mitsu) Please, to speak ill of him...  
(Yuki) I...

Yukimura makes a regretful expression;

(Yuki) I've no want to abase his honor.  
         For what reason, though, would he wish to visit death upon you? Of all people!  
(Mitsu) He had told me... that I was of no use, not after Ieyasu's victory. Although...  
         Perhaps he blames me... for the death of his father.

Turning his face somewhat, Yukimura listens intensely.

(Mitsu) Or he blames the lot of us who served him, Ieyasu, as well.  
(Yuki) Do you suppose that's why he wishes to do battle with him? As revenge?

Some quiet, as Mitsunari slowly folds his robe, quietly staring off in the cold. He sits for a moment before Yukimura drapes Mitsunari's inner layer over his shoulders, breaking his gaze.

(Yuki) While this was happening, did you call for me?  
(Mitsu) I-- apologize, it was... very sudden.

Mitsunari pushes his hands through sleeves before Yukimura suddenly pulls him into an embrace. He mutters to him.

(Yuki) I... I shan't hide it from you...  
         I shall be respectful, but... the very thought of his betrayal makes my words burn in my throat, and my heart so sour with sadness!

Mitsunari's surprise fades into some clouded worry.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono... you make me tremendously proud. I thank you for resisting, for not giving in.

Timidity, then;

(Mitsu) ...Your will would not allow me. This life, after all, is not his.

Yukimura squeezes him a little tighter, and Mitsunari tries to take it to heart, to let it heal him somewhat.  
Hazily he thinks of his body, his flesh as complete; somehow complete, after all. But still, the absolute shame remains, along with a distinct, strange feeling of cold steel pressing against every part of him, not an unfamiliar state.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese terminology;
> 
> -Koku is a measurement of volume, and one koku of rice is said to be capable of feeding one man for a year.  
> -Ofuda are paper amulets of sorts, to guard against ghosts and the like/etc.  
> -"Here I thought there might be a festival for the thirteenth..." Apparently this chapter takes place in September; (http://www.iromegane.com/japan/culture/japanese-culture-chushu-no-meigetsu/)


	9. Chapter 9

In some dark storage room, with peculiar proportions; a ceiling too high and room too narrow, a single dead, white snake lies in the corner of the room covered in cobwebs-- fractured panels and shots show in the farthest from it, Mitsunari on his back, curled up under someone, half-dressed in his armor, panting, covered in sweat. Someone's hand paws over his breastplate as his left leg falls open, revealing his slimy dick pressed against the dick of who is obviously Ieyasu Tokugawa above him-- he struggles to make the contact more lasting, yield more abrasion.

(Mitsu) Mm... Nn, come, more...  
(Toku) Of course.

When Tokugawa leans down to kiss him Mitsunari meets his lips with enthusiasm, their tongues reaching with a deep fervency. Mitsunari's face heats red-- he seems elated.

(Mitsu) (thought) Thank you... Thank you...

Mitsunari then groggily wakes from this dream, head poking out from under blankets on Yukimura's floor as he lazily and thoughtlessly raises his elbow to press his fingers between his legs. As he slowly wakes up he realizes where he is-- his eyes get poppingly wide glaring around the room in panic-- Yukimura's peacefully sleeping in his own bed not too far from him.  
With a frustrated grunt Mitsunari curls up, bringing his head under the covers, stretching and quivering.  
Immediately he seeks to find privacy-- outside, then? It's snowing outside. He instantly retreats. Thinking for a moment, he takes a second to gather himself before quietly sneaking out of the room-- no-one's around, so he moves like a pale wind down the hall, to where Hideyori previously tried to murder him.  
The door quickly slides shut behind him-- he kneels next to it, one hand on the door to keep it closed were someone to enter, and the other frantically fondling between his thighs; 

(Mitsu) (thought) ...May this be put to use-- to end these nightmares...  
         Now... This is my chance...!

His hand finds its way under his clothes-- he grasps his dick and pulls at it; a grimace comes across his face at the hypersensitive contact, which turns to a frown as he battles to keep the feeling going.

(Mitsu) ...

Slower, then, and slower. Gritting his teeth, Mitsunari scowls, and then gives a deep sigh, giving up. He takes his hand away from his mostly soft dick and sits with a flop on the floor.  
Staring off, his neutral expression returns. A look of his hand and he thoughtlessly wipes it against his robe.  
A voice suddenly sounds out from nearby.

(Keiji) Uh... Hello...?

Mitsunari raises his head.

(Keiji) Anybody home? Uhh... Hmmm...

He stands up, trying to figure out where the voice is coming from.

(Keiji) Did I get the wrong room...? I'm pretty sure he said... wh... what did he say...?

Mitsunari throws one of the porch doors open, and then closed, and then throws the second porch door open, revealing Keiji hanging onto the railing outside, scratching his chin. He freezes like he was caught in some sort of act. Mitsunari's brows furrow in question.

(Keiji) Ah, Mitsunari! So this _was_ your room, then!  
(Mitsu) ...What are you doing here?

Keiji looks offended.

(Keiji) Hey! I said I was gonna come back this time, didn't I?  
(Mitsu) It's been a month!  
(Keiji) I didn't say "soon". I was really busy, okay?  
(Mitsu) Come in!

Keiji enters, closing the door behind him and shivers.

(Keiji) Brrrrhrhrhrr, it's gotten real cold outside, huh. Although it's not much better in here.

Abject surprise;

(Keiji) Mitsunari, don't tell me you just sleep on the floor as-is!  
(Mitsu) Were you looking for me for any particular reason?  
(Keiji) O-Oh... Well...

Keiji blanks.

(Keiji) Um... I kinda... wasn't really sure what else to do.  
         I mean, I don't wanna just hole up with the Maeda army and wait.

Remembering, Mitsunari crosses his arms.

(Mitsu) That's right, one of the clans said to have enlisted with Ieyasu against us was a "Maeda".  
         I had thought I wouldn't see you until we fought.

Keiji blushes a little, surprised.

(Keiji) You... thought about meeting me again?  
(Mitsu) When Yukimura's ninja said "Maeda," yes.  
(Keiji) O-Oh... I see.

There's some quiet, as Keiji takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

(Keiji) I...  
(Mitsu) Did you run away?  
(Keiji) I-I wouldn't say that... My job's just... not finished yet.  
(Mitsu) Chousokabe and Mouri Motonari are here in the castle. I can see there was no convincing them to withhold their aid, if that's what you intended.  
(Keiji) Hey, I knew there wasn't really any convincing Mouri-san. Siding with Hideyori meant that victory could give him the right to make a sovereign state out of the Middle Kingdom-- his boner for wanting to take over Shikoku is really the reason he's here, I think.  
         If Ieyasu ended up forcing him to surrender his independance, there's no way he could work on elbowing Chousokabe out of government.  
(Mitsu) So? Why is Chousokabe here, then?  
(Keiji) Huh? Well-- if Hideyori wins without his help... then Chousokabe wouldn't have any means of convincing he and Mouri-san not to pincer his island. Maybe.

Some more surprise, then.

(Keiji) ...What about ol' Shimazu-san?  
         He said he wouldn't do anything if he could help it.

Mitsunari's brow twitches as he stares off, thinking.

(Mitsu) ...I see.  
(Keiji) Do you guys know how many people you're up against?  
(Mitsu) Of course.  
(Keiji) Well, what did Hideyori say?

He turns to take a step away from Keiji.

(Mitsu) I'm sure you can guess.

Something quietly collapses inside Keiji. A deep disappointment.

(Keiji) ...Oh...  
         That's...

He then looks up at Mitsunari, urgent--

(Keiji) You know this isn't going to go well for any of you, right? You know this is just crazy!  
(Mitsu) ...If my lord wills it, what am I to say? I can do nothing but stay by his side.

Keiji pleads;

(Keiji) Mitsunari, he's not Hideyoshi.

And Mitsunari looks to his gaze, a bare expression.

(Mitsu) That I know.

Opening the door, he gently steps into the hallway.

(Mitsu) You must agree, it would be unconscionable to abandon Yukimura.  
(Keiji) Yeah. But... being helpless to stop all this obviously needless carnage...  
         ...The more complicated things get, the less I can sleep at night...

Mitsunari retrieves his clothes from Yukimura's room and walks back towards his own.

(Keiji) ...How's it feel to be back in Osaka?  
(Mitsu) ... ...I wouldn't say it's been pleasant.  
(Keiji) Too many memories, huh. I know how that feels. Just being here and thinking about Hideyoshi...

They return to Mitsunari's room, and Mitsunari closes the door behind him, isolating the two.

(Mitsu) It's been... a long time since Hideyoshi-sama was in this castle. I try to remind myself of that.  
         But I think... I would have preferred not to have returned.  
(Keiji) Have you ever thought about just travelling? Living on the road?  
(Mitsu) Like you do?  
(Keiji) Yeah! It's not really-- _M-Mitsunari!_

Keiji whips around to avoid looking at Mitsunari as he takes his clothing off. Mitsunari replies with little to no conviction;

(Mitsu) If I survive this, perhaps I'll have to think on it.

He continues to get undressed as Keiji waits, blushing. The blush fades as he thinks on something.

(Keiji) Mitsunari... In all the time you were around Hideyoshi... was he ever close to anybody?  
(Mitsu) Certainly. There was Hanbei-sama, and then myself.  
(Keiji) I mean, like... a lady-friend.

There's some quiet.

(Mitsu) ...I know what you're thinking. However, there had been times when I was away from Hideyoshi-sama, or that I was busy with some task or another.  
(Keiji) That must've been really lonely for you.  
(Mitsu) Mostly I filled that time writing letters to him, or tallying the trustworthiness of his subordinates.

Keiji squints in disbelief.

(Keiji) What, were you a cop?

He turns and immediately looks away again, face hot and red, having seen Mitsunari in the midst of tying his fundoushi. Mitsunari freezes with an expression of some slight confusion.

(Keiji) W-Wel-- I--

Coughing into his fist, Keiji goes slient for a moment. A little quieter;

(Keiji) ...Why would he be spending the night with any lady when he was... doing stuff... with you?

Mitsunari raises to tie the belt of his hakama.

(Mitsu) ...Are you implying that he should have exercised an idea of "faithfulness", or that I, in some stretch of imagination, would be similar enough to render the wish for an actual woman null?

Keiji gets almost livid with exasperation.

(Keiji) The first one, obviously! 

Mitsunari then laughs to himself, "Hm-hm-hm-hm."

(Mitsu) ...What a sentiment.  
(Keiji) Have you ever been in a relationship? That's generally what people do!  
(Mitsu) My "relationship" with Hideyoshi-sama was not romantic.

Staring off a little, Mitsunari gets somewhat nostalgic.

(Mitsu) He deigned to respect my services. I like to think he enjoyed them.  
(Keiji) ...Hideyoshi never did anything he didn't want to.

Keiji gently looks over his shoulder, and then turns around as he sees Mitsunari tugging his haori into place.

(Keiji) Uhm... This might sound a little weird, but... I'd think anybody would be honored to... make love with you.

Quietly, Mitsunari looks to Keiji with a neutral expression before his eyes go wide and a full-bodied shiver crawls over him, making Keiji jump with surprise.

(Keiji) S-Sorry! I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!

A hand slowly raises to Mitsunari's forehead to touch it lightly as he stares off.

(Mitsu) No. I merely remembered a dream I had this morning.  
(Keiji) Huh... huh?

A moment of thought.

(Mitsu) Keiji. If you stay here I'm certain I will be accused of treason.  
         But I wish to ask of you... do come back at night.  
(Keiji) Ah... I-If that's what you want? Alright, I guess.

In a few minutes, Keiji gives a dudely wave before disappearing outside as Mitsunari watches.  
As Mitsunari slowly opens the room door and leaves, back into the hallway of the castle, he can hear someone in the distance, somewhere, rooms away.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono!  
         Mitsunari-donoooo!

From a room nearby Yukimura bursts into the hallway before turning a corner and dashing until he sees Mitsunari standing by his room with a surprised expression. Yukimura runs up to him, looking him over and glaring at every other direction.

(Yuki) Are you unharmed? Unscathed? Untouched?  
(Mitsu) All is well.

Doubling over in relief, Yukimura gives a deep sigh.

(Yuki) I shan't take my eyes off you-- to have woken up to find you gone, what a fright!  
(Mitsu) My apologies.  
(Yuki) Please, stay by my side-- you may consider that an order, if you'd like.

And then he and Yukimura spend the rest of the day together, Mitsunari glued to Yukimura's side as they eat, speak to Yukimura's men, and Mitsunari forcibly aids one of them by doing calculations mechanically fast using their abacus, starting with a slap of the beads. Mitsunari then makes tea for he and Yukimura, whisking it furiously, turning the cup, what have you.

(Yuki) ...Very delectable.

Mitsunari bows.

(Mitsu) Kind words.

As Mitsunari quickly cleans off the instruments and fills the kettle, Yukimura looks at him and straightens up, hands resting on his lap.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono, may I ask you something?  
(Mitsu) Mm?  
(Yuki) I overheard, when you were speaking to Gotou-dono, and for that I can only beg your forgiveness.  
         However... do pardon my audaciousness when I ask-- who could the man he was speaking of be?  
         I've no expectations of this mysterious fellow being our sudden savior as we traverse these desperate times, but rather, I ask in the hopes of better understanding your circumstances before the battle of Sekigahara.

Mitsunari takes Yukimura's chawan and dumps hot water in it, rinsing it and the whisk.

(Mitsu) ...Hmm. You must know by now that I never intended to come back from that battle alive.  
         So I ordered a man, who was soft and naive and unfit for war... to leave the Toyotomi army, and never come back. To live in obscurity. And to ensure that, I would forget about him, and never speak his name again.  
         For... what I've come to ask, even now that I have lived this long; when the servant outlives his master, what is he to do? His life is wide and empty.

Mitsunari notices that Yukimura's begun staring into his lap, eyes somewhat wet with tears.

(Yuki) To serve still has a kindly familiarity, yes?  
(Mitsu) I fear for now, that's all it has.

The cup-ladle is lain at the foot of the kettle.  
Yukimura shyly looks up at Mitsunari, who stares into the steam of the hot water. He has an idea that Mitsunari wants to say something, but doesn't wish to insult a particular person.  
A voice from above, in the dark beams of the ceiling;

(Goto) What if... you wanted him to disappear so you wouldn't have to impart upon him the same helpless pain of not being able to protect your lord?

Mitsunari cranes his neck slowly, to look up at Matabei as he's perched on the dark wood, stroking his chin. Yukimura's surprised.

(Yuki) G-Gotou-dono?! When did you--  
(Goto) Haaawhh~? I thought for sure you were gonna disappear in a swirling mist!  
(Mitsu) Why would I?  
(Goto) Because I'm helping settle the complicated feelings of your begrudging soul-- _ah_ , who am I kidding, I'd rather not sit here all day giving a ghost therapy.  
         Well, there's this, I guess.

Matabei takes a small, glass vial of water from his sleeve, opens it and tosses the minimal amount of water at Mitsunari,

(Goto) Spiritus sancti!

who stares up at him like a dog that's about to bite somebody. The cold liquid splashes against Mitsunari's shoulder, causing him to flinch. His hand grabs the ladle before him, turning it upward immediately, and he throws a cup of boiling-hot water up at Matabei, who can only shield himself with his bared arm.

(Goto) AaAAAAAH-CHI-CHIIIIII~!!

He flails off the wood beam and hits the tatami with a FLUMP!, ass-up. Quickly uprighting himself, he blows on his steaming arm.

(Goto) Ishida, you bastard!! What if that hit my face?!  
(Mitsu) Need I an excuse to hit your face?

Mitsunari respectfully rests the ladle before the kettle again, as Matabei fumes.

(Goto) If you want a fight I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction, you cosmic horror! Go magnify your power with someone else's psychic anguish!

Matabei clambers to the door and quietly closes it after him.

(Goto) Ahem-hm. Pardon me.

In a state of slight confusion, Yukimura looks from the door back to Mitsunari and blinks before his gaze moves to a neutral spot. Nodding towards the kettle, Mitsunari then faces Yukimura.

(Yuki) Have you two always fought like this?  
(Mitsu) ...Well.

They stand up and walk towards the door.

(Mitsu) Has the ninja returned yet?  
(Yuki) Oh, not yet, no.  
(Mitsu) ...Shimazu Yoshihiro will not help us.

Mitsunari slides the door open and steps out of the tea room.

(Yuki) Hm? How do you know?  
(Mitsu) Maeda Keiji somehow convinced him to stay his hand.  
(Yuki) I see... But--

 _SMASH!_ Just outside the door, Matabei shoulder-charges Mitsunari with the force of a truck, sending he and him sliding on the wooden floorboards. Yukimura dashes out of the doorway to watch them struggling, Matabei crawling over Mitsunari as they fumble to try to hit each other.

(Mitsu) Y-You...!!  
(Goto) I should have known that Catholics wouldn't know shit about dealing with a youkai-mononoke asshole!  
(Mitsu) You're an idiot and you've always been an idiot!

Matabei winds up for a hard punch and Mitsunari catches it, his arm flinching with the force of it.

(Goto) Sink, sink into the floor! Salt, secret words, a flash of light!  
(Mitsu) Silence! Has the truth never crossed your maggoty brain?! I live! If either of us were a cursed ghost, it would be you!  
(Goto) Nuh-uh, typical vengeful spirit talk! Tsk-tsk-tsk!

He waggles a finger condescendingly.

(Goto) I'm offended you think that my worldly vices could even compare to yours, you goose-necked bastard-- go suck on a puddle! GLURGH!

One of Mitsunari's hands shoots up to throttle Matabei's throat-- he grabs Mitsunari's jugular in response as they both struggle.

(Mitsu) Ngh-- you think... yours are such... trifling sins...!?  
(Goto) At least-- nobody's ordered me-- to let them... disembowel me!

Mitsunari, face twitching, is exorbitantly pissed.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono! Shall I come to your aid?!  
(Mitsu) Stay-- where you are!

Positioning his legs and straightening his arms, Mitsunari manages to toss Matabei over his head and he lands with a graceless slam onto his back.  
Matabei gives a whine at the sudden ache-- his eyes shoot open as he scurries out of the way of Mitsunari's two feet pounding onto the floor where his head was, _"HEEK!"_  
Mitsunari's face snaps up with a snarl to watch Matabei scuttle away like an actual lizard at full speed, disappearing behind the bend of the next hallway.

(Mitsu) Mrr _RRRRRRGGHH!!_

Yukimura's nerves are through the roof-- he shouts at Mitsunari;

(Yuki) Such unbridled temper! Mitsunari-don--!!

And Mitsunari vanishes, dashing down the hallway with his feet barely touching the floor-- he zigzags through the hall against the walls and immediately catches up with Matabei, charging into him-- when they hit the hardwood Mitsunari immediately folds Matabei into an armlock, squeezing a shriek from his lungs.

(Goto) HIGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Matabei somehow reverses the hold, throwing Mitsunari down to sit on his back and pull his leg towards his head.

(Mitsu) MMMMNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGH!!  
(Goto) YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU SAY?! THE SUFFERING OF THE LIVING IS THE RESULT OF EARTHLY ATTACHMENTS!!

From inside a room with a hot hearth inside a random soldier sits before standing up-- the doors from the outer side smash open as Matabei is thrown through them, breaking them into hanging pieces and the clatter of wood-- the soldier inside the room yelps and stumbles as they run out, leaving the opposite doors open.  
Mitsunari tiredly drags Matabei to the open fire and props his chest down against the outer frame, slaps his hand against the back of Matabei's head and tries to push it into the hot coals-- Matabei instantly brings his palms to the wood below his neck to push back.

(Goto) Hot hot hot hot!! _HOT HOT HOT!!_  
(Mitsu) THE LIVING... ONLY FEEL FEAR... BECAUSE THEY'RE AFRAID OF PAIN...!!  
         AND THEY ONLY FEAR PAIN... BECAUSE THEY FEAR DEATH!!

There's a long, terrible scream in the background as Yukimura stands perfectly still where Mitsunari told him to stay. Sweat breaks over his face and he quivers with the indecision to disobey.

Matabei manages to grasp a piece of hot wood in hand and turns his face just so-- to move the force of his head downwards so that Mitsunari leans against it, lowering just enough for Matabei to indiscriminately stab the red-hot end of the stake into Mitsunari's right shoulder, prompting a strained howl from him.

(Mitsu) GhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Rolling away from the fire, Matabei brings his sweaty, panicked hand to his forehead to feel its skin as Mitsunari falls to his knees, pulling his haori away from the sizzling wound.

(Mitsu) You _SNAKE!_  
(Goto) Heh-heh-heh-heh... Ha ha ha!  
         Ishida... that should clear your head of any transient thoughts!

The hole burned into the edge of Mitsunari's shoulder and pectoral pangs with pain as he flexes his arm with his jaw tightly closed.

At the end of the hallway Yukimura peers, having heard that scream from Mitsunari.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono! Mitsunari-dono!!

 _SHRASH_ , Matabei is pushed through the rest of the destroyed doors, back into the hall-- he has a moment to react before Mitsunari appears to grab his leg and lift it with all his might-- he swings Matabei in a circle [a Giant Swing lol] as they both cry out.

(Mitsu) NnnnnNGGGGGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
(Goto) IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!

Matabei is then thrown through the outer papered doors, flying over the castle's rampart and landing in the icy moat with a SPLASH!  
As Yukimura runs up to Mitsunari, Mitsunari rushes to the banister outside to jounce his head slightly, looking to see if Matabei hit the ground (or what have you) or not.

At the bottom, Matabei pulls himself, gasping, out of the ice-cold moat onto a ragged, uneven stair of stone. He spits up water as he hears Mitsunari shout from above.

(Mitsu) Get up here and clean this mess!

Matabei warbles as loudly as he can;

(Goto) ISHIDA! YOU BASTARD! I'M DEFINITELY GONNA KILL YOU!!

Cut to later;

(Mitsu) A-Ah! Mmn...!

Yukimura presses a salve against Mitsunari's shoulder-burn as Matabei, wrapped up in bed in the background under window-light, sneezes a string of snot over the covers as people attempt to tend to him. He's paler and sicker-looking than usual with blue lips.

(Goto) Shut up! Shut your awful mouth! When Hideyori hears about this he's gonna pluck your eye out and make you eat it!  
(Mitsu) Do you want to go for a swim in the moat again, you cold-blooded fuckup?!  
(Yuki) Stop! Stop fighting! Just _stop!_

Yukimura turns to Mitsunari sitting in front of him, an air of contempt about him (Mitsunari) before he tosses his face to the side, avoiding Yukimura's eye contact.  
Giving a sigh, Yukimura goes back to cleaning Mitsunari's wound.

In some moments, Mitsunari, head bowed, and Matabei, a mound of blankets framing his ghoulish face, kneel before the door to the small hall where Hideyori is, as he was when Mitsunari first visited the castle.  
They listen as Yukimura, inside, explains the situation.

(Yuki) Sir-- Yes.  
         Allow me to take responsibility for the actions of my subordinate-- I will--

Mitsunari's face contorts in shame as he listens.

(Yuki) Ah... Sir-- is that...  
         ...I see. Oh, yes.  
         Well... if that's alright with you.  
         Yes, sir. I shall take my leave, then.

Some movement. Yukimura opens the door before the other two, turns to bow, and closes it.  
Immediately, Mitsunari lifts his head to hear Yukimura's conclusion.

(Goto) What did he say?

Yukimura seems to be in a state of some surprise.

(Yuki) About your condition? He said he did not care.  
(Goto) He-- didn't care?! He didn't _care?!_  
         After all I've done-- what about Ishida?!

Trying not to let his expression betray his self-restraint, Mitsunari looks to Yukimura, listening hard.

(Yuki) He wished me to take his punishment into my own hands.

Mitsunari bows.

(Mitsu) Sir!  
(Goto) What the--?! This is preposterous!  
         Listen to me-- I feel like I have one foot in the grave! Men in my position have death just waiting to punch the soul out of his body like somebody popping a pimple!  
(Mitsu) _Gotou Mata--_

Yukimura's hand slaps over Mitsunari's mouth as he turns to Matabei;

(Yuki) Gotou-dono, I beseech you to think of your recovery-- Hideyori-dono's forces cannot afford to operate without your assistance.  
We need you.

With a dissatisfied sniff, Matabei turns, grunts, "Hmph," and shuffles down the steps behind them like a giant, cotton turtle.

Later, as Yukimura and Mitsunari are walking back through a hall, Yukimura hears quiet sobbing from behind him-- he turns and Mitsunari quickly attempts to straighten his expression, squeezing his eyes shut. They stop.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono...

Mitsunari swallows a sob and opens his teary eyes to look up at Yukimura-- he's then kinda taken aback by Yukimura's watery eyes and tense, squiggly mouth.

(Mitsu) ...Yukimura!  
(Yuki) Mmgh... _muh!_

Yukimura breaks into sobs.

(Mitsu) Wh... Why are you crying?  
(Yuki) B-Because... How could I not, while you're crying?!  
(Mitsu) Yuki...mura...!

Standing, holding onto each other, they both sob, sink to the floor and bawl into each other's shoulders.  
Cut to them sitting at a table in a remote room, silent, reddish noses and eyelids.  
Mitsunari stares off, with Yukimura quietly sniffing at the other side of the table.

(Mitsu) ...Please, give me your decree. I'll do whatever you wish-- you can do what you will. I'm ready to receive punishment.

Yukimura grumbles, making a hard thinking face.

(Yuki) Hmm... I've never been tasked with one's punishment before.  
(Mitsu) ...Hah?

Scratching his chin, Yukimura continues to growl and think.

(Yuki) What would Oyakata-sama do...

Mitsunari patiently waits for a moment before Yukimura sits back and crosses his arms, giving a very stern expression, drawing his mouth and brows into an exaggerated frown and glaring at Mitsunari who freezes, wide-eyed.

(Yuki) You... MORON!!

His shout is loud enough to rattle the doors.

(Yuki) DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!  
(Mitsu) ...? ...-- S-Sir!

Scrambling over to sit in front of Yukimura, he bows;

(Mitsu) I've injured an... important member of our meager army!  
(Yuki) _NOT ONLY THAT!_  
         YOU LET YOUR ANGER BLIND YOU--AND ABOVE ALL, ALLOWED YOURSELF TO BE INJURED, AS WELL!!

Mitsunari raises his head.

(Mitsu) But sir, is that not the fault of Gotou Matabei?

Yukimura's fist slams onto the table with an ear-shattering WHAM, leaving an imprint of his hand when he lifts it away. Mitsunari immediately bows again.

(Yuki) MITSUNARI-DONO.  
         ...To accept the challenge of another with the wish to harm them is to acknowledge the threat of their wish to harm you, as well.  
         Regardless of how you feel about Gotou-dono, to underestimate him is folly.  
(Mitsu) Then... should I have done nothing?  
(Yuki) FOOLISHNESS!! I'M SAYING THAT YOU WENT TOO FAR!!

Pressing his forehead against the floor, Mitsunari sobs;

(Mitsu) I understand!!  
(Yuki) GOOD!

Mitsunari slowly raises his head to see Yukimura raising a fist.

(Yuki) ...This is the part where we punch each other.  
(Mitsu) H-Hah??  
         Is this, too, in punishment?  
(Yuki) Oh, not at all! To confirm that we truly understand each other's feelings, there's no more appropriate way than hand-to-hand!

Mitsunari thinks to himself, in awe;

(Mitsu) (thinking) An acknowledgement beyond mere trust... To know the very thoughts of one's lord-- I've no words!  
(Yuki) Hmm... We shall have to do this when your wound has healed.  
(Mitsu) O-Oh, yes...

Night. Yukimura sleeps cutely in his room, snoring lightly. The bed next to his is empty.

Outside the castle, Maeda Keiji hops from a nearby tree onto the short path towards the entrance before jumping onto the tiled outer "roofing", his breath white in the cold.  
A hop, step, jump, and he clings on to the railing, stepping up, moving up and around the floors before swinging his legs over a particular banister to approach the latticed door there.

(Keiji) Ahem!

From inside;

(Mitsu) Enter.

Carefully sliding the door open, Keiji enters and sees Mitsunari, sitting formally on the floor in his sleeping kimono. He closes the door.

(Keiji) Were you waiting long?  
(Mitsu) Not especially.

Mitsunari pats the floor next to him.

(Mitsu) Sit.

Keiji obeys, planting casually next to Mitsunari with a sway of his mass of hair-- he's not actually sure if there's anything else he could do.

(Keiji) Sorry I didn't bring any food, I spent a long time wandering through town, talking to Chousokabe-san's guys, but... this place, there's... something up with it.

Mitsunari listens.

(Keiji) It's like the life's been sucked out of it-- nowhere to eat or do anything, and the people here seem really... depressed, I guess.  
(Mitsu) I'm afraid that won't change until the war ends.

Nodding once, Keiji makes a tired expression and looks to Mitsunari.

(Keiji) ...Not to put you on the spot, but... why did you want me to come back?  
(Mitsu) I have a favor to ask of you.  
(Keiji) A favor?

Mitsunari gives a deep nod.

(Mitsu) ...Do you remember what we spoke of, when we were together last, in that tent?  
(Keiji) Ah... We talked about a lot of stuff, didn't we? I can't really remember.

Making a slightly frustrated expression, Mitsunari huffs and faces Keiji.

(Mitsu) Then I should put it plainly; I have...  
         ...been haunted, by that unruly phantom of lust as of late. It's gotten intrusive enough that I constantly have these dreams...

His thoughts stutter for a moment when he sees Keiji's bewildered face turn red.

(Mitsu) Since... you offered... I wanted to ask you, if you'd help me purge these meddlesome sensations.

Keiji opens his mouth to speak, but can only produce a faint squeaking noise. Mitsunari tries to move things foreward;

(Mitsu) Y-You said you wanted to know, yes? I would also... like to know if there was something worth experiencing in times like this.  
         ...Keiji!

Keiji breaks into sweat as he throws his hands up.

(Keiji) Ah- I-- Y-You really need my help for that?

Slight irritation and disappointment shows on Mitsunari's face.

(Mitsu) Do you really not remember anything I'd told you?  
(Keiji) I-I remember! I just... I didn't come here expecting to have to do anything like this...  
(Mitsu) If...  
         If you don't wish to, then...

Mitsunari's face slowly lowers as all the life is sighed out of him-- Keiji can't stand the sight. After a moment's realization, he brings his hand to Mitsunari's shoulder.

(Keiji) You want me to... take care of you, right?

There's some surprise in Mitsunari's expression as he looks at Keiji.

(Keiji) You don't know what to do, and you need my help.

Mitsunari modestly turns his face, avoiding Keiji's view.

(Mitsu) ...Will you? Or will you not?  
(Keiji) Don't worry, I will. I-I'm flattered you'd pick me, but I'd really like to have taken you out on a date or something beforehand... You're not gonna wait, are you.  
         Well, first thing's first, though, we need to get you used to the feeling of being touched.

Raising a hand, Keiji blushes with a hard swallow and gently brings his fingers to Mitsunari's cheek-- immediately he glares at the intrusion and a long shiver moves over him. 

(Keiji) Hmm.  
(Mitsu) Pay no mind. Do as you like. 

Keiji takes his gloves off.

(Keiji) I wanna do as _you_ like, though. Promise you'll tell me if I cross any lines.  
(Mitsu) I... I will.

He brings his hands to Mitsunari's face, holding both cheeks, and Mitsunari seems to merely try to endure it, sitting, staring off, lids low.  
There's a twinge of dissatisfaction in Keiji's brow as his hand softly moves to Mitsunari's jaw and neck.

(Keiji) ...Your heart is pounding.  
(Mitsu) It is.  
(Keiji) I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to. I'm not gonna hurt you.

Mitsunari squeezes his eyes shut and tries to control his breathing. Fingers carefully run over the scar running across Mitsunari's throat-- Keiji frowns before Mitsunari suddenly clasps his hand over Keiji's.

(Mitsu) Stop.  
(Keiji) Oh- sorry. Does it... hurt?  
(Mitsu) Why would it, after all this time?

Keiji takes a moment to think, and Mitsunari uses the opportunity to open up the collar of his robe, to allow Keiji access to his chest, which only results in Keiji getting surprisingly flustered.

(Keiji) W-W-W-Wait!

Freezing, Mitsunari looks to Keiji.

(Keiji) Let me just-- get used to the idea of you being naked, alright?  
(Mitsu) It's... only my chest.  
(Keiji) That's still a lot more intimacy than you usually share!  
(Mitsu) You've seen it before-- and more of me when you redressed my wounds.  
(Keiji) But the implications were totally different then!

Mitsunari raises an eyebrow and leaves his collar in place while Keiji slowly runs his fingers over Mitsunari's forearms and wrists and hands.

(Keiji) ...The body's a sacred place. 

Mitsunari watches Keiji's hands.

(Mitsu) You needn't think that of mine.  
(Keiji) Even when you're shivering?

Some introspection. Mitsunari thinks of the night when Hideyori came into his room to try to kill him, when he stood over Mitsunari, looking at his disheveled body.

(Mitsu) ...Even in the absence of want... If it could be used to satisfy the objects of my loyalty, I wouldn't care otherwise.  
(Keiji) You said that what you enjoyed the most about doing stuff with Hideyoshi was seeing him pleased. I'd think you do care, then-- seeing him pleased meant that he appreciated what you sacrificed for him.  
         I think that was proof that he loved you.

Eyes widening slightly, Mitsunari's brows suddenly lightly and sadly furrow. He fails to control his face, then, crumpling into tears.  
Keiji gently leans over to hug him, and Mitsunari sobs into his shoulder for some time as Keiji quietly strokes his hair.

After a while, Mitsunari's back to sitting up as Keiji leans foreward, resting his face in his hand with an amused expression.

(Keiji) ...What do you like?  
(Mitsu) What... do I like?  
(Keiji) Yeah, what gets you going?

Mitsunari gives an awkward expression and thinks for an awkwardly long time, lol. Keiji seems slightly discouraged.

(Keiji) Let's start from the start, I guess... Are you even into men?

Mitsunari says nothing, but seems a little confused.

(Keiji) ...Are you into women? Have you ever met a lady you wanted to be with?

Actually thinking about this, Mitsunari stares off. 

(Mitsu) ...I've never met a woman I admired.  
(Keiji) Admired? What about a lady you just thought was irresistible? Sexy?

A frown of sorts then crosses Mitsunari's face.

(Keiji) No?  
(Mitsu) ...How would I know if she was physically alluring?

Keiji blinks like he can't quite process what he just heard.

(Keiji) Is there anything you find appealing?  
(Mitsu) Like what?

Keiji takes a moment to give a despondent sigh before making motions with his hands.

(Keiji) Like... You know, how soft or cute a woman can be... Their lovely curves, like bam!

He motions his chest as (kinda big) boobs,

(Keiji) And bam!

and his hips as (kinda big) "womanly" hips. He then daintily touches his face and gives a shy-looking smile.

(Keiji) Uhu~n!

Mitsunari only reacts by giving a blank expression that somehow seems slightly tinged with despair.

(Keiji) Nevermind, I guess.  
         What about a guy, then?

Raising his chin slightly, Mitsunari's expression clouds with concentration.

(Keiji) I-Is there anyone besides Hideyoshi that you've ever thought sensual stuff about?

Another frown.

(Keiji) Ah... Huh. So you're... kinda gay?

As Mitsunari withdraws with a distant, introspective stare Keiji scratches his head.

(Keiji) Well...  
(Mitsu) I know it's strange. Abhorrently so.  
(Keiji) Wait-- _"abhorrently"?_ Is that how you feel about it?

There's a moment of silence before Mitsunari glances up at Keiji to look him in the eyes.

(Mitsu) Now that you know, you're welcome to leave.  
(Keiji) I'm not gonna leave-- not unless you want me to.  
         I _was_ going to say; it's a little strange, I guess, but we can make it work. I can help.  
(Mitsu) Are you sure?  
(Keiji) Am _I_ sure? What about you-- are you sure?  
(Mitsu) Keiji. I'm asking you as a man who can do little to repay you.  
         Indeed, I'd never been under the impression that you enjoyed the company of men.

Keiji gives an awkward "Ahh~" and scratches his head.

(Keiji) I... Uh, don't worry about me.  
         Wish I could give you a reason that doesn't make me sound like a weird pervert, though...  
(Mitsu) Worry not, I intend to compensate you however I can.  
(Keiji) That's not really... necessary...

Mitsunari brings his hands to his collar and stops, looking at Keiji, who seems nervous.

(Mitsu) ...May I?  
(Keiji) Oh-- just... do it slowly.

That seems to vaguely amuse Mitsunari, and he continues with a neutral stare at Keiji-- carefully lifting the fabric aside to show more of his chest, to his shoulders, ribs, unpleasantly lithe, some of his stomach as well.  
Keiji fights the urge to close his eyes and look away as his face burns red-- although his expression fades into surprise when he sees the bandage covering the right junction of Mitsunari's shoulder and pectoral.

(Keiji) Huh? Did you-- get hurt again?  
(Mitsu) Please, take no heed. I shall tell you of it later. Perhaps.  
(Keiji) P...Perhaps?

Mitsunari tugs his kimono away from his chest again.

(Mitsu) Well? Present your hand-- touch me.

With a slightly nervous nod, Keiji raises his hand and places it on Mitsunari's chest as gently as he can-- Mitsunari's face is taut with alarm at the feeling, and he shudders hard enough to be distressing.  
Noting, of course, his displeasure, Keiji continues, just feeling the texture of his skin and muscle.  
Keiji's fingers softly move over his collarbone, then back down, over his pectoral, then softly down to his stomach, stopping over his navel.

(Keiji) ...Y'know, you're a really beautiful guy.

Struggling;

(Mitsu) I beg of you... Don't feel obliged to say anything.  
(Keiji) You think I'm just trying to butter you up or something? You gotta be kidding!  
         Somebody like you-- there's no way you don't know you're handsome.

Keiji continues to smooth his hand up and down Mitsunari's midsection, feeling his side, tracing the line of his naval with his fingers to his bellybutton.

(Mitsu) If you find... my appearance to be satisfactory, that is all-- all that I care for.  
(Keiji) I'd be crazy not to, Mitsunari.  
         How is it so far?

Mitsunari's face twists into a look of discomfort.

(Mitsu) It feels... strange.  
(Keiji) We can stop if you want.  
(Mitsu) No, keep going. This, too, is something I... need.

Dutifully nodding, Keiji resumes.

(Keiji) I... I hope this isn't too weird for me to say, but I'd really like to just... hold you against me right now...

Mitsunari almost laughs.

(Mitsu) Keiji... you're a peculiar man...  
(Keiji) ...Why?  
(Mitsu) I'm not sure what drives you to do these things to others, but to one as strange as myself-- peculiar.  
(Keiji) Is it really that weird to you?

Mitsunari bites his lip and makes a slightly bitter expression. Breaking Keiji's contact he swiftly and skillfully unties the belt of his garb and folds the kimono open, revealing his legs, hips, only very slightly hard penis. Keiji flinches, face burning as his hand immediately comes up to shield his view before Mitsunari pushes himself back, bends forward and presses his chest to his thighs in a deep bow, fingertips pressed to the floor.

(Keiji) -?!

Saying nothing for a moment, Mitsunari raises, back straightening, with his hands on his knees. His gaze remains low.

(Mitsu) Keiji, you're welcome to take what you will of me, if it will please you.  
(Keiji) Wh-What's this all of a sudden?

Mitsunari sits back, putting his butt and lower back on the floor. He spreads his legs, baring his noticably wet butthole.  
Immediately, Keiji reaches out, slapping Mitsunari's knees together with his two hands.

(Keiji) What are you doing?!

Mitsunari seems a little frustrated.

(Mitsu) ...You said you wanted to try things, yes? I prepared myself, in the event that you felt like penetrating me.  
(Keiji) For the millionth time, this was supposed to be about _you_ , not me!

Saying nothing, Mitsunari gives a somewhat dire, distant frown.

(Keiji) Is this something you want? Will it help?  
(Mitsu) ...  
         ...I'm not sure. But... it would be inappropriate, were I to find release and you had not.  
(Keiji) Then why can't we just jerk each other off or something? Does it have to be about you takin' it in the butt?  
         There's no way that's comfortable!

Mitsunari gives slow, purposeful blinks.

(Mitsu) I'm... quite... used to being penetrated, truthfully.

Keiji's face seems to have a shade of horror in it.

(Mitsu) ...Do you think it's below a man, to receive? That it's altogether unpleasurable?

Leaning in, Keiji takes a moment before whispering to Mitsunari;

(Keiji) ...You know your soul is up there, right?

Which earns a quick, hard slap on Keiji's thigh--

(Keiji) AGAHH!  
         Didn't I tell you to stop hitting me?!  
(Mitsu) Oh, so you remembered that, then?

Mitsunari almost smiles-- cutting through Keiji with some deep surprise.

(Keiji) M-Mitsunari--  
(Mitsu) Mm?  
(Keiji) Could I...

He blushes and nervously scratches the back of his neck.

(Keiji) W-Would you mind a kiss?  
(Mitsu) ...It doesn't take much to charm you, does it?  
(Keiji) Mitsunari, I just saw the real you! Just for a second, though!  
(Mitsu) You're welcome to bring your lips to mine, but the more you speak, the more it will be uncomfortable to me, unfortunately.  
(Keiji) Oh--

Straightening up slightly, Keiji wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, tries to smell his own breath, and leans toward Mitsunari's face before awkwardly closing his eyes. Mitsunari studies Keiji's face, and cordially and properly leans in to push his lips against Keiji's.  
Keiji fidgets on the spot, trying not to pull Mitsunari towards him-- he jumps a little when he feels a hand holding the side of his face, making his chest ache. Mitsunari gives a long sigh, relaxing.  
When they part Keiji beams, blushing, as he looks at Mitsunari's serene expression.  
Keiji brings a hand to his chest and melts into a warm, euphoric glow. Flower petals fall over him as he dramatically narrates his sensations.

(Keiji) Mitsunari... It really feels like... a field of flowers has come into bloom in my chest...  
         Truly, this time, the bud of Love stretches its delicate petals with pride!

He looks to Mitsunari again.

(Keiji) ...So?  
(Mitsu) That felt good.

Keiji's overjoyed.

(Keiji) Really? It felt good?  
(Mitsu) It did, but... it did very little for the ache in my loins...  
(Keiji) W-Well...  
         But-- you liked that! That's a huge step forward!

Mitsunari sits back and Keiji forces himself not to stare at every naked part of him.

(Keiji) Uhh...  
         Hideyoshi didn't... make you... do stuff with other guys, right?  
(Mitsu) ...Does that seem like something he'd do?  
(Keiji) You're right, yeah, you're right...  
         Still, "quite used to it"...  
(Mitsu) Hideyoshi-sama was the only man-- or, only person, rather...  
(Keiji) I-I see...  
(Mitsu) Keiji...  
(Keiji) Yeah?  
(Mitsu) If this truly did not involve your discretion, I could merely... use your body to pleasure myself.

A dry swallow from Keiji. He seems a little bothered.

(Keiji) I... guess it's kinda selfish for me to say that, and then try to decide how this is gonna go...  
(Mitsu) I've no intentions of forcing you to do anything of the sort, though. It would be an affront to your trust in me.  
         Tell me, what did you have in mind?

Scratching his jaw, Keiji thinks.

(Keiji) Uhm, well...

He holds out his arm and rests his other as if he were playing a very large gourd like an instrument.

(Keiji) I kinda imagined holding you and just... like...

Mitsunari blinks and crawls over to Keiji, resting his back in his outstretched arm and an elbow over the crook of Keiji's thigh. There's some surprise at first, and Keiji holds his shoulder firmly, giving Mitsunari a small hug of sorts. He rests his other hand on Mitsunari's wrist.

(Keiji) Are you good? Do you mind me touching you again?  
(Mitsu) It shouldn't be as bad as earlier...  
(Keiji) Let's see...

Keiji goes back to kneading Mitsunari's chest, stomach, what have you-- after a moment, Mitsunari puts his hand on Keiji's and pushes it downwards-- Keiji slowly smooths his hand over the inside of Mitsunari's open leg.

(Keiji) ...Feel good?  
(Mitsu) Not... yet...  
(Keiji) Can I kiss you?

Mitsunari turns his face up towards Keiji's. As Keiji pulls his shoulders towards him he kisses Mitsunari, who can only react with a troubled crease of his brow. He brings his "kinda big" hand to slowly grip the fur on Keiji's over-coat.  
When they part Keiji looks to Mitsunari's legs and carefully brings his hand up his thigh, brushing against his mildly hard cock, inciting a yelp, "Ah--!"

(Keiji) --You okay?  
(Mitsu) ... ...Mh...

He rests his forehead on Keiji's shoulder.

(Mitsu) ...I'm sorry.  
(Keiji) Sorry? There's no need, c'mon.  
(Mitsu) But, I don't wish to fail this as well...

Which gives Keiji some pause. 

(Keiji) ...You're not failing. You can't fail this.  
(Mitsu) But if I can't orgasm-- we'll have done nothing but bring shame to the both of us.

Keiji leans slightly towards Mitsunari, looking him in the face.

(Keiji) You're real nervous about this, aren't you.  
         Trust me, if this doesn't work, all we have to do is try again.

Lifting his arm from Mitsunari's leg, he gives him a big hug-- Mitsunari does his best to reciprocate, twining an arm around Keiji's waist and mashing his face into his shoulder.

(Mitsu) I'm sorry... I wish I didn't feel this way...  
(Keiji) It's okay. Don't worry about it.

In a moment Keiji watches Mitsunari's expression before he carefully brings his finger to the tip of his cock, inciting a sharp inhale. Cautiously he continues, gently running his hand over the underside. Mitsunari's entire body is rigid with alarm.

(Keiji) ...It's alright, you can relax.  
(Mitsu) _Wh-Why_ did you agree to this...-- nnh-!  
(Keiji) Obviously... because I think you're sexy.  
(Mitsu) ...Such a strange... --man...  
(Keiji) Well, this strange man considers this to be kind of... a dream come true.

Mitsunari chokes at that, furiously shaking his head for a second.

(Mitsu) ...Inconsequential... Odd... No more than a hired hand.

Keiji kisses Mitsunari again, "Mm--" and gives his dick a gentle but firm squeeze. Mitsunari's eyes bolt open and hand strains gripping Keiji's fur-collar.

(Mitsu) MN--!

As they separate Keiji starts to stroke Mitsunari at a moderate pace.

(Mitsu) Nnh-- ah...!  
(Keiji) ...It's interesting hearing you actually talk about yourself, but does it always have to be so disparaging...?  
         I don't care if you've been stripped of your position. There was a time when me and Hideyoshi were commoners together, burning through the days from dawn to dusk.  
         So long as there's love, what else matters?  
(Mitsu) Stop--  
(Keiji) Stop?  
(Mitsu) ...talking...  
(Keiji) O-Oh...  
         --Here.

Keiji leads Mitsunari onto his back on the floor and crouches over him, knees on either side of Mitsunari's thighs, resting on his elbow next to Mitsunari's head. He continues jacking him off, increasing his pace slowly.  
Mitsunari looks up at Keiji as he pants, face red and sweaty-- Keiji leans down to kiss his face; temple, cheek. He presses a kiss to Mitsunari's neck and something comes over the skeletal man-- a sudden image that heats his face and makes his cock twitch. Keiji notices, of course.

(Keiji) ...What was that?

Keiji kisses Mitsunari's neck again, alas, no reaction but the prickling of his skin. Mitsunari tries to avoid his gaze.

(Keiji) What happened? Something turned you on, I felt it!  
(Mitsu) I...  
(Keiji) C'mon, tell me! It's important!  
(Mitsu) ...It's... shameful.  
(Keiji) I'm sure I've seen weirder!  
(Mitsu) It's not...--

With an apologetic expression Mitsunari looks at Keiji before closing his eyes.

(Mitsu) I... I apologize... With this position... I imagined, for a moment...

Keiji jerks his head back, looking at them-- Mitsunari raises his hands to show his palms.

(Keiji) ...Huh?  
(Mitsu) I-I have no intentions on trying to convince you to...  
(Keiji) Me? To what?  
(Mitsu) ...I-I'm sorry. I had a sudden image of penetrating you. Please, think nothing of it. It's no wish of mine.

Keiji swallows hard, freezing in place. A thousand thoughts go through his mind before Mitsunari catches his attention with a depressed sigh. When their eyes meet again Mitsunari flinches, turning his face and squeezing his eyes shut.

(Keiji) Mitsunari...

A miserable sob rattles Mitsunari's ribs. Keiji makes an awkward expression.

(Keiji) Ah... well... I mean...  
         Why... would you think that?  
(Mitsu) Please, don't think on it!  
(Keiji) I-It's... okay... It's just...

Keiji gives a small, almost astonished smile.

(Keiji) ...Maybe you are weird.

Making a conscious decision to put his somewhat complicated feelings on the subject aside, Keiji looks to Mitsunari again.

(Keiji) ...We could work with that, though...  
(Mitsu) If you wish to punish me, do as you please...  
(Keiji) Don't be ridiculous, Mitsunari.

He thinks.

(Keiji) ...Could we...  
         Hmm.

Keiji sits back and pauses for a second before starting to get undressed. He stops to push Mitsunari onto his back again so he doesn't take off to try to prevent any deepening of his shame.  
A gasp bursts from Mitsunari's throat as he watches Keiji shed his coat and shirt.

(Mitsu) How... desperate could you possibly be?  
(Keiji) Just shut up, I have an idea, alright?

Mitsunari's eyes follow Keiji's arm to the clothing pile growing next to him and spots a pouch halfway from under the folds. When he looks back to Keiji he sees him taking the clothing (/armor?) from his legs, facing away from Mitsunari. Keiji stops.

(Keiji) Ah-- D... Don't stare...  
(Mitsu) ...Is this really the time to be shy?  
(Keiji) I-I'm not naked in front of somebody every day!

A thought comes to Mitsunari that he'd probably considered before but not actually pondered.

(Mitsu) Is it a rare thing?  
(Keiji) Uhh, well... Nowadays, I guess...  
(Mitsu) I'd have thought you, with all your preaching of love and such, would be often involved in intimate acts with others.  
(Keiji) I somehow don't like the sound of that...

Mitsunari replies with no guile;

(Mitsu) ...You're a beautiful person.

Keiji looks at him, and then surprise hits him.

(Keiji) --... Was that a compliment just now?  
(Mitsu) Well... yes, why not?

He blushes, hand resting against the back of his head.

(Keiji) Ah-- th-thanks! I appreciate it, Mitsunari.

Mitsunari's brow creases very subtly and he cocks his head to the side ever so slightly.

(Keiji) --I mean... That can't be a thing you say to many people.  
(Mitsu) ...You're correct.

Keiji tugs the last of his pants off and suddenly feels self-conscious, glancing to Mitsunari who stares at him blankly-- he tenses, curling up slightly and looks to his feet as he pulls his hair aside.  
Keiji jumps a little when he feels Mitsunari's hands move over his shoulders, pulling him into a hug and setting his face aflame.

(Keiji) M... Mitsu...nari...

Mitsunari brings his hands to Keiji's face, holding it like a big goblet, gently looking into his eyes before kissing him, once and twice.  
Keiji gives a warm sigh as his right hand reaches up to rest over Mitsunari's. They separate.

(Mitsu) ...This idea of yours, what is it?  
(Keiji) Oh-- Do you have any... oil or something?

Mitsunari pats his open kimono before producing some kind of vial, handing it to Keiji. He watches as Keiji wets his hands and proceeds to slide them over Mitsunari's cock-- Mitsunari quivers at the feeling.

(Mitsu) Ah--!  
(Keiji) Maybe this is a dumb idea, but... 

Gently pushing him onto his back, Keiji moves over Mitsunari, straddling his hips, and after some deliberation;

(Keiji) ...Okay... This is... gonna feel pretty weird...

Slides Mitsunari's wet dick against his butthole, kept between his cheeks with a firm hand to rut against it. The sensation twists Keiji's expression into a strange discomfort, his entire face and neck hot. He moves, wringing a yip out of Mitsunari. 

(Mitsu) Hgah--!  
(Keiji) Mnmm... D-Does that work-?  
(Mitsu) K-Keji...!

As he continues Mitsunari starts to move in tandem, bringing his hips up to match Keiji's pace.

(Keiji) Mrmrmmmmrmmm Mitsunari...! D-Don't... Mmh!

Mitsunari's hands grip at Keiji's hips, guiding them up and down before one snaps to Keiji's hard cock to eagerly pull at it.

(Keiji) M-Mitsun-- a-ah! Ah! Please, I'm--!!

Cut to Keiji, on his hands and knees, panting and moaning as Mitsunari's curled over him, reaching as far as his shoulder to kiss and heave hot breaths at as he frots against his entrance and tugs mercilessly on Keiji's cock.

(Keiji) Ah, ah! I-- ngah!

As Mitsunari continues Keiji lets his head rest on his arms braced against the floor.

(Keiji) (thought) I... I can't-- I can't take how embarrassing this is... What... am I doing?!  
I...

He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip, face red with humiliation.

(Keiji) ...I like it...! Ugh, forgive me, I like it!

Mitsunari pants, covered in sweat.

(Mitsu) Keiji... m-may I...  
         Allow me... permission... to come... please...  
(Keiji) --Hah, wh-what?! Yes, do it!! Do it!!

With some hard movements Mitsunari ejaculates into the palm of his hand with a grunt, making sure his release is entirely contained. As he takes a moment to catch his breath Keiji pants and pounds his fist against the floor in triumph.

(Keiji) Done... Did it! We did it! _YEEKH!!_

Keiji's entire body jerks the moment he feels Mitsunari holds his dick from between his legs, giving it long, attentive licks, paralyzing him-- he squeezes his eyes shut.

(Keiji) Mm-- Nnh...!

With one hand eagerly pumping Keiji's cock, Mitsunari drags his tongue over his testicles with all the careful devotion he can muster.

(Keiji) M... Mitsunari...! I...! Mm--!!

As Keiji comes, Mitsunari continues to give him long, firm strokes, coaxing all he can out of him while caressing his hip affectionately.

(Mitsu) ...My.

Voice hoarse with deep breaths;

(Keiji) Don't... say... anything...

When they catch their breath and settle, soon later, Keiji pulls Mitsunari into a strong hug, and he can do little against the force of his arms. The both of them, bathed in sweat in the dimmest of moonlight, sit for a moment, leaning against each other. With some effort Mitsunari wrenches his arms from under Keiji's to hold him in kind, as hard as he can.

(Mitsu) Thank you.  
(Keiji) Shh.

Keiji brings a hand to the back of Mitsunari's egg-like head, holding it, and Mitsunari breathes a long, deep sigh. 

Some time later;

(Keiji) ...I... really wanna tell you something... Do you mind if I say it?  
(Mitsu) ...?

Keiji, half-dressed, sits in front of Mitsunari's back, kneading his back as he sits, kimono draped around his elbows, hunched over and grimmacing with the ache of his muscles.

(Keiji) I... ...

Blush creeps over Keiji's face, along with a frustratedly shy expression.

(Keiji) I think I... have a crush on you.  
         I probably have since forever ago. Well-- "forever" is kinda... I-It feels that way, at least.

A single-panel flashback; Keiji is resting his head against a birch tree, still, staring off in the warm wind, silently trying to sort out his disbelief.

(Keiji) I think I used to convince myself that it was because you're so... y'know, graceful and slender-- maybe something in my brain--...

Mitsunari blinks, staring off emotionlessly.

(Keiji) ...But the more I looked at you... especially seeing you naked, your back, and how broad your shoulders actually are-- it's definitely manly, still beautiful, different from a woman. It didn't turn me off.

Keiji rests his face against Mitsunari's shoulder blade, blinking up towards Mitsunari's (unseen) face.

(Keiji) ...So?  
(Mitsu) So?  
(Keiji) Is that gonna be a problem?  
(Mitsu) "Problem"?  
         It's not a "problem." But I'm afraid that's the most positive answer you'll get from a man as broken as I am.  
(Keiji) That's fine. I'm just... glad you know I feel this way.

Keiji looks away, staring off.

(Keiji) I wasn't just waiting for an opportunity to sleep with you or something. Doing stuff with you is really a privilege to me.  
(Mitsu) I am indebted to you, Keiji.  
(Keiji) Nah, it's nothing. I just wanna help. Just...

He puts his arms around Mitsunari's waist.

(Keiji) ...Be happy, Mitsunari. 

This message does little to lift Mitsunari's spirit-- he makes a pensive expression; he doesn't wish to disappoint Keiji by revealing that he probably will never be happy, not with his nature.  
Keiji mumbles from behind him.

(Keiji) ...All things considered, y'know... You're capable of some pretty dirty stuff... especially since you're strictly Hideyoshi-sexual.  
(Mitsu) --Hmph. I...

He thinks for a moment.

(Mitsu) All indulgence I've ever felt in my life... it was on his behalf. I could never truly repay him-- to satisfy him completely, with everything I could... a mere drop in the ocean.  
         ...If you're content, then all is well.  
(Keiji) Mitsunari... I know you've just been conditioned to placate other people, but... it made me happy to have been able to help you get stuff out of your system.  
         Think about that, will you?

A quiet falls over Mitsunari, until he feels something small fall from an upper beam of the ceiling onto his shoulder-- he whips his head to the side to look at a little monkey as it greets Keiji.

(Mitsu) -?!  
(Keiji) Yumekichi! Were you just lookin' around?

Yumekichi gives some short squeaks before hopping onto Keiji's shoulder.

(Mitsu) A... A monkey?!  
(Keiji) Oh-- huh? You've never met Yumekichi? He and I have done a lot of traveling together.

As Mitsunari gives a blank stare the small creature gently tugs on Keiji's hair.

(Mitsu) I've never... seen him...  
(Keiji) Really? That's strange... I'm pretty sure he was with me when I got plastered in your room that night.  
(Mitsu) H-He was?  
(Keiji) Mostly he just sleeps in my coat.

Keiji looks to Yumekichi and points a thumb towards Mitsunari;

(Keiji) ...This is Mitsunari. I've talked about him before.

The monkey looks at Mitsunari blankly as Mitsunari blankly returns his stare.

(Keiji) He's kinda shy.  
(Mitsu) (thought) ...Who is?

Yumekichi makes some eager noises into Keiji's ear, which causes a little concern-- Keiji slowly stands and grabs his coat.

(Keiji) ...Seems like someone's here. Guess I should go.  
(Mitsu) ...I...

He turns to the outside door and waves to Mitsunari before leaving. A hand slaps against the frame as the door is slid closed, keeping it open halfway. Mitsunari gives Keiji a serious look.

(Mitsu) I--  
         There are things that I still wish to speak to you about.

Keiji gives a soft smile. 

(Keiji) ...Same.

With a gentle salute, Keiji hops over the outside banister and disappears, leaving Mitsunari to slowly retreat, close the door behind him and think. He rests his hands on his belt before quickly turning to leave. 

At the foot of the castle, Keiji's knees hit the stony pathway and he lets his forehead drop, giving a long, wheezing groan.

(Keiji) Hhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrmrmmmmhhhhhhh...!  
         ...Matsu, Toshi...

He raises his face, his eyes swimming with humiliated tears (this is supposed to be comedic).

(Keiji) ...I made love with a man and I don't regret it! Not in the least!

Straightening up, Keiji's expression turns to pondering, a hand almost to his chin;

(Keiji) Wait. Matsu and Toshi have always supported me in everything I do-- why would this be different?  
         After all, I...

He blushes and scratches his nose, getting bashful, and imagines Mitsunari giving a weirdly indignant look.

(Keiji) ...I really... like him. I know they'll understand.

Keiji pumps an arm while Yumekichi stares at him from his shoulder.

(Keiji) Man or woman, love is love and Mitsunari is Mitsunari!

Getting pumped, he thrusts a fist skyward.

(Keiji) Mmmm~~ the strength of a hundred men is swelling up inside me! This is it, the springtime of my life! Let's go, Yumekichi!

Keiji runs off.

(Keiji) Uh... What was I gonna do...?

 

The hall is silent. It appears that Mitsunari's greatest fear, ie, the presence of Hideyori, isn't evident. When he approaches Yukimura's room he sees the door slide shut just in view.  
With some worry, he peeks inside; he then realizes the "someone" was no threatening presence-- just Sasuke. He sits next to Yukimura and stares at the door the moment it's disturbed.

(Yuki) Hm?  
         Mitsunari-dono, there you are! Do come in.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Keeping a balance between "Keiji is generally petulant" (not my words lol) and "Keiji's actually talking too much" is harder than it seems.


	10. Chapter 10

Voices boom in the cramped military planning-preparation-tactics room. Six lords sit at seats around the table; Chousokabe, Mouri, Yukimura, Mitsunari, Matabei and Hideyori mull over the new information, with Sasuke nearby, leaning next to the door. I say "mull" but Chousokabe's finding it hard to rationalize their situation-- Mouri is unmoving, quiet as usual.

(Choso) There's no ignoring the facts.  
(Yori) Facts? Nothing has changed.  
(Choso) You're right about that-- we're still outnumbered and under-manned. That's my point!  
(Yori) And?  
(Choso) --"And?"

Hideyori pounds the table with his fist, making Mitsunari, absorbed in a records-book with his enormous glasses on, jump slightly before continuing.

(Yori) You should know-- victory is not decided by sheer numbers!  
      We have skilled officers-- and we are capable of superior tactics!  
(Choso) That's far from a guarantee.  
(Mori) ...If you want superior tactics, I'm afraid we'll need more quiet.

A ninja pokes into the room to speak to Sasuke, who straightens up at their news;

(Sasu) Thanks, good work.  
      Danna.

Yukimura looks up to Sasuke from the other side of the table as everyone goes quiet to listen.

(Sasu) Tokugawa's forces have begun their march from Edo.

Everyone grumbles and nods (minus Mouri), and Hideyori lets exactly one second of subtle shock show on his face before accepting it.  
Mouri looks to Mitsunari, who has an uncanny ability to sense eyes on him, and he looks back--

(Mori) Mitsunari. I want to hear your ideas, above all.

Mitsunari makes a surprised expression, gently sitting up straight.

(Goto) ...Why would you ask him? He was in an infinitely better position than us and still bit it like the heel he is!  
(Mori) In spite of his shortcomings he managed to spear through Tokugawa's greatest defences to battle him directly-- however, what's truly of more worth; he was a personal acquaintance of Tokugawa himself, and would know best his habits and susceptibilities.

Chousokabe seems to be on the same page.  
Matabei, though, leans forward, pointing at Mitsunari.

(Goto) I'm an acquaintance of Ishida's, and I can tell you there's very little outside his obsessiveness and unquenchable anger.

Mitsunari's nose twitches.

(Yuki) Gotou-dono...  
(Mori) There are a few at this table who managed to survive, in spite of their overwhelming faults.  
(Choso) Just to be clear, you're not talking about me, right?  
(Mori) Are you the only one here?

Matabei rolls his head along with his eyes and turns on his seat, facing away and just sitting there.  
Sasuke looks to Yukimura.

(Sasu) ...Danna?

He nods;

(Yuki) Mm.

prompting Sasuke to turn and disappear out the door. 

(Yori) ...What were his orders?  
(Yuki) Oh-- sir... He and the others, they're to monitor the movements of the army, to see their positioning and tell us immediately.  
(Yori) I see.  
(Mitsu) We'll have precious little time when they do-- if we do not go to meet them, all the more we will be forced to fortify the castle.  
(Choso) This place was taken before already-- the defenses here... can't have been insubstantial. How much of our forces do you think would cut it, to draw a line here?

Giving a dire glare up at Chosokabe, Mitsunari's lips part for a second before he answers.

(Mitsu) ...More than half?

Chousokabe breathes a long sigh and crosses his arms.

(Choso) Hmmmm...

Mouri rolls out a map, tossing the end over the table, which they all lean over. Except Matabei, who detachedly folds a piece of paper, crouched over back-on to the table in the harsh light's shadow.

(Mori) ...If they're to move directly south, the fastest way would be along this river... then the oceanside...  
(Yuki) Certainly.  
(Mouri) However...

 

More than a hundred-thousand soldiers fill the paths leading out of Edo, led long past its limits with a number of officers, Maeda Toshiie and Matsu, Uesugi Kenshin, Magoichi, Date Masamune and Kojurou sitting atop their horses, directing the army along, and at the head ride Naotora Ii, Kobayakawa Hideaki and Tokugawa himself.  
Kojurou looks to a daydreaming Masamune who sits with his arms crossed.

(Koju) ...You seem distracted.  
(Masa) Damn straight I am.

He looks to Kojurou.

(Masa) This is it, Kojurou. The last party.  
      I hope Yukimura's got something special planned for us.  
(Koju) He won't be in the position to take things lightly, Masamune-sama.

Masamune laughs to himself and brings a hand to hold to his plated chest as Kojurou half-smiles.  
They look southward, over the army.

 

In the twilight of evening, soldiers of the western army rest along the outskirts of Osaka, eating, feeding their horses and watching into the dark of the trees.  
Some of them remain in the castle, and watch as Mitsunari, dressed entirely in armor with sword in hand stalks down the hallways, looking for something. One soldier notices.

(Dude) ...Mitsunari-sama, is there...  
(Mitsu) ...A small box.

The soldier goes to another, to ask them. In the meantime, Mitsunari goes back to scouring the area. He opens the door to his room and scans over the once-trashed quarters.  
To his surprise, something lies on the floor. Closing the door, he walks over to it and bends down, lifting it up-- the pouch from Keiji's coat seems to have been accidentally left behind.

(Mitsu) --...Keiji.

A voice calls from outside the door;

(Dude) Mitsunari-sama.

Mitsunari opens the door to see the earlier soldier with hands outstretched, holding the box for Mitsunari's glasses.

(Dude) Is this...  
(Mitsu) ...Yes. Thank you.  
(Dude) Sir.

Taking it, he puts Keiji's pouch under his arm, opens the box and produces his glasses from under his breastplate to put inside.

(Yori) ...What are you doing here?

Mitsunari doesn't have to look to know Hideyori, who's just appeared in the hall, is talking to him. As he approaches, Mitsunari straightens up, gaze low. He puts the box in his armor again. When Hideyori's close enough, Mitsunari turns wholly toward him and bows.

(Mitsu) Hideyori-sama.

He stands straight, looking Hideyori in the eyes, but his face does little to betray his emotion-- indeed, his expression is steely.

(Mitsu) I was about to leave for the northern post.  
(Yori) ...You're not stationing with Yukimura?  
(Mitsu) I'm following orders.

Hideyori walks past Mitsunari before he turns, looking back at him.

(Yori) ...Come with me for a moment.

A feeling of dread rolls through Mitsunari, and he obeys.  
In the dark of Hideyori's hall, Mitsunari sits before him, silent, emotionless, unmoving.

(Yori) Mitsunari...  
      I want to know if I can trust you.  
(Mitsu) Sir?  
(Yori) Swear to me-- that you'll not abandon our cause.

Some surprise shows on Mitsunari's face.

(Mitsu) --Sir. I? I shall never hold such intentions.  
      The plight of the Toyotomi has always been sacred to me. It is what I live to uphold, that its name will live forever in glory.  
(Yori) Then I can rely on you to kill anyone who tries to desert his station.

Mitsunari takes a second to register that.

(Mitsu) Sir... Of course.  
(Yori) Good.

Hideyori relaxes slightly, but keeps his eyes on Mitsunari.

(Yori) Know that I've ordered the others to do the same. Were you to turn your back on our army, you would not be spared.  
(Mitsu) I expected no different.  
(Yori) War is no excuse to merely do as you wish. Honor broken on the battlefield lasts a lifetime, at least, unless you right it yourself.

He's talking about death by one's own hand. Mitsunari says nothing, does nothing, remains silent and emotionless.

(Yori) ...Are you listening?  
(Mitsu) Of course.  
(Yori) Go. Don't waste any time in getting to your post-- your position is important.

Mitsunari bows, takes the pouch next to him, and stands, leaving.

The thudding of hooves sounds over the howl of the wind through naked trees. Mitsunari, alone, stares into the darkness of twilight, following a northerly road out of Osaka on horse.  
He looks back at the city-- the castle, with a listless expression.  
Mitsunari turns back to the path, and thinks. He takes the pouch Keiji left behind and holds it to his chest, his expression almost turning to a humble warmth.  
Under torchlight Mitsunari sits on a stump away from the other men at the post and looks at Keiji's mystery pocket, feeling it in his armored hand. After a moment, he turns it to look at the top, where it's pulled together with string, and pokes a finger into it to open it, out of curiosity. The contents are fairly plain; an afore-seen sakazuki, a single ripe satsuma. Mitsunari inspects each thing as he continues; a key, which seems almost important, some small, brightly-colored stones that make Mitsunari (kind of) smirk at the sheer childlike sentimentality. The last object is a small book.  
Mitsunari studies it, back and front, noting things poking out from the edges-- with a little hesitation he cracks it open to find page after page full of pressed leaves and flowers, all different, many Mitsunari hadn't ever seen before. Flowers from the north all the way to Amami fill the pages.  
He patiently turns the pages and comes to one containing a few petals of a sunflower to absently run an armored thumb over one, watching the folds.  
He continues, looking at flattened hydrangea blossoms, tulipa, buttercup, snowbell, small, fragrant sprigs of fir and pine. When he sees the last of it, he closes the book and thinks, holding it to his chest and staring off.

In the early morning snow starts to fall as the eastern army continues its march, along a river, into a field. Tokugawa converses with the other lords, attentive, answering questions with enthusiasm. Soon later, the army forks, splitting into three. Each lord leads their own army, with others, save for Tokugawa, together with Naotora and Kingo accompanying, whose men ride before and around them.  
The army creeps southwest as the forces of Osaka approach the borders of Settsu. Mitsunari kicks a sleeping Matabei in his side and he wakes with a jolt-- leaving the tent Mitsunari looks to a strange string of smoke in the far distance, against the rising sun, as Matabei groggily pokes his head out the door.

(Goto) Ishidaaa. Go walk off a foggy cliff...

A thin pillar of smoke jets into the air some short distance away, which Mitsunari and Matabei immediately see-- Mitsunari puts a hand on his sword and turns to approach the other soldiers.

(Mitsu) To arms!

The soldiers rush to formation, blowing trumpet shells and moving in unison.  
Mitsunari is joined by a yawning Matabei as a ninja appears at his side, startling him somewhat.

(Ninja) Sir.  
(Mitsu) --Yes?  
(Ninja) Shall I relay to the castle?  
(Mitsu) Absolutely.

They disappear and Matabei looks to Mitsunari like "they didn't wanna talk to me?"  
They watch, prepared, as the patch of the western army approaches in the distance with the sound of thousands of feet steeping the air with a heavy, dreadful rumble amongst the blowing wind.  
When they get close enough to discern, Mitsunari stands at the head of the soldiers, looking at the head at the opposite end-- Date Masamune gets off his horse, taking his time. He crosses his arms and stares at Mitsunari.  
After some moments of silence, Mitsunari raises his sword and pulls it from its sheath, and the soldiers on his side take it as a sign to charge-- Masamune nods and his side flies forward as well with cheers, leaving he and Kojurou to patiently wait among the chaos.  
A clear line of sight stays open between Mitsunari and the other two.

(Masa) ...You're still hangin' around, huh. Why don't you go back to where you came from and bang out some jongara on a street-side somewhere?  
(Mitsu) Honestly, I wouldn't have any interest in defeating you a third time if I was not under orders.

Masamune laughs before reaching an arm out to point at Mitsunari.

(Masa) Y'know what they say;  
      third time's the charm.  
      Kojurou.

Kojurou descends from his horse and puts a hand to (one of) his sword(s).

(Masa) Let's see if we can't break that streak.

A voice cries out from the crowd surrounding them.

(Goto) DATE _MASAMUNE!!_

Both of them turn in a second-- Kojurou draws his sword in a flash, defending a strike against Masamune's back-- Matabei's eyes click open as he kicks off Kojurou's arm pushing him away.  
Landing on his feet, Matabei almost shies away, low.

(Goto) Two versus one? That's no fair...  
(Koju) That's just what I was thinking.

Kojurou readies and Matabei looks towards Mitsunari.

(Goto) Ahh~! Ishida! Date Masamune is mine, don't you dare interfere!  
(Mitsu) If you get in my way, I'll kill you!

Masamune sighs.

(Masa) In-fighting as usual... You guys'll never get it.

He draws his six "claws" and faces Mitsunari.

(Mitsu) Let's do this, Ishida. Show me a good fight!

Mitsunari shows no emotion as Masamune dashes at him, full-speed.

(Masa) Yeah-hah!

They clash and lightning lashes out into the air from Masamune as Mitsunari meets his strikes-- one-two-three-four-- Mitsunari's nameless sword tangles with Masamune's right hand and Masamune swings in his left as Mitsunari draws back, dashing quickly. His feet dig into the dirt and he darts foreward again, slashing the air in a fury, causing Masamune to quickly bring up his swords to defend a barrage of blows that ends with Mitsunari thrusting his sword towards Masamune's neck-- he moves just in time to train it away between his blades, but close enough to be uncomfortable. A twist of his hand and he traps Mitsunari's sword there.

(Masa) Your arm's good again, I take it? You been eating?  
(Mitsu) Spare me your feigned concern.  
(Masa) I just wanna know if Yukimura's managed to tame you a little-- brought you back from wandering around Hell. Wouldn't want his investment to go to waste.

They separate with a loud CLASH! Hanging back, they start to slowly pace around each other.

(Mitsu) It seems I was right in assuming you were a man of no great pity.  
(Masa) Speak for yourself. There's nothing cute about a miserable bastard who wants to drag everyone he meets into his downward spiral.  
      Give me an excuse not to cut you down like I would anyone else like you.  
(Mitsu) Excuse or no, my life isn't for your taking!  
(Masa) Whose is it? Whoever the hell shows up pretending to be part of the Toyotomi?

Mitsunari's face twitches into an irritated snarl. Electricity snaps around Masamune, frowning, as he crouches to dash at Mitsunari again, six swords glimmering.  
He and Mitsunari trade blows as fast as eyes can see, before Mitsunari moves aside just enough to send a two-handed slash in Masamune's direction, shredding the ground-- Masamune answers with all the force he can muster in one lightning-charged arm to meet it. A blast of air and dirt bellows out from between them, engulfing part of the battling army as well as Kojurou and Matabei-- Matabei takes the opportunity to disappear from Kojurou's sight.

(Koju) Masamune-sama!

Masamune turns just in time to stop Matabei's bent blade from hitting his left shoulder.

(Goto) Date-- Date Masamune...! It's really you, isn't it? I'm not just hallucinating or something, right?!

A look of suspicious disdain comes over Masamune's face.

(Goto) You remember me, don't you? You remember who I am!  
      Of course-- I'll never forget you; you're at the top of my list!  
       _My list of bastards who need to have some respect beaten into them!_

Matabei sees the blade of Kojurou's sword swinging at his head a moment too fast and bends his body away in time to watch it flash above him-- he steps back to see Kojurou join Masamune-- behind Matabei, Mitsunari sheathes his sword, fingers still perched on the hilt.

(Masa) You want me to beg for forgiveness? Get in line!

Matabei gives a flippant shrug.

(Goto) I might have lost the _Enma-chou_ in Sekigahara, but if you ask nicely and let me cut your stupid head off, I'll consider striking your name in the second edition.  
(Masa) Why do you think I care about something like that?!

Mitsunari sighs, lightly rolling his eyes before crouching, readying his sword. Kojurou jerks into position at the sight of his posture.

(Goto) You must be awfully used to people not questioning your authority...

Masamune's jaw visibly clenches.

(Masa) Why you...  
(Koju) Masamune-sama...  
(Masa) _I know._

Mitsunari's chest bobs for a moment as that wheel in his head squeaks again--

(Mitsu) (thought) ...Yukimura... how great a force has Ieyasu set upon you? Have you seen him yourself?  
      You've my faith-- but if you cannot keep the line, give me some kind of signal!

A panel showing the flow of Hideyori's guard springing from the castle (represented by arrows)-- to the south east, to the north-west, and one more or less stationary in the middle of them, facing the southern end of Lake Biwa, and then spreading along the relatively small borders, in "position" to receive their enemies. An arrow in the lower right bends around the border to pincer arriving forces-- 

Lines of archers, dressed in green emerge from a patch of wood, overlooking a band of army fighting Yukimura's group. As others pour down unto the valley there, the archers train their bows on the crowd of soldiers colliding with the Sanada army. Mouri shouts from before them;

(Mori) --Fire!

A hail of arrows comes down, spiking a lot of unfortunate souls as Kasuga warns her lord-- Uesugi Kenshin, who stands with his sword drawn, staring down a somewhat bloodied Yukimura.

(Kasu) Kenshin-sama!

Kenshin takes a look before slowly turning back to Yukimura.

(Ken) ...Ah. Now this all makes some sense.  
      Kasuga. Kindly request that Maeda Toshiie and Matsu confront Motonari Mouri's men.  
(Kasu) Hah!

Kasuga disappears and Kenshin turns his attention fully to Yukimura.

(Ken) ...I was disappointed, to hear you would be here.  
      The Tiger of Kai would have told you, this is no place for foolish bravery.  
(Yuki) But were he in my stead... he would fight to the end, would he not?  
      Indeed, mine are men of no false courage!  
      Our spirits are keen-- in darkness the fire in our hearts burns brightest!

Kenshin makes a silent judgment, and shifts slightly, his sword glimmering in the light.  
Yukimura falls into stance, making a determined frown. It takes every ounce of quickness in him to block Kenshin's first strike, and he struggles to cast the force aside and meet Kenshin's swings-- near the other side of the province Mitsunari keeps the heat on Masamune while Kojurou distracts Matabei.  
Mitsunari tangles his sword in Masamune's six blades, using both his arms to swing them aside as he raises his foot, pounding Masamune's torso with a forward kick. Masamune's leg shifts back as he weathers the hit, and he swings their swords to the other side and rolls into a shoulder charge, sending Mitsunari to the dusty ground.  
Masamune pounces on him with one hand's blades set to stab his throat-- Mitsunari's sword runs in between them in time for the tip of the middle-most to stop before just below his chin.  
Staring wide-eyed and tense, Masamune watches Mitsunari's wild and emotionless expression as it barely turns to a frown-- Masamune can't help but be intensely annoyed. His teeth grind.  
Mitsunari kicks Masamune off him and quickly rocks to his feet, sliding his sword into its sheath and then immediately pulling it out in strikes so fast-- Masamune blocks them but the whistle of the freshly shred-open space carves long nicks in his helmet and gauntlets where his swords can't protect.

(Mitsu) Yield! Yield and you may meet Yukimura!  
(Masa) Ghh--! Shut up!

Kojurou senses Masamune struggling and looks at him for a moment as he continues to occupy Matabei.

(Goto) You wanna help him? He won't survive if Ishida wants him dead, y'know...

Kojurou can only be suspicious of this admittance.

(Goto) Go on, back him up!  
(Koju) ...Save your breath, I'm not listening.

A clear look of disinterest falls over Matabei's face. 

(Goto) Kata... Katakura.... Kojurou? With a "ko," as in "small"?  
(Koju) " _Ko Ju Rou_ ". It's not a hard one.

Matabei glares up at Kojurou from the shadow of his helmet.

(Goto) ...There's a special place in hell for people like you.  
(Koju) I'm aware.  
(Goto) You're not a kid. Stop pretending.  
      How would either of you understand... how it feels to be stepped on by some ignorant, pig-headed brat?

The end of Kojurou's mouth crooks into a smirk.

(Koju) Maybe I wouldn't, but Masamune-sama had spoken to me, not distantly, of such a feeling.  
(Goto) Is that supposed to be comforting or something?  
      Tell me, then, if he really knows how my shoes fit... does Date Masamune feel the coming of his own death?  
(Koju) Bite your tongue.  
(Goto) Hmph. Of course not. Of course people who've had everything given to them wouldn't get it. You guys and Ieyasu... birds of a feather!

Matabei grips his weapon and dashes forward to swing it down on Kojurou, who parries the hit downward and steps aside to cleanly chop down towards Matabei's neck. Matabei rolls out of the way, slinging himself into a low stance, crawling, more or less, unintentionally back near where Mitsunari and Masamune are still fighting.  
As they continue to clash in the foreground, Masamune and Mitsunari stare each other down, panting, covered in sweat. Mitsunari dashes at Masamune, who meets four fast hits before stepping back and hurling his swords at Mitsunari, sending a knot of three thunderbolts at him that twist into a single snake of light. 

(Masa) How's this?!

Mitsunari, already bruised and covered in dirt, gives a desperate swing as Kojurou kicks Matabei in the chest in the foreground, shoving him aside as he defends blade-first. Mitsunari cuts a flurry of gaps in the air-- a burst of light floods the area, highlighting the clouds of fog before the arc of lightning, quicker than the eye can see is drawn into the vacuum of Mitsunari's slices, instantaneously bent into different, random directions by the pulling of the cuts before angling with an arc at Matabei, who's far too busy blocking Kojurou's swings to react in time-- the three-fold bolt busts his helmet open like a comet, punching down the side of his head with a one-shot spray of blood. Matabei immediately falls to his knee with an absent stare. Mitsunari notes with surprise immediately (albeit subtly) before Masamune demands his attention again.

(Masa) _Shit!_ Wrong guy...

Kojurou takes a second to observe before returning to Masamune's side to face Mitsunari.

(Masa) Well... I guess getting rid of the adds is a valid tactic.

Noting Masamune's battered appearance, Kojurou leans in somewhat.

(Koju) Masamune-sama... are you alright?  
(Masa) Fine, now that you're here. I still... got it in me. Don't worry.

With a swing of his arms, five of Masamune's six swords are sheathed. He relaxes into a "throat stabbing" posture, poised facing Mitsunari with the sixth in his hands.

(Masa) If you wanna run, now's your chance.

Mitsunari frowns and wipes blood from the corner of his mouth.

Meanwhile, south of Lake Biwa, at the north-western border of Settsu a massive army including (and surrounding) Tokugawa, Kingo, and Naotora approach a clearing with settling fog when they stop. A single man stands before them and seems to be waiting. Chousokabe, with anchor-spear over shoulder.  
Word goes to the warlords and Tokugawa gets off his horse as the army splits, allowing him to approach.

(Choso) Yo!  
(Toku) Chousokabe...? You're alone here?  
(Choso) It's just me.

Chousokabe lets the anchor move from his shoulder to stab it into the ground next to him with a _SHUNK_.

(Choso) Don't take it personally, Ieyasu, but I can't let you past here.

Naotora speaks up, stern.

(Tora) You intend to stop us single-handedly?  
(Choso) I'm gonna have to. Or slow you down, at least.

Ieyasu is surprised but also immediately convinced this is a trap.

(Toku) Your men?  
(Choso) They're a little busy.  
      I gotta say, I didn't expect you yourself to show up here.  
(Toku) Chousokabe... please, step aside.  
(Choso) After I gave Hideyori my word? No can do.

Tokugawa gives a concerned frown, and then a voice calls out from the rolling fog;

(?) Wait right there!

He shows some surprise, then (he recognizes that voice). Everyone looks about trying to pin where it's coming from before a horse gallops up behind the battalion and jumps clear over everyone in it, gracefully landing next to Chousokabe. From off its back Keiji swings a leg and hops to the ground, giant sword in hand. One would think he'd look confident or something, but he appears a little... nervous or apprehensive, in spite of him.

(Toku) Keiji!

Tokugawa whips his head to the side and forward again while jabbing a pointing arm towards the vague south-east.

(Toku) Toshiie and Matsu are here with us, you know?!  
(Keiji) _I know._  
(Toku) B-But aren't you--  
(Keiji) _I know!_

Keiji crosses his arms, his sword leaning against his collar/shoulder.

(Keiji) Maybe I'll get exiled from the Maeda clan!  
      But I won't regret it!

Everyone stares, shocked. Keiji jabs a thumb to his own chest with enthusiasm.

(Keiji) Why? Because the one I love is fighting against you guys!

Tokugawa claps a little, looking genuinely happy for him as Naotora boils in the background.

(Toku) Really! You've finally found someone after all this time... Congratulations!  
(Tora) Don't you dare give me that star-crossed lover _shit!_ How in the world did a womanish idiot vagabond like you find a wife?! And I--

Nearly hyperventilating, Naotora puts her hand to the grip of the sword on her back when Keiji interrupts her.

(Keiji) He's not--

Keiji instantly claps his hand to his mouth, face red, as everyone stares at him. The battalion all look at Chousokabe, instantly freaking him out.

(Choso) Don't look at me! _Why are you looking at me?!_

As Tokugawa strokes his chin contemplatively Naotora pulls out her giant sword, pointing it at Keiji and Chousokabe.

(Tora) Make a choice; get out of the way or get trampled like the dirt you are!  
(Keiji) Naotora-san, if you insist on being so mean all the time, you'll scare love away when it comes knocking. Smile, smile!

Naotora bites both of her lips, sucking her words back into her mouth with an exasperated frown as Tokugawa steps between them.

(Toku) Now, you two, is this really the time to be fighting about this?  
(Tora) This is precisely the time to be fighting about this!

Chousokabe looks kind of bored as he pulls out a somewhat rudimentary-looking pocket watch resembling a cat's face as a mechanism inside clicks and its pupils switch open slightly. He puts it back in his coat pocket before a long whistling sound echoes through the field. Everyone quiets for a moment before a cannon ball the size of a small house lands near the farthest end of the group of soldiers, throwing people and dirt up and out with its sheer crushing force. The lords lower their arms from their faces as they see exactly what the hell happened among the ensuing chaos (including a non-stop shriek from Kobayakawa). Keiji, too, shields his face with a "What the fu--?!" as his horse disappears.  
Chousokabe nods once and calls out to an unseen party member;

(Choso) Nice!

A nearby ninja turns and signals, "direct hit confirmed!" into what's essentially a cup-and-string setup to another ninja further south, who confirms to another, and then to another. In a ship bustling with chaotic shouting and men running every which way one of Chousokabe's men listen to a crude telephone receiver with a finger in his other ear, "Yes! Got it! Alright!" He turns to the chaos behind him as some men stand still and listen (with difficulty), "Direct hit! Ready the cannon!" The men scramble, hauling massive amounts of gunpowder to pour into an even more massive cannon on the deck of a huge ship sitting in Osaka Bay.  
Rows of men drag the cannon via thick ropes, on a track, back to a resting place with pronounced effort from them all as one of the giant cannonballs gets rolled in from the back deck by another group of men, with people shouting orders and warnings at them.  
"Trajectory correction!" With more pronounced effort they turn the cannon inches up, left.  
"Trajectory set!" The sound of a hammer against a plaque of bruised metal sounds out, _DING, DING!_  
"Armed!" "Ready to fire! Clear the deck!" The hammer rings another six times as most men leave the main deck in a hurry.  
"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! _...Fire!!_ " The cannon spews the enormous ball of metal into the air with blistering speed-- it flies straight over Osaka castle, over the long stretch of forest, through the fog as it starts to snow, and lands amidst Tokugawa's group just as they leap out of the way.  
Ieyasu bats aside a rock as he jumps from the impact. When he lands he gives a quick survey.

(Toku) Naotora-dono! Hideaki!

Naotora stands, covered in dirt and cuts and makes an angry snarl.

(Tora) Here!

She grips her sword as Kingo is curled up in a ball close by, hands covering the back of his head as he wails;

(Kingo) Maybe we should retreat! C'mon, let's go back!!  
(Toku) On your feet! We're the spearhead, everyone's relying on us!

Tokugawa turns to Chousokabe, still standing with his arms crossed and spear in the ground. Keiji stands in the background, taking up his sword.

(Toku) You don't give me much of a choice, my friend.  
(Choso) Well, I wouldn't be here if I had one.

Tokugawa brings his fists up with a sigh, and Chousokabe likewise takes his spear in hand, ready to fight.

A flare (of sorts) fires into the air where Mitsunari is fighting Masamune and Kojurou, all three of them varying levels of tired, bloodied and dirtied. Kojurou observes it for a second while Masamune talks;

(Masa) Y'know, after we depose the Toyotomi kid you sure you don't wanna come to Oshu? You can stay in the castle and maybe I can kill you in your sleep.  
(Koju) Or you can help train our men. It's a well-paying position.  
(Masa) NO WAY! Never! Shut up!

Mitsunari listens as they bicker, waiting, until a cannonball lands among the Date army, the impact like a bomb.

(Masa) What the hell?!

Walls of dirt and dust blow past the three of them and Masamune and Kojurou stare as it settles, seeing a giant crater with a half-buried ball of iron in it, and the bodies (dead or unconscious or otherwise) of their men lying inside or around it.

(Koju) Artillery?!  
(Masa) _SHIT!_  
(Mitsu) (thought) ...It's even more powerful than I thought!  
(Masa) Oi, Ishida!

A flare from the south-east squeals into the air, which Mitsunari notes just a moment before the whistling of another gargantuan cannonball grabs their attention, coming in their direction. As it sails through the air towards them Masamune pulls out his six swords;

(Masa) Like hell!

He dashes towards the epicenter as Kojurou calls out;

(Koju) _Masamune-sama!_

Masamune positions himself and just as the cannonball touches down, he swings his six swords at it as it threatens to crush him-- a blast of wind bellows out along with waves of electricity over the giant mass of iron and Masamune puts every inch of his mortal back into deflecting this meteor of a cannonball-- 

(Masa) HmmmgyyaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!

with enough effort to shave a year off his life, Masamune sends it back into the air, creating a vacuum that sucks up rocks and leaves and mist into the sky, trailing behind it as the cannonball flies back... back over the expanse of Settsu, over Osaka castle, and to the terror of the men on Chousokabe's ship, straight into the main deck, obliterating the boat with a hole bored straight through its middle. As the people on it escape in fear as a huge wave spreads out from the impact, some jumping into the water and others trying to untie smaller boats, and others making to swim to shore, the whole ship and its thousand-ton cannon sink into the bay.  
Meanwhile, Kojurou breaks his awed stare to turn back to Masamune's direction and immediately run to his side as Masamune gives a hoarse cough and falls to his knee, resting on three of his swords in hand. They snap, sending him to the muddy ground with a flump. Masamune's men cry out from the surrounding area, in all sorts of straights, shouting "Hittou!!" as Kojurou crouches next to him.

(Koju) Masamune-sama!  
       _Masamune-sama_

Kojurou turns Masamune over by his torso and sees that Masamune is almost entirely unconscious, having exhausted everything left in him, muddy, sweaty and faint.  
A ninja from nearby appears at Mitsunari's side to tell him; "The cannon has been destroyed!" Mitsunari lets that sink in for a fraction of a second before he gives a panicked glance to the east.

(Mitsu) --! But--

Smoke from the flare is still faintly present in the sky over Yukimura's position.  
Mitsunari looks back to the cannon's failed impact, and then to Matabei, who still rests on one knee, blood actively dripping down his face from his head. When Mitsunari calls for him, his slightly swaying body gives a short convulsion.

(Mitsu) Matabei!

Matabei's hands slowly drift to the ground to try to better hold himself up.

(Goto) ...? Ishida...?  
(Mitsu) Go to the third post, to help Yukimura's men!

Matabei's head twitches to the side.

(Goto) ...But... why aren't you there? There's a three in your name.  
      Oh no... No, no. If I do, what will happen to Hideyoshi-sama?  
(Mitsu) Don't be ridiculous! Hideyoshi-sama is dead!

Matabei looks up at Mitsunari with an oddly childlike expression, blood chasing down more than half of his face, and Mitsunari finally realizes he's well-concussed.  
He glances back to Kojurou trying to lift an unconscious Masamune among soldiers fighting each other.

(Koju) Withdraw! Protect Masamune-sama!!

Then, back to Matabei-- Mitsunari grits his teeth, knowing full well what's going to happen when he deserts his post and finds the nearest horse, jumping on its back and heading south-east.

In the distance, against the desperate thudding of a horse's hooves, between the blur of fog and trees, the sound of steel on steel rings out.  
Mitsunari follows a narrow road along the border until it leads through the trees behind the battlefield where Chousokabe and Keiji face Tokugawa's group. A cloud of dust trails over like smoke, and as Mitsunari cuts through the sparse trees he sees something unexpected: not just Chousokabe fighting, but fighting whom and with whom-- Tokugawa blocks a strike and glimmers through the fog and dirt as Mitsunari eyes him in the relative distance.

(Mitsu) (thought) ...Ieyasu!?

And at Chousokabe's side, crossing swords with Naotora, Keiji cuts a heroic silhouette, giving Mitsunari a strange kind of hopeful surprise. His eyes shine.

(Mitsu) (thought) _Keiji!_

And then into the opposite woods, his sight is immediately obscured. Processing, he stares into the road ahead, thinking about the desperation of their situation and frowning, he continues with his plan to back up Yukimura.

Keiji and Naotora clash swords. As their steel grinds;

(Keiji) Y'know, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't actually meet again.  
(Tora) Of course you would-- of course a girly sob like you would be afraid of a strong woman! By the anger of every maiden under heaven, get on your knees so I can divorce your head from your shoulders!

Dodging a swing at his head, Keiji runs over to Chousokabe and ducks under his arm before clothes-line-ing Tokugawa, whom Chousokabe was fighting. Tokugawa hits the ground with a confused "Hgeck!" and a _fwump!_  
Chousokabe, also confused, glances around as Naotora shouts from the background;

(Tora) You coward! 

Keiji stands up, turning to Naotora and striking a vaguely badass pose (as in badass for a shounen manga character), in spite of what he says;

(Keiji) Sorry, but I'm in the mood for a physical beating today, not a verbal one!

Chousokabe sighs at Keiji whilst Naotora points her sword at his back behind him.

(Tora) Are you man enough to fight me?!

Turning to face her, Chousokabe gives an unamused smirk.

(Choso) Guess we'll find out!

As Chousokabe dashes in to fight against Naotora, Keiji whips around to watch Tokugawa stand up, dirty, scuffed-up and wearing a guarded and melancholy expression as he returns Keiji's stare. Keiji blinks, a little surprised.

(Keiji) ...What's that look for?

Tokugawa's expression carries some distant hurt.

(Toku) You too?  
      Do you believe him?  
(Keiji) Believe--? Who?  
(Toku) Hideyori.

Blinking, Keiji realizes what he's talking about and gives a look of guarded apology.

(Toku) Of all of us, you should know best, right?  
(Keiji) I can't claim that.  
(Toku) So that's why you'd fight your friends?  
(Keiji) I'm sorry, Ieyasu...  
      But you're not my friend. Not now.

Ieyasu closes his eyes in firm, sad admittance-- of course not. He is however determined. Raising his fists;

(Toku) ...I won't let this go on. So long as there's a breath in my body, I won't back down-- war will end!!

Keiji mirrors his clouded frown before shrugging his genki facade back on with an exaggerated sigh, sinking into stance.

(Keiji) Y'know... I've been wanting to punch you out for a while!  
(Toku) This will be your last chance,  
      Keiji!

They dash at each other and Keiji opens up with a horizontal swing of his giant sword. Tokugawa ducks and throws an uppercut that Keiji barely dodges, sending him staggering back.  
Keiji manages to dodge the first 3% of a hyakuretsu before catching Tokugawa's wrist with his left forearm and giving him a hearty headbutt. As Tokugawa recovers, Keiji swings his sword down in a heavy chop-- Tokugawa spins as he avoids and rolls into a hop, giving Keiji a hard superman punch in the cheek. The punch quickly turns his face, and as Tokugawa pulls back, Keiji brings a hand to his punched cheek with a tear in his eye as he whines;

(Keiji) That hurt!  
(Toku) You're really something, Keiji. I put a lot into that punch.  
(Keiji) You sure did... but you got a long way to go if you wanna throw a punch like Hideyoshi.

Tokugawa gives a slight smile.

(Toku) Yeah. I'll do my best, then.

They trade blows among the mist, clashing and dodging, and Keiji blocks one more punch with his blade, frowning, and retorts with a two-handed swing at Tokugawa's chest with the blunt edge of his sword.  
Tokugawa blocks it with both arms, but is still knocked off his feet, onto the cold ground. Immediately, Keiji stabs his sword into the dust;

(Keiji) Gotcha!

He runs over and jumps on Ieyasu and they struggle-- Keiji grabs his collar and their arms lock as they grunt.

(Toku) I... I've always wondered...

Keiji listens as they strain against each other.

(Toku) ...H-How would you think of the man who killed Hideyoshi?  
(Keiji) When I think about it... well... If it wasn't you, it would've been someone else.  
(Toku) You really think that?  
(Keiji) Ieyasu, I...

He can't help but look somewhat melancholy.

(Keiji) I know that nothing could change the fact that Hideyoshi made people suffer for his own gains, and he had no intentions of letting anyone get in his way. I'm sure lots of people knew he had to be stopped, and not everyone thought he deserved a second chance.  
      I would have given anything to change his mind. But my words didn't mean anything-- definitely not more than Hanbei's!  
      But even so... Even so!  
      Even though I understand... it still hurts to think that through all of the struggle, that I did, that _we_ did, it ended up this way! I keep thinking that if I did something differently, somewhere, then maybe... maybe Mitsunari and I wouldn't be the only ones grieving over his death!

At the mention of Mitsunari Tokugawa gives a look of thoughtful surprise. 

(Toku) ...Mitsunari...

He immediately frowns again, returning Keiji's glare, and tries to reassure him;

(Toku) Keiji... Hideyoshi was a powerful man, and full of ambition.  
      But that was the only side he showed his men-- I never knew him like you did. There was no "before", there was just the suffering of people. But not a day goes by when I don't think about what I've done to you, and to Mitsunari.  
      Death's a paltry way of dealing with someone, but death is the only word this world of war can speak. I felt I had no choice.  
      Hideyoshi, after all... wasn't a man who did things halfway.

Kind of astounded, Keiji takes a second to respond.

(Keiji) ...You talk about his ambition, but you know yourself how someone's will can be unstoppable. It was your ambition that took away my chance to say my goodbyes or keep trying.  
(Toku) That's right, Keiji. If you want revenge, then do as you will-- but I won't let you stop me from bringing peace to the land-under-heaven!

A conflicted frown pulls at the end of Keiji's mouth.

(Keiji) I'm not gonna fight you for revenge... I'm just taking out my frustration!

Keiji winds up and throws a punch at Tokugawa's face, just as he reacts and manages to throw a punch at Keiji only a beat behind, _whack-whack!!_  
Keiji blinks, his head rattled by Tokugawa's fist before he's pulled into a reversal, tossed over Ieyasu's shoulder onto the ground, and as soon as he hits the ground he pulls Ieyasu down with him into an arm lock, pushing him to the ground with him. Ieyasu grunts, struggling. He manages to make enough inertia pushing himself up with his free arm and letting go that he can whip his leg back and kick Keiji in the side of the head.  
Keiji falls to the side, catching himself as he sees stars. Ieyasu drags him up by the neck with his two arms, pulling to standing with the intentions of putting him in a choke hold and Keiji struggles enough to break loose and spin with a devastating elbow to Ieyasu's head.  
Ieyasu stumbles back and Keiji takes this moment to thread his arms under Ieyasu's, tightly onto him, and Ieyasu has no time to react before Keiji rolls into a belly-to-back suplex. It takes some effort to lift him-- Keiji breathes deep with every muscle in his body working as Tokugawa panics--

(Keiji) Ieyasuuuuuu-!!  
(Toku) Keijiiiiii?!?

He tries to guard his neck but is indiscriminately smashed onto the cold earth. Keiji holds his position for a moment before letting his opponent go to fall to the ground, with a grunt, crawling onto his hands and knees and panting.  
Tokugawa is nigh unconscious, head swimming and eyes spinning. Keiji's view twitches up slightly as a shriek sounds in the near distance.

(Kingo) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!! What have you done?! Ieyasu-san!!  
      IEYASU-SAN!!

Kingo, covered in dirt, looks as angry as he can be (relative), and points an accusatory finger at Keiji as his knees knock together.

(Kingo) You won't get away with this, you villain!! Ieyasu said we were the spearhead and by the gods he was right! Ieyasu-san! I won't let your efforts go to waste! Here I come, you bastards!

He runs unusually fast, past a startled and exhausted Keiji,

(Keiji) Hey, wait!!

And past Chousokabe, who has to crane his neck awkwardly past Naotora to keep his eye on him.

(Choso) S-Shit!

Kingo almost trips up, but keeps dashing towards Osaka castle-- suddenly he hears a faint shout, getting louder.

(?) UOOOOOHH...! RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH...!!

There's a trail of dust in the distance before a wild-looking man clears the line of woods, running inhumanly fast with an impractical, giant club of a sword over his shoulder.  
Kingo tries to stop running, suddenly cold with fearful sweat before he's tackled by Miyamoto Musashi. Kingo is flung far with a warbling scream, skipping off rocks via the... pot on his back? He flies just above a ducking Keiji, into the invading army of men with an explosion of dust and dirt, throwing them every which way.  
Musashi stares towards the impact, into the distance with a hand to his brow.

(Miya) ...Ehh? I thought for sure that was a boar... What was it?

Keiji's brow raises in disbelief as Chousokabe almost stumbles over himself,

(Keiji) Aa~h, it's that dirty guy again...  
(Choso) Musashi! Hey!

Musashi turns to Chousokabe's direction.

(Miya) Shut up!  
(Choso) Musashi, right?!  
      If you lend us a hand, I'll give you all the food you can eat!

Musashi turns statue-still at that before replying.

(Miya) You're not gonna try an' _poison_ me, right?  
(Choso) I swear it on the lives of me and my crew!!

Musashi gets a little pumped, excited for good food (for once).

(Miya) Yes! Alright then! You better not change your mind, or I'll kick yer ass!  
(Choso) Whatever, just help us!!  
(Miya) Teyandee!

Musashi hops, steps, and jumps, dive-kicking into the crowd of soldiers, causing chaos.  
As Keiji and Chousokabe stare at Musashi exercising his title of warrior of mass destruction, Naotora turns in his direction and flips out.

(Tora) Hey! Stop that! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!!

Grumbling, she takes up her sword and swiftly joins in Musashi's carnage. Chousokabe watches before huffing an "ah-- not good," and dashing in, too.  
Keiji looks to Tokugawa, unconscious next to him and gives him a brusque pat-pat.

(Keiji) Stay here, 'kay?

He then gets up, grins, and joins the other two. Three?

At the third point, Yukimura, covered in blood and bruises, tries his best to force himself to stand as Kenshin glares down at him.

(Yuki) ...If you wish to strike me down... I can do no more... May now be your chance!

Kenshin says nothing, and looks at the reflection in his sword.

(Ken) Is this your limit? The ends of all the Tiger of Kai has taught you?

Yukimura squeezes his eyes shut as Kenshin continues.

(Ken) I'd have thought his legacy to be more than this.

Sasuke dashes in, shielding Yukimura's body, but is likewise battered and tired.

(Sasu) Danna!  
(Yuki) Sasuke... I'm afraid I...  
(Ken) I won't kill him. But I will make sure neither of you can continue this rebellion.  
      If you make a single move with the intentions of having him disappear...

Sasuke doesn't really like the sound of that.

(Sasu) Uesugi-... danna...

Kenshin approaches, sword in hand.

(Ken) Out of the way.  
(Sasu) Hell no!!  
(Ken) ...Kasuga has often told me you were a cheeky idiot, but would you like to prove her wrong?  
(Sasu) What?! Tell Kasuga to stop talking shit about me!  
(Ken) She did find your loyalty admirable, come to think of it. Would you like to prove her right?  
(Sasu) What?! Tell Kasuga I don't need her validation!

Kenshin raises his sword to strike Sasuke, just as Yukimura lifts his gaze to give Kenshin a firey, defiant glare that one could interpret as unmoving anger.  
At that, Kenshin stops, and lowers his sword to sheaths it.  
He beckons to some soldiers waiting for his order nearby, away from the immediate battle going on between Mouri and the Maeda's/Sanada's men.

(Ken) Tethers.

The soldiers rush in, putting a bag over Sasuke's panicked head and tying his arms.

(Sasu) Wh-- oi-!!

They do the same to Yukimura as the sound of a horse's hooves barely sound out above the clamor of the battlefield-- Kenshin's attention is instantly drawn to someone riding into the valley as fast as their poor horse can handle-- Mitsunari, possessed, hops into standing on the saddle as he holds his sword in drawing position.  
Riding past, he quickly slashes one of the soldiers as they scramble to defend themselves before jumping off and dashing back to them to hack the rest, blindingly fast. Mitsunari turns and Kenshin meets him halfway between, with the rest of his (nearby) men gone, and they clash.  
They glare at each other, Kenshin's stare noticeably more steely.  
Yukimura looks at him, freezing in the midst of weakly managing to cut the rope on Sasuke's arms.

(Yuki) M... Mitsunari-dono! Why've you come here?

A fraction of bother comes across Kenshin's face.

(Ken) Ishida Mitsunari... Your presence here is odd.  
(Mitsu) War-god of Echigo-- regardless of who you are or who you serve; even if the gods themselves lay their hands on Yukimura, I'll cut their fingers off!

Kenshin doesn't think that threat is cute. He pushes away from Mitsunari and Mitsunari sheathes his sword. They circle each other slowly, Mitsunari cocking his head slightly, Kenshin giving him a rejecting, cold-hearted squint.  
Kenshin steps in a flash, and Mitsunari meets his absurdly fast swings, dodging two of them. They seperate again and continue their stare while Yukimura and Sasuke watch dumbfounded in the background. Kenshin defends some strikes from Mitsunari before stabbing back in a flurry. In the mirage of jabs Mitsunari quickly reaches in, catching the back of Kenshin's katana in his hand, which is immediately turned and whipped from his grasp-- it sings up, nearly cutting Mitsunari's jaw. He steps back, trying to seem bored, as Kenshin frowns.  
Yukimura blinks, holding himself up in a somewhat excited posture.

(Yuki) G...Goodness...  
(Sasu) Huh... Seeing this while I'm exhausted is really something.

Kenshin bends, sword in hand, and a mandala of ice forms in front of him before it's fired, piece by piece, all pointy at Mitsunari, who shatters every bit into shards fast enough that it appears as if he's slowly unsheathing his sword-- when he seems to pull the blade out he cuts a gap in the air, and all the ice is sucked in before bursting into a cloud of snowy dust. A sword bursts through the cloud and Mitsunari barely moves his head in time to avoid it being skewered-- he stumbles and Kenshin slashes a crescent through the skin of his head above his left temple.  
Yukimura shouts from behind;

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono!!

Mitsunari swings up and Kenshin knows better than to get greedy. He backs off and Mitsunari catches himself as a curtain of blood starts dying his hair and crawling down his face. He stares, in spite of the blood in his eye, and Kenshin huffs with a very subtle smirk.  
Kasuga appears, bowing, at Kenshin's side.

(Kasu) Kenshin-sama!  
(Ken) What is it?  
(Kasu) I've been told to pass on an order of withdrawal.

Kenshin flinches a little, but Mitsunari's presence then makes sense to him.

(Ken) ...I see.  
(Kasu) Both the forces headed by the Date and Ieyasu suffered losses enough that...  
(Ken) We'll regroup. Pass on the order to Matsu and Toshiie.  
(Kasu) Hah.

She disappears as Kenshin quickly mounts his horse and rides off, calling his men. As the army begins to pull out, Mouri stands, unengaged, and signals for an archer behind him to open a sack, letting out an angry hawk that immediately flies away. Matsu and Toshi ride off, as well, as Mouri watches, under shade against the bright light breaking through the clouds. He sighs.  
Yukimura can barely stand as he stumbles towards Mitsunari.

(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono!

Mitsunari turns to him, barely conscious.

(Mitsu) Yukimura... your wounds?  
(Yuki) They will heal.  
      Oh-- 

Mitsunari's head spins as he tries to hold himself upright, but the ground is much closer than it seems. He hits the dust with a deafening whistle in his ears as Yukimura tries to quickly tend to him, rolling him onto his back as sweat pours over his face and neck, no color to speak of in his skin.

The sound of talking and the smell of food hang in the air. Mitsunari slowly wakes in a bed, head and other various parts bandaged and stained red. His hands snap to a sword position against his hip before he realizes where exactly he is. It's cold enough to see his breath, in a bedroom, dark, light coming in through the haze of the inner door's paper.  
The door opens, and someone who seems to be a servant comes in, bearing bandages. Mitsunari says nothing as he sits next to him, laying everything on the floor. 

(Dude) ...Mitsunari-sama, I shall change your bandages.

He quietly reaches for the bandages on his head, and stops. Mitsunari looks up at him and he has a distant look of distaste on his face.

(Mitsu) _What._  
(Dude) Oh... Ah...

He gets quiet.

(Dude) ...Mitsunari-sama... if I may be so bold... Were you not close to a man who had leprosy...?

Mitsunari glares up at him and he panicks.

(Dude) M-My apologies! I didn't intend--

Mitsunari shoves him away by his face, and crawls out of the bed to leave the room, angrily throwing the door open as Dude watches him stalk down the hallway, lit by candles.  
Teeth gritting, Mitsunari checks each room, looking for something.  
He finds the main hall, where Hideyori seems to be arguing with Yukimura, similarly bandaged, while some men are present.

(Yuki) With all due respect, Hideyori-dono, I will not back down! He is mine, and what comes to him is for me to decide!  
(Yori) Your authority kept him from being executed for his loss at Sekigahara, but Mitsunari is a thing of the Toyotomi, which he lives to serve!  
      He knew fully well that abandoning his post would mean his death!  
(Yuki) Hideyori-dono, such inflexibility is unbefitting of a man who wishes to rule this world! War is no simple game, played like a board of pawns-- why, I can hardly fathom how you pictured this would go about!  
(Yori) Are you questioning my charge, Sanada Yukimura?  
(Yuki) I only question your methods-- dare I say, thought up by a lesser man than the head of our army!

Hideyori is glaring a hole through Yukimura's head and Yukimura can't believe he just said something so audacious, but he refuses to fold.

(Yori) A lesser man... A lesser man, like one who could not defeat a single lord in opposition, and did nothing but accrue injuries?

The color drains from Yukimura's face as he gets perhaps the angriest he has in his life.

(Yuki) ...For one whose only concern is to kill a man who would stop at nothing to serve your name, it is bold of you to assume you know what we face on the battlefield.  
(Yori) You need only to obey my command. If that means every one of you die to stay the line, then good.

Yukimura's eyes widen at the very thought, and his body is taut with frustration. He goes to step forward, but Mitsunari immediately moves in to stand between them. He turns to Yukimura, and Yukimura is immediately astounded to realize that Mitsunari is protecting Hideyori from him.

(Yuki) Mitsu...nari-dono...!

Mitsunari breathes hard as he painfully returns Yukimura's stare.

(Mitsu) Shame him no further.  
(Yuki) Mitsunari-dono-- how can you have pity for someone who sees no value in the life of those who support him?!  
(Mitsu) Because...

Mitsunari is doing his best to keep his tears from running down his face.

(Mitsu) I believe in him--

Mitsunari turns to Hideyori, staring pleadingly at him.

(Mitsu) I believe you can reach your father's greatness, that perhaps... you can rightly take up his mantle, and fulfill his ambition!

Hideyori isn't moved. 

(Mitsu) Show us-- show us your potential as son of the greatest lord to have ever lived-- as the only man worthy of ruling this land! 

Hideyori points to the floor, readying the sword at his side.

(Yori) On your knees.

Mitsunari swallows hard, frowning, suddenly full of anxiety.

(Yuki) Hideyori-dono!!

Yukimura moves to push Mitsunari aside and is cut off by his sharp glare.  
He turns back to Hideyori.

(Mitsu) Hideyori-sama. Although my position was not that of Hanbei-sama, I knew your father well. I made his actions my own, and was at his side in many battles, at many a juncture that required much deliberation.  
      On some occasions, I urged him to show no mercy, for his own safety, and was reprimanded-- your father, at his wisest, would not tolerate thoughtless violence.  
      None, and none that would serve not him or his dreams!  
(Yori) Ishida... Mitsunari...  
(Mitsu) Though you may not be like him, perhaps I could help nurture such potential, if you'd allow me! It would be an honor to hear of your troubles, to--

Hideyori tries to bat Mitsunari in the face with his sheathed sword, but Mitsunari dodges;

(Mitsu) --carry such a burden with you and to--

Another dodge;

(Mitsu) --guide your growth as we take back this land--

Another dodge;

(Mitsu) Whatever it is you wish to do!  
(Yori) I'll make you regret treating me like a child!  
(Mitsu) I had no such intentions-- all I wish is to dedicate myself to your betterment!  
      Hideyori-sama, all that is important to me is Yukimura, and you!

A startling flash of a humble, smiling Keiji comes to Mitsunari's mind before he's roused by the sound of sliding steel, as Hideyori winds up to slash him--

(Yuki) Hideyori-dono!!

Yukimura runs in between them and shields Mitsunari, turning his head aside in desperate anticipation. The blade stops barely before Yukimura's collarbone and neck as he opens his eyes and jumps slightly at the sight of the steel so close.  
Hideyori, amazed by Yukimura's self-sacrificing gesture, doesn't know how to proceed, freezing on the spot. Yukimura looks him in the eyes and frowns.

(Yuki) ...Hideyori-dono, Mitsunari-dono is my comrade-- he works for me, and by those circumstances, I should like to be punished in his stead for such audacious words!

Yukimura steps forward, forcing Hideyori back.

(Yuki) Well?! Come!!

Nervously dumbfounded, Hideyori visibly falters and steps back.  
Looking briefly to the other people in the room as they stare, waiting for some conclusion, Hideyori sheathes his sword and hurriedly leaves, sliding a door open to disappear through and leaving it open.  
Yukimura relaxes, staring after him.

(Yuki) ...He would not harm me, as I thought. How strange.

Before Mitsunari can beg for his forgiveness (and express his thanks) the other people in the room approach him;

(Dude) Sanada-sama, are you alright?  
(Dude2) Are you unharmed, sir?

Mitsunari quietly watches for a moment as Yukimura politely quells their fears. Mitsunari leaves, intending on being alone, but is followed at a distance by a spying Yukimura-- he watches as Mitsunari wanders the halls until he comes to the kitchen.  
The sound of someone singing reaches Mitsunari's ears, and the smell of cooked food reaches his nose.  
Looking in, he sees an empty eating area before a half-closed screen door; the silhouette of someone making a stew can be seen.

(?) Hmmm~~ hmm-hm-hmm~~

They raise a ladle, blowing on it and then tasting from it.

(?) Mm... Mm?! Delicious...

Another silhouette shows up.

(?2) Is it ready yet?! I'm starving!  
(?) I've been feeding you for hours! What is wrong with you?!  
(?2) Shut up and put it in my mouth!!

Silhouette 2 starts weakly shaking the first by the bicep/shoulder.

(?2) Who taught you how to cook so slowly?!  
(?) Stop it, it's gonna spill!!  
(?2) Out of the way!!  
(?) If you eat this now it's gonna burn a hole through your face and kill you!!  
(?2) I'm immortal, idiot!!

Silhouette 2 pushes the first out of the way and attempts to drink from the iron pot as the latter tries to stop him.

(?) Immortal?! You mean _insane_ , right?! Stop it!!  
(?2) Get off, you dirty meathead!!

Silhouette 1 is pushed out of the room, into the eating area with Mitsunari and whips back to see the door slam shut.

(Keiji) AH--! _I'm_ the meathead?!

Keiji's wearing his usual getup minus his overcoat. He turns and sees Mitsunari, his expression lighting up.

(Keiji) Mitsunari! You're okay, right?!

Keiji bounds over and hugs him, spinning slightly as Mitsunari struggles to keep up, in complete surprise. He blushes a little at the sentiment and tries not to immediately burst into tears, weakly bringing his hands up to Keiji's back. Keiji immediately disengages, though, taking Mitsunari by the shoulders and pushing him away into arm's reach.

(Keiji) Aah-- I totally forgot to ask you first! Ugh, I'm such an _idiot!_

He facepalms hard with a loud _smack!_ as Mitsunari stands, wide eyed and arms in a limp hugging position. As they speak there's a sound of liquids being spilled on a wood floor and a long scream from the next room.

(Mitsu) ...It's... fine...  
(Keiji) _No it's not!_

Keiji glares up at the ceiling, in thought, and raises an affirming fist as Mitsunari stares in the background. The sound of hurried escape fades into the background in the next room.

(Keiji) Love is love and Mitsunari is Mitsunari.

He turns, realizing something;

(Keiji) Have you eaten anything today?  
(Mitsu) ...I haven't been conscious for some time, it seems.  
(Keiji) Your bandages need to be changed, too, what the hell are the people in this castle even doing?

As Mitsunari moodily stares at him, Keiji opens the door to the cooking area and peeks in before entering, making sure the earlier occupant who was definitely Miyamoto Musashi is gone.

(Keiji) WAH! That moron made a huge mess!

Mitsunari sits down in the eating area, at a table there, and patiently waits.  
Keiji goes to the soup pot, which is almost hanging completely sideways and scoops a chawan of stew from what's left inside.

(Keiji) Well, at least he didn't waste _everything_...

He goes back into the other room and sets down the bowl next to Mitsunari, and another with rice in it.

(Keiji) Start small... again.

Mitsunari slowly takes up some rice and puts it in his mouth as Keiji sits across from him. The taste brings some life to him-- he looks up at Keiji in surprise.

(Mitsu) ...How... is this... so full of taste?  
(Keiji) That's not just starvation, but a Maeda family secret.

, he says, with a fast wink. Mitsunari continues, saying nothing and slowly stuffing his face.

(Keiji) ...How did it go? The battle, I mean.

Mitsunari looks up at him.

(Mitsu) You should know. You were there, weren't you?

Keiji gets kind of embarrassed.

(Keiji) A-Ah... yeah. I was. It was kind of on a whim, though.  
(Mitsu) A... _whim?_

Accompanying imagery; Keiji slowly rides a horse back and forth in indecision.

(Keiji) I thought about what I was told to do: to house-sit for Toshi and Matsu and wait for everything to boil over.  
      Then I thought about following them and helping out.  
      Then I thought about how they'd kick my ass if I didn't do what they told me to.  
      Then I thought about you, fighting by yourself, going through hell and never really considering your own safety...

Keiji gives Mitsunari a guilty look.

(Keiji) I just... followed my heart and butted in. Sorry I didn't tell you or anything.  
(Mitsu) Please, your involvement, I'm sure, led us to victory. Had you not meddled when you did, it's likely I would have been killed by the God of War.  
(Keiji) Eh? You fought _Kenshin?_  
(Mitsu) Was your opponent not Ieyasu?  
(Keiji) Huh, you sure know a lot...  
      I fought him, but not for very long. Knocked him out.

Mitsunari sputters.

(Mitsu) Ieyasu?! You defeated him by yourself?!  
(Keiji) "Defeated," well... it was more like a tussle that went bad... He punched me, I punched him.

Mitsunari stares off, thinking about how badly beaten he was when he saw Tokugawa last.

(Keiji) Anyway, eat up! Be merry! We beat Ieyasu's army, and most of us are in one piece, at least. Now's a time of celebration.

Giving a gloomy, incredulous stare, Mitsunari asks;

(Mitsu) ...Do you feel like celebrating?  
(Keiji) A little!  
      Actually...

Keiji puts his head on the table in defeat.

(Keiji) ...Right now I feel like sleeping...  
(Mitsu) Rest, if you want. I'll be here.

Keiji relaxes a little, closing his eyes.

(Keiji) Hey, Mitsunari...  
      Is there something on your mind?

Mitsunari says nothing, continuing to eat. He stops after a moment, laying the bowl and chopsticks down and giving a deep breath.

(Mitsu) ...I don't know what I'm doing here.

Keiji unfurls from the table, looking up at him.

(Keiji) ...Huh? Wait-- what makes you say that?

Mitsunari lets his gaze lower to the table as he makes an introspective, melancholy expression.  
Keiji thinks for a moment.

(Keiji) ...Did someone tell you to leave?

Mitsunari subtly shakes his head. Grumbling a "hmm," Keiji crosses his arms and leans his chin on them.

(Keiji) ...This definitely has to do with Hideyori.

Saying nothing for a moment, Mitsunari stares into the wood grain as Keiji slowly sits up and waits, resting his palms on the table.  
Something tugs Mitsunari's brows up a little as he starts explaining his feelings.

(Mitsu) Hideyori-sama is not who I thought he would be. I don't think he ever was.  
(Keiji) That's right, I think.  
      He doesn't live up to expectations, not really at all, does he.  
(Mitsu) No. Although there's a determination in him, he has little to contribute to plans, an irresponsible bloodthirst, he is impulsive, and makes no effort to advise or inspire...  
      As if he were completely expended before he'd begun all this.

Keiji watches Mitsunari's wary, confused expression.

(Keiji) You give him a lot of credit-- from what I hear I'm kinda ready to write him off.  
(Mitsu) I...

His expression turns to a sort of sadness, and Keiji waits for a moment before speaking again.

(Keiji) You're not here for him, though, are you?

Mitsunari looks up. Keiji gives a soft smile.

(Keiji) Yukimura's relying on you.

There's a moment of silence as he thinks, again, expression contemplative.

(Mitsu) ...Were it not for him... Why, I would have been... too humiliated to live.

There's a loud sob (that sounds more like a grunt) just outside the door. Keiji jerks up before standing to walk over and look outside the frame. 

(Keiji) _Yukimura?_

He grabs somebody, dragging them in.

(Yuki) M-M-M-Maeda-dono!!  
(Keiji) I told you to call me Keiji!

Yukimura squeezes his eyes shut as Keiji pulls him over to the table and sits him at it while Mitsunari watches.  
Yukimura's taut lips tremble as he sits with his hands in his lap, quivering with guilt. Keiji sits back down, across from Mitsunari.

(Yuki) M... Mitsunari... dono...!

He bows so hard he hits his forehead on the table.

(Yuki) I so deeply apolo--GWAGH!  
(Keiji) Relax, we weren't sharing secrets or something.

Yukimura raises his head, looking at a friendly Keiji with a disgruntled face before turning to Mitsunari (with a disgruntled face).

(Yuki) ...Although I share your feelings, Mitsunari-dono, are you not fearful to speak of your lord in such a way so openly?  
(Mitsu) Do you suppose he'll try to kill me?

Yukimura looks down at the table with a distantly desperate, almost disgusted expression. Keiji looks surprised.

(Keiji) ...Huh?  
(Mitsu) It's nothing.

Mitsunari looks to Yukimura.

(Mitsu) Have you heard any further plans?  
(Yuki) Nothing for the time being.

They look at Keiji.

(Yuki) Keiji-dono, if I may...  
      Could I ask you to watch over Mitsunari-dono?  
      I will be occupied, for the rest of today.

Mitsunari looks at him, kind of surprised, as he stands up.

(Keiji) Huh? Did something happen?  
(Yuki) Not so much-- Chousokabe-dono has agreed to help us build something.  
(Mitsu) This is the first I've heard...

Yukimura seems excited, pumping both arms.

(Yuki) Hu-hum!

Keiji shifts, looking at him.

(Keiji) Well-- yeah, I will. You can count on me! I'll make sure his bandages are changed and stuff.

Yukimura then leans in close to put a firm hand on Keiji's shoulder and stare him in the eyes.

(Yuki) ...You are invested in his life, yes? You want him to live his life to its fullest, and to do so happily... _yes?_

Keiji stares back, eyes wide and mouth a straight line. This is supposed to be comedic.

(Keiji) Yes? Yes!  
(Yuki) You would be ready to divert any fist or foot, any weapon of wood, steel or stone from compromising his fragile frame?  
(Keiji) This seems really scary, but yes, of course!

Yukimura leans back with a sigh of relief and makes a mild smile. He then walks towards the entrance, looking back to Mitsunari with glittering eyes.

(Yuki) I shall be at the beach! I'm eager to see to the completion of the "Sanadamaru"!

Mitsunari squints, unsure of what that's supposed to indicate.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the name "Enma Chou", the "chou" part reminds me of exercise books for school or something (like "jiyuuchou" for example). People tend to translate it as "Hell Book", but the "Enma" part kinda implies that whoever gets into the Enma Chou is being judged (by Matabei). Maybe "Book of the Dead" would be a closer approximation?


End file.
